Pokéotic
by Pete the Rock
Summary: A vision of a nightmare, a boy and a mouse that fell from above and a battle that would mean everything in a few worlds.
1. In the Mirrored Wall

_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon or Chaotic._

* * *

 _ **Pokéotic**_

 _Chapter 1: In the Mirrored Wall_

* * *

The moon lit over a castle overlooking a glorious land and lake. In a tower and seeing veils of Aurora lights illuminating the night sky was an old blue man with a large white beard. He wore a blue wizard's hat and a blue cape over a dark robe. Joining him was a young light brown Minotaur woman with ram horns. "The Aurora Lights over Lake Ken-I-Po are beautiful," she awed. "Wouldn't you agree, Najarin?" The man in blue observed the Aurora Lights but wasn't too comfortable.

"I suppose, if the veil wasn't as bright, Katarin," Najarin grumbled. Katarin wondered about Najarin's study.

"Is that a problem?" Looking up at the Aurora Lights, Najarin's suspicions grew.

"I'm not quite certain. The lights are the brightest I've ever seen in my life on Perim." Katarin blinked to Najarin's concern.

"I do not understand. Are you implying that danger is imminent?" Najarin began to walk from the opening.

"I'm believing it is. I need to seek answers in my chamber." Katarin wasn't sure if the news was serious as Najarin made it out to be.

"Let me guess: You're going to use Song of Futuresight?"

"Correct. In times like these, a Mugic like Song of Futuresight will determine the danger necessary." In a chamber, Najarin looked around different heptagon crystals, all with no middle. He picked a pearl-colored crystal. "This will do." Katarin became more concerned with what may or may not emerge.

"Najarin, what if the Song of Futuresight produces nothing?"

"Katarin, I've known these lands much longer than you have. The brightness of the Aurora Lights do not illuminate without purpose." The crystal floated upward before Najarin emitted a form of energy. It seeped into the crystal. "Song of Futuresight! Show me the peril of what's to come!" The crystal sounded seven notes, then it shot a beam to Najarin. That's when he saw the future.

* * *

 _(Vision of Futuresight)_

 _A massive lake emerged where many creatures attacked everything in sight. Numerous creatures clouded in darkness and shaped laid waste to anyone that can move. That's when a giant blue merman with a serpent body rose from the depths of the lake. He was muscular as well as somewhat transparent. "My freedom!" he bellowed. "I can now conquer Perim! No creature will stand in my way!" Creatures that came from the lake attacked anyone and anything that moved. A raven-haired green muscled man wearing golden armor and a black muscular devil-like beast with blue horns and lava-like glow on his chest stood no chance against the swarm. The merman cackled, his victory within his grasp. Then, a blue glow caught his attention. Below was a small silhouette with a veil of blue. "A new creature?" The merman reached down at the silhouette but the figure charged energy into its hands before releasing. The energies of both collided and light enveloped the area._

* * *

Najarin stumbled to where Katarin caught him. His face had panic written. "Najarin!" she called, worried to her friend. "Are you okay?" Najarin blindly grabbed Katarin by the horn to steady himself.

"I…" he struggled to talk. Katarin helped Najarin back onto his feet. "I must leave! To Kiru City!" Katarin wondered about the decision as Najarin started to exit his chamber.

"Kiru City, but why? What did Song of Futuresight show-"

"There's no time! I need to inform Maxxor! Perim is in grave peril!" Katarin couldn't just let Najarin dismiss her without an explanation.

"Wait for me!" She hoofed out the door. A danger loomed and Kiru City seemed to be in danger. In a cave somewhere else, five kids journeyed into walls where mirrors reflected walls across from each other. Three of them were blonds while two others appeared to be raven-haired twin boys. The blond teenage boy wore glasses and a teal jumpsuit while walking along a little blond girl in black tank-top and biker shorts with a white fleece like a skirt. He also had a wizard-like staff sticking out of his backpack. The little girl had a tuff of hair sticking out the side. The other blond girl had a darker tone than the first two. She wore a sleeveless t-shirt, red skirt and long black knee-socks. She also wore a red-pink fedora with a black stripe around the barrel. The two raven-haired boys wore blue short-sleeve jackets and denim pants. One had paler skin than the other. They also wore matching red baseball caps with a black front and a blue ball decals. On their shoulders were large yellow mice with lightning bolts for tails and brown streaks on their backs.

"Honestly, I'd rather have you than our Ash in this world," the older girl suggested. "But at least our Pikachu stays." The other boy's mouse squeaked confidently to the girl's word.

"Maybe," the darker boy sneered. "Though, it would make our lives easier if your Team Rocket kept ours here, if Clemont's right about the world's separating at sunset." The teen in the jumpsuit laughed to the comment.

"Trust me, Ash!" he scoffed. "I doubt I'm anything like Clemont in your world."

"True, you don't use inventions, let alone having them blow up in your face,"  
Ash pointed out. His mouse looked around and ran to one particular giant mirror. It squeaked to alert the rest as they joined in.

"Is this it, Pikachu?" the little girl questioned. The pale Ash also recognized the mirror.

"It is, Bonnie!" he determined. "It's the one where I took Ash's Pikachu after mine ran out on me!" Pale Ash's Pikachu squeaked harshly to his discretion. "I know, and I'm sorry." Ash faced the mirror wondering what to do.

"Now, how do I make this work?" he pondered. After a minute, he turned to his duplicate. "You said that you wished for Pikachu after he ran away." Pale Ash nodded. That's when Clemont realized a method.

"Of course!" he snapped. "It's gotta be the strength of one's wish! Ash, try wishing for your friends. If our Ash wished for and got Pikachu, it's gotta work for you too!" Ash nodded as he faced and palmed the mirror. "Serena… Clemont… Bonnie… I wanna come back!" The wait for a reaction didn't last long as the mirror began to fluctuate. That's when the other side where Clemont, Bonnie and the other blond were, with more color than who Ash was with… and they became excited to see him,

"Ash!" they cheered.

"You're okay!" the blond young woman sighed in relief. "Thank goodness!" Bonnie and Clemont gawked to the sight of what looked to be themselves.

"This is beyond scientific belief!" he awed. "It's like looking into a mirror of myself!" Pale Ash wanted to hurry things up as the two doorways oversaw luminescent blue walls.

"We can explain everything but we don't have time!" he hurried. The doorways began to drift apart.

"The sun's setting, and we need to get Ash back to you!" explained Mirror Clemont.

"Our worlds have come together because of our hopes and dreams!" added Pale Ash.

"Come on, Serena!" the mirrored girl challenged. "Don't you want to travel with Ash?" Serena nodded.

"Clemont and Bonnie!" shouted Mirror Clemont. "Concentrate on your thoughts for Ash!"

"Dedenne, you too!" added Mirror Bonnie.

"You got it!" confirmed Clemont and Bonnie together. The doors began to come together.

"Serena!" yelled Ash. "Clemont! Bonnie!"

"Ash!" the other three yelled as they reached for hands. Just as they were within reach, the doors began to drift back.

"The sun's almost set!" warned Mirror Serena. Ash had no choice as he tucked Pikachu under his arm.

"Alright, time for desperate measures!" he grunted before making a leaping jump. Clemont saw the jump, but thought Ash wasn't going to make it due to the speed of the doorway.

"Clemontic gear on!" he summoned. "Activating Aipom Arm!" Ash believed he could reach as a mechanical arm emerged from Clemont's steel bag. Ash reached and Serena's arm extended without her falling over. They met but Ash's and Serena's fingers grazed each other. The mechanical arm shot out but stopped for some reason. "Not now!" Ash fell into the blue void and no one could reach him. Then the door suddenly started to close. Serena wasn't giving up and started to follow.

"ASH!" she shouted. Clemont's mechanical arm began to work again and caught Serena before reeling in and pull her back as the doorway shut. Not only could they not get Ash, but now they can't enter to find him. Serena reached the mirror again but all she saw was her reflection. "ASH!" She pounded on the mirror, cracking it with each fist smashing. The more she pounded the mirror, the more she began to lose hope. Her arm got heavy and she began to stop. Tears poured from her eyes as she fell onto her knees. "No… No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her screams echoed through the cave. She began to cry, her bawls just as loud.

"Serena!" cried out Clemont and Bonnie. They reached Serena who was in grief and hysterics.

"I never…" she whimpered. "I never had a chance! Finally back together, I wanted... to confess to him! Now I can't! He's gone!" Clemont reached Bonnie who dove onto his chest and began to cry as well.

"Why did he go!?" she whined. Clemont's arms wrapped Bonnie to hug and comfort as a brown rotund hamster began to cry. It had a long and narrow black tail and had whiskers like antennae. It reached the mirror after watching it all and sniffed. It couldn't believe what they saw. Ash and Pikachu continued to fall for sometime.

"Okay, where's a bottom to this?" he wondered. "I swear, we've been falling for sometime." Pikachu squeaked to the wonder. "If there is a bottom, I hope it's water!" Then a light emerged from below. Turning, they found a light. "Hang on, Pikachu!" The two gripped each other as they hit and passed through the light. That's when they saw land below. The two saw a sea of trees, thinking the landing won't be soft. Ash believed the impact on the landing would kill him. "That's not good! At least you'll be okay!" Pikachu squeaked before Ash held him tight as the trees were fast approaching. They finally hit branches, breaking off from the falling human. Countless branches couldn't stop but did slow him down enough to where he hit the ground and was breathing. He couldn't move, not even his eyelids opened. He lied on a cascade of broken tree limbs. The impact and length of the fall also knocked Pikachu out cold. Apparently, they weren't alone.

"Did you hear that, Lomma?" a man asked. "It came from nearby." Emerging from in the trees was a blue panther standing like a human. He wore gold armlets and anklets to go with a harness on its chest. "Lomma, come quick!" Hearing the panther was a brown antelope with white hair and a green leotard. She also stood like a human.

"Looks like another player, Attacat," she scoffed. "I'm surprised he is alive."

"Humans can be pretty sturdy." That's when the antelope saw Pikachu. To her, something wasn't right.

"What's this?" She picked up Pikachu to which Attacat blinked.

"That's not a creature we've seen before. Can I have it, Lomma?"

"In your dreams. This can't be a Perim creature!" That's when Attacat felt something on Ash's head. Looking, he found blood.

"This isn't right! This player's bleeding!" Lomma gasped to the news.

"He's injured, that many branches…" That's when someone else entered. It was the green man from Najarin's dream. Instead of the gold armor, he wore a red tunic.

"What's going on?" he asked. Attacat and Lomma saw the green man.

"Maxxor, thank goodness!" sighed Lomma. "We found this boy and mouse here!" Maxxor came to Ash's unconscious body to observe for himself.

"I wanna say he's like the players we've seen."

"We thought so, too," Attacat acknowledged. "But this mouse is different!" Lomma showed Maxxor the mouse. Maxxor was taken aback.

"For a minute, I wanted to say he looks like Tom might have a brother." Maxxor nodded to what should be done. "Load the two into the cart. We have some healing mugic that will get these two back on their feet." Attacat and Lomma complied and stored them on a cart full of hay before Attacat and Maxxor started wheeling the two back with Lomma palming Ash's injured head. How will the two react to a new world?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(Before anyone freaks out, there's still some issues I gotta work with your choice in the poll that I need to kink out. Don't worry, it'll be ready by the end of the Little Mermaid.)


	2. Creature Up On Him

_Chapter 2: Creature Up On Him_

* * *

A city somewhere in a new world. All sorts of creatures walking like people and interacting like them too. In one palace, Ash and Pikachu were asleep after a nasty fall and being separated from Clemont, Bonnie and Serena. Ash woke up and in his surprise, felt no pain despite falling for an incredibly long time. "I'm… okay?" he wondered. His questioning woke Pikachu to which he squeaked.

("What just happened?") he asked. Hearing his buddy, Ash turned to his Pokémon.

"Pikachu, you okay?"

("Let me see…") Pikachu patted his paws on his body before jumping into a backflip.

"Looks good…" Looking up, he noticed himself in a room. "Now how did we wind up here? On second thought… how did we survive? That was a pretty long fall."

("Good question…") Ash got out of the bed and looked out the window. He gasped to the appearances of the citizens with different skin colors and other features like horns, long ears and snouts.

"Okay, this _can't_ be the Pokémon World!" Pikachu looked out the window as well.

("Are we in a village?") Ash felt something was off and exited the room. He journeyed downstairs and continued to look around.

"Najarin, are you sure that's what you saw?" questioned Maxxor. Ash and Pikachu heard Maxxor and blinked.

"Song of Futuresight hasn't lied to me as of yet, Maxxor," Najarin proclaimed. "There are many questions about what Song of Futuresight has shown me that I have few answers to." Ash and Pikachu looked through the opened door to know the issue. Inside, Najarin, Katarin, Maxxor, Lomma, Attacat and a redhead human-like tigress in fatigues.

"We're not here to question that part of what the Song of Futuresight showed you," Lomma corrected. "Didn't you say there was someone else?"

"I did," Najarin confirmed. "Though, I couldn't say what or who it was since it was coated in a blue veil of light." Katarin felt sympathetic to Najarin's discovery.

"I can see why you were in a hurry to tell Maxxor about the upcoming crisis," she noted.

"Perhaps, but then again," Attacat spoke up. "Did it have to come at the time we found that boy and his mouse? I'm not saying that these two incidents are related, I'm just wondering about why now?" Najarin saw some eyes peering through the doorway.

"Why not ask the source himself?" he pointed out. "You can come in!" Summoned, Ash and Pikachu entered to see the group. The two showed dumbfounded looks.

"Okay, I'm… not sure what's going on here," he admitted.

("I second that,") Pikachu irked. The beings gazed at Ash while Maxxor wondered about Ash and Pikachu's conditions.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

"We are," Ash replied. "We're just… not sure on what we're seeing." This made the tigress a little weary.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You're seeing us here, right?" Maxxor palmed the table to get her attention.

"Intress, manners," he warned. The tigress took a deep breath from Maxxor's warning and nodded. Maxxor faced Ash and Pikachu to clarify. "You'll have to be patient with Intress. Anyway, these two found you two injured on a pile of broken tree limbs." Attacat nodded to Maxxor's briefing.

"We could imagine how much pain you had to be in after a fall like that," he surveyed.

"I wanna believe it," Ash irked. "I thought Pikachu and I were goners after falling for a long time in some place between my world and the mirror world."

("How we're here is something,") Pikachu squeaked. Intress became interested with Ash's Pokémon.

"So, that mouse is named Pikachu?" she repeated. "Does it shoot lightning from its tail?" Pikachu started getting nervous to Intress' interest.

"Before you answer her, introductions should be met," Najarin interfered. "My name is Najarin. This is Maxxor."

"Najarin was the one who healed you using Song of Resurgence," Maxxor pointed out.

"Indeed. Anyway, my associate is Katarin. We came from Lake Ken-I-Po on an urgent business. The ones who found and brought you here to Kiru City are Attacat and Lomma." Ash awed the names and turned to the two.

"Thanks for getting us to Najarin for help," he praised.

"Of course," Lomma accepted. Maxxor had more.

"You said that you fell into some sort of space between your world and a mirrored world," he reviewed. "It would explain Intress' reception of a different scent off of you. When I saw you, I assumed you were a brother of a human friend of mine named Tom Majors." Ash batted an eye while Pikachu blinked in confusion.

("Who's Tom?") the Mouse Pokémon asked.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, not Ash Majors," Ash corrected. "And I don't remember someone named 'Tom.'" He itched his head, thinking back to his injuries from not reaching his world. "That may have been from the fall Pikachu and I had, I don't know." Najarin pondered about the possibility. It also clarified Intress to her scent of him.

"That explains the new odor from other humans that have come around here," she pointed out.

"It also explains how Song of Resurgence worked on you," Katarin studied. "First time for me seeing Mugic work on a human like that." Ash blinked to the word.

"Mugic?" he repeated. "I… always thought it was magic."

"In Perim, we use mugic," Katarin explained. "It can be perceived as magic from where you're from."

("Magic there, mugic here,") understood Pikachu. Ash realized he'll have to adjust to his new environment.

"I see," he figured. Najarin stood up, wanting to excuse himself.

"While you're here in Kiru City, you're a guest until we find safety for you," he offered. "I'll be stepping away to discuss… matters." As he left, Maxxor felt he knew Najarin's purpose.

"He may be finding a friend of ours," he guessed. Ash and Pikachu wondered on the friend. In a desert, there was a raven-haired young man with slightly tanned skin. He wore a gray t-shirt with a white target decal over a black long-sleeve shirt and jeans. He was joined by a blond young woman who wore a small black t-shirt over a white long-sleeve shirt and red pants.

"Are you sure this is where we find a new location?" the raven-haired questioned. The blond sighed to the raven-haired's complaint.

"I'm telling you what the rumors have been," she groaned. "Okay, Tom?" The raven-haired, Tom, groaned back.

"Also, this is more of Peyton's field of expertise since we're looking into Mipedian territory."

"Well, excuse me for only being able to find you about it and Peyton and Kaz were nowhere to be found!" Tom sighed to the retort.

"There's a thing called… 'patience,' Sarah. I'm sure Peyton would've been joining you and not me if you waited for him."

"Right…" That's when a blue orb emerged and floated to Tom. Sarah became concerned. "Tom, is Najarin trying to contact us?"

"I think so…" The orb showed Najarin in a holographic image.

"I had a feeling you'd be in Perim," he assumed. Tom wondered about the message.

"Is something wrong, Najarin?" he asked.

"An issue has come up in Kiru City," Najarin warned. "It's rather difficult to say at this point how to describe it." Tom and Sarah blinked to the trouble.

"Must be rather significant if Najarin can't tell us," she thought. Tom figured that he needed to observe this issue.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," he told.

"Thank you, Tom Majors," Najarin praised before the orb shrunk and disappeared.

"I'm going too," Sarah demanded. "It's a lot better than chasing anything related to Mipedians." Tom nodded before they used hand-held devices to vanish, Tom having a blue device and Sarah with a gray. Outside the city walls, the two reemerged. Tom began to journey into the city when there were beeps. He got his device where a brunette young man emerged on screen.

"Yo, Tommy Boy!" he greeted. "Heard you and Sarah were following a Mipedian rumor! Discover anything?"

"We had to cut our expedition short on an emergency call in Kiru City," Tom briefed.

"An emergency? Wait for us! We'll be with you shortly!" The screen cut off and Sarah wasn't sure about extra company with the two.

"Why not we take care of this and tell them when we get back to Chaotic?" she sighed.

"You know how worked up they can get," Tom murmured. Katarin came to the entrance where she found Tom and Sarah.

"You got Najarin's call?" she guessed.

"We did, Katarin," he answered. "What's the situation." Katarin turned around to her back.

"These are some of our friends," she introduced. From her shoulder, Pikachu emerged to see the humans who came by.

("They are?") he squeaked. Tom and Sarah gawked to Pikachu's appearance.

"What's… going on?" he gulped. "Is that… a new creature?" Sarah quickly became thrilled.

"It's cute!" she squealed, spooking Tom. She brought her device out. "I don't care which tribe you're from! I want you in my deck!"

("Your what now?") wondered Pikachu. Sarah hit a button that activated light beams that circled around Pikachu. Suddenly, a city emerged on her screen with a blue outline. She became befuddled.

"Kiru City?" she read. "I wanted that cute thing, not an Overworld location." Katarin reached in a satchel and pulled out another red device, smaller than Sarah's.

"His owner thought you may need this for him," she offered. Tom took the device and hit a button that opened and split the item in two with a flat screen holding them together. He then held it up to Pikachu as his picture formed and Sarah looked over his shoulder.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu," it computed with a female voice. "The electric sacs in its cheeks gathers air to convert and will unleash it when startled." Tom and Sarah looked more confused than before.

"That's… new," Tom irked. "Katarin, what's going on?" Before Katarin could answer…

"We made it!" sounded the brunette. All turned to see a large young brunette wearing a green/gray jacket over a yellow t-shirt and shorts. The other was a spiky-haired redhead young man wearing a light yellow travel vest over a green t-shirt, pink-tinted glasses and black cargo pants.

"Did you two have to come by?" groaned Sarah.

"Come on, Sarah," the redhead. "I know Tom would want all of us to see it. Still, I'd rather be in Chaor's castle than here in Kiru City." Tom billowed a sigh to which Pikachu hopped onto his head.

("You've got some interesting friends,") he squeaked to console. The two new young men gawked to seeing Pikachu.

"What is that and can I scan it!?" the brunette excitedly wanted. Sarah came forward to halt the brunette.

"You can't scan him and he's part of the reason we're here, Peyton!" she halted. "Let's go in and see what's going on!" She led everyone into town as the redhead got to Tom and Pikachu.

"Sarah didn't have to snap at us like that," he argued.

"I know, Kaz," Tom sympathized. "She didn't want to scare Pikachu like that." The explanation cleared any issue Pikachu had about the blond.

("I'm not exactly worried about her,") he sighed. They reached the palace where Najarin removed his hand from Ash's head.

"It all checks out," he concluded. "I now know what kind of person you are." Ash nodded as the rest entered.

"Looks like we came in at the right time," Peyton sighed. Najarin saw the teenagers enter.

"I see you've made it, Tom," he greeted. "I didn't expect your friends to show up, though."

"Well, we can't let Tom wander all willy-nilly, right?" joked Sarah. "Anyway, is this a player you found?"

"I wouldn't say 'player' right now," Najarin corrected. "He is Ash Ketchum, a trainer. Katarin showed you his Pikachu, I see." Kaz and Peyton were clued in on the mouse.

"Maybe you can explain why this… Pikachu isn't scanable?" urged Kaz. "Sarah said she tried to but ended up with Kiru City instead." Maxxor entered, hearing Kaz's question.

"Pikachu is not of Perim, but of a new class of creature altogether," he illustrated. "Your Scanners won't work on anything that isn't a part of Perim, right?" Sarah slapped her forehead, learning the reality.

"Now, someone tells me!" she groaned. Tom approached Ash for introductions.

"Hi, Ash!" he greeted. "I'm Tom Majors." Both shook hands.

"I can see Maxxor's point about you," he joked. Pikachu rejoined Ash to which Peyton saw the bond.

"So that's his owner…" he studied. Maxxor turned to Tom with advice as Ash met the others.

"Tom, I know this may be much of a request but can you get him to your land of humans?" he requested. Tom took a second to figure out the ordeal.

"You mean, get him to Chaotic?" he guessed. That's when he found a problem. "Oh, he doesn't have a Scanner like I do. I didn't realize."

"Yes, when Attacat and Lomma found him, his device was the only one in his possession, not of your Scanners." Tom thought about the ordeal as Sarah petted Ash's back.

"I think I know who to contact… Give me two minutes." Tom stepped out of the palace with Peyton following.

"Tommy, wait up!" he shouted. Outside, Tom hit a few screens. Suddenly, his screen had a diamond-shaped blue helmet with silver visors.

"MajorTom, this is a surprise," he gasped. "PeytonicMaster as well."

"Codemaster Crellan, we have a situation in Perim," Tom reported. "A human has found himself in Perim without a Scanner of any sort. Also, he's got a creature not known in the game." Crellan irked his head.

"What do you mean?" he wondered. Peyton prepared his yellow device.

"Here we go!" he found. "I took a picture of the two while you and Maxxor briefed. Here!" He showed a picture of Ash and Pikachu to Crellan who seemed befuddled with the human and Pokémon.

"I have never seen that in my life," he awed. "I'll talk with other Codemasters about this. One of us will be visiting him outside Kiru City." Tom trusted the Codemaster on his role.

"Thank you, Codemaster Crellan," he praised. Back inside, Tom wanted to give Ash and Pikachu the good news. "Alright, I got Codemaster Crellan to help you." Ash gasped to the news.

"Really?" he awed.

"Yes. There will be a Codemaster who will meet you and Pikachu outside Kiru City." Pikachu liked Tom's news.

"Thanks! Maybe when I see you again, I can show you the rest of my Pokémon." This irked the teenagers.

"You… have more?" realized Kaz.

"I'm allowed to carry six Pokémon at a time," Ash explained. "I have three more besides Pikachu." This made the teenagers wonder who else Ash brought.

"Ketchum's brought his packages to Perim," Peyton joked.

"Let's get out of the city and wait for a Codemaster to bring you to Chaotic!" Complying, everyone stepped out of the building when Maxxor had something to say with Attacat, Lomma and Intress.

"When I got to know him, I felt a familiar aura," he discussed. The other three turned to Maxxor.

"What do you mean?" wondered Intress. It took a few seconds for Maxxor to gather his thoughts.

"I sensed selfless bravery within him, one that reminds me of a fallen warrior," he mentioned. "Who knows. He may change their game or our world… or both." Outside the walls, Kaz, Sarah and Peyton had their devices out. Kaz's device was red.

"So those are Scanners?" he asked.

"That's right," Kaz replied. "It allows us to travel to and from Perim and Chaotic."

"Don't let the name scare you, though it does get a teeny tiny bit chaotic from time to time," Peyton warned.

"Pikachu and I'll keep in mind," Ash nodded.

("We'll see you later,") Pikachu waived. With buttons pressed and a light show displayed, Kaz, Sarah and Peyton vanished. Shortly after, Crellan appeared wearing a white cloak while sporting the headgear.

"Looks like I found you and your creature," he greeted. His size dwarfed Ash's almost two-to-one. Tom did the introductions once more.

"Ash, this is Codemaster Crellan," he named. "He's one of seven Codemasters that challenge us. I beat him and one more."

("And I thought he's impressive!") gawked Pikachu. Crellan studied the young man.

"So, Ash is your name," he learned. "MajorTom, I'll take care of things here. You can port back."

"You got it!" replied Tom. He used his Scanner to vanish before Crellan palmed Ash's free shoulder and both vanished. They appeared in a hallway before walking down the path. "Well, Pokémon are new to me. Different from Chaotic creatures."

"There are a lot to keep track of," Ash warned.

"I can imagine." They found a man of similar height to Crellan but wearing a golden knight helmet and a darker cloak. "Ash, this is Codemaster Imthor." The new Codemaster turned to Crellan, Ash and Pikachu.

"I heard there was a disturbance in Perim," Imthor wondered.

"You're correct, and he and his Pikachu are the source."

"I see…" He came over to a black Scanner. "Ash, we have provided you with some cards that you'll be taught before you're ported to Chaotic. Tell me, do you have a preference of tribe?" Ash blinked at Imthor's questioning.

"Tribe?" he repeated. "I've only been in Kiru City after falling through a void in a mirror. Although, I don't favor a certain type when it comes to Pokémon." Imthor heard Ash and came up with an idea.

"There are four main tribes in Chaotic: Overworld, Underworld, Mipedian and Danian. You've been with Overworlders but apparently, you'd go after anything, right?"

"You could put it that way." Imthor hit a few buttons before the Scanner was covered for a few seconds. Uncovered, it had all four of the colors the Scanners of Tom and his friends had.

"There you go, your own personal Scanner."

"Thanks a lot!" Even Pikachu enjoyed the look of the Scanner.

"One more thing before I give it to you." Ash and Pikachu wondered to Imthor's item. "You need a codename." Ash and Pikachu blinked.

("Can't we have our names?") the mouse asked.

"It would be easier to separate names where there may be multiple Ashes or Bobs so a name that could separate confusion," Imthor clarified.

"I see your point," Ash realized. That's when Crellan stepped up.

"Mind if I suggest one to him?" he requested. All three turned to Crellan. "…Pokéotic!" Ash gasped to the name.

"Pokéotic..." he repeated. "I like it. Thanks!" Imthor pressed a few buttons before removing it from the console it sat on.

"From here on out, when you're in a Chaotic battle," he briefed. "Pokéotic is your codename." Ash nodded to the instruction.

"We'll also find a place for you to rest," Crellan offered. Ash smiled to the idea as he held the Scanner in his hand.

"Pikachu, we're gonna be in a new battle," he muttered.

("You can't wait, can you?") Pikachu teased. Crellan was ready to send the two on their way.

"Now, let's get you to Chaotic," he promised. He led Ash and Pikachu to a machine. "We'll keep in touch!" With a press of a button, Ash and Pikachu vanished. They and Ash's other Pokémon will be in for some Chaotic action.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Ash Roars

_Chapter 3: Ash Roars_

* * *

Ash and Pikachu appeared from out of nowhere and onto a platform in a large structure. Looking around, he found monitors viewing matches occurring in numerous places. ("No way!") squawked Pikachu. Ash eyed young people walking about and engaging in discussion.

"So, this is Chaotic?" he assumed. "I'd expect to see a little… mayhem going on… It just feels tame!" A flying robot came by to greet the two new arrivals. Girls and young women turned to the new arrivals as Pikachu climbed onto Ash's head.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT GOES ON HERE IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR… AHEM, 'MAYHEM'," it computed. "WELCOME TO CHAOTIC!" The two nodded before they journeyed down the stairs but before getting to that first step.

"Excuse us, cutie!" a girl called. Ash and Pikachu turned to see plenty of girls rush them.

"You brought a creature from Perim?" a young purple-haired woman asked.

"Can I hold it?" a redhead girl requested.

"No, me first!" ordered a chestnut brunette young woman. The crowd started to swarm Ash and Pikachu hid from view before Tom and his friends came to his rescue. Sarah yanked Pikachu away, Kaz and Peyton blocked access for the girls and Tom pulled Ash away.

"Okay, everyone!" voiced Peyton. "Back off!"

"Give him time to get comfortable here!" warned Kaz. "You'll have time after he adjusts!" More robots came to help with the mob. A loud horn stopped everyone and bought enough time for the five to escape the hordes of women.

"Now where have I seen that before?" wondered Sarah. Tom, Kaz and Peyton gulped to the question. Ash and Pikachu blinked in confusion.

("It's happened before?") asked Pikachu. As they stepped outside, Ash and Pikachu saw the space outside with awe.

"Awesome!" praised Ash. "So much area for Pokémon Training…" Kaz and Tom laughed to Ash's view.

"Speaking of Pokémon," Sarah sneered. "Can we see who else you have?" Ash remembered his promise.

"Sure!" He threw up three red/white balls into the air. "Come on out, guys!" The balls opened and light emitted from them. The lights became three creatures. One was a light blue frog with a dark blue stripe, yellow eyes and mane of white bubbles. One was an orange bird with black and yellow wings and a gray underbelly. There were some small yellow feathers around its black eyes and a black tail to go with the black beak. The last was a red bird/human-like hybrid with a green head and orange feathers donned like hair. It had a red wings like a cape with green feathers inside. Its chest was red while the torso was white. "These are who I have: Froakie…"

("Greetings!") the frog croaked.

"Fletchinder…"

("How's it going?") the orange bird cawed.

"And Hawlucha."

("¡Hola!") the hybrid acknowledged. The boys became excited as Peyton got to Froakie, Tom to Hawlucha and Fletchinder flew to Kaz.

"I'm a big fan of Mipedians," Peyton explained. "Froakie would benefit as one." Froakie blinked in confusion.

("What's a Mipedian?") it croaked. Tom watched Hawlucha as he began posing different stances.

"I can see you showing your skills in intimidation," he giggled.

("Want to see my moves to be sure?") sneered Hawlucha. Kaz petted Fletchinder on the underbelly, feeling warmth.

"So, this must be your source of heat," he awed. "I'd say you and Takinom would get along nicely… if she had anything nice."

("Who is it?") cawed Fletchinder. Sarah wasn't as pleased as the other three.

"You guys can marvel at these creatures," she scoffed before picking Pikachu from Ash's shoulder. "I'll stick with this little guy." A noise of more young women echoed as they awed the new player and the Pokémon. One bleached brunette came up to Hawlucha.

"Can I try some of those poses with you?" she asked. On cue, Hawlucha and the brunette did numerous poses together. One blond girl came to Froakie and picked him up.

"So if I kiss you," she wondered. "Will you turn into a handsome prince?" Froakie wasn't sure how to handle that question. Another robot zoomed to meet Ash.

"There you are, Pokéotic," it computed in a British accent. "Your first match is scheduled… It will be in the Imthor Drome." Ash seemed taken aback by the announcement.

"That's fast," he gulped. A raven-haired girl clutched Ash's arm with her arms.

"I can bring you there!" she wished. A white-haired teenager pulled Ash's other arm.

"No, let me!" she denied. The raven-haired wasn't giving Ash up that easily.

"ME!"

"NO, ME!" Other girls also wanted to escort Ash to the Drome. A huge pile of bodies climbed into Ash before Tom and Hawlucha pulled him from the bottom.

"This way!" he yelped. "I'll get you there!" When the girls finally peeled themselves off each other, Ash had disappeared. On a monorail, Ash and Tom got to taking deep breaths.

"Those girls can be endless!" groaned Ash.

"That's for sure!" After a minute, Tom got to Ash's attention. "Okay, you're going into a Chaotic battle. It's not gonna be the same as Pokémon battles, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Chaotic battles vary on how long the battles last. Heck, Kaz and I tried to do a 105-creature battle." Ash gawked to the amount.

"105!?"

"Relax… right now, you're only gonna be in a one-on-one. Anyone new to Chaotic has that. Now you'll need to know that you'll need to pick your creature, a Battlegear, a mugic and some locations. I know you got some from the Codemasters for a starter deck. Don't tell me what ones you're gonna pick. There will be dials to help decide those cards."

"I still want to check what's in my deck. I'm sure I can win with anything. So when I check my creature, what's next."

"Your Battlegear come next." Ash looked a little startled.

"Battlegear?"

"Weapons or devices to help your creature. Only one Battlegear per creature." Ash found a comparison and wanted to share with Tom.

"I get it, like a Bone Club for Cubone or Marowak or a Sharp Beak for Fletchinder or another Flying-Type Pokémon." This astonished Tom about the comparison.

"Let's stick with Chaotic. Pokémon can come later. After that, you can select your Mugic. Keep in mind that there are creatures who can't use Mugic. If you don't see any heptagons or counters above your selected creature, no Mugic."

"Selection must be important, huh?"

"It is. Last is Location. You're allowed to select ten Location cards which can be crucial to where you may end up." The monorail reached its stop before Ash stepped off. They gazed at a giant yellow structure with a giant white tarp on top.

"So… this is Imthor Drome." Ash turned back to Tom as the door closed.

"I'm heading back to the PortCourt. I'll see you after your match."

"Thanks!" The monorail left and Ash took a deep breath. He entered the Drome where someone expected him.

"So, you're the new kid on the block," a brunette young man spoke up. He wore a green t-shirt with "00" printed and gray shorts. "Welcome to Chaotic. This is your first match, I hear." Ash nodded to the assumption. "I go by Tartareker. What about you?" Ash stood straight up.

"I'm Ash Ketch-"

"No, no, I mean your code name!" Realizing his mistake, Ash corrected himself.

"I'm Pokéotic!" Tartareker nodded to the name.

"Pokéotic… I needed some originality. I saw you come with MajorTom. He gave you some pointers in how we do these matches?"

"He did… though I'm more self-taught than anything." Tartareker scoffed to the notion before he put his blue scanner on a stand. A green screen emerged. Ash copied with a screen of his own appearing. Near his hip were four dials: blue, white, purple and green. He reached the blue dial and spun it. He eyed the card shown in awe. _'I can use this…'_ He moved the card to a slot before turning the white dial. A white card turned up with a rifle-modeled flamethrower, named "PYROBLASTER." _'This is Battlegear… but I'm gonna want something than Pyroblaster.'_ Seeing the Battlegear he wanted, Ash slid the card to the same slot as his creature. He turned the purple dial. A card emerged which looked like branches holding three floating spheres in place. _'This is Mugic, I see…'_ Before he could touch the card, he looked above the creature card. There was nothing above it. _'Oh no… he doesn't have a heptagon! Do I switch for one?'_ A second to think, Ash shook his head. _'I've got skill and luck on my side. I'll be fine.'_ Then, he began to turn the green dial and without thought, filled the spinner below the display.

"You done?" Ash backed away before a new voice took over.

"PLAYERS… LOCK YOUR DECKS!" it computed.

"It's the red button on the top of your scanner," Tartareker informed. Both hit the red buttons in which the screens got wider. Tartareker's eyes widened at Ash's creature: a lion/man hybrid wearing steel plates on his left shoulder and legs. "You've gotta be kidding! Tangath Toborn, Overworld General? You've got Tangath Toborn, Overworld General?" Back in the PortCourt, Tom, Sarah, Kaz, Peyton and the Pokémon saw Ash's creature and Tartareker's creature, a spike-shelled turtle wielding a staff.

"Ash has Tangath Toborn, Overworld General?" gawked Tom. "How!?"

"That's sweet!" an excited Peyton cheered. "Ash is pulling out the surprises!"

"And to think, the surprises are just starting," Kaz warned. The Pokémon decided to watch as Ash saw the turtle card, the name "TARTAREK."

"That's an awesome creature you have," he complimented. "Tartarek looks like some of my Pokémon I have back home." Tartareker laughed to the comparison.

"Well, I'm not called Tartareker without Tartarek," he replied. "Now, get ready for the battle." Ash nodded as the voice in the Drome spoke back up.

"POKÉOTIC, SINCE THIS IS YOUR FIRST BATTLE," it computed. "YOU WILL BE THE ATTACKER. SPIN THE LOCATION RANDOMIZER." There was one dial Ash found under the display.

"Here we go…" he prepared. He flung his arm, spinning the wheel and multiple pictures emerged. The pictures began to slow down.

"THE LOCATION: THE RIVERLANDS," it registered. The card showed a large flowing river below a cliffside.

"Now, you gotta declare you attack and press your card," Tartareker explained. Ash nodded before one more deep breath.

"Tangath Toborn, Overworld General attacks Tartarek!" he announced. That's when both Ash and Tartareker touched their creature cards. Before long, Ash transformed. No longer human, he had taken form of Tangath Toborn. Opening his eyes, he felt weird as his Pokémon gawked in surprise.

("WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?") they gasped.

"Well, here's his first experience," Sarah advised. Ash, or Tangath Toborn, couldn't believe his transformation.

"What's going on?" he wondered, now sounding older and gruff. "I feel fuzzy…" That's when he saw what he became. "Correction: I _am_ fuzzy! But what the heck!? I got armor, I got claws, I got…" He pulled his new tail around to see it. "A tail? Really?" Suddenly, the scene shifted to the Riverlands which Tangath observed: a gorge with the sparking rivers flowing between the two lands. "This is the first time I've been here… yet it feels… nostalgic…" That's when he sensed something and turned. Tartarek aimed a jump kick at Tangath. He dodged Tartarek's attack.

"Thought I'd catch you while adjusting to your form," he croaked. "So, how does it feel to be a creature? I heard you brought some from your world and kinda want to see them." Tangath grinned to the notion.

"Suddenly, I should appreciate them more than before." Tangath raced in to claw Tartarek but the turtle's staff blocked the attack. Tartarek swept his staff but Tangath leaped over and countered with a pounce. Tartarek ducked out of the way before pounding the ground. The pound caused shockwaves and caused Tangath to lose balance and fall over. It created a chance for Tartarek as he soared to clock Tangath in the head. The lion jerked his head and let the staff glance off his shoulder plate. An opening, Tangath connected an uppercut to Tartarek, knocking the turtle onto his shell. However, Tartarek completed the roll and landed near the river. "Like I said…" Tartarek brushed off the strike.

"Not bad, but it may take more than a few scratches to get to me." He fired a volley of stones where Tangath leaped clear again. "Let me show you!" Tartarek fired vines that snagged Tangath's foot and threw him into the river. He followed up with another shockwave which stirred the water. Tangath resurfaced but got rocked by the small waves.

"Smart move making a small tsunami for Tangath Toborn to struggle in," Tom studied. "How's Ash gonna fair now?" Pikachu cheered for Ash to pull together.

("Don't give up, Ash!") he squeaked. ("Never give up until you try!")

"He's lost half his Energy in that combination by Tartarek!" pointed out Sarah. The screen showed Tangath Toborn's bar at 15 while Tartarek's bar stood at 30. Tangath dove back down and swam away.

"You can run, Tangath Toborn," Tartarek taunted as he scanned the river. "But I still have Mugic on my side, unlike you." Tangath surfaced before he ran into a cavern and began to collect his thoughts. Ash studied the situation from in Tangath's head.

' _He's right,'_ he believed. _'I still have my Battlegear but he's got a Mugic that could turn things around. How can I attack?'_ Without warning.

' _Don't give up until you try!'_ echoed Serena. Ash gritted his mind.

' _I know, Serena!'_ he growled. _'But this isn't a Pokémon battle.'_ That's when he had a glimpse, an idea. _'…Or is it? I know I got some moves on hand.'_ Tartarek found Tangath and swung his staff but the lion blocked it with his shoulder again before his back was to the wall.

"Let's see you like this!" he roared as he punched the wall, more shockwaves rattling.

"No wonder I required the Ring of Na'arin for this!" grunted Tartarek as he escaped. It seemed Tangath trapped himself.

"Perfect setup!" Suddenly, the entrance cleared with one punch and with an image of a lion's head emerging. Tartarek withdrew into his shell to minimize damage. While Tartarek looked fine, his Energy took a hit, now down to 25.

"It's comeback time for Ash!" guessed Tom. Tartarek emerged from his shell and not too happy.

"I suppose I've been soft," he grunted. "Now, allow me to turn the tables…" The screen showed a heptagon moving to another in a circle. "Hymn of the Elements, grant me the power to turn the tide!" After the heptagons disappeared, a shine rained on Tartarek. He was now glowing blue. "Water… makes perfect sense, and with the Riverlands, I can regain as much Energy as I need." To prove it, he jumped toward the river before firing a wave at Tangath. Instead of jumping clear, Ash sliced the wave with a large sword and charged at Tartarek.

"The Sword of Khy'at!" informed Peyton. "This is it!" Tangath's arm grew before grabbing and tossing Tartarek to the sky.

"You may have gained the Element of Water… but you're the one all wet!" He nailed Tartarek with a heavy slice before the turtle slammed into another cave and bounced before the entrance caved in and crushed him, a blast of digits flying out. Tartareker emerged first before Tangath.

"How?" he wondered. A few seconds later, Tangath Toborn reverted back to Ash. He staggered a little but stood up. The PortCourt cheered wildly for Ash.

"THE VICTOR OF THIS MATCH: POKÉOTIC," the voice registered as Ash looked up. Different shapes orbited around an oval object as Tartareker came to meet Ash.

"That was some first battle, Pokéotic… or Ash," he praised.

"You were tough, too, Tartareker," Ash offered back.

"Call me Brad." The crowd cheered as the match issued a silver circle with outer layers. Ash and Brad left the Drome to where Ash pumped his fist.

"That… was… incredible…" Ash may have found himself in Chaotic. What could that symbol on the screen mean? What else could Chaotic offer?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

(For those who are wondering, I have closed the Zelda poll in place of the now Disney poll. While it was close, the deciding game has plenty of ideas in place while I'm planning on ideas for the other. So, what do you think should be the next Disney crossover you want me to write. If you have any suggestions, you can PM me about it. Also stay tuned late in September as I list for "The 12 Elements of AshMas, Volume 8," coming after Thanksgiving.)


	4. Tribal Friendship

_Chapter 4: Tribal Friendship_

* * *

Tom, Kaz, Sarah, Peyton and Ash's Pokémon waited for Ash's return from his bout with Brad, AKA, Tartareker. Ash was returning from the Imthor Drome to the PortCourt but was met by handfuls of young women who saw his battle with Brad. A minute into the swarm, Ash was embraced by his new fan club and greeted with hugs and kisses to his face. Swimming through the sea of fans like Tangath Toborn, Overworld General at the Riverlands, Ash finally entered the PortCourt with lipstick somewhat masking his pained face. A middle-aged, balding man in a brown shirt and gray trousers came to Ash's side. "Wow, kid," he gulped. "Looks like you had more Energy taken during your return than your battle." He helped Ash stand straight before he could resume.

"Thanks," he groaned. The two continued on until Sarah collected him with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"I'll take it from here, Buzz Senior," she offered.

"Alright, make sure he gets a seat," he advised. Sarah nodded before guiding Ash to Tom and the rest.

"Dude, when did you become a chick magnet?" joked Peyton as he offered a towelette to Ash. Wiping his face, Ash sat down with the foursome and his Pokémon.

"I gotta tell ya, I've never had so much fun being a creature," he complimented. "I'm starting to understand what my Pokémon go through when they battle." Froakie, Fletchinder, Hawlucha and Pikachu came to his side, also curious to his experience as Tangath Toborn.

("That was certainly Pyroar-material!") the Bubble Frog croaked.

("I believed you to have some fight inside,") Hawlucha sneered.

("At least it was a lot cooler than when you were me,") Pikachu pointed out. The players didn't know what the Pokémon tried to say, though Kaz had a guess to it.

"I can tell from their reaction that they've felt their combined strength within you as you were Tangath Toborn, Overworld General," he assumed. To Tom, Kaz's guess wasn't farfetched.

"We can see the bond between you and your creatures," he studied. "It must take a lot of time and effort to do so."

"It does, Tom," Ash confirmed. A robot came by with a drink on hand.

"THIS WAS ORDERED FOR YOU BY PEYTONICMASTER," it buzzed. Ash took the drink, a little surprised to have service.

"Thanks…" he praised while unsure. Taking a sip, Ash felt refreshed. "I needed that… Anyway, it must be instantaneous when you become a creature."

"Not necessarily," Kaz corrected. "See, everyone participating for the first time won't get the hang of being in the body of their favorite creature like Tom with Maxxor or me with Chaor." Peyton had a request with a hand sticking out.

"Before you continue…" he urged. "Any chance I can see that other scanner? You know, the one Sarah used to… peek at chu?" The other Pokémon balked to Peyton's terrible joke as he laughed to it. Pikachu, upset at Peyton's sense of humor, unleashed a massive blast of electricity, zapping the husky young man. After about five seconds, Pikachu stopped and allowed Peyton to collapse onto the floor. None of the boys moved a muscle. Sarah knelt to Peyton with a disgust expression.

"That was a bad joke and you offended Pikachu," she mulled. "Way to go… Now, I'm trying to wonder what's worse." She stood up to let Peyton writhe.

"Lay… off… jokes… for… awhile," he winced.

"Aside from Peyton's need to retire from comedy, we're also interested with knowing about your Pokémon more," Tom acknowledged. Ash understood Tom and dug for his device.

"Of course," he permitted. He gave Tom his device. "My PokéDex is right here." Tom pressed a button that opened the device. He pointed the PokéDex to Fletchinder first. Its picture rang up.

"Fletchinder, the Ember Pokémon, and the evolved form of Fletchling," it computed. "Fletchinder's speed increases the hotter its flame sac burns." Tom looked to the description further.

"I see that Fletchinder's a Flying and Fire Pokémon according to this," he pointed out. Ash could explain but had an idea.

"Try scanning Hawlucha," he advised. Thinking this could help clarify more of Pokémon, Tom complied. The PokéDex was on Hawlucha as Peyton fully recovered.

"Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokémon," it buzzed. "Hawlucha likes to attack from above, which poses problems to its opponents in defense." Peyton saw more from Hawlucha.

"Dude, what's with this… 'Fighting' listed above 'Flying'?" he questioned.

"There are 18 different Pokémon Types, plenty of Pokémon having dual-types like Hawlucha and Fletchinder," Ash explained. "Normal, Grass, Fire, Water, Bug, Flying, Electric, Ground, Rock, Fighting, Poison, Psychic, Ghost, Ice, Dragon, Dark, Steel and Fairy." This astonished the four, including Sarah.

"Bug-Type Pokémon?" she assumed. "Like grasshoppers, beetles, ants, mantises, that sort?"

"And more…" Sarah squealed to seeing a Bug-Type Pokémon.

"Talk about more choices than the four tribes in Chaotic," Kaz compared. Ash recalled the Codemasters bringing up the four tribes.

"You mean the Overworld, Underworld, Mipedians and Danians?" he replayed. The four seemed surprised to hear Ash mentioning the tribes' names.

"Something tells me the Codemasters informed him," Kaz suspected.

"Just the names, nothing specific besides that," Ash corrected. Tom offered to clear the air.

"Well, the four of us have specialties among the tribes," he started. "I'm into Overworlders like Maxxor and Najarin. Overworld creatures are in-tuned to nature and work together to solve problems." Kaz spoke up next.

"Now I may be Tom's best friend, but in Chaotic, our tribes are rivals," he bragged. "He has Overworld creatures, I have Underworld. Overworlders use water, air and other elements while Underworlders mostly need just one: fire. Sure, there are some that use water, but the heat Underworld creatures bring not only causes pain, but fear among the hardcore of players!" Ash scoffed to Kaz's description.

"Right…" he disbelieved. Peyton came up next.

"Now, I, the PeytonicMaster, can brag about Mipedians," he warned. "The lizard-like desert creatures have a few gimmicks that give other Chaotic creatures a run for their money. They can establish their unheralded strength and adaptation to many locations in Perim! Not to mention they can be stealthy with their invisibility." Hearing Peyton, Ash awed his choice of tribe.

"Like Kecleon's Color Change ability or Vaporeon when it uses Acid Armor."

"There ya go!" Froakie caught interest with Peyton's information, inkling Ash's view before his match with Brad.

"That would explain why you had an interest in Froakie. Same with Fletchinder and Kaz, and Tom and Hawlucha." The boys giggled to the guess Ash had.

"Kinda…" they replied in a chuckling unison. Lastly, Sarah had her own creatures to brag about.

"Anyway, the final tribe are the Danians," she mentioned. "Insectoids like ants and termites dominate the underground and rise up to challengers who wish to conquer their lands." Ash looked to Sarah and scoffed.

"Knowing what Danians are, I highly doubt you and Misty will get along," Ash warned. While Sarah shrugged to the name, the boys became curious.

"A girlfriend?" guessed Kaz. Ash was taking a swig when Kaz wondered who Misty was. He spat the water like a burst from a hose. Kaz's face and arms became drenched.

"Get real!" he snapped. "I'm not looking for some girlfriend, just a way back home to my friends." He dug into his pocket to pull out a photo. Tom took the photo and viewed Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Pikachu, a light brown round baby guinea pig with round black ears and whiskers, a blue jackal-like creature with a black eye-mask and a ponytail blond in white who was the tallest. Tom saw the jackal-like creature and became stoked.

"Whoa, that's an awesome looking jackal in blue!" he cheered. Peyton looked as well, seeing the same creature.

"Best... Pokémon to see!" he agreed. Ash now knew what the two pointed out.

"You mean Lucario," he named. "That's Korrina's Pokémon, and man, you should see him Mega-Evolve." Kaz looked to the picture, laughing at Clemont's awkward smile.

"That looks so forced!" he cackled. "I've never seen a smile like in my life and it's hilarious!" Sarah took the photo from Tom as he tended to Kaz. She saw something that made her eyes widen. It was Serena and how close she was to Ash as she looked to him. She tried to mask her giggle. No chance.

"I've never seen someone work into a nervous sweat before that bogus picture," Peyton scorned.

"Not that, Lizard-Brain," she denied before giving the picture back to Ash. "That's a nice pic. Where was that?"

"Geosenge Town," Ash answered.

"Nice…" nodded Tom. Just before Kaz ended his laugh, someone came to meet them.

"So, this is quite the grouping of losers around," a young man nagged with an Australian accent. All turned to see a young blond man in a brown leather jacket and pink goggle-like glasses. By him was a ponytail brunette wearing a purple long-sleeve shirt. Part of her hair covered her eye. Tom groaned to seeing the two.

"Never a day without you around, Klay," he sighed.

"Of course not, Tom," Klay sneered. "And I can see you've gained custody of this new player, the POKÉOTIC with the Tangath Toborn, Overworld General and blindly using it against Tartareker. Only a miracle that you pulled out a victory." The brunette placed a hand on Klay's shoulder.

"Klay, not so hard on the newbie," she advised. "He could get upset and have his creatures attack us like that mouse did to PeytonicMaster." Pikachu gulped to his earlier action.

"That was on me, little buddy," Peyton cleared. "They may deserve it worse if needed." Kaz and Tom stood to defend Ash and his Pokémon.

"This doesn't concern you or Krystella," Tom warned.

"How so?" scoffed Klay. "Anyone who has a Super Rare card like Tangath Toborn, Overworld General and wins with an unorthodox method is noteworthy to anyone." Krystella sneered to seeing Froakie getting defensive to protect Ash.

"It's cute for critters like that blue frog to protect a young kid like him," she teased. Ash patted Froakie on the head before dressing his head with his cap.

"It does take a lot to do what I do," he scoffed. "While these 'critters' may seem cute, they hold a horrendous claw beneath that outer layer." He stood and glared at Klay and Krystella with a grin. "Not to mention that they have experience with lowlifes and bullies like Raichu, Ursaring and Conkeldurr… and I've had my fair share as well." Klay sneered to the insult.

"You may wanna be careful," he snickered. "Some bullies thrive on insults."

"Oh, that may have been a little early for me to decide for myself… Although, you seem to be staying near this young woman. Are you two together for some reason?" Everyone in the PortCourt now paid attention to the trainer as Pikachu began to believe something.

("So this is what he got from Iris?") he guessed. Ash came to the two.

"Hey, don't put me in this conversation!" snapped Krystella. Ash wove his hands up.

"Alright, I'll back off from that," he excused as he toured his way around the blond. "Now, Klay… I'm beginning to understand this game. I'm finally able to release a lot of pent-up anger that I've had since I started my journey back home. Instead of commanding my Pokémon to attack, I become the creature I want to control." Klay seemed irritated by the smug appearance from Ash.

"I'm proud of your newfound discovery," he groaned. "So, you use those four animals to do your bidding. Doesn't that make you some sort of animal abuser?" Ash snickered to the guess.

"There is a fine line about that. See, Pokémon do more than battle for their trainers. They help out with balancing nature, they help people who are lost or injured… some become loyal pets to have around when their owners get done with a hard day's work. Sure, the Pokémon I find are incredible in their battling prowess, and I seek to become the greatest Pokémon Master… but abuser? I listen to my Pokémon. There are trainers that I've come across that abuse Pokémon… dealt with plenty…" To Peyton, his view on Ash's demeanor had him grinning.

"This is straight out of a movie I know," he whispered to Kaz.

"Probably one I haven't seen," he pondered. The trainer stood in front of the blond.

"Also, in my world, we don't box or kick other people since it's law," Ash continued. Klay sneered to Ash about the statement.

"Good," he replied. "A kid like you can get hurt by the big boys such as I-" His reply was cut short by a fluff of sticky bubble foam that hit both Klay and Krystella. Peyton and Tom turned to Froakie posing like a baseball pitcher after release. The PortCourt burst into laughter

("You don't stand a chance against Sensei!") it croaked. When the foam came off Klay and Krystella, they threw the foam away.

"You may need to prove yourself more in the Drome before I say that you're worth the stay," he scowled. "I'm off to the Lava Pond to rinse this off me." Klay departed as Krystella sighed.

"Dire consequences if you violate the rules in the PortCourt," she warned before tailing Klay. Ash remained standing as Froakie returned his cap. Ash turned back to the group now that the distraction left. People cheered for Ash and a young blue-haired girl picked up Froakie to kiss, making the Bubble Frog blush.

"What was that all about?" he wondered.

"Klay and Krystella have been on our hides for the longest time," Tom warned. "They can be some of the most vile…"

"Despicable…" strung Kaz.

"Heinous…" added Sarah.

"Low-down…" continued Peyton.

"Players in Chaotic!" they finished together. To Ash, it justified his belief about the two.

"They're a couple, alright… of jerks," he sighed. "My deck may be a handful if we battled." Tom began to question what Ash had in cards.

"We haven't seen what's all in your deck yet," Tom suggested. Ash blinked before realizing that he had no idea what cards he had.

"Thanks for reminding me," he praised. They found a new table where Ash placed his new Scanner down. Cards began to pop up with different colors. Looking, the group saw many creatures like Tangath Toborn, Overworld General.

"What did those Codemasters give him!?" gawked Kaz. "Overworld, Underworld, Mipedian, Danian… He's got an awesome set!"

"And look at the Mugic like Canon of Casualty and Song of Mandiblor," Sarah added.

"He's also got some sweet Battlegear!" gasped Peyton. "Torwegg, Skeletal Steed…"

"Suddenly, I like this collection," Ash awed. "I know there's more, like Maxxor and Intress." To Tom, this was an opportunity to help Ash.

"No problem, as long as the screaming girls don't get to you first," he joked. He also saw the skies changing to orange. "But it doesn't look like we'll do it today. We'll go tomorrow on a ScanQuest." Ash rose an eyebrow.

"ScanQuest?" he repeated.

"How else can we increase our decks and improve strategy?" pointed Sarah as Ash removed the Scanner from the table. "But like Tom said, we need to port back home." Ash looked rather confused before a robot arrived.

"I THOUGHT YOU'D BE AROUND, POKÉOTIC," it buzzed. The group turned to the robot in wonder.

"What's up, Bot-Man?" asked Peyton.

"CODEMASTER CRELLAN HAS COMPLETED A PLACE FOR POKÉOTIC SINCE HE CANNOT PORT HOME LIKE YOU FOUR ARE." The robot guided the group upstairs to a random wall. "POKÉOTIC, PLACE YOUR SCANNER, HERE." Ash shrugged before placing the Scanner onto the wall. It opened to where it looked like a studio apartment: couch, TV, bed, bathroom, couch, sink…

"Awesome!" he awed. The Pokémon entered and soon relaxed inside.

"IT'S ALSO SOUNDPROOF," it reviewed. "SO YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HEAR FROM THE OUTSIDE. IT SHOULD MAKE YOUR TIME HERE EASY." Ash nodded before thinking about seeing his new friends leave.

"Can you tell Codemaster Crellan I said thanks?"

"CERTAINLY. I'LL BE ON IT." The robot left as Ash wanted to see how his friends left.

"I'll be back, guys." The Pokémon nodded as he was greeted by more people.

"You are something else, POKÉOTIC!" a teenage auburn-haired girl complimented. "Your first drome battle, and you made Chaotic's Play of the Day! No newbie has ever done that!" Ash gawked to the title.

"Really?" he repeated.

"Look!" She pointed to a monitor where Ash as Tangath Toborn purposefully gave himself a cave-in before blasting Tartarek clear.

"Not bad!" Hearing Ash's awe, Sarah showed disbelief.

"Not bad?" she repeated. "You made the Play of the Day and your response is 'Not bad'!?"

"I'm starting to imagine what else he can do," Tom warned. They reached the platform as the four hopped on. "It works like this: This is our Chaotic forms. When we're here, we can go and scan while back on Earth, we're doing other activities like school and dates. Besides, our decks are locked and saved here, and no one else can touch it."

"Well, that feels satisfying that you can go back," Ash groaned. Sarah placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I know, it's hard when you're here in the flesh and not like the rest of us," she assured. "But don't worry… the Codemasters are working hard to get you back." Ash nodded before Sarah joined the rest who pressed a button on top of their scanners. In a flash, they vanished.

"There they go…" As he returned, a robot followed. Ash spotted the flying machine with a question. "Do you have a menu for this place?"

"BUT OF COURSE!" it confirmed as a screen popped up. Ash fingered and scanned down the section. He found one that he seemed to like.

"Blugon Burger, please."

"VERY WELL. DO YOU WANT CHEESE WITH IT?"

"I do…"

"WHAT KIND?" Ash blinked before Ash had to ask.

"What do you have for cheese?"

"AMERICAN, SWISS, PEPPER JACK, COLBY JACK, CHEDDAR, MOZZARELLA…" The last cheese had Ash snap his answer.

"Think you can do Mozzarella and Colby?"

"RIGHT AWAY! FOR THE SIDES, I HAVE FRAFDO FRIES AND ONION RINGS OF NA'ARIN." Ash quickly chose.

"Can I get like regular fries?"

"GOT IT. FRAFDO FRIES, REGULAR CUT. DID YOU WANT ANY ADDITIONS LIKE MELTED CHEESE OR CHILI?"

"Nah, I'll stick with ketchup."

"NOT A PROBLEM. PERHAPS SOMETHING TO DRINK? I CAN BRING WATER TO YOUR CREATURES AS WELL." This made Ash wonder before snapping his finger.

"You got tea?"

"WE DO. ANYTHING FOR DESSERT? A BANANA SPLIT? ICE CREAM SUNDAE?" Ash shook his head to the idea. "UNDERSTOOD… I'VE SUBMITTED THE ORDER. THERE IS A TOUCHPAD THAT YOU CAN ACTIVATE AT ANYTIME." Ash nodded before the robot flew away to gather the food. As Ash returned to his new pad, another robot arrived with a large cheeseburger with Mozzarella and Colby. Under the bun had lettuce, grilled onions, tomato, bacon and barbecue sauce. On the side was a stack of fries and a cup of black iced tea. Ash awed what was brought.

"Nice…"

"IS IT?" Ash took the burger with a nod before scanning the wall to enter his new pad. Meanwhile in Perim, Najarin had company in his tower. One was a four-horned man with gray skin and a red cloak. One was a purple lizard in a white cloak. The last had a skull-like head with fangs protruding from the sides of its mouth and four skeletal arms with red fingers. It also wore a dark gray.

"I'm sure you all have sensed what I've seen," Najarin believed.

"We have," the one in the dark gray garbled. "The warning signs we've experienced and the Song of Futuresight have shown the warning we all fear."

"It's Aa'une, coming out of his prison," the flame grumbled. "Just when we've seen enough M'arrillians in our lifetime. I used the enchanted fire to see Aa'une freed."

"Much like an Underworlder to use fire, Kopond," mocked the dark gray. "But then again, we have seen the signs ourselves. The amber advised me danger was coming, the worse of its kind." None of the four disputed the cloaks or Kopond's claim.

"Despite the different method, like our meditations in seeing through the stars," the white cloak pointed out. "Skerrel and I can say that we've seen the release of the head M'arrillian." Najarin agreed to the different methods yielding the same finding.

"This may become chaotic should Aa'une be released," he warned. "Lore, we'll need the Danians to create shelter for the Overworld when he's released."

"Of course, Najarin," the dark gray agreed. The white cloak had more.

"By the way, Najarin," he spoke up. Najarin turned to the lizard.

"Enre-Hep, is something the matter?" he asked.

"Did you also see a vision of blue as well?" Najarin thought about what Song of Futuresight showed him.

"Even if I did, I have no confirmation to anything at this point. Sure, I met an unusual human and mouse… As far as I'm aware, their arrival and Aa'une's appearance through Song of Futuresight is coincidental."

"Far too soon to find conclusions to anything at this point," Kopond settled. "Perhaps we can meet this boy and mouse to learn of this new world now discovered by their arrival." Najarin began to suspect Kopond's intention. However, it wasn't as important as the vision and sight they shared. Ash will be on his first ScanQuest with his new friends. What will he find and scan to add to his deck?

–

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. On the Right Dract

_Chapter 5: On the Right Dract_

* * *

The light outside Chaotic shone through the windows to the PortCourt. Pikachu had awaken and stepped out of the new room given to Ash and the Pokémon by the Codemasters. ("I should get some breakfast,") he squeaked. He headed downstairs and saw some players getting cereal, milk, eggs, sausage, bacon, orange halves, apples… He soon spotted Sarah. ("There!") As soon as he reached the bottom step, someone spotted Pikachu.

"Hello…" she chuckled as she hoisted the Pokémon. A young crimson-haired girl in a green tank-top and denim skirt petted the mouse. Her ponytail bounced with a giggle. "You're not a Chaotic creature! You're too cute for it!" She tickled Pikachu in the stomach to hear him laugh as Peyton found the two.

"Lulu?" he guessed. The crimson-haired turned to see Peyton coming.

"Peyton! It's been awhile!"

"Tell me about it! Looks like you've gotten a bit of a makeover! No braces, in fact!" Lulu snickered to Peyton's notice.

"Well, not only did I battle sloppy before, I looked sloppy. After our battle in the Imthor Drome, I had to change myself inside and out. Sorry if I haven't been in Chaotic for awhile."

"Don't worry. Besides, you look great!"

"Tell that to my new winning streak. Lulu the Loser's practically dead. By the way, what in Chaotic is this?"

"About Pikachu… It's… complicated. You'll need to see his owner and right now, he's still asleep?" Pikachu nodded as Sarah came to see the group.

"Lulu!" she called out. "Wow, we didn't see you at Tangath Toborn's memorial." Lulu nodded to the claim.

"I had some issues to work out," she claimed. That's when Sarah hoisted Pikachu from Lulu.

"How's precious today?" she cooed before giving Pikachu a kiss to the forehead. Pikachu cheered a squeal, making the girls a little giddy.

"That's so cute!" Ash soon woke and found his friends, including Lulu.

"Morning, everyone!" he called out. All turned to the trainer in a black t-shirt.

"Ash, morning!" called Peyton. "Heard the buzz? Your little cave play's been the talk of Chaotic!" Ash laughed to the notice.

"Just the fact that I pulled it off was a good thing," he tried to brush off.

"Are you kidding?" snapped Sarah. "No one, and I mean _no one_ , has pulled the move off in the fashion you concocted!" Lulu had a good look to Ash.

"So, you're the boy who impressed the Chaotic forum with the Tangath Toborn punch?" she asked. "This is wonderful! I'm Lulu, Codename: Lu2! It's nice to meet you!" She viciously shook Ash's hand.

"Lulu the Loser," Sarah mocked.

" _Formerly_ Lulu the Loser!" she snapped back.

"Okay, okay!" shouted Peyton. "No need to get hostile!"

"We're not!" the girls snapped back. Peyton stepped back from their yell. Tom and Kaz soon arrived as Ash ate with Lulu as he told her how he, Pikachu and his Pokémon wound up in Perim.

"Oh my goodness!" she awed. "And now you and your creatures are trapped here?"

"Most likely," Ash shrugged. "Right now, the Codemasters are working hard to find my way back." Lulu nodded before Tom walked to Ash.

"Okay, Ash!" he called. "You ready for your first ScanQuest?" Ash blinked to the name before realizing the purpose.

"I'll be," he replied. "But how does a ScanQuest work?"

"I can answer that," Kaz spoke up. "See, a ScanQuest allows a player to explore Perim to scan creatures, Battlegear, location and Mugic. Today, we're going to Pouril Forest near Kiru City. Next, I need you to insert your Scanner for a minute." Ash obeyed and inserted his Scanner. Kaz pulled a few cards. One was Tangath Toborn, Overworld General; one was Sword of Ky'hat; one was Kiru City and one more was Geo Fourish. "Now, ScanQuests will allow you to scan the items I mentioned. Here's the thing…" Kaz dragged all the cards back to the deck folder except for Tangath Toborn, Overworld General. "If you have, say, a creature scanned, and then you scan another creature…" He pulled Tartarek's card and placed it above Tangath Toborn, Overworld General. "The new scanned creature overwrites the previous creature. That first scan is gone. However, if you get a creature scanned and then a Battlegear and/or a Mugic, you're safe."

"I see," Lulu acknowledged. "At least I know Ash won't make a mistake like that."

"Right," Tom believed. "So if you have the scans needed, you can come back here and lock them into your deck." Ash nodded, understanding the process.

"Sounds easy," he replied.

"Good!" cheered Peyton. "Let's get going!" Everyone got to the port where they selected the Kiru City card. With one press, they vanished from the port. With Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash also boarded the port before activating it. Soon enough, they regrouped and headed through a forest.

"I take it you venture here a lot?" asked Ash.

"Well, Tom and I do," Kaz replied. "Though for different reasons. Besides, it's that time again to get H'earring his favorite Dractyl Scales." Sarah and Peyton gagged to the item.

"How are you _not_ grossed out from those things?" she nagged.

"Hey, think of it like changing a baby's diaper after he or she relieves. Smells like that don't get much worse." Ash shook his head, not able to stomach Kaz's reasoning.

"And I thought Grimer and Muk were hard to endure when you first smell them," he compared.

"Who, now?" wondered Sarah. Bringing out the PokéDex, Ash selected a purple pile of sludge that looked like it was standing up.

"Grimer, the Sludge Pokémon," it computed. "Mostly found near factories, it feasts on sludge. Ironically, Grimer provides clean air from pollution rising to the ozone layer." Now it's a huge pile of purple sludge with a massive face. "Muk, the Sludge Pokémon and the evolved form of Grimer. Toxic fluids seep from Muk's body that is extremely potent, trees and plants die." Sarah gulped to the sights of the two Sludge Pokémon.

("And Ash has a Muk at home,") Pikachu added.

"Suddenly, Dractyl Scales are flowers!" groaned Sarah. They reached a cliff where the players believed Ash needed advice.

"Ash, Perim has plenty of treacherous from high cliffs to lava and everything else in between," Tom advised. "Normally, if any of us players gets walloped, we're code and we can't come back to Chaotic, let alone Perim. Think of it as dead in Chaotic." Kaz felt the words weren't proper.

"Sure…" he groaned. "Traumatize him, why don't you?" Tom faced his friends about the criticism.

"Hey, he needs to know what happens to make sure it doesn't happen to him!" he argued.

"That's true, but you may need to phrase your words a little carefully," Sarah debated. "Not just Ash, but Pikachu as well!" Tom shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, maybe I was a little facetious with word choices," he admitted. "I thought I was using simple words for it."

"True, but words have similar actions, dude," Peyton considered.

"Hey, how long are you gonna be down there?" asked Ash.

"We'll join you in a-" started Tom before he and the others noticed Ash wasn't at the base of the cliff. All looked up to find Ash and Pikachu on top.

"I was about to say, I got the scan of this place." The four gasped to Ash and Pikachu above them.

"What in Chaotic!?" gawked Tom.

"Where did he-?" stuttered Kaz.

"How did he-?" gawked Sarah.

"When did he-?" questioned Peyton. Ash shook his head to their surprised faces.

"I've tackled a lot of terrain from mountains to oceans, from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and the Orange Islands," he explained. "Also, I've climbed walls and cliffs higher than this." Dismayed faces appeared on Tom and the rest.

"Now he tells us," Kaz mulled. Sarah recovered to laugh at Ash's skill.

"Guess we know now that trainers like him are training themselves in the environment," she sighed. The group followed Ash up the cliff face before finding a straw hut above a vine-wrapped tree.

"So up there, huh?" wondered Ash.

"It is," Kaz determined. "And you can smell the Dractyl scales from down here." He plugged his nose, as did Peyton, Tom, Sarah and Pikachu.

"It's not that bad," Ash shrugged. This awed the other boys.

"You have a huge nasal threshold, dude," Peyton gulped. Braving the scent, Ash set himself up before climbing the tree with Pikachu on his shoulder. His pace and coordination astounded the group.

"Suddenly, Shinwan has competition," Tom compared. "Look at him go!" Ash arrived at the top where Pikachu hopped off and turned. Pink scales gathered in a corner, Ash came over to study it. Picking one scale up, he viewed a sticky pink goop falling off.

"I can see why they're a little hesitant about this," he observed. Outside, a reddish pterodactyl with a steel beak flew toward the hut.

"Don't look now, guys!" warned Sarah. "Dractyl's home!" Dractyl swooped in as Ash had Froakie out and cleaning the scales.

"Hey!" it cawed. "What do you think you're doing with my scales!?" Turning, Ash sneered while Pikachu and Froakie backed him up.

"Don't you clean your scales after shedding them?" he scoffed. "Thought I'd do you a favor." Dractyl became defensive to the claim. Ash scanned a cleaned scale which registered. "Dractyl's Scales… Interesting Battlegear…" Dractyl let out a caw where Pikachu sparked up. This made the creature a bit hesitant.

"A creature of lightning!?" Pikachu's electricity drove Dractyl back to a wall. "Don't hurt me!" Ash came to Dractyl's side.

"Now, come on… You're a creature. What's wrong?" Dractyl rose his head a little. "If you're this much of a coward, creatures and other players will take advantage and steal your scales… maybe convert them into armor after cleaning them. You don't want that, do you? It's your scales." Tom and the gang wondered what held Ash.

"Dudes, he's spending a _mondo_ lot of time up in that nest!" worried Peyton.

"I'm sure Ash knows what he's doing," Sarah eased. "After all, he's a trainer."

"That makes me more worried!" gulped Tom. That's when Ash and Pikachu climbed down the tree and reunited with Tom before a blood-curdling caw.

"That's not good!" warned Kaz. Dractyl flew out of the nest with a caw.

"I won't let anyone steal from me again!" he shouted. The group watched as Dractyl's flew far from his nest.

"How is he gonna do that when he's going _away_ from his nest?" questioned Peyton.

"That's practically the definition… of a birdbrain," Sarah scoffed. Back at the PortCourt in Chaotic, Ash inserted his scanner to the device where he viewed the three scans.

"Pouril Forest," Tom listed. "Dractyl and Dractyl's Scales…"

"Not bad for your first time, right?" asked Sarah.

"A lot better than my first time in Pokémon training," Ash answered.

"You don't say," awed Kaz.

("I was a jerk on Day One,") sighed Pikachu.

"After I got Pikachu, we didn't click before a flock of Spearow nearly plucked us," Ash mulled. "Since then, we've been inseparable. By the way, I can tell why you were a bit squeamish about Dractyl's Scales."

"Yeah, the smell isn't what I call fresh," Peyton murmured. Just then, a young blond man in a brown leather jacket came by.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted. All turned to the blond. "I'm here to challenge the new upstart." All turned to Ash.

"Looks like it's your chance to show," Sarah pointed. "Look, Dractyl isn't a super rare card like Tangath Toborn, Overworld General. However, it's a decent card for beginners like yourself and those scales can come in handy." Ash nodded before confronting the blond.

"I'm not sure upstart is something I'd like to be called," Ash advised.

"Don't take it hard," the blond assured. "How many Chaotic players do you know have a Play of the Day on their first time?" Ash shrugged his shoulders. "I'm FireKing, but you can call me Alex." He and Ash shook hands.

"Pokéotic here, but you can call me Ash."

"Alright, Ash. Let's head to the Imthor Drome!" A nod from Ash allowed the two to walk out with Pikachu watching from Tom's shoulder.

"Good luck, dude!" cheered Peyton as Ash and Alex headed out of the PortCourt to the Imthor Drome.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Underworld City Slickers

Chapter 6: Underworld City Slickers

* * *

A large tan tyrannosaurs rex with two crooked horns stomped around in Pouril Forest with a muscular gray man running with a flamethrower in arms. "Man, who would've thought he had Ixxik in his deck?" he grunted before scaling up Dractyl's Nest. He faced the giant T-Rex with brown fur over its back. "Eat Pyroblaster!" Ixxik ran headlong into the tree, collapsing the nest and knocking the gray man's balance out from below. He fell and Ixxik saw a meal falling into its massive jaws.

"LUNCH!" it roared. It bit on the gray man, a spray of code gushing. In the PortCourt, Ash returned to Peyton and the Pokémon.

"Dude, that was totally rad!" he cheered. "Your Ixxik was off the charts against Brimflame! I know that's one of the more tame War Beast in Chaotic that lowers other creatures' energy, but at least it's controllable!" Ash snorted a laugh as he slurped on a milkshake.

"Are you kidding?" he gasped. "Being a War Beast like that… I now wonder what it's like being a Groudon." Peyton irked in interest to the Pokémon. Still, he thought to the previous couple of days.

"And you're still undefeated… That was… what, your fifth drome victory?"

"At least," he sneered. "If I recall, two in Imthor, one in Crellan, one in Hotekk and one in Beta."

"Not to mention seeing and trying all those creatures in your lineup! Vollash, Maglax, Uro, Dardemus…"

"And to think, there's more I've yet to try, though I'm kinda iffy about Takinom." Peyton gave a grin to Ash.

"Why, because Takinom's a girl?"

"And it wouldn't be the first time." Peyton giggled to Ash's pained face.

"I won't ask, I can tell. Speaking of, your gaming has brought attention of the finer set." Turning around, Ash saw girls swooned and cooing to him and Pikachu.

"I'm honored…"

"Anyway, I've got a few cards on hand. See, I have a Mipedian Conjurer who would work well with Ixxik. That way, Ixxik's negative 10 Energy effect isn't effective. Know what I'm saying?"

("Not really,") Froakie croaked.

("Mind telling us?") asked Pikachu.

"If I know what the cool blue frog and lightning quick mouse are asking," Peyton guessed. "I mean a trade." Ash gasped to the definition.

"Trade?" he repeated.

"Come, I'll show you." As they headed to another table, a replay of Ash reverting from Ixxik as he roared in triumph, his chest flexed out. Lulu sat with other girls watching the replay of Ash's battle.

"I wonder what his chest feels like when he does that?" questioned Lulu. At the table, Ash and Peyton inserted their scanners into the slots. Ash pulled Ixxik from a folder.

"Now, for Ixxik," Peyton started. "I am willing to offer you for that War Beast… Marquis Darini!" Ash's eyebrow twitched as Peyton showed a yellow muscular lizard holding a sword. He had a blue cape and loincloth.

"Seriously, Peyton?" he mulled. Peyton decided to adjust the deal.

"Okay, okay… maybe I'm being a little cheap to this. A War Beast needs more than one creature… which is Vinta!" Ash wasn't sure as Peyton brought the second Mipedian card by Darini. This was a brown komodo dragon-like creature with a blue shoulder guard. Ash wasn't so sure about the extra card.

"Peyton, I should say that a trade-" Peyton waived his hand to him.

"I know that look from anywhere. It's not enough. I see it, I see." Peyton took a deep breath before changing into a new character. "Son, you must understand…" Peyton now sounded like an elderly Italian mob boss. "I'm making you an offer you can't refuse. Ixxik is a valuable creature, of course." Tom, Sarah and Kaz watched as Peyton became someone else.

"Great," she mulled. "Suddenly, Peyton's Vito Corleone?" Kaz blinked to Sarah's belief.

"Who?" he asked.

"Vito Corleone!" repeated Tom. "The Godfather…" Kaz blinked again.

"I have here three creatures I know you don't have in your deck," Peyton informed. "For your Ixxik, I have Marquis Darini, Vinta and now… Fivarth!" With the third Mipedian card up, Ash faced a hard decision. The new card showed a brown lizard in a red cloak. He placed a finger on the Ixxik card. A trade potentially struck, Peyton continued his Vito act. "Even now, you begin to understand the offer. It's a deal that-"

"Forget it!" snapped Ash. Peyton gawked as he heard Ash, then watched as he returned Ixxik back to the folder. Ash removed his scanner as everyone gasped in awe to Ash's refusal.

"But- But… I said it was an offer you can't refuse!"

"I still remember my regret trading my Butterfree for a Raticate. I took Butterfree back after realizing how much he was to me being my first Pokémon I caught. Since then, I've raised all the Pokémon I've had and wouldn't trade them to anyone. These cards were given to me by the Codemasters. I don't want anyone else having them!" He stormed off, his point made clear. Pikachu sighed to Ash's boast.

("He left out his trade with Dawn,") he squeaked. Peyton leaned over the table, defeated. Tom and Sarah confronted Peyton's acting.

"Really, Peyton?" scorned Sarah. "Vito Corleone?"

"What were you trying to accomplish?" mulled Tom. Peyton lifted himself up.

"At least I didn't stuff a horse's head in his bed," he mulled. The Pokémon gawked and passed out from the addition. Outside, Ash groaned at Peyton's trade deal. Kaz came out to see Ash.

"Okay, so maybe I haven't seen the Godfather like Tom, Peyton or Sarah," Kaz opened. "Still, that was pretty adamant of you about trade." Ash sighed to Kaz's explanation.

"I got a bit defensive, okay?" he tried to reason.

"No one's mad at that you said your feelings. Listen, I've seen your work with Underworlders and I wanna help you with it." To Ash, it was more trading.

"If you were there, you know about-"

"No, not like that! I mean take a trip to Underworld City! I still wanna send H'earring the Dractyl Scales." Ash became interested to the idea.

"Oh… I gotcha. In that case… can we go now?"

"You bet!" Decided, they reentered the PortCourt and to the Teleporter. They uploaded the Underworld City card before vanishing, Pikachu joining on Ash's shoulder. They vanished and emerged in a city that was underground. The worn city had damage to many a building. Ash whistled to the devastating state of the city.

"Talk about living the slums."

"Underworld City isn't like Kiru City, sure."

("Yeah, not what I call livable,") Pikachu murmured. That's when they spotted a redhead green rabbit with fur on its chest and wearing a black jacket. It turned to find the humans but mostly.

"There you are, Kaz!" he cheered.

"H'earring, how's it been?" welcomed Kaz. He presented the scales to the creature who grew in delight.

"My favorite: Dractyl Scales!" He grabbed the scales and began to eat. Ash's face contorted into different expressions. "It's a good time since there's been discoveries of new Battlegear in the workshop." That made Ash and Pikachu curious while Kaz nodded.

"There's the trade-off." That's when H'earring saw Ash, awing his presence.

"No way… This is the player who was found in the Overworld?" Kaz knew who H'earring mentioned.

"Now comes the meeting of creatures… H'earring, this is Ash. He came from his world by accident and now is with us."

"You mean with your best friend, Tom?" Kaz nodded to H'earring's guess. "And what about this creature on the shoulder? Certainly no creature I've seen."

"Pikachu's not like one of you," Ash clarified. "He's a Pokémon." H'earring seemed confused.

"Really?" he wondered. "First time laying eyes on a Pokémon." Ash snickered to H'earring's belief.

"I actually wanted to bring him here to see what the Underworld has to offer," Kaz described. "Sure, it's far different than Kiru City and Maxxor."

"That's for sure," Ash believed. H'earring had an idea.

"I think I can arrange a meeting with you and Lord Chaor since you brought over all these Dractyl Scales," he planned. "I probably won't be hungry for a week." Leading, H'earring showed Ash, Pikachu and Kaz around before seeing a young red female gargoyle in red fatigues and a blue lizard with a red spiky mane. Ash glanced to the one guarding the giant doors.

"That's Takinom?" he whispered.

"Yep, and the other's Agitos," Kaz confirmed.." Takinom saw Ash and Pikachu, expecting visitors.

"So, you're the young man who emerged in Perim not too long ago," she guessed. "Lord Chaor had wanted to see you since your arrival." To Ash, the invite began to work his nerves.

"Suddenly, I'm a little anxious to use her in my next Drome match." Kaz nodded, sensing Ash's Underworld interests.

"Agitos, I'm guiding the arrivals to Chaor," she announced.

"Understood, Takinom," he hissed. They proceeded inside and arrived at a throne room where a red muscular devil with blue horns viewed the newcomers. He wore brown shorts and boots.

"Kaz, I haven't seen you in Underworld City for awhile," he grunted. Kaz nodded with a nervous laugh.

"I can explain the reasoning for it, Chaor," he mumbled. Chaor noticed Ash and Pikachu, and the Pokémon becoming so uneasy, he retreated to H'earring.

"I assume one of the reasons is this squirt?" Chaor stomped. He rose from his throne before facing Ash. Kaz decided to introduce Ash to his favorite creature.

"This is Ash Ketchum. He fell from above to Perim and was res-"

"I've heard the briefing: a boy and rodent founded by Overworlders." He journeyed to and towered over Ash, but he didn't seem phased. "Of course, compared to Kaz… you're nothing but a puny young man!" Ash stood, unaffected by Chaor's size.

"I may look puny," he grinned. "But that's only skin deep… you big brute." Chaor growled down to Ash looking up. Face to face, neither seem to want to back down. Kaz began to fear for Ash's life. Moments passed...

' _What are you doing?'_ he thought nervously to himself. _'Chaor can code you with a pinkie finger! You don't have a chance!'_ That's when Chaor began to laugh. Those around him looked befuddled. "Did I… miss something?" Chaor, still laughing, placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I like him!" he announced. "He'll be fine here." Ash blinked to Chaor's assessment.

"Just like that?" he asked.

"Indeed! You've got the courage to stare back at me despite imminent destruction. In fact, I had the same charisma when I was about your age, give or take a few years." Kaz and Pikachu sighed in relief.

"Well, I didn't know that was the case," Kaz gulped.

("So did I,") Pikachu agreed.

"Nearly fainted…" Chaor had more for Ash.

"I don't care if he was found by Maxxor," he chortled before turning to Ash. "Anytime you want to visit me and the Underworld, feel free."

"I will," Ash acknowledged. Kaz and Pikachu smiled to the sight.

"That's one experience I don't need again," Kaz sighed.

("Chaor's reasonable,") Pikachu squeaked. Chaor turned to Takinom with a reward.

"Take them to the armory," Chaor instructed. "I'm sure there's something for our new friend to… 'take home'." Takinom bowed to Chaor before leading the humans and Pikachu to a new room filled with all sorts of weapons and Mugic.

"That's what I call a motherload!" awed Kaz. Ash and Pikachu looked at the red heptagons, confused to their appearance.

"Is there a difference?" he asked.

"I can help," H'earring offered. He picked one and placed an ear to it. After a few seconds, he made an identification. "This one is Improvisational Melody." He grabbed another heptagon and studied that one as well. "Falsetto…" Then one more. "A real spicy one this is: Searing Symphony!" Unsure, Ash aimed his scanner.

"Let me double check," he offered. H'earring offered the Mugic for Ash to scan. After a few seconds, a red card came up with a spiral of fiery sparks coming from three unknown origins. "Searing Symphony: Deal 10 damage to each Elemental Type it has." This made Ash satisfied. "Nice… Hey, H'earring, you don't mind if I get you, too?" H'earring gawked but awed the idea.

"Me, in your game? Talk about an honor!" Ash aimed and scanned H'earring which then showed up on his scanner.

"Gracias!" Kaz gulped to Ash's new tongue.

"A Pokémon Trainer, and you can speak Spanish?" he stuttered.

"Helped in a battle at the Hotekk Drome." To Kaz, Ash's opponent had the same language. Ash now examined different weapons and vehicles. "And me without a driver's license…" There was a grotesque mask, a giant wheel with a motor and steering wheel, a Pyroblaster, a huge red hammer… but a pair of gold gauntlets with silver plating caught his eyes. "These might work!" Kaz and H'earring came to see the item in question.

"Those are Gauntlets of Might!" answered Kaz. "I know you don't have those in your deck." Ash nodded before scanning them. A card with both gauntlets emerged and a description popped up.

EQUIPPED CREATURES GAIN 25 POWER

Ash laughed before saying that he's ready. "Let's head back to lock them," he suggested.

"Alright," Kaz accepted. "Thanks for the help, H'earring."

"Anything for a few Dractyl Scales," H'earring joked. Ash and Kaz pressed a few buttons on their scanners before vanishing. Back at the PortCourt, Ash inserted his scanner before loading them into his folder. Tom, Sarah and Peyton saw the new cards entering the folder.

"You got Searing Symphony, H'earring and Gauntlets of Might?" read Tom. "Not bad for your first time in the Underworld."

"I know, and gaining the trust of Chaor is still sinking in," Ash sighed. Sarah wildly combed his hair, messing it even more.

"Okay, you're going with me next time," she declared. Peyton had other ideas.

"Hold on, your Ant-ness," he declined. "As an apology for forcing a movie reference into issuing a trade, I'll take him to see more Mipedians!" Sarah, hating the idea, got in Peyton's face.

"As if! It's better for him to see the Danians!"

"Mipedians, Sarah!"

"Danians, Peyton!" Hearing enough banter, Pikachu sparked up his cheeks. Not wanting a blast of electricity, the arguing two clamped up.

"Let me choose where to go," Ash offered. As Ash tries to get comfortable, which friend would he choose?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(I do apologize for the delay. Computer issues hindered my progress. Don't forget to vote for the Type of the upcoming AshMas volume.)


	7. Attacking Princess

_Chapter 7: Attacking Princess_

* * *

Ash, Peyton and Pikachu explored an oasis in the middle of a desert. Fletchinder flew freely around, seeing the trees from above. "This seems to be a good vacation spot if I do go back home and back here again," Ash awed.

"I know, right, bro?" agreed Peyton. "Mipediam Oasis does look relaxing but don't get too comfy. You don't know when someone like Biondu or Dibanni can attack." They continued through when a green lizard with strange purple tattoos on its chest and black hair tied in a ponytail jumped from the bushes. He wore purple knee wraps and a red loincloth.

"This is my home, puny humans!" he roared. "Leave before you're jerky!" Peyton gulped to the lizard.

"Lanker!" he named. Lanker slashed but Ash rolled away with his scanner out. He pressed the button and got a scan of Lanker. After popping up on his scanner, Ash remembered in the air.

"Flame Charge, Fletchinder!" he called. Fletchinder flew out of nowhere before landing a flaming tackle at his chest. He fell in pain before Peyton had a retreat option.

"Let's port back!" he yelled. Ash nodded, recalled Fletchinder and joined Peyton on the way back. Lanker recovered before wondering what hit him.

"Was that an Overworld creature that human brought?" he wondered. "Never heard of a Fletchinder." A day had passed since Ash and Peyton's trip to the Mipediam Oasis. The PortCourt was like any other day when a robot flew by Tom's table. All four looked to the robot and wondered as it traveled upstairs.

"Is it visiting Ash?" questioned Kaz. To Tom, there may have been a reason.

"I'm guessing he's got a match scheduled to play out," he guessed. The robot connected to a socket as Ash came out of the bathroom, refreshed with his Pokémon inside and eating. He got his jeans around his waist as the robot entered.

"Now really, Pokéotic!" it buzzed. "You need to move your derriere! Your match at the Amzen Drome starts in ten minutes!" Ash struggled to get his shoes on while the robot became anxious. "Seriously, you don't want to stall your match, do you!?"

"No, but can't you wait a minute!?" he struggled as the robot swooped in. "I need to-"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A MINUTE!" The robot dragged Ash out of the room and eventually, out of the PortCourt. "YOU NEED TO GO!" With only his scanner on hand, Ash was shoved to a monorail before it left to a new drome. Reaching, another robot shoved Ash to a Drome which was yellow and patterned "V" downward, and threw him inside. Once inside, the door closed.

"Wait, I didn't get a-" Ash felt defeated when his plea fell on deaf ears. "Geez, this is embarrassing." That's when he sensed someone new.

"Well, hello there," a young woman voiced. Ash shivered at the tone of the voice. His bare and rather muscular chest exposed, Ash turned to see a young tanned raven-haired woman wearing a purple vest over a lilac shirt and green pants. His nervousness grew at her red lips and emerald green eyes.

"Oh boy…" The new teenager took stock of the sight of Ash's topless body. The men in the PortCourt gasped in shock and excitement, including Tom, Kaz and Peyton.

"It's Shinwan!" they cheered. Cheers had gone out for Shinwan with her name.

"Perim!" they chanted. "Princess! Perim! Princess!" Shinwan decided to introduce herself.

"You must be that Ash Ketchum guy I've been hearing about: the one with the amazing animals like that yellow mouse of yours?" Ash tried to stay focused but nodded to the woman's questioning.

"I am…"

"I'm Shinwan, AKA PerimPrincess." Shinwan giggled to Ash's rather unique physique. "It's, uh… nice to meet you." Ash soon lost his nervousness and smiled back.

"Of course. Back at ya!" Shinwan's laugh got to Ash, making him curious. "What's up?" Shinwan calmed a little before explaining.

"Sorry, it's just… That's a nice chest you have." Ash blushed to the comment.

"Oh.. thanks, I guess…" Back at the PortCourt, the girls cheered loudly to seeing a topless Ash. The screams got so loud, Tom, Peyton, Kaz and the Pokémon covered their ears.

"Great… all because the robot wouldn't let him get dressed," Kaz winced.

"It was Ash's fault that he didn't get ready in time," Peyton groaned.

"Then, I'm the one to blame!" cried Tom. "I told him to freshen up!" Sarah didn't cover her ears. She smiled to Ash's bod.

"I gotta admit, he looks good," she sneered.

"Looks good!?" a teen girl gawked. "LOOKS GOOD!? Try bonafide hunk!" Krystella scoffed to the girls' sudden interest to Ash's body.

"Everyone's after a kid with a muscular chest," she snorted. "Guess expectations of a good man are extremely low." The horde of girls snarled upon Krystella.

"That's because you don't know how to respect a good man!" one yelled. Ash and Shinwan set their cards.

"PLAYERS, LOCK YOUR DECKS!" the drome announced. Both players hit their buttons and showed diamond-like formations. Ash caught Intress in Shinwan's lead as well as three other Overworld cards with some Mugic.

"Intress to start things off?" he sneered.

"Hey, you've got your Tangath Toborn, Overworld General in the rear with your mix bag," she pointed out. The drome's computer registered.

"POKÉOTIC, DUE TO YOUR… NICE CHEST," it computed. "YOU WILL BE THE FIRST ATTACKER. SELECT USING THE LOCATION RANDOMIZER." Ash gawked to the advantage.

"That's got to be the most ridiculous reason to give me first go," he mulled. Still, Ash spun the wheel and a land emerged.

"THE LOCATION: THE PITS." The card showed what seemed to be a dungeon.

"Pyrithion attacks Intress!" Both hit their cards and transformed. Shinwan's now Intress and Ash became a red cobra with arms. In a flash, Shinwan's Intress journeyed around the cages. Pyrithion slithered around in hopes of scoring the first attack.

"Now I have you," he hissed. He reached the floor where he began the attack. "Emberwhip!" Reacting, Intress spun for her own attack.

"Wind Slash!" she shouted as she kicked out a blade of pressurized air. Pyrithion was too close that not only was he caught by Intress' attack, but his own Emberwhip wrapped and burned him. He hissed in pain while Intress used a Mugic. "Echoes of Empty Hands! Relieve the serpent of his fangs!" After a seven-note tone, a beam struck Pyrithion. It didn't do much. However, he did feel upset. At the PortCourt, Peyton looked to his scanner.

"Well, that was a letdown!" he reported. "Echoes of Empty Hands removed Dractyl's Scales from Pyrithion." Feeling no effect, Pyrithion lunged at Intress. She dove away.

"Viperlash!" she called before a swarm of snakes wrapped around Pyrithion's legs. She threw Pyrithion into the bars of a cage, breaking through before falling into a fire geyser. A splash of code erupted before the drome emerged. Intress roared in victory before reverting to Shinwan. Ash shook his head, feeling the pressure. Tom irked to the sudden finish.

"Ironic that Shinwan used a snake move to beat a snake," he pointed out.

"I wouldn't be too sure of calling it 'ironic'," Kaz corrected.

"But that is still wrong on several levels," Peyton gulped. Ash faced Shinwan, ready to continue.

"That was good, Shinwan!" he complimented. "I know a few trainers who've used my speed strategy against me." Shinwan giggled to the praise.

"Thanks, but my target's still that Tangath," she warned.

"You still have a wall to cross. Let's go!" The drome's computer agreed with Ash.

"PERIMPRINCESS, IT IS YOUR ATTACK," it buzzed. Without another word, she spun the Location Randomizer. It soon stopped. "THE LOCATION: GLACIER PLAINS."

"Hope you like to cool off after that trip to The Pits," Shinwan sneered. "Psimion attacks Siado!" Both touched their cards before changing. Shinwan turned into a blue monkey with several eyes as Ash turned into a reddish-brown lizard with green shoulder guards and a crown-like head. The scene changed to a frozen wasteland. The lizard got a good look to his cold surrounding.

"Not exactly a sound strategy with this place," he hissed before stepping… and slipping. He caught himself before he fell again. "So that's your plan: strip me of my ability for quick attacks."

"Then you know victory for you slipped away!" roared Psimion as he leaped high. Siado ducked and dodged Psimion's attack. The monkey wasn't done. "Rock Wave!" Psimion kicked up a wave of rocks. In Siado's head, Ash grinned.

' _I'll be be taking a couple of those,'_ he thought. Siado jumped before catching two rocks with his feet.

"Thank you!" he praised as he converted the rocks to skates. He skated around the ice, finding space.

"Slick use, but it'll take more than a little hockey to win," Psimion snarled before bringing out the single-wheel motorcycle and drove across the landscape, the spikes digging into the ice. He searched and searched, not finding Siado anywhere. "Where's that Mipedian?" Suddenly…

"Surprise!" With a dagger that looked to have pieces missing from it, Siado stabbed Psimion to burst code from him. Siado breathed a sigh of relief before reverting to Ash.

"Now, we're even!" he grinned. Shinwan's grit came out to Ash from the loss. The girls in the PortCourt cheered as Peyton knew the ordeal.

"Siado's Special is Surprise, and he found a way to win that one!" he informed. "It especially works against those who can't turn invisible: a Mipedian trait!" At the drome, Shinwan gathered herself. Three creatures each…

"If it helps, I've faced a lot of strong women so don't feel bad about it," he tried to ease. "Besides, it's still early, and you have three more creatures." Shinwan nodded, knowing Ash wasn't wanting her to quit.

"You always want those to do their best," she realized.

"INDEED, POKÉOTIC," the voice of the drome agreed. "ESPECIALLY IN DROMES LIKE AMZEN AND HOTEKK. NOW, IT IS YOUR ATTACK!" Ash spun the wheel and this time, it landed on a land of jagged mountains and mines. "THE LOCATION: MOUNT PILLAR." Ash plotted now for a strike.

' _I'll save Siado for someone else,'_ he plotted before eyeing the match-up. "Odu-Bathax attacks Intress!" Again, both activated their cards as they appeared on the board. Shinwan became Intress again as she explored the mountains.

"Your idea with an Underworld against me before didn't work against me," she reminded. "What makes you think Mount Pillar and a Danian would fit this time?" That's when a heavily muscled gray bug emerged with a green shard on one of his four arms.

"Change of creature," he roared. "Change of strategy!" Intress brought out a thorn whip and swung it at Odu-Bathax. The thorns dug into the arm but the shard on his arm broke some of those. Odu-Bathax grabbed the whip, puncturing his hand. "Rustoxic!" He spat out corrosive water that nailed the whip, hardening and dissolving to destruction. Some hit Intress where she reeled from the rust when Odu-Bathax charged.

"Wind Slash!" Another pressured air attack hit Odu-Bathax but he shrugged it off.

"Pillar Quake!" Odu-Bathax stomped the ground to start an earthquake. Intress lost her footing before some of the rocks fell on her. She screamed but it was useless as her crushed body became code. The girls cheered as their topless player had a lead. Even Ash's Pokémon cheered in delight. Shinwan's game needed fixing… and soon.

"PERIMPRINCESS, IT IS YOUR ATTACK!" the drome's voice said. Shinwan spun the wheel. This time… "THE LOCATION: KIRU CITY." Ash knew this became interesting with her spin.

"Kinnianne attacks Siado!" she declared. The drome shifted to Kiru City where Siado searched around the streets.

"I have a funny feeling that I'm in trouble," he scented. Suddenly, he vanished as a light brown female fox in a red cloak emerged.

"I know your trick, Siado," she grinned. She took a whiff before bringing out a squirt gun. Turning, she fired a stream. It caught Siado in the back. Siado fell but turned as she wove her hand. "Riptide!" The water from her gun suddenly grew before Siado spun around.

"It's not-" Before he could clear, the water smashed code out of him. The men cheered in the PortCourt. Shinwan had evened the match back up.

"Perim!" they chanted. "Princess!" They repeated the chant, including Tom, Kaz and Peyton. In the drome, both players smiled.

"I'm actually having a lot of fun in this," Ash admitted. "My favorite opponent yet."

"Likewise," Shinwan agreed. "It's even already, but it's not like you'll use Tangath Toborn, Overworld General until you lose Odu-Bathax."

"If it comes to it…" The drome's voice came back on.

"IT IS A GREAT TIME WHEN THE PLAYERS ARE HAVING A GREAT TIME," it teased. "SOON, THIS MATCH WILL END. POKÉOTIC, IT IS YOUR ATTACK." Ash spun the wheel. "THE LOCATION: Mipediam Oasis." Ash prepared to make his move.

"Odu-Bathax attacks Kinnianne!" he announced. After a flash of touching the cards, Ash once more took the form of Odu-Bathax. He journeyed around, hoping to turn things around.

"Not exactly how to start this round, especially when I lost Siado," he grunted. Kinnianne lurked around the trees.

"Since I'm a Mipedian Ambassador," she tasted. "I can voucher for that setback." Suddenly, a counter above Shinwan's card moved. "Fanfare of the Vanishing! Hide me within the light!" Odu-Bathax heard Kinnianne before a seven-note played. He looked around before an idea emerged.

"You may remove my sight, but you cannot hide forever." Kinnianne wasn't standing around as her gun was cocked.

"Who's hiding?" Kinnianne fired her weapon, exposing where her location was. Odu-Bathax avoided the blow before shooting his shard. The beam flew into the air. Kinnianne emerged behind her opponent. "Shadow Strike!" A shadow slipped under Odu-Bathax before a ball of black bashed into him. Then, Kinnianne flashed a few kicks and floored the Danian before leaping up.

"Ash Torrent!" Odu-Bathax flung ash into the air before Kinnianne dodged with a spin.

"Torrent of Water!" She threw a blast of water that filled Odu-Bathax's lungs to code him with an explosion. The boys cheered, ready to see Shinwan win the match.

"Ash only has Tangath Toborn!" realized Tom. "Shinwan had him beat from the start!"

"Chill, bro!" eased Peyton. "You've missed out on a few of Ash's drome matches. He defeated three creatures with only his Tangath Toborn in one. I'm sure he's got this in the bag." Shinwan was ready to end the match.

"You may have that Tangath Toborn, Overworld General, but two creatures will end it for your winning streak," she believed. Ash kept his mouth closed.

"PERIMPRINCESS, IT IS YOUR ATTACK," the drome's voice computed. With a spin, a location was determined. "THE LOCATION: DRANAKIS THRESHOLD." Shinwan smiled to the spin.

"Get ready, Ash… Kinnianne attacks Tangath Toborn, Overworld General!" In a flash, the location took shape around a cliff leading to a road of broken rocks floating to a platform in the air. Tangath looked to the road. He knelt before looking down to the trees from hundreds of feet high.

"If not for the trees in place of the ocean, it would take me back to my early stages," he believed. Pikachu nodded back in the PortCourt.

("Butterfree,") he recalled. Sarah wondered what Pikachu meant when Hawlucha picked up Ash's Dex. Pikachu took it and began to work in his finding.

"What do you have to show us?" asked Kaz. Soon, the Mouse Pokémon showed on the PokéDex a purple butterfly with a blue nose, large ruby red eyes, armless hands and feet. Sarah looked at it with awe.

"It's a cute butterfly!" she cooed.

"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon, and the final evolutionary form of Caterpie," it registered. "Coated with water-repellent dust, Butterfree's wings allow flight in the rain." To Tom, Ash had a Butterfree.

"I'm guessing he released a Butterfree long ago," he concluded. Tangath began scaling the floating rocks when Kinnianne emerged.

"It's an honor to face you, Tangath," Kinnianne sneered. On Tangath's arms were the Gauntlets of Might. "Now, let's do it!" She leaped high into the air as Tangath watched. "Fearocity!" She launched several embers at Tangath but he leaped clear onto another rock. Tangath decided to strike.

"Power Pulse!" he roared as he punched several fists into the air. Kinnianne dodged the first few but other flying fists tagged her. She fell onto the rocks as Tangath climbed the floating rock bridge. Kinnianne recovered before giving chase. Her gun out, she fired rounds at the rocks ahead. Tangath dug his claws into the rocks to avoid slipping. Ash saw into Shinwan's plan.

' _I've heard of giving me the slip, but not in that fashion,'_ he thought. Regardless, Tangath continued to race on before an idea clicked. _'Alright… Two can play this game.'_ Kinnianne fired one more shot and splashed water on the next step.

"Here's my Lucky Shot!" roared Tangath before punching the water. It splashed and caught Kinnianne in the eyes and feet. When she landed, her heel lost traction before falling between the spaces. She began to fall. "Vine Snare!" Tangath fired vines from his fingers which caught Kinnianne before she fell out of reach. This caught her off-guard.

"This is a drome match!" she warned. "No need for chivalry, it'll get you code!" Tangath pulled Kinnianne up despite the advice.

"Perhaps, but I'd rather code you on your feet rather than let you fall." Back on the bridge, Kinnianne finished drying her eyes. The girls in the PortCourt awed Ash's demeanor while the boys cheered in the player's act of kindness.

"Nothing wrong with that!" one young man praised. "Pokéotic with a heart of gold!" Kinnianne took a breath before another heptagon flew from her card to a yellow shape.

"Song of Recovery!" she called upon. "Reset the health I have lost!" A light flashed on Kinnianne for a little while before she and Tangath continued to race and reached the platform where she jumped to the air again. "Flash kick!" she called before charging at Tangath with a glowing foot. Tangath cocked his arms back.

"Emberwhip!" he yelled before catching Kinnianne with the whip, disrupting her attack. She felt suspended and open for an attack. Arm cocked, Tangath fired one more punch that his arm stretched and blasted Kinnianne into a giant stone tablet. The impact knocked code out of her. Tangath roared back in the drome before reverting back to Ash. The girls cheered once more.

"I bet if Ash battled Sarah, he'd do the same thing," Kaz assumed. Sarah sighed while feeding Fletchinder some seeds.

"He wants a fair fight," she smiled. "How often do you see those in Chaotic?"

"Not enough, that's for sure," Tom shrugged. "Now, Ash has Tangath Toborn and Shinwan's got Eremia left!" In the drome, Shinwan sighed that she lost Kinnianne, but smiled to Ash's respect in the match.

"Ash, the chivalrous youngster," she teased. "No wonder you get a lot of attention from the girls around here. Sure, Sarah's not one of them…" Ash giggled to the claim.

"I'm just me," he shrugged. "I could've let you fall and win but I'd rather win the right way, not the easy way." Shinwan seemed touched.

"Say, after this last round, can I see those creatures you brought?"

"Of course! Pikachu, Froakie… I'm sure they'll like to meet you."

"Thanks…" The drome's voice came over the two.

"THIS MATCH IS ALMOST OVER," it buzzed. "THOUGH, WOULD IT BE INTERESTING TO SEE YOUR CREATURES BECOME THESE CREATURES, POKÉOTIC?" Ash irked to the thought.

"That would be weird," he urged.

"YES, PERHAPS. BACK TO THE ISSUE… IT IS YOUR ATTACK, POKÉOTIC." Ash nodded before the last spin. It stopped… "THE LOCATION: EVERRAIN." This was it for Ash and Shinwan.

"Tangath Toborn, Overworld General attacks Eremia!" With a flash, the drome created a forest where water dripped from above. Tangath stepped in the puddles of the forest. Suddenly, he eyed a white female ermine wearing brown for a top with shoulder guards and a brown cloth around the waist. She also wore leg guards.

"Maybe I should start the end," she teased. A heptagon flew to the "Prelude of Protection! Save me from the elemental torture!" A light was cast on Eremia. A deep breath later, she stared down Tangath with a green shard around her neck. She waived her arms out. "Riptide!" Waves formed toward Tangath who leaped ahead of the splashing. He punched through the water.

"Mirthquake!" he roared. The punch rattled the trees, water falling onto Eremia. A barrier formed around her. Eremia had to counter.

"Torrent of Water!" She rose her arm up, making the water rise from the floor. To Tangath, it was an open opportunity.

"Force Strike!" Another clap and a swipe caused lightning to merge before striking the water. Some of the lightning found Eremia which electrocuted her. He came in with a claw strike, causing her to explode into code. The drome reemerged and Tanagth roared in triumph. Ash appeared from Tangath before falling to a knee. Shinwan sighed. She lost.

"THE WINNER: POKÉOTIC!" the voice declared. Ash stood and pumped his fist.

"Alright!" he cheered. The girls also cheered to Ash's win as Shinwan clapped her hands.

"Nice win, Ash," she smiled as she made her way to him. "I had fun in our battle, and you're definitely deserving of Tangath Toborn." The two shook hands.

"Thanks a lot, Shinwan. You were awesome as well. Kinnianne is incredible, being able to use Fanfare of the Vanishing and Song of Recovery."

"Right? Kinnianne may be an Overworld creature but she can cast Mipedian Mugic due to being an ambassador for their tribe." This intrigued Ash about who to look out for on his next ScanQuest.

"Really? I gotta see if I can find and scan her sometime."

"She's a creature to look out for. Now, your creatures… Are they in the PortCourt?"

"They are, with Tom and his friends."

"Ah, I'm sure Tom and Sarah can allow me to pet them. We should get back to the PortCourt… but first…" Ash became suspicious to Shinwan's addition.

"First?" Reaching Ash, Shinwan's sneer appeared. "What's with that look?" Instead of saying anything, Shinwan's hand palmed his bare chest. She felt around his rather muscular torso with her soft hands. Ash's cheeks bled red. Shinwan giggled to his reaction.

"Realx… I'm just getting a feel. The drome and I did say you have a nice chest. I'm just impressed that it feels this good." Ash gulped, nervous to Shinwan's ploy.

"This… isn't wh- what you had in mind, right?"

"Nope. This is!" She then kissed Ash and held her lips to his, her tongue scrapping gently inside his mouth. The PortCourt had a freak-out moment. Tom, Kaz, Sarah, Peyton and the Pokémon gawked to the kiss showed.

"He got a kiss from PerimPrincess!" snapped Peyton.

"No fair!" shouted Brad.

"We need a turn!" cried Lulu. Sarah laughed to everyone losing their minds to the kiss.

"That was awesome!" she cackled. Shinwan removed her lips from Ash's, savoring the flavor.

"That's one taste I'll never forget. I'll see you at the PortCourt. Don't wait up!" She left the drome, leaving a stunned Ash to wonder what that was about. In the PortCourt, Ash returned to his room and completed dressing. Shinwan met with Ash's Pokémon, Pikachu enjoying her petting.

"Must feel good being petted by a princess," Peyton guessed.

("It does!") the Mouse Pokémon chimed in delight.

"At least you don't have to worry about getting electrocuted like Peyton did," Kaz pointed out.

"That's no problem," Shinwan giggled. "Besides, I might have more fun if I had a Pokémon of my own. Maybe not Pikachu, but something close like what that little girl has on her head." Looking back, Sarah saw Ash with the question since she still held Ash's picture of Geosenge Town.

"There you are," she called down. Ash reached the group.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Ash, Pikachu is a real cutie like you are," Shinwan teased. "Though, I saw that picture with some other Pokémon. I wanted to know about that." Pointing to Bonnie, Ash knew Shinwan's interest.

"Dedenne, huh?" he identified. Froakie handed Ash his PokéDex and looked up its name before giving it to Shinwan.

"Dedenne, the Antennae Pokémon," it computed. "The whiskers help communicate with others via electrical waves." Shinwan cooed to the sight of Dedenne.

"Even cuter than I believe," she laughed.

"Indeed," Tom agreed. "Though, the match really got to everyone. They'll believe you and Shinwan are the pair to succeed." Ash looked to see the upset faces of about everyone. Ash may have received the royal treatment but could the princess win out?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Plan Decomposed

_Chapter 8: Plan Decomposed_

* * *

If Ash's battle brought respect, that came in droves… of women. His shirtless battle with Shinwan brought the women to him and he ran for the hills… if Chaotic had any to begin with. "Seriously, what's with this mob!?" he huffed.

"Come back, Ash!" one girl shouted.

"Let us feel you!" another called out. Lulu was among the fleet of ladies wanting a piece of Ash as he ran all over Chaotic. Through the grass, over walls pass the PortCourt…

"Talk about desire…" Tom gulped with Peyton.

"If this is about him battling without his clothes on," Peyton believed. "They'll want to feel his muscular bod."

"That… is… gross," Sarah groaned. The group of girls stopped when they lost track of Ash, who hid under a bridge.

"Where'd he go!?" one girl wondered.

"He couldn't be far!" another girl guessed. Suddenly…

"He's heading to the Hotekk Drome!" a young man called out. Hearing the voice, the girls headed away from Ash, still under the bridge. As the coast cleared, a redhead young man in a yellow t-shirt and brown slacks while sporting a skateboarding helmet… and a skateboard. "You're safe, dude! You can come out now!" Ash crawled out from the bridge, seeing the redhead. "Boy, that takes me back. You definitely got the hotties onto you." Ash nodded, grateful for his help as he sighed in relief.

"Thanks for bailing me out of there," he praised.

"No prob! Name's Drew, also known as BattleBoarder. Gotta admit, seeing you with a bunceh of dudettes. It takes me back." To Ash, he had his own experience with women.

"A guy like you, I can see it." Drew had to correct Ash on that behalf.

"Not just the dudettes, but everyone. I was unbeatable with Allmageddon and everyone tried to vert my grind. Almost no one and it became a bore after awhile… until Peyton found a way to reverse my Allmageddon. As a matter of fact, wiping out against Peyton felt gnarlier than winning… and felt better than ever."

"I can tell. Seems we have our fair share of wins and losses, albeit our different hobbies."

"Totally… I forgot to ask but, who do you go by?" The question had Ash giggling.

"Ash Ketchum, but I do go by Pokéotic. By the way, you skateboard a lot?"

"Yeah, dude! Why else would I name myself the BattleBoarder?" A laugh from Ash understood his passion.

"I haven't skateboarded much since becoming a trainer. In fact, the last time was the Extreme Pokémon Race where I won a Pokémon Egg. It later hatched as Phanpy. One of those few times I had an egg hatch to reveal a creature."

"And you used skateboards?" A nod from Ash confirmed it. "Righteous! Maybe if I have a chance, I'd like to try it myself with a Pokémon." Ash nodded to Drew's wish. Then…

("Where are you!?") squeaked Pikachu. Ash and Drew turned to Kaz and Pikachu approaching them. Both sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you weren't mobbed up by those girls," the redhead huffed. "Get this: You and I have a quest on hand to Gothos Tower." Ash and Drew looked to Kaz, a little befuddled.

"Gothos Tower?" repeated Drew.

"Trust me," Kaz assured. "When I delivered the Dractyl Scales to H'earring, he came back with news of a big discovery in Gothos Tower. Ash, you have a scan of that location in your deck!" Ash snapped his fingers to the card in question.

"You want me to join?" he asked.

"Of course! Shall we!?" Pikachu presented Ash's Scanner to him.

"That'll work, dude!" agreed Drew. "This way, those girls will lose track of you." The idea made Ash trust the two.

"Alright, Kaz," he confirmed. "Lead the way!" He and Kaz began to leave before Ash turned to Drew with a meeting of fists to each other. "Thanks, Drew."

"Anytime, Ash!" Exchanges complete, Ash, Pikachu and Kaz entered the PortCourt to port to a cathedral-like structure with red lighting from within.

("Gothos Tower?") squeaked Pikachu.

"Intimidating to say the least," Ash surveyed. "So, what are we looking for in a place like this?"

"Well, this Mugic H'earring told me when I came to Underworld City the last time," he explained. "Luckily, we've got all the time in the world. Gothos Tower's abandoned, no Lord Van Bloot to get after us." The name made Ash wonder.

"Did he run Gothos Tower?"

"Well, kinda. See, Lord Van Bloot is an Underworlder like Chaor, but those two don't see eye-to-eye, and that's being nice about it. Then again, Chaor trusted Lord Van Bloot to be second-in-command before they had a fallout." They journeyed to the tower where they explored the floors. "Lord Van Bloot sought power and wanted to rule the Underworld with a coup on Chaor." To Ash, Chaor wasn't a pushover.

"Chaor's not exactly a creature to overthrow easily."

"For sure. No matter how many times, Chaor always had the upper hand and gave Lord Van Bloot his comeuppances. They say that he abandoned and was believed to have died in the battle at Dranakis Threshold." Ash recalled his battle with Shinwan which he, as Tangath, saved her, as Kinnianne.

"You mean that place where I used Vine Snare to save the Princess?"

("Shinwan was nice,") Pikachu recalled. ("I don't mind her with you.")

"I was meaning to ask…" Kaz murmured. "Why did you save Kinnianne? If she hit the ground, it was one less creature to deal with." Ash sighed to the question.

"True, but that would be unlike me to let someone fall like that." Kaz and Pikachu shrugged their shoulders.

"Here I was thinking Tangath had hidden feelings for Kinnianne, but that's wild wishful thinking. Besides, I'd see Intress more of Tangath's match over Kinnianne, but I'm an Underworld expert. Don't ask me about any Overworld issues, let alone mushy love." Kaz took off, leaving Ash and Pikachu in thought.

"Fine, don't ask me about love either." The two followed Kaz who continued his story.

"Anyway, Lord Van Bloot vanished, no thanks to Klay and Krystella. They tipped him off about Dranakis Threshold and the gateway we discovered after Tom beat Codemaster Hotekk. Lord Van Bloot led an army to there before Najarin used Location Lament as Lord Van Bloot entered the time vortex. The stone slabs were destroyed and everyone believed that was the end of him." Ash and Pikachu started to think Lord Van Bloot was no more.

"And no one has seen a hair on Lord Van Bloot?"

"He's bald… well, except for a ponytail, but more or less…" Looking around, Ash found a green jewel with gold leash wrapped around it.

("Too big of a leash for Charizard,") Pikachu determined. Ash scanned it to see what it could be. The jewel showed up in his scanner and Ash observed it.

"Check it out," he whispered. "A Warbeast Power Leash. 'If equipped Creature is a Warbeast, it gains 'Recklessness 5,' gains 5 Energy for each Conjuror you control and deals an additional 5 damage with attacks'." Ash recalled having a Warbeast in his deck. "That should make battles interesting." Kaz emerged after going into another room.

"Hey, I found the room with a lot of Mugic!" he called out. Ash heard and followed Kaz. Heptagons strewn, the room had plenty to offer.

"There may be some we'll have to scan and come back for," he assessed.

"Tell me about it. If H'earring did find a powerful Mugic, he didn't leave any marker to tell us which one. Then again, it could just be another wild goose chase." Ash and Kaz looked at each heptagon. Seeing the symbols, they wondered which Mugic contained the rare power. "This is like finding a needle in a haystack. You'd have easier luck finding a proper Mugic in the Mugic Mines." Ash and Pikachu blinked to Kaz's detail. They scanned and found different arrays of cards like a flame cone growing, a flame rising, red waves fluctuating all over. "And these are Mugic I already have…"

"A mine with all sorts of Mugic?"

"Yeah, for all five categories: Overworld, Underworld, Mipedian, Danian and Generic." Ash looked confused about the last name.

"There's a Generic Tribe?"

"No, more of Mugic any tribe can use."

"Ah, gotcha!" Suddenly, Pikachu found a heptagon in a glass cupboard.

("Could this be it?") he asked. Ash and Kaz turned to Pikachu and saw the heptagon.

"What did you find, Pikachu?" his trainer wondered. Kaz opened the cupboard and scanned it. What rang up was a shattering of a circle.

"It's Decomposition!" he discovered. "H'earring deserves extra scales for this! Decomposition is an extremely rare and ancient Mugic!" Awed, Ash scanned it himself.

"Target Creature fails all Discipline checks on attacks it plays. 'His strength tattered, his bravery waived, his feet dragged as he went insane'." Ash gulped to the description. "That's not a Mugic that plays around."

"No kidding…" That's when Pikachu's ears twitched. He jolted to a door barely opened.

"Pikachu?" Curious, Ash and Kaz followed Pikachu to the door where they saw five figures approaching. One was a yellow gargoyle with one eye, another was an ice blue woman with white hair woman with feelers protruding from her forehead and a black Chinese dress, and two more were Klay and Krystella. Ash, Kaz and Pikachu had to lower their voices.

"Just what we need," the redhead groaned. "What are Klay and Krystella doing here? And with Krekk and Skithia?" Ash wanted to know which was who.

"Krekk's the one-eyed guy?"

"Yes. They're Lord Van Bloot's trusted aides." They watched as a blue-green male harpy with feather wings and a ponytail emerged. Kaz's eyes widened. "It- It can't be!" Ash looked to Kaz with concern.

"You know him?"

"Lord Van Bloot and he's alive!?" Klay dropped a satchel to Lord Van Bloot's feet.

"Kiru City can't protect all of this Battlegear," Klay sneered. "How they protect their arsenal is a joke."

"They have been more toward the cowardice of peace rather than battling with their all," Lord Van Bloot gloated. "With this, we can agree you fulfilled part of the deal for the Decomposition Mugic."

"Great, Lord Van Bloot!" nodded Krystella. Ash, Kaz and Pikachu retreated behind the doors.

"Seems those two Muks want Decomposition," Ash whispered.

"We have it, so we're good," Kaz quietly pointed out. "But we can't have Klay and Krystella get their scanners on this." Holding the Decomposition, Ash revealed a grin, scaring Kaz. "Wait… What's with that look!? You're scheming something, that look tells me you've got something scheming in that head of yours!" The three vanished before Lord Van Bloot and the rest entered.

"Luckily, I've stored Decomposition in here," the green creature informed as he opened the cupboard. Looking inside, he found nothing. "What the-! Where's the Mugic!?" He, Krekk and Skithia looked around to find the heptagon.

"Are you sure that you have Decomposition?" doubted Krystella.

"Don't question me, human!" argued Lord Van Bloot. "I used it on Maxxor and wanted to use it on Chaor!" Klay scented something odd about the visit.

"I smell a rat around here," he warned, prompting Ash to appear.

"There's a mouse, but the rats I see…" he started. All five turned to Ash as he spun the Mugic with a finger. "Are right in front of me." Klay and Krystella gawked to the appearance.

"Okay, Doctor Seuss!" she growled. "What brings you to Gothos Tower?" Ash sneered to the group as he gripped the Mugic with one hand.

"Kaz and I were just minding our own business. It's a coincidence we happened to stumble among each other."

"So it seems," Skithia snarled. "Now, hand over the Decomposition! It's a rare and ancient Mugic!" Ash looked to the heptagon with a smile.

"An ancient mugic, huh?" he teased. "More like ancient history!" With his bare hand, Ash squeezed the Mugic. It broke in his hand before tossing it back to the group, much to their horror.

"NNNOOOOOO!" yelled Klay. Lord Van Bloot growled before billowing out a thunderous roar, one that echoed far from the tower. Klay, Kaz, Krystella, Pikachu, Skithia and Krekk shielded their ears from the blood-curdling roar. Ash covered his right ear while scanning with his left. After a minute of screaming, a scathing Lord Van Bloot stared down Ash who examined his scan.

"Not bad, though I'm sure there's another Decomposition in the Mugic Mines, right?" he teased. "Well, see ya!" He returned to Kaz and Pikachu before escaping.

"Have you finally lost it, Ash!?" gawked Kaz. "Now you've really angered Lord Van Bloot! He's gonna make you Public Enemy Number One!"

"Hey, after learning their intent, I hate to think of them using that Mugic on Chaor! Besides, why are we running? We can port back!"

"Good point!" Lord Van Bloot found them and fired vines to snare. All three hit their scanners, vanishing back to Chaotic. Klay and Krystella seethed.

"That brat!" the blond scowled. "Mark my words, you will be destroyed in the drome by me!" Back in Chaotic, Ash, Pikachu and Kaz walked from the ports.

"I don't know if I should tag along with you to anymore ScanQuests after that stunt you pulled off," the redhead muttered.

"Hey, better than Lord Van Bloot using it on anyone like Chaor," Ash countered. "Or Maxxor again."

"What do you mean?" asked Tom. Ash and Kaz reached the table where Peyton slid hard shell tacos to Ash.

"Thought you may need some Toxic Gust Tacos after your latest outing," he offered. "Careful, they're spicy." Ash and Pikachu wasted no time nibbling on the tacos.

("Thanks, Peyton!") praised Pikachu. As Kaz took a taco, Sarah wanted to know the situation.

"So, what are you talking about with Lord Van Bloot, Maxxor and Chaor?" she asked. Ash and Kaz told the other three about their trip to Gothos Tower. Learning about what they did in front of Klay and Krystella, the boys got excited.

"Dude, that was awesome!" cheered Peyton. "No way would you let Tweedledee and Tweedledum get their hands on that Mugic!"

"And busting Decomposition will keep Maxxor, Chaor and whoever else Lord Van Bloot wants powered down safe," Tom praised. "A brilliant move in Perim to say the least." Sarah didn't feel the same. She punched the table, scaring Pikachu to run away. Blindly, he ran into a leg. He bounced off before rubbing his head. When he looked up, he became pale.

"You okay?" she asked. Hands from pink sleeves picked Pikachu from the ground.

"What were you thinking!?" scorned Sarah to Ash. "You may be someone who's become the hotshot of Chaotic, but that was incredibly reckless! Do you need a reminder that unlike the rest of us, you don't get coded, you get killed! How do you think Serena would feel if she learned of your death!? Huh!?" Ash scoffed to Sarah's anger.

"Excuse me, your highness," he groaned. "I'm just playing the game like everyone else in Chaotic. It was better that we got scans of that before Klay and Krystella could." Hearing a name, someone new came around.

"Oh, so you met my sister?" she guessed. All turned to see a blond Krystella, wearing pink instead of purple. She held Pikachu in her arms.

"It's Jycella!" noted Peyton. Ash gawked to how similar the blond and Krystella were.

"Is it just me, or are there more of you that I have to be afraid of?" he gulped. Jycella laughed before placing a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Well, I'm the good twin unlike Kryssie," she claimed. Ash sighed, calmed from the moment.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "And I should know better now that I see Pikachu in your arms."

"I know, and I want to take him home if there was a way. Besides, I now have a chance to see the Pokéotic up close." Sarah slouched on the chair, upset to the new friend for Ash. In Kiru City at night, a rotund figure in the shadow found himself in a room full of different weapons. He searched around, keeping out of sight of a few guards. He soon found cartridges and swiped a few.

"These Sonic Charges should be supplemental," he muttered. Soon, he slipped out of the place and exited the city before being detected. Outside, he viewed his haul with golden bracers shining in the moonlight. "Now, it's nearly time for some real fun…" Who was he and what could he be after with the Sonic Charges?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Antsy Player

_Chapter 9: Antsy Player_

* * *

The PortCourt had calmed since Ash's shirtless performance. It had been a few days since Ash entered Gothos Tower with Kaz and destroyed Decomposition in front of Klay, Krystella and the Underworld creatures. Tom and his friends ate pizza as they wait for Ash. "So, where did Ash take off to, again?" asked Peyton. "He's missing out of some good Perim Pizza."

"Like I said, he's back at Mount Pillar," Sarah replied. "He wanted to see what else was there for his deck."

"I see," Tom realized. "He probably saw something in there from your time with him."

"Maybe… After all, he's gone solo with Pikachu this time, unlike with me."

"Yeah, what happened? You three came back gasping for air." Sarah glared at Tom for his comment.

"How would you feel if Mandiblors chased you around?" This led the boys to question Sarah's knowledge of Danians.

"We've been skeptical about you and Danians for sometime," Kaz broke the ice. "If you're this much of an expert like me with Underworld creatures and Peyton with Mipedians, the hive should be more respectful to you instead of cowering away. Next thing we know, Ash may be the one who ends up with Illexia!" Sarah and Peyton laughed to Kaz's concern.

"Please, Kaz!" the Mipedian young man snickered. "We all know that getting the Danian Queen is virtually impossible!" Sarah decided to explain the ScanQuest with Ash.

"I introduced him to Wamma who explained to him about how impossible it is to get into Illexia's throne room, let alone get a scan," she added. "That's of course came to a short end, no thanks to the Mandiblors. Funny enough, Ash talked about one of his former traveling partners, a Misty Waterflower. Jeez, the name sounds lovely." The boys scoffed to Sarah's coo. "Anyway, Ash mentioned her as we saw Wamma and the Mandiblors. He said that seeing all of the Danians and Misty's fear of bugs, she'd be running for the hills before we get a mile of one Danian. I'd have to agree with Ash, there's no way in Chaotic that Misty and I can be friends."

"Totally, this Misty chick wouldn't stand this place," Peyton agreed. He saw a few slices. "Let's save some Perim Pizza for Ash and Pikachu." Tom didn't want Pikachu to get sick.

"Peyton, who do you think Ash has?" he complained. "Speedy Gonzalez?" Out of nowhere, Pikachu flew out of nowhere and intercepted a slice.

("Lunchtime!") he cheered. The four gawked to the speed of the Pokémon.

"Pikachu?" they shrieked.

"I knew Pikachu was hungry," Ash said as he came to the table.

"Ash!" they cheered. Ash had a confident smile on his face.

"Hey, looks like you scored a good scan or two," Kaz noticed.

"I did... a really rare one as well," Ash confirmed as he snagged the last slice of Perim Pizza. "They should have some green peppers to go with it."

"Hey, you can order that with your own Perim Pizza," Tom argued. "So, what did you get? I'm guessing Yondaf."

"No way, Tom!" denied Kaz. "You want rare, how about Vunhra?" Peyton's laugh didn't agree with the other two.

"The way Ash is with his luck," he gloated. "He has to have Illexia! There's no reason that he'd be smiling that big if he didn't strike gold with the queen!" Sarah cackled to the thought.

"As if!" she disagreed with a laugh. "Like we know, Illexia can't be obtained." She sipped her soda through a straw. Ash brought out his scanner and showed Peyton.

"I'm sorry, but who's this?" he asked with a smirk. Looking at Ash's scanner, Peyton gawked to seeing a light brown giant bug with a cape.

"IT'S ILLEXIA!" he shouted. Sarah gawked, gagging on the soda before spraying a geyser of the drink at Tom.

"Hey!" he complained. Sarah ignored Tom's shout to grab the scanner from Peyton and observed Illexia. Her eyes seemed to have exited her head, shocked and bugged out.

"It's her!" she claimed. "It's really her! But that's impossible! No one can get to Illexia!" Ash sat down where a robot came by.

"Can I interest you in anything?" it asked.

"Think you can get a Perim Pizza for me with Pepperoni, Green Peppers and Andouille?" Peyton heard the order, snickering.

"Someone's keeping a hot tongue!" he joked. The robot heard the order.

"At once!" it computed.

"Oh, and a towel for Tom," Ash added.

"Yeah, that will need to be cleaned off." It flew off before Ash took a seat.

"Anyway, it started out with relocating the Battlegear Sarah and I saw during our first visit to Mount Pillar…" he began.

* * *

 _(Hours ago/Mount Pillar)_

 _Ash and Pikachu found a rifle in a stored room within Mount Pillar. Seeing the moment, Ash scanned the rifle. It registered and he got a good look. "A Plasma Pounder…" he read. "I'm not fond of guns but this could be a great addition to when I have a new Drome Match. And thanks to Wamma, I want to try this in the Beta Drome."_

 _("Good to know,") Pikachu squeaked. Feeling good about the scan, Ash decided to return to Chaotic._

" _I want to try those Perim Pizzas. I haven't had their pizza before."_

 _("Yeah, those Toxic Gust Tacos were a little too spicy for Froakie.") Before Ash could hit the scanner, a swarm of man-like bugs tackled the two before they could port out. One red four-armed winged Danian pulled the scanner from Ash's grasp._

" _My scanner!" One four-legged spider-like ant had Pikachu in his hand._

" _Returning to the scene of the crime, huh?" a blue four-armed winged insectoid snarled. "Luckily, someone wants to see you. Her highness awaits." Feeling the squeeze, Pikachu released Thunderbolt and shocked a few._

" _Drazz!" a Danian cried out. The spider-like creature staggered._

" _He's small," he warned. "But he's strong." They caged Pikachu in a small trap before carrying him and Ash to the center of the mountain. Inside, a giant reddish-brown insectoid with a green fan-like crown and cape covering a large abdomen faced Ash and Pikachu. She had four golden spider legs and two lizard-like legs in the front._

" _I've seen only one human before," she snarled. "Now I'm seeing you. From the looks of it, you're a lot punier than her." To Ash, there was one person coming to mind._

" _I'm starting to see why Sarah would call herself 'Kween'," he muttered. The queen sniffed Ash and Pikachu before realizing something._

" _So, the rumors have fact. You have to be the human and mouse that fell near Kiru City, the real human in Perim." A huge red ant with four massive arms reached Ash's side._

" _Queen Illexia, what should we do to him?" he asked. Ash gave a stern look to the ant._

" _Wamma, whose side are you on?" he muttered. Illexia nodded her head to Wamma's question._

" _I have a task for you, puny human," she plotted. "I seek a stone within the Danian's home."Ash and Pikachu blinked in confusion._

" _A stone?" he repeated._

" _Yes. Find me a stone within this region. Then, your scanner can be returned. However, there is a consequence… should you refuse." Lore came forward, holding a heptagon._

" _Failure to comply will result in what Song of Futuresight will show," he warned. The heptagon floated upward. "Song of Futuresight! Reveal the outcome of failure!" An essence flew from Lore and to the heptagon. In a flash, Ash and Pikachu saw themselves , their heads began to morph. Both heads were like ants. Ash and Pikachu gasped at the consequence._

" _No stone, you'll be infected with a Danian Parasite," Odu-Bathax growled. Ash and Pikachu felt they had no choice._

" _You have two hours!" offered Illexia. Ash and Pikachu knew they had to succeed. They journeyed around the region. After an hour, they've found themselves in a land full of eggs and larva._

" _This is a place I know Misty would stay far from," Ash gritted. "It's a Danian nesting ground." As they avoided stepping on eggs and larva, they sought this stone._

 _("We're running out of time,") Pikachu warned. He searched low while Ash looked high. Suddenly, he saw a patch of wall that was discolored. He believed to have found what he's looking for._

" _That's gotta be it!" Pikachu heard Ash and came to his side. Looking up, Pikachu believed Ash's intent. "You think an Iron Tail can chip that off?"_

 _("Let's try it!") Ash alley-ooped Pikachu to the ceiling where he swung with a glowing tail. The discolored rock fell to where it splashed in a small pond. Ash caught Pikachu before picking the rock up. It was about as big as his torso. He viewed the stone that glittered._

" _Let's take this to the queen." Soon, they arrived at the throne room._

" _It's you!" she noticed. "I see that you brought a stone for me. May I see it?" Ash nodded before Odu-Bathax came forward._

" _Allow me, human," he offered. "Your arms have to be pretty tired." He took the stone from Ash before going to Illexia. She took the stone, marveling its glitter._

" _This is it! Where did you find it?"_

" _In that nesting cave nearby," he replied._

" _Ah… the Infectorium… Puny human, you completed your task. As promised…" Odu-Bathax returned the scanner to Ash._

" _Glad I could help," he acknowledged._

 _"If there is anything you want, we'll aid you with the item." Ash awed the offer before an idea popped in his head._

 _"As a matter of fact, I do have one right now." Illexia seemed rather surprised with Ash's ponder._

" _What request do you have in mind?"_

" _Can I scan you for my game, please?" The request made Illexia laugh. Odu-Bathax and a dragonfly-like creature did not appreciate the request._

" _I don't think so, human!" the dragonfly denied. "You've caused enough trouble as it is!"_

" _We had to dismiss that blond girl when she tried to get her highness!" argued Odu-Bathax. Illexia heard…_

" _ENOUGH!" she roared. All turned to the queen. "This young man performed my task and he asked politely. I understand that we have a kingdom to run in Perim. However, it's my honor to fulfill this wish." Ash and Pikachu got excited as Ash scanned and got Illexia on his scanner._

" _Thank you," he praised. After that, Ash and Pikachu ported out._

* * *

Tom, Kaz, Sarah and Peyton gawked to the story. They couldn't believe Ash's luck that he got by scanning Illexia. "And now I'm back and not looking like a Danian," he joked as he enjoyed his Perim Pizza.

"I'll say," Kaz awed. "You're the first player to have Illexia scanned. Sure, you're the second to see her behind Sarah."

"But this also increases your deck's variants and with some Danians that you have," Tom pointed out. "You can execute some swarm techniques that I'm sure Sarah can teach, right?" Tom waited but Sarah punched the table. This forced Pikachu back.

"Unbelievable!" she scowled. "I was there… I was by Illexia when I tried to scan her! I got blocked by Vollash… and now someone actually got her? I can't accept that!" To Ash, there may have been a reason.

"Did you say 'please' when you tried to get her?" he questioned. Sarah's eye twitched from Ash's point.

"You have to admit," Tom spoke. "'Please' does go a long way." Peyton and Kaz agreed, making Sarah palm her face.

"Unbelievable…" she groaned. Suddenly, a thought. "Wait, maybe…" She got up as Ash reached for another slice. Before he got his hand under the crust, Sarah snagged his with both. "Ash, I need Illexia! I know about what this Danian can do!" Ash seemed surprised with her approach.

"Sarah, you do know I'm not the one who-" That's when she presented a face with teary puppy eyes and lower lip sticking out.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeeee!" Tom, Kaz and Peyton realized Sarah putting on the charm.

"Sarah's desperate," Peyton whispered. "When she's got The Face, no one escapes."

"We're familiar," Tom replied. Ash looked at Sarah with scorn.

"I don't think Ash is buying The Face!" irked Kaz. Ash sighed to The Face.

"You don't want Big Sis Sarah to be sad!" she whimpered. Ash shook his head.

"Drop the act, Sarah," he snapped with a smile. "I'm not giving Illexia away!" Sarah gawked to the denial, the boys just as shocked.

"Come on! Illexia's all I need! Look, I'll trade you her for Staluk!"

"Have him already!"

"What about Ibiaan?"

"Got him too!"

"Antidaeon?" Not getting the hint, Ash faced Sarah with a finger in the air.

"Look: No deal, no sale… NO WAY!" Sarah still wanted Illexia but Ash wasn't surrendering the card as he walked away.

"There's gotta be something you like!" Pikachu and the other boys laughed as Sarah chased Ash for Illexia. A young dark-skinned man in a maroon jersey watched, the jersey having a green "8" printed.

"Every Danian player may go after him for Illexia," he believed. "But he's turning down Chaotikween. Maybe one of us may get a chance." With a valuable card as Illexia, Ash has a huge target on his back.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(I want to give my condolences to the families of the fallen in the mass shooting at the Tree of Life Synagogue in Pittsburgh. Senseless and Antisemitic attacks will not be tolerated.)


	10. Bruisin' Da Bruiser

_Chapter 10: Bruisin' Da Bruiser_

* * *

In Underworld City, Chaor rode on walking mechanical legs chasing a thin white lizard in blue armor flew on a jet pack. "Your resourcefulness won't help you in your own city, Chaor!" the lizard gritted. "Not even on your Viledriver!"

"Don't worry, Iflar!" grinned Chaor. "You won't know what hit you when it's all done!" As Chaor charged, Ash, Peyton, Tom, Sarah and the Pokémon watched the battle inside the PortCourt. On the table were two baskets of glazed buffalo wings with Ash's basket smaller than Peyton's and Frafdo Fries. The large wings were fried and slightly crunchy but inside had the juicy meat. As the two watched, stories started flying around.

"I offered Jaal, Kebna and Orb of Unda for his Illexia card, and he straight out denied it!" one young man groaned.

"Don't think you're the only one," another young man shared. "I offered Ulmquad, Raznus and Nunk'Worn for Illexia. I wasn't expecting him to say no to those cards."

"That's nothing!" spat the tanned man from a few days ago. "I wanted to give my entire deck for both Illexia and his Tangath Toborn, Overworld General!"

"You'd wanted to throw your whole deck to him?" a young woman asked.

"Yeah… there's always ScanQuests to regain cards."

"That's true. As if Lulu the Loser had passed, now we have Ash the Untradeable." One of the boys agreed to Ash's new title.

"Ash the Untradeable…" the first young man repeated. "I like it!" Back on the match, Iflar's jetpack was destroyed and Iflar hit the ground hard. His energy fell to 10. Iflar, in pain, tried to get up.

"I can't go like this!" he grunted. Chaor leaped down.

"I'll help out with Flame Orb!" he mocked as he threw a fireball, hitting Iflar and coding him. A little while later, Kaz entered and spotted Peyton and Ash still eating the glazed wings, Ash's mouth coated in dark red sauce while Peyton's mouth was a brownish color. Sarah sat down while petting Pikachu in her lap.

"Whoa, no way is that mild sauce," he joked. Tom shook his head as he watched the two eat.

"Ash has the Wild Hot Wamma Wings while Peyton's got the Sweet BBQ," he described.

"Yikes!" gawked Kaz. "I'm not gonna challenge him in that." Ash finished his bowl.

"12 Wamma Wings, I'll take that pass myself," Sarah gulped. "And don't get me started on Peyton's 30."

("That's stomachache city for me,") Pikachu squeaked. Ash now turned to Kaz.

"By the way, nice job in the Hotekk Drome," he pointed out.

"Hey, look who's talking?" countered Kaz. "You have five wins in the Imthor Drome!" Ash seemed rather dismissive of the information.

"You make it sound like a big deal. It's almost as bad as everyone wanting Tangath Toborn or Illexia."

"Trust me, Ash… It _is_ a big deal." Sarah decided to help Kaz with the explanation.

"See, if a player wins seven times in a Drome aside from the Beta Drome," she started. "They'll be challenged by the designated Codemaster. Tom has faced and beaten two Codemasters: Crellan and Hotekk." Ash awed Tom's accomplishments.

"And if you beat a Codemaster," Tom added. "You get an ultra rare Location card from them." The information gave Ash new insight.

"Suddenly, I'm a little more excited about it," he admitted. "A new Location card... So, I need two more wins in his Drome before I battle Imthor…" Peyton gulped to the anticipation on Ash's face.

"Are you sure you should go after Imthor?" he questioned. "Codemaster Imthor is like virtually unbeatable! He's been challenged hundreds of times and only about five have come away on top!" Ash scoffed to Peyton's warning.

"It's like finishing these really hot Wamma Wings, and what Serena reminded me when I battled Viola: Never give up until you try." Sarah seemed to believe Ash had a feeling to Serena now that he brought her up. She even looked to the photo of Geosenge Town.

"Suddenly, I'm starting to see where you get your confidence from," she teased. Just then, a blond man in a brown jacket and greenish beanie cap approached the table.

"Hey!" he shouted. All turned to the young man, headphones around his neck. "I'm looking for someone, holding a Tangath Toborn, Overworld General that he uses." The group got a little defensive with the blond.

"Bruiser?" noted Tom. Ash wondered about the new young man.

"Long time, no see, Tom!" the blond sneered. "I heard you got a pair of Maxxor cards to replace the one I got from you." Tom growled to the reminder. "But I'm after a much bigger creature… and someone has it around here." Ash felt ratted out.

"Looks like someone's in need of an update," Peyton said. "Ash, don't go after him!" Bruiser's eyes aimed at Ash.

"So, he's the one with the Overworld General, huh?" he sneered. Ash stood and faced Bruiser.

"Perhaps you didn't get the memo," he warned. "I don't do trades."

"Oh, I'm not here to trade… I came to retrieve it." Ash's new friends and Pikachu stood against Bruiser.

"Why don't you pick on someone who's a coward like you are," Tom growled.

"This isn't even your fight! Besides, I'd rather have a Tangath Toborn battle to see who's the real king!" Kaz came to Ash with advice.

"Bruiser's one of those players who will gamble with other players' cards," he informed. "But he's a pro at his game, highly skilled." This made Ash stand up and face Bruiser.

"Reminds me of the time I tried to convince Shingo to battle me and away from his computer," he recalled. "He's the same way, so I don't think he'll stop bothering me until I put Tangath on the line."

"But this is _your_ Tangath!" warned Sarah. "You lose to Bruiser, you lose your strongest card."

"Either way, I don't have a choice." Stepping past everyone, Ash accepted the battle. "Fine then…" Bruiser sneered to Ash's acceptance.

"Good," he said. "Saves me time and effort for you to accept. Let's go to the Crellan Drome." The two departed from the PortCourt to a Drome with what looked like a blue bubble. "A solid three-on-three match should suffice. By the way, I've noticed that your popularity with the ladies is recognized." Ash had a nervous laugh come out while having a sweat drop come out of his head.

"Believe me, it's not something I asked for."

"No one said you had to be every woman's heartthrob. I'm just saying verbatim." Ash blinked to the word.

"Ver- What?"

"Don't worry about the word. Let's get going." Ash and Bruiser began working on their decks when Ash found the Decomposition Mugic.

' _Should I? Takinon's battling…'_ Looking over his Mugic, he decided on something else. _'The important thing is that if he wants Tangath, I'll show him Tangath.'_ Both finished their lineup when the computer voice came over.

"PLAYERS, LOCK YOUR DECKS," it spoke. Both hit the red buttons. Ash had Takinom, Lanker and Tangath Toborn, Overworld General. Bruiser had a Tangath Toborn, as well as a white eagle in green and Maxxor.

"Hold on, you have a Tangath Toborn!" pointed out Ash.

"Yes, but it's a common Tangath Toborn, unlike your Ultra Rare Tangath Toborn, Overworld General," Bruiser clarified. Ash knew he'd be in for a big fight.

"BRUISER33, SINCE YOUR RECORD IS GREATER THAN POKEOTIC'S, YOU'LL INITIATE THE FIRST ATTACK," the drome spoke.

"At least it's a better reason than the whole 'Nice Bod' bit," Ash groaned.

"SELECT USING THE LOCATION RANDOMIZER!" Bruiser spun to where the location card stood. "THE LOCATION: THE RIVERLANDS." Bruiser seemed ready.

"Let's see who can fly… _and_ swim," he hinted. "Frafdo attacks Takinom!" Both touched their cards with Bruiser turning into the eagle and Ash becoming Takinom. As the now named Frafdo, Bruiser cawed.

"Let's get Chaotic!" both shouted. The scene changed to the Riverlands where the two creatures stood on opposite sides. As Takinom, Ash studied the landscape once more.

' _I should know what to do now,'_ he plotted. _'Last time, I was Tangath… but now I have wings and a Mugic I can use. Let's see whose wings get clipped.'_ Takinom and Frafdo began to take flight which both sized each other. Finally, Takinom attacked first. "Power Pulse!" Takinom unleashed a flurry of green fists. Frafdo cleared each with precision of where the fists would fly. The churning river below seemed ready to take one of the two down as Frafdo shot arrows with a bow.

"I think you'll get the point in this!" The flaming arrows flew true to Takinom but instead of piercing her, she caught each one.

"I needed to get… warmed up for this." As the two had their aerial assaults, Tom, his friends and the Pokémon watched on, hoping Ash would pull one out. The crowd began to chant for Bruiser.

"Bru-sier!" they cheered repeatedly. "Bru-sier!"

"One dip into the river and Takinom's washed up," Tom warned.

"True, but Ash still has his Tangath and Lanker on hand," Sarah eased. "And Ash equipped her with Aquashield. He must have guessed that he'd be battling in the Riverlands at some point. It's in his deck." Takinom summoned a shield that looked to be made of water. One flaming arrow hit the shield, causing steam to billow.

"Time for a little cloud cover," she sneered. The steam cloud billowed and Takinom took residence inside. Frafdo swooped in… and out the other side of the cloud.

"What?" he gulped. Suddenly, a red heptagon flew from Takinom's card to the circle.

"Canon of Casualty!" Hearing the call, Frafdo raced away but a huge stream caught him and shot him into the river. After some swimming, Frafdo emerged as Takinom let a slash out, lifting and damaging the eagle.

"AH!" he cawed. He flapped his wings some more before Takinom prepared another strike.

"Viperlash!" Her launching of snakes caught Frafdo and bit into his leg. With one pull, he flew into Takinom with her head down. "Now, my version of a Headbutt!" She flung herself into Frafdo, the spikes on her head digging into him and causing code to splash out. The women in the PortCourt cheered to Takinom's, or Ash's win. She pumped both fists before reverting to Ash. Bruiser staggered before acknowledging that round.

"So, you're no slouch when it comes to strategy," he praised. "You must have planned out how to use the Riverlands to your credit."

"I prefer a little outside strategy when I battle," Ash admitted.

"Outside, as in outside-the-box?" All Ash did was snicker.

"SOMETIMES, A COMMON-LAW STRATEGY CAN FALL TO A DECEPTIVE PLOY," the drome advised. "POKÉOTIC, IT IS YOUR ATTACK." Ash spun the wheel, the spinning soon stopping at the next place. "THE LOCATION: EVERRAIN." Ash nodded to knowing the attack.

"Lanker attacks Maxxor!" he declared. Tom gawked to the card and name.

"He's attacking _my_ former Maxxor!?" he gawked as Ash and Bruiser transformed.

"Dude, you challenged Bruiser and ended up losing!" reminded Peyton. "Besides, you've got a stronger Maxxor now." The battle shifted to Everrain as Lanker scoped the forest. He sped through to see if Maxxor had appeared. He wore the Gauntlets of Might. Maxxor found Lanker and decided to attack.

"There you are!" he alerted. Lanker turned to Maxxor. "Rock Wave!" Maxxor punched the ground, sending shock-waves at Lanker who jumped into a tree.

"Let's see how you like getting up close!" he growled. Maxxor brought out a whip and flung it at Lanker who swatted it away. Resetting, Maxxor spun away but Lanker punched water as Maxxor breathed fire. "Ember Swarm!" The attack scorched his opponent. Lanker stumbled from the burn to where Kaz saw the Energy slightly dip.

"Wait, he should be damaged more!" he pointed out.

"I think Ash soaked himself on purpose to minimize the damage from Maxxor's attack!" believed Sarah. "Ash has utilized environmental awareness over and over, and yet none of Ash's opponents have been able to figure it out." Lanker faced Maxxor again.

"Suddenly, I can feel Tom in your creature," he sensed. "No wonder why he warned me when you came by." Maxxor believed him.

"Then you know the strength within this creature," he sneered. That's when he used the whip but Lanker bobbed away from the crack before another heptagon found a Mugic on Ash's side.

"Song of Embernova!" A blast of fire launched Maxxor to a tree where he staggered.

"Can't believe this is your strength, Lanker… and I believed I was the strong one." With a deep breath, two of Maxxor's three blue heptagons vanished where his energy refilled. "There we go!" Lanker rushed in and began attacking up close before turning to the branches. Maxxor leaped above him. "I've read that strategy last week!"

"That's because you gave me a new one… with Lucky Shot!" With a jump, Lanker scored one to the ribs of Maxxor who flew through branches and smacked them hard. Lanker followed and reached a higher branch himself before leaping down. "Mirthquake!" With a punch, Maxxor and a pile of broken wood fell from the quaking. Hitting bottom, code flew out. The girls celebrated, knowing Ash had an advantage to Bruiser.

"Poké-otic!" the girls repeated chanted. "Poké-otic!"

"Ash has yet to lose a creature!" cheered Kaz. "One more and that's game, set and match!"

"Yeah, I'm still surprised Ash managed to take out Maxxor so efficiently," Tom gulped. "Now, the real test begins." Looking at the board, Peyton gulped.

"This is one huge exam Ash'll be taking," he muttered. "Takinom is only at 10 Energy, Lanker at 20. If Bruiser's Tangath gets past both… Ash's Tangath's unarmed." Tom, Kaz, Sarah and the Pokémon gawked and turned to Peyton.

"Wait, Ash didn't arm his Tangath?" repeated Sarah.

"But why would he do something like that?" asked Kaz. In the Drome, Ash knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"I'll admit, you've got some clever moves," Bruiser complimented. "All to preserve your unarmed Tangath. It feels bad that you're practically giving it to me."

"Don't be so sure," Ash warned. "Sometimes, the real weapon isn't the Battlegear." Bruiser glared as the drome became active.

"PERHAPS, BUT YOU CAN STILL EQUIP YOUR BATTLEGEAR AND STILL NOT USE IT," the drome clarafied. "RIGHT NOW, BRUISER33, IT IS YOUR ATTACK." Bruiser spun the wheel before the new location was named. "THE LOCATION: LAKE KEN-I-PO." Brusier seemed ready to declare his move.

"Tangath Toborn attacks Lanker!" he called. Cards touched, the sides transformed. At a lakeside, Lanker pursued around trees to find Tangath. He headed for the tower.

"I'll probably get a better view from above," he planned. Before he could advance…

"Emberwhip!" roared Tangath. A whip rung around Lanker's neck. The burning sensation on the neck had him turn to see the opponent. "Now, the bruising starts." Lanker leaped into the air.

"Here's a Primal Smash to give you!" Striking the ground produced shock-waves that struck Tangath and released the whip's hold. Tangath held his ground before he attacked.

"Ash Torrent!" Tangath unleashed a wave of charred remains that smashed Lanker to the air before hitting a tree. Lanker was too stunned to move, and Tangath sliced the code out. In the drome, Tangath roared before reverting to Bruiser. Ash shook his head, gathering his senses.

"Now what?" he taunted. "You can send your Tangath to me or I can come to him. It's your choice." Ash observed the board, citing a heptagon on Bruiser's Tangath. Without a second thought, he spun the wheel. A location popped up.

"THE LOCATION: MIPEDIM OASIS," the drome computed.

"Takinom attacks Tangath Toborn!" declared Ash. The scene shifted to Takinom skipping from branch to branch in the Oasis. She landed before Tangath pounced out of nowhere. His Sword of Khy'at in hand, he slashed but missed Takinom.

"A little slow, Tangath?" she teased. "Flash Kick!" She swung her leg and hit Tangath before he recovered. He slashed but Takinom ducked and countered with a scratch to the arm.

"Inferno Gust!" he shouted. Takinom braced as a flaming blast of wind blew her away to above the trees. This bought Tangath time to use his heptagon. "Now, Song of Resurgence! Heal the wounds inflicted on me!" A musical sequence soon produced a ray that rejuvenated Tangath's Energy. Takinom raced in with a fireball in each hand. "Lucky Shot!" Takinom turned around to see the sword before being slashed, code spraying out. Ash struggled for a few seconds as Tangath had one more roar as he reverted back to Bruiser.

"Now, we're even," he sneered. In the PortCourt, a stunned silence struck the crowd.

"Is this it for the Pokéotic spotless record?" one girl asked.

"He's gotta win!" another girl pleaded. All watched as Pikachu grew weary about the battle. Bruiser seemed ready to take the card that Ash had valued.

"This is it!" he sneered. "I beat you and your Overworld General, and you'll have to live with the lost for the rest of your career." He spun the wheel as Ash closed his eyes, hand near the card.

"THE LOCATION: KIRU CITY," it registered.

"For the victory: Tangath Toborn attacks Tangath Toborn, Overworld General!" Both transformed and wound up in Kiru City where the two walked up and met in the battlefield. The crowd watched in stunned disbelief.

"Two Tangaths?" one young man gasped.

"Which is our beloved's?" a girl asked. Pikachu nodded to what he's seeing.

"You feel confident about this?" asked Sarah.

("I know what Ash is doing,") Pikachu replied. The two Tangaths stared each other down.

"Seeing you unarmed, I'm guessing you no longer need it," Bruiser's Tangath taunted. Ash's Tangath didn't budge. Bruiser's unleashed his sword and charged at Ash's. Bruiser's swung… but Ash's sidestepped. Bruiser's stumbled as the Overworld General reset himself. Bruiser's tried again… and again… but Ash's weaved around each swing until he scored a counterattack, an uppercut to the chops. Bruiser's staggered.

"You're blind," Ash's Tangath scolded. "All you're focused on is the card. You don't know what power lies within it." Ash's Tangath approached Bruiser's with a scowl. Bruiser's slashed at Ash again but no contact. Instead, Ash's savagely punched Bruiser's like a speed bag. After a minute, Ash's stopped while Bruiser's was on his knee. "The real weapon is the body, not the sword of Khy'at or the Pyroblaster. One must know the extent if they're going to strive in the many battles ahead of them." Bruiser's looked up as snakes bit into him. The snakes came from Ash's Viperlash before he pulled them back. With one overhand swing, a cascade of code emerged. All watched the screen from the PortCourt as Bruiser staggered and Ash's Tangath looked at him as he reverted to Ash for the last time.

"THE WINNER… POKÉOTIC." Tom and his friends cheered as Sarah hugged Pikachu. Hawlucha, Froakie and Fletchinder cheered on as well.

"One more win and he's got a date with Imthor!" cheered Peyton. Bruiser got up and now both faced each other. They stared each other down with stern glares. A minute later, both began to laugh. Those in the PortCourt sighed in relief as the two shook hands.

"That was a great match, Pokéotic!" smiled Bruiser.

"Likewise," Ash returned. "You're pretty tough."

"Listen… You deserve Maxxor than I do. I'll give you this card for-"

"No, it's yours." Bruiser seemed perplexed by the denial. "When I want, I'll get my own Maxxor. I don't need someone's to have." Bruiser giggled to the idea.

"You're a good kid. Alright, let's head back to the PortCourt."

"Sure thing, Bruiser."

"Call me Rick." As the two headed back to the PortCourt, in Perim, the figure that stole Sonic Charges stood by a lake covered in ice. The red troll-like creature planted and armed the Charges around the lake before stepping away. A few seconds when a chorus of explosions rattled the land, breaking ice as the creature looked up. He saw the creature that appeared in Najarin's Song of Futuresight.

"Lord Aa'une," he welcomed. Aa'une let out a shout from the lake.

"My freedom!" he yelled. "I can now conquer Perim!" The troll-like creature knelt to Aa'une.

"Lord Aa'une, your loyal servant is here for your needs!" Aa'une looked down to find the creature as alien-like creatures emerged from hiding.

"Phelphor, I knew you'd be the one to free me from my prison. For this, I will give you a reward… an eternal reward." Phelphor gawked to Aa'une's offer.

"But- But, Lord Aa'une!"

"You've helped me with what I need… and you'll no longer be of use… to anyone." That's when he fired a massive laser that nailed Phelphor as he screamed. "My powers have yet to return… but they're growing at this moment. Maxxor, Chaor… prepare for the new M'arillian Invasion!" More of the alien-like creatures came to Aa'une as he raised his arms, signaling his return. What crisis is Perim in store for?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(I want to give my condolences to the families of the Thousand Oaks shooting that happened. It's another case of a senseless shooting that shouldn't have occurred. Also, I'll be stepping aside to attend the funeral of my grandmother who passed away this week.)


	11. Leading the Discussion

Chapter 11: Leading the Discussion

* * *

In Underworld City, H'earring ran across the streets and to Takinom who stopped him from entering Chaor's castle. "Hold on, H'earring!" she halted. "Where do you think you're going?" H'earring huffed and puffed, slowly getting his breath back.

"I… I gotta warn Lord Chaor!" he briefed. "The- The M'arrillians!" Hearing H'earring's gasp, Takinom sensed danger.

"Let's go!" The two entered the castle where Chaor saw them enter. "Lord Chaor, we have a crisis!" Hearing Takinom, Chaor seemed skeptical.

"Don't tell me Lord Van Bloot is here," he scoffed. H'earring and Takinom shook to the belief.

"Aa'une!" huffed H'earring. "He's been freed!" Chaor's eyes lit up.

"The M'arrillians are on the march?" he guessed again. "We must set defenses for when those creatures rear their ugly heads!"

"Yes, sir!" obeyed Takinom. At the tower by Lake Ken-I-Po, Najarin saw the demise of Phelphor by Aa'une.

"Song of Futuresight foresaw this coming," he mulled. "Now, it bears fruition, no thanks to the Underworlder, Phelphor." Maxxor now had a crisis on hand.

"Tangath helped organize the resistance before when the M'arrillians attacked Perim," he recalled. "Now, he's no longer here with us. We need to find a method to organize the tribes once more in this oncoming threat." Intress entered the room and reached the two men.

"Maxxor, we need your protection and guidance," she suggested. "We're still cataloging the missing Battlegear and our moral's staggering.." Maxxor heard Intress, his growling beginning to grow in volume.

"The two players who Tom warned me about, yet we let them slip through the cracks," he hissed. Najarin sensed the anger, but did nothing. In Mount Pillar, Odu-Bathax entered with Wamma to confront Illexia, warning them of the threat.

"It's begun again…" she grunted. "Perim has been through this before. We will be successful." She turned to the two with a plan for the moment. "Odu-Bathax, you were with Tangath Toborn in the last invasion. Inherit his spirit and meet with Maxxor to discuss details and bring Nazzarath along." Odu-Bathax bowed to the wishes. Outside the PortCourt in Chaotic, Ash spotted Pikachu in Sarah's lap as she glared at the photo of Geosenge Town.

"Maybe giving you that picture wasn't such a good idea," he voiced. Sarah turned to Ash, curious to his arrival.

"I'm wondering if maybe…" she started. "What if I wasn't so tomboyish… or maybe a few years younger in meeting you." Ash crossed his arms in thought.

"I'm not sure I understand…" Sarah placed the photo to show Ash.

"See, the more I've been looking at you and Serena's proximity to you, the more I think she's got feelings… Some people has expressed emotions and want to share them with people they care about." To Ash, Sarah had feelings for him.

"Hold on… I'm not quite getting what you're saying." Sarah wondered if Ash had no heart for anyone.

"Don't tell me you don't have any feelings for anyone."

"Should I?" Sarah seemed perplexed. To her, Ash doesn't have love.

"Sounds like you need a lesson in love!" Ash blinked at Sarah's taunt.

"And what makes you think I need it?" Sarah stood and put Pikachu on the stair before reaching Ash's side. He felt his shoulder gripped by her.

"It's actually cute when you get this tense. Though, you're not staying young forever. I'm sure Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and the Pokémon are anxious to see you back." Ash stepped away, slipping from Sarah's hand.

"I doubt it's the same thing you're talking about but… I love Pokémon. I bare no secret to that and you know it as well." Jycella heard and came over to Ash with her own hand on his shoulder as Pikachu stirred.

"It's not the same thing," she judged. "Heck, I could joke about how close Sarah gets to Tom." Sarah blushed to the comment.

"Hey!" she snapped. "We're just friends! Don't throw this conversation on me, alright!?" Jycella laughed, enjoying the tease.

"I'm just kidding!" she giggled. "Though, you gotta admit… her reaction is priceless." Sarah found nothing funny about the tease. "But, she does have a point. Sure, your world's chock-full of Pokémon, and you're a great trainer… But one day, you'll need to settle down and relieve with someone to watch over, get married, have kids and guide the next generation onward." Hearing Sarah and Jycella, Ash stepped away once more.

"Look, I appreciate that you wanna do this for me," he sighed. "But I still have years before anything like that affects me. It's not that I don't want to be alone… which never really happens. It's already a fun and chaotic life I live right now."

"Hey, no one's putting Bodal's Dagger to your throat to love anyone right now," Sarah eased. "Just go with the flow. Sometimes, love will show itself to you. It's just how you accept it." Ash nodded to Sarah's word.

"Sorry for that… Anyway, I'm gonna make a few trips in Perim. I'll be back!" He reentered the PortCourt as the girls watched, Pikachu joining.

"If only one of us was a few years younger…" Jycella continued to tease.

"Maybe…" Sarah somewhat agreed. Ash and Pikachu ported to Underworld City where H'earring eyed the two.

"Ash, Pikachu!" he greeted. "Did you bring me something to eat?" Ash and Pikachu chuckled to H'earring's desire of Dractyl Scales.

"And people say I think with my stomach," he joked. "I just decided to come by and see if anything's changed here!" H'earring gulped before choosing a fib.

"If anything changed, there'd be a reason for that, right?"

"True…" Ash and Pikachu looked up and saw a statue of Chaor moving. Neither Ash or Pikachu could believe the giant moving piece of concrete.

("Is that statue alive!?") gawked Pikachu. The statue peered down at the three.

"Ash, I've been wondering where you've been!" sounded Chaor. "Come on up! You'll love the sight!" Agreeing, Ash and Pikachu entered the statue after Ash tried to scan the walking brick.

"And I thought Gigantroper was something," he studied.

"It's kinda funny how something like a statue can become Underworld's saving grace at a time of need, should any rogue Overworlders or Mipedians have any thoughts."

("Anything to defend the city!") assumed Pikachu. Chaor chuckled to what Pikachu may have squeaked.

"I may not quite understand your rodent but I believe he understands the purpose," he wished. "Besides, Kaz told me about Lord Van Bloot returning. It's not one bit of news I'd want to hear, especially with the grudge against him."

"Yeah, I heard he used Decomposition on Maxxor," Ash recalled.

"That Mugic… a devastating one to behold. Kaz also told me how you used your bare hands to destroy the mugic and thwarted his coup onto me. If anyone needed one less power, it's him. For that, I give you the Underworld praise."

"Thanks… Say, I have a favor I wanna ask." Chaor wondered to his favor. After his visit in the Underworld, Ash and Pikachu arrived in Kiru City. "It's been awhile since we've been here, Pikachu."

("Sure has,") Pikachu agreed. The two reached the castle where Maxxor noticed the sound.

"I believe he's here as you foretold," he told Najarin.

"I didn't need Song of Futuresight for this," Najarin sighed. "What we must do is stay quiet about the current situation." Maxxor nodded as Najarin excused himself. Ash and Pikachu passed by Najarin, not wanting to be disturbed. To Ash, something was off.

"What's Najarin doing here?" he asked. Without an exchange, Ash and Pikachu didn't bother and headed upstairs, finding Maxxor.

"Ash," he greeted. "Pikachu. I thought you'd be coming by. I haven't seen you since Tom and his friends came by."

"Yeah, sorry for not coming by sooner. I wanted a little break from those four." Ash soon saw Tangath on a tapestry. Pikachu reached and touched it. "Tangath Toborn? Maxxor, what is-"

"Tangath was a notable ally, one who helped Perim during the best of times… and the worst. He aided us, uniting Overworlders with the Mipedians and Danians in our battle against a foe we didn't want to appear: the M'arrillians." Ash blinked to the name of Maxxor's mentioning.

"First time Pikachu and I've heard of M'arrillians."

"A tribe of aquatic-like creatures that wanted to take over Perim. At Glacier Plains, they created a heat cannon to melt the ice there…" Ash had a feeling to the result.

"With how big Glacier Plains is, Perim would be washed clean of creatures. I had a match go there and I saw the size."

"You're correct. The creatures we had against the M'arrillians were overwhelming and they activated their heat cannon. Tangath had no choice. He used Symphony of Stasis in front of a colossal wave bearing down over our troops." Ash had a guess to the Symphony.

"A Mugic?"

"Yes. It froze the wave… with Tangath inside. Tangath bought us a chance and we succeeded in stopping the M'arrillians, sealing them back in the Deep Mines. Somehow, Tangath was still alive. A long time later, Perim was threatened again… This time from the Spiritlands." Ash and Pikachu blinked to the new detail.

("As in by a spirit?") guessed Pikachu.

"A creature named Vitog attacked Perim. He had a vendetta with Tangath and wouldn't stop until he got his wish. There was only one way to grant it: destroy the Sword of Khy'at." Ash now believed the sword's importance.

"Sounds like the sword was the item that kept Tangath here," he studied.

"Indeed. It was his anchor to us, but it was the only way to fight Vitog and at Runic Grove. Once Vitog was sealed… we had to say goodbye." Ash and Pikachu gasped to Tangath's fate. They turned to the tapestry.

"Suddenly, having Tangath in my deck is more important than before." Maxxor awed the information.

"I see…" That's when Ash and Pikachu knelt to the tapestry. Maxxor looked a little shocked at how Ash and Pikachu were honoring Tangath. After a moment of praying, the two rose to their feet as Maxxor came to Ash.

"Thank you for the honor." That's when Ash had a request in mind.

"Maxxor, is it possible for-" Maxxor paused Ash with a hand in his face.

"Say no more…" Ash smiled to Maxxor's acceptance. A short time later, Ash and Pikachu arrived in a forest.

"Intress said to go through the Forest of Life in order to reach Najarin's tower at Lake Ken-I-Po. I'm not looking for a scan of him, already got Maxxor and Chaor." Pikachu looked from Ash's head. In the trees, two fairy-like creatures viewed Ash and Pikachu.

"Now, there's a cutie!" the blond girl cooed. She had orange around her torso like a gown. She had red butterfly wings. "Haven't seen one as adorable as this."

"I have to agree," the redhead, pink-skinned insect-like creature confirmed. She had a red midriff and what looked like shorts on her. "That mouse can be fun to play around, Lystone." The blond blinked before turning to her friend.

"I meant the human, Quadore." The viewing gave Lystone an idea. "Let's have a little fun." Ash and Pikachu continued on as the two creatures flew through the branches, rustling leaves. Pikachu heard the rustling and looked up.

"You see something, buddy?" asked Ash. Finally, Lystone emerged for Ash and Pikachu to see. She blew a pink mist to their faces. Pikachu instantly became smittened from the mist.

("So sweet…") he squeaked. Ash picked up on the mist, not easily affected as Ash.

"This one knows Sweet Scent, huh?" Soon, the alluring scent bled into his nose. Ash became entranced. He followed Lystone until a vine whipped out of nowhere and snagged her. The wings became entangled. She looked to find a giant flytrap snapping. This freaked her out.

"Lystone!" cried Quadore.

"Help me!" screamed Lystone. Ash had no choice but to help out.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" he commanded. Pikachu leaped up with a ball of electricity at the end of his tail. Energized, he flung the ball, striking the flytrap. The shock released Lystone where Ash caught her. "Gotcha!" He carried Lystone away before making sure she wasn't hurt. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thank you!" she assured. "And I'm sorry for doing that to you. I wanted to have a little fun." Ash huffed a giggle to it.

"As long as you're good, that's all that counts." Lystone shared a laugh as well before flying to Quadore.

"Young human, thanks for saving Lystone," Quadore praised before both flew to him and kissed his cheeks at the same time. Ash seemed in awe about the two creatures showing their love to him. Seeing Pikachu, Lystone decided to give the Mouse Pokémon some of the same.

"And you too," she teased before she and Quadore cheeked Pikachu.

("Thank you!") he squealed. This gave Ash an idea.

"How would you two be in my deck?" he offered. Lystone and Quadore awed the idea. "But who would I scan first? I can return to get the other." The two huddled before coming out and nodding to the request.

"Alright!" they agreed. Ash prepped his scanner, and hit the button. A little while later, Ash loaded Quadore in his deck back in the PortCourt. He and Pikachu wiped sweat from their heads.

"Four creatures, one Battlegear and one Location," he listed. Hearing the list, Peyton came to see what Ash got.

"Forest of Life and Quadore?" he spotted as the other three came by.

"Six scans, huh?" counted Tom. "Yeah, but then again, you've yet to be challenged by a Codemaster." Kaz became interested to Ash's scans.

"So, who else did you get?" he asked. Ash could tell but had something else in mind.

"I don't wanna spoil surprises," he teased. "I'll show them in my next Drome match. But anyway…" Ash had a topic to discuss. "You said about the four tribes in existence… Why did you guys lie?" No one was sure of Ash's new accusation.

"What do you mean?" questioned Sarah.

"That fifth tribe: the M'arrillians!" The four gawked to how Ash would know about the race told by Maxxor. Each now looked to the other, wondering how to explain the M'arrillians to Ash. Meantime, Siado had found a yellow horned bipedal lizard with black armor protecting his torso.

"Prince Mudeenu!" called out Siado. Mudeenu turned to find Siado.

"This better be good," he groaned. Siado reached Mudeenu with news.

"Aa'une! He's been released!" Mudeenu gasped to the alarm.

"It's happening again… And no Tangath to be the leader…" Now news of Aa'une's release has reached all tribes. Only a matter of time before their presence will be felt.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(With Thanksgiving this week, The 12 Elements of AshMas will start this week. Lana has been the popular choice so expect it to start real soon.)


	12. Spring Trap

_Chapter 12: Spring Trap_

* * *

Chaotic's PortCourt was never without excitement. Kaz had confronted Ash about an ordeal. "So, Natalie's caught your eye?" he asked. Both sat at their table with Pikachu and Hawlucha to listen.

"She appeared on my scanner after I had that horrific nightmare of Chaotic creatures invading Earth," Kaz explained.

"Yeah, that tells me the game's taking your life over…"

"And I did remove myself for a week after that to recover mentally. Anyway, I need your help about it." The plea made Ash irk back.

"You need my help with Natalie? Your classmate?"

"I know, right? Seeing her, she's an ideal young woman. I really, _really,_ want to ask her out… but I'm worried. What if-" A billowed sigh told Ash it wasn't a subject he enjoyed.

"Girls, girls, girls…" Hearing Ash, Kaz believed he's dealt with enough of girls here in Chaotic.

"I can tell that you've been asked a lot during your stay."

"And they don't know I don't exist on your Earth, but they ask anyway." After one more sigh, Ash came back on track. "Anyway, you want to ask Natalie out right?"

"I do…"

"Then why are you asking me for advice? Just go out and ask!" Hearing Ash, Kaz seemed a little startled.

"Hold on… Just go out there and ask her?"

("What do you have to lose?") urged Pikachu. Hearing the Mouse Pokémon, Kaz bobbed a nod.

"You know what?" he started. "You're right! Here I am seeking advice when I should be in charge of my own actions. I'll go and ask her out." Ash nodded to Kaz's new confidence.

"There you go!" he agreed. "I'm sure you'll be fine when you make that approach. Remember, no hesitation."

"Right… I did turn to the right person for this." Ash and Pikachu blinked to Kaz's claim. Hawlucha patted Kaz on the back. He turned to see the Wrestling Pokémon nod. "Thanks, Hawlucha. I'll let Ash know how it goes. I'll see you later!" Kaz left, and Ash smiled to the renewed spirit while a blue-haired young man in a blue t-shirt came from behind.

"So, the Underworlder is looking for some love, right?" he scoffed. "I can see where the 'Kid' in KidChaor comes from." Ash billowed another sigh.

"And someone says I'm a kid…" he groaned.

"Well, you… I can tolerate. You're not someone obsessed with Underworld creatures as much as him." Ash nodded lowly to the nag. "Anyway, I was wondering if you've heard about strange activity in Perim." Ash looked to the blue-haired, curious to any information.

"What… kind of strange activity, Leon?"

"Well, they've been hush-hush but the lake in Skeleton Springs seem to be behaving rather awkwardly. I know how bad the lake reeks… I've been there… but it seems as though something may be coming out of that cesspool." To Ash, this was information he wanted to follow.

"I have Skeleton Springs in my deck. I can go check it out for you. Besides, I still have two hours before my match with Reggie in the Oron Drome." The offer made Leon nod.

"Thanks, and be careful." Ash nodded to Leon's warning before heading to the port. After Ash recalled Hawlucha, he selected his location before he and Pikachu ported out. They arrived outside a dark wasteland with many bones and skulls surrounding a glowing moss-colored lake. A tiny island stood in the lake's center. Upon arrival, Pikachu's nose scented the reek Leon warned.

("So foul!") he whined. Ash didn't seem phased with the stench.

"I don't blame you," he muttered. "The smell would turn anyone with sensitive noses away."

("And you're not affected?") With Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash walked to the lake, the pungent smell challenging his nose with every step. Despite the displeasure bleeding into his nose, Ash refused to pinch the nostrils, impressing his partner. ("How can you stand this? I feel better back in the PortCourt with Shinwan!") Ash reached the lake and dipped his fingers in the murky water. He pulled them out to take a closer sniff, turning his head away at first whiff.

"Never tell me this isn't potent!"

("I already did…") Ash flung the dirty water off his fingers. He looked around the area, noting the scattered bones.

"This place is full of death. Does explain all the bones and skulls strewn…" That's when he spotted something shiny from one side of the lake. This made him curious. "What's that?" Circling around the lake, Ash and Pikachu searched the shining spot. Ash lifted a few ribs for a better look. What they found looked like a yellow jewel. This made Ash question. "There's no way this is Battlegear." Pikachu wasn't sure himself, but thought it couldn't hurt to check.

("Try scanning it.") Trusting his partner, Ash brought his Scanner out and focused it on the jewel. Surprisingly, it registered on his Scanner.

"What do you know…" Before Ash could read the name, Pikachu's ears perked.

("Someone's here.") Ash heard before hiding behind a giant skull. Coming from the lake was a giant green bulb with tentacles all around. It had a black eye with a glowing purple eye in the bulb.

"Could that be?" Seeing a chance, Ash scanned the new creature. The scan done, Ash looked to see the name of the creature. "Ihun'Kalin? Man, what a weird name."

("I know…") However, Pikachu's squeak alerted Ihun'Kalin where he fired a laser beam, destroying the skull. Ash and Pikachu felt cornered.

"I don't think we'll be able to talk about it, huh?" The new creature flung its tentacles but Ash and Pikachu evaded them. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu's cheeks squeezed hard before launching a massive discharge of electricity. It nailed Ihun'Kalin to where Ash could finish it off. "Let's see if that lake can conduct electricity… Use Electro Ball!" Pikachu didn't move. He stood stiff as a statue. "Pikachu?" A gargle forced Ash to glance back at Ihun'Kalin. The eye began to glow. Ash glared but nothing came out. This puzzled the creature. Looking again, Ash's body seemed to have developed a veil. It garbled something but it wasn't anything Ash could understand. He had to think fast. "Sorry to do this to you, buddy!" Ash twisted Pikachu's ears around. This alerted Pikachu in pain.

("OUCH!") He released his grip before Pikachu fired another Thunderbolt. It shocked Ihun'Kalin instead as Ash jumped back. Ihun'Kalin began to sink back into the moss-colored lake in pain. Ash had to act and escape.

"I'm sorry, but I had to! Anyway, let's get outta here!" Hitting a button on his scanner, Ash and Pikachu ported out. They returned to the PortCourt. Ash checked the Scanner, more than 25 minutes until his match. Ash checked his scans to get the names for each item. "So the jewel's the Kha'rall Amber Shard and it can work with Ihun'Kalin."

("And Ihun'Kalin is one of those M'arrillians.") As Ash filed his scans to his deck, a robot came around to find Ash.

"There you are, Pokéotic!" it buzzed. "I have an update about your match." This made Ash blink.

"What's up?" he asked.

"He wants to have the match in the Beta Drome, not the Oron Drome, and also… it'll be a blind match." It made Ash wonder the reason for the change. Regardless, he acknowledged the information.

"I'll be there." Just then, Kaz came to Ash with a huge smile on his face.

"Ash!" he called out. Ash and Pikachu turned to Kaz.

"He's happy about something," Ash assumed. Kaz nearly bowled Ash over as he wrapped Ash in a bear hug.

"I DID IT, ASH!" he cheered as he began shaking the trainer. "SHE SAID YES! I TOOK YOUR ADVICE! NATALIE AND I KNOW OUR FEELINGS! SHE'S NOW MY GIRLFRIEND THANKS TO YOU!" Ash felt his equilibrium shift wildly.

"That's great, Kaz!" he tried to praise. "COULD YOU STOP!? HELP!" Tom and Sarah pulled Ash and Kaz apart. Sarah treated Ash for any shakiness while Tom confronted Kaz.

"Take it easy on Ash!" he advised. "He has that match in a few minutes!" Kaz relented.

"Sorry, I just wanted to thank Ash for the advice he gave me," he apologized.

"There's a right way and there's a wrong way to do that," Peyton mulled as he came from behind Kaz. "And what you did was the wrong way." Kaz mulled to the call out. Ash soon took a few breaths in recovery. Sarah took Pikachu and Ash headed to the Beta Drome. Upon arriving, he saw a blond young man in a blue uniform. Spotting Ash, he came forward to meet him while in a mechanical wheelchair.

"You must be Pokéotic Ash," he greeted with a British accent. Reaching, Ash and the blond shook hands.

"And you're Reggie, I see," Ash replied.

"I am. Sorry about the change in Dromes, but the Blind Matches won't be accepted anywhere else." The explanation didn't upset Ash.

"That's alright. I probably wasn't ready for another official Drome Match anyway, despite my record." They entered the Drome while Pikachu delved into what seemed to be green macaroni and cheese with bread crumbs sprinkled. He joined the four at their usual table.

"Cheddar and Parmesan in Maxxoroni and Cheese has a nice flavor to it, huh?" asked Sarah.

("It does,") squeaked Pikachu with his mouth full. Ash and Reggie brought three cards to the forefront. Reggie had two Mugic counters while Ash filled his with six. With the field set up, they locked their decks.

"You wanna go first, Reggie?" requested Ash. Reggie nodded before spinning the Location Randomizer. When it stopped, Mount Pillar emerged.

"Mount Pillar will be our first location," he described. "And I'll go after the first of your creature with the Mugics." Reggie moved the top card to Ash's top card. Both touched their cards before they transformed. Reggie morphed into a dark green muscular lizard with white tattoos over its body and a black loincloth and blue knee pads.

"Reggie's going with Jumbad!" discovered Peyton. "And he's armed with the Cyclance." Ash morphed into Maxxor while wielding a thorn whip.

"Maxxor!?" gawked Tom. "When in the world did he gain Maxxor!?" The scene shifted to Mount Pillar where Jumbad held a lance.

"Well, it's an honor to battle the king of Overworld creatures," he croaked. "Don't expect it to stay that way!"

"As long as you don't hold back," Maxxor encouraged. Jumbad raced in with his lance but Maxxor readied the move. "Pillar Quake!" He punched the ground and a tremor trace followed Jumbad who leaped clear.

"Let's see how you handle a Lightning Burst!" Jumbad fired lightning just as a piece of earth jumped up and intercepted the attack. Using the whip, Maxxor snapped it and the thorns tagged and impaled Jumbad's leg. Maxxor pulled him to the ground in a thud. "Thanks! Gives me a chance to do this! Whirling Wail!" Suddenly, Maxxor got blasted with a force of air, knocking him back. From the PortCourt, Tom watched Maxxor's Mugic counters become black.

"That's not good for Ash!" he warned. "Whirling Wail disables any use of Mugic!"

"And that attack also seemed to have Maxxor reeling!" added Sarah. Jumbad wanted to deal more to Maxxor.

"Now, how will you attack me without the use of Mugic?" he taunted. Maxxor grinned before he attacked.

"I'm never one without an attack or two," he sneered. "Lavalanche!" Spires of lava spewed from the ground where Jumbad leaped to clear out. Maxxor recovered but didn't move.

"Thunder Shout!" The blast of sound waves struck and pushed the lava at Maxxor, splashing down on him. Jumbad landed but realized the round wasn't done. "Wait… where's Maxxor?"

"Nice move." Jumbad turned to see Maxxor with his arms cocked back. "Power Pulse!" The flurry of punches blasted Jumbad into the lava where he burst code. Pikachu cheered to Ash's win.

"Reggie's no slouch, whether in Chaotic on his feet or in his wheelchair back home," Kaz pointed out. Pikachu seemed surprised to learn of Reggie's issue.

("Reggie can't walk?") he squeaked.

"He had an accident that paralyzed his body from the waist down," Sarah told Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon felt awful for Reggie from the briefing. Ash prepared to make his next move.

' _Should I stick with Maxxor?'_ he thought. _'It's too early for Ihun'Kalin.'_ Ash shook off the idea and spun the Location Randomizer. It came up as the Riverlands. Ash saw the Mugic counters on Maxxor become blue again. "Let's go after this one!" Ash hit Maxxor again and Reggie hit the chosen opponent. Soon, he became a redhead, green-skinned man-like creature.

"Now, Reggie's Prantix!" alerted Kaz. The creatures decided, the scene changed to the Riverlands. Seeing the rushing river from the cliffside, Maxxor wanted to adjust his game.

"Might as well act before he arrives," he studied. A Mugic counter reached the circle of heptagons. "Hymn of the Elements! Grant me the power of the free form!" The seven notes played, water splashed around Maxxor as Prantix arrived.

"So, the great Overworld King's got himself a watery ability!" he taunted. Tied to his arm was a blue shard. Prantix wasted little time with attacking. "Lavalanche!" Maxxor watched his attack from before come after him.

"Ash Torrent!" Maxxor launched Ash Torrent to block the lava from reaching. It barely brushed back the lava and Maxxor had to move. He leaped down to the rocky platforms being swept by the stream. Prantix watched from the side.

"I'll make sure you can't use that against me! Prelude of Protection! Guard the elements of the Overworld!" A counter from Reggie's board flew to his circle. The seven notes played and a veil emerged around Prantix. Maxxor saw the veil pop up.

"If I can't attack you directly, I can get around you. Emberwhip!" Using his whip, it grew in tremendous length as it latched onto Prantix. "Now, you can't escape this! Do the damage, Decrescendo!" Another of Maxxor's Mugic counters found Ash's wheel. After the new seven-note melody played, Prantix felt his body ache. "Looks like Prelude of Protection can't stop that." Using the extended range of his whip, Maxxor flew to the other creature.

"But then, I'll take a page out of your playbook! Rock Wave!" Punching the ground, Prantix nailed Maxxor with the Rock Wave attack, bulldozing him into the river where he couldn't recover. A splash of code emerged. Maxxor was defeated. Pikachu became worried about the condition of Ash.

"Someone's been studying Ash's battles," Tom gulped.

"No kidding," Peyton agreed. "He told us that he's be teased at for thinking outside the box a lot. Gotta suck when the box is turned back outward like that."

"At least Ash gave Prantix a little harm before getting code," Kaz pointed out. "And Prelude of Protection may help if Reggie picks another creature with Fire." In the Drome, Ash and Reggie smiled to the battle.

"I've actually wanted to meet someone who could adopt my strategy against me," Ash admitted. "Wanted to know the feeling of being outplayed."

"Always happy to help, chap," Reggie chuckled before spinning again. This one landed on Everrain. "Now, I'll use Prantix after… this one!" Ash bobbed a nod to Reggie's choice as both hit their cards. Reggie's back to Prantix, but Kaz was in for a surprise when Ash morphed to Chaor as he guzzled on soda. The appearance of Chaor made KidChaor spit a geyser of soda at Tom.

"HEY!" he snapped. Kaz glared in shock to Chaor's arrival.

"First, Maxxor and now, Chaor!?" he counted. "If he was wanting to surprise us, what a way to do it!"

"What's next, he's also got Prince Mudeenu!?" guessed Peyton.

"If so, when did he?" questioned Sarah. At Everrain and armed with the axe, Chaor peered around the area.

"Lucky guess, Prantix…" he growled.

"Glad you like it, Chaor!" mocked Prantix. "Danhilation!" A blast of flame struck Chaor, but it did nothing. Chaor scoffed.

"Please…" He cocked his arm back, an open hand out. "Flame Orb!" Throwing the Flame Orb, it nailed Prantix, engulfing him for a minute before rolling in the wet grounds. He bounced back to his feet as Chaor used one of his Mugic counters. "Now, Diminuendo! Relieve the source of his strength!" Another seven-note melody played and when ended, Prantix was further weakened. At the PortCourt, Sarah feared Ash was giving Reggie a chance to counter.

"What's with the cherry picking, Ash!?" she scolded. "You want to win or not!?"

"Chill, Sarah," Peyton eased. "It's the Beta Drome. It's not one step to Crellan or Hotekk." Chaor walked to Prantix who reeled from the attacks.

"I'm not done clowning around!" growled Prantix. "Mirthquake!" With a punch, the water splashed around everything. Chaor slightly covered his face before Prantix closed in on him. "I'm not done! Rock Wave!" Prantix launched another Rock Wave that pelted the back of Chaor. He turned while swinging the axe. It knocked many rocks back at Prantix. He covered up and Chaor moved in for one strike, code bleeding out. In the Beta Drome, Chaor let out a laugh before reverting to Ash. Those in the PortCourt cheered for Ash.

"That was his game plan!" Kaz realized. He wanted to lure Prantix in close for an unavoidable attack!"

"And it worked like a charm!" judged Tom. In the Beta Drome, Ash seemed ready to end the battle.

"It must feel nice to do things in Chaotic than back home," he determined.

"It does, my friend," Reggie agreed. "To be honest, I've wanted to face you in a Chaotic duel since stories of a Chaotic upstart had gained international attention. You've fitted the rumors with your intense skill." Ash sneered to the reports about him.

"I don't try to hide my skill," Ash explained. "I let everyone know what I can do!"

"Wonderful… makes me wish I could still be as active if not for what happened back in England." Ash bobbed his head to the story.

"I probably won't know what it's like to have no feeling or movement in my legs. If there was a chance, I could give you a Pokémon that can carry you wherever you need." Reggie smiled to the idea. Ash had his turn to spin. This one came up as Mipediam Oasis. "I'll continue to use Chaor for this." With the cards hit, Ash turned back to Chaor and Reggie changed into a brown dog and centaur mix with armor on its arms and shoulders. The arms were also equipped with blades. Kaz saw the new creature with Reggie.

"Hello, Eximiar!" he named. The scene shifted to the Oasis and Chaor had his axe out.

"This should be quick," Chaor believed. Looking around, Chaor seemed to be on the hunt.

"You're right about that!" barked his opponent. Turning around, a spray of water splashed Chaor's face and knocked him down. He stood back up before facing Eximiar again.

"Typical…" That's when one more of Chaor's Mugic counters reached the circle. "Canon of Casualty! Bring down the beast before me!" The Mugic's seven-note melody played before a blast of energy struck Eximiar. It floored the Underworld creature. Eximiar got up gingerly as Chaor approached. "It was fun… good game!"

"A little early to celebrate, don't you think?" The comeback made Chaor blink. "Airsault!" A blast of small twisters emerged and lifted Chaor upward. He tried to fight the high winds but he was open to another blast from the Liquilizer. The new shot hit and the winds died down, causing him to fall into the ocean. The splash of water and code ended the round. Ash now had one creature. Pikachu became worried.

"Well, it comes down to this now," Sarah pointed out. "Ash has one creature, and Reggie's Eximiar's low on energy!"

"And even more that Eximiar doesn't have a Mugic that could restore his energy," Tom added. "Ash has Reggie in checkmate."

"One attack could do it for Ash," K`az determined. Ash smiled to Reggie.

"Sometimes, you're lucky with planning," Reggie said. "You're indeed a veteran of Chaotic despite the time you've been here."

"Thanks," Ash praised. "Well, it's almost over. Last round…"

"Let's finish it on a high note." Reggie spun the wheel for the last time. It landed on Pouril Forest. "Let's see your last creature!" They hit their cards. Reggie became Eximiar once more. Ash changed into Ihun'Kalin. Tom and his friends stood and gasped in dire shock.

"M'arrillian!?" they shouted. The four began to tremble. The scene shifted to Pouril Forest where Eximiar began to run.

"Whoa, when did Ash get his hands on a M'arrillian?" gulped Peyton.

"I don't know, but why would he bring one to Chaotic!?" shivered Sarah. Klay watched and scoffed to their panic.

"Seems the boy toy every girl wanted to get their hands on held a beast of burden," he teased. Eximiar turned to find Ihun'Kalin approaching.

"Not good," he barked. He fired the Liquilizer which soaked Ihun'Kalin. Inside, Ash began to panic.

' _Not good!'_ he thought. ' _I can't control him!'_ Ihun'Kalin squealed loudly. The attacks seemed to do nothing. From the card field, two Mugic heptagons vanished. A light began to glow and Eximiar ran. Ash began to glow blue and soon the same glow appeared on Ihun'Kalin.

"Wait, what's going on!?" alerted Sarah. "Is that M'arrillian showing off a new power!?" Before anyone could answer, Ihun'Kalin fired a massive beam, wiping out trees, Dractyl's nest and Eximiar in line. A blast of code exploded. The drome reset, Ihun'Kalin let out one more squawk before reverting back to Ash who collapsed. Recovering, Reggie raced his wheelchair to help Ash up.

"Ash!" he called out. Reggie lifted Ash's head while Tom, Sarah and Pikachu raced out of the PortCourt and to the Beta Drome to aid Ash. They arrived to see Ash starting to regain consciousness.

"Ash!" she called out.

("Speak to us!") cried Pikachu. Ash trembled in fear.

"C- Couldn't…" he stuttered. "C- Couldn't c-con… troll…"

"It's over," Sarah tried to ease. "Let's get you back inside." With Reggie's help, Sarah escorted Ash back inside. Tom saw the help provided and had a question to ask.

"That M'arrillian…" he brought up. Ash barely could breathe after the battle.

"Sketelon… Springs…" he garbled. Tom's eyes widened as Shinwan also came by, taking over for Sarah. Tom watched with Sarah as Ash was dragged into the PortCourt.

"Skeleton Springs?" he repeated. "This could pose problems. The M'arrillian must've hurt Ash on his ScanQuest." To Sarah, it was more than M'arrillians.

"Never mind that, what was that glow just now?" she wondered. Tom looked befuddled to the ordeal. Ash's exposure to M'arrillians had started. He held a dangerous creature and now, it had hurt him.

"The Codemasters will need to look into this. Meanwhile, Perim's under attack." What could the M'arrillians be after now that they've met up with humans?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. The Chaotic Pokémon

_Chapter 13: The Chaotic Pokémon_

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Ash's battle with Reggie in a blind duel at the Beta Drome when he used Ihun'Kalin and lost control. He sat in the PortCourt munching on doughnuts and having coffee when Shinwan came over. "Looks like you're part of the club," she said as she sat with Ash. "We now hold M'arrillians in our decks." Ash sighed to the compliment.

"It's not the first time I couldn't control anyone…" he recalled. "Pikachu's the first, then Primeape, Charizard… Infernape at one time…" Hearing the list of Pokémon, Shinwan figured this wasn't Ash's first experience.

"I see… Pokémon Trainers have it harder than I imagine. Sometimes, you get your dream Pokémon and soon realize that creature's no easy walk in the park." Listening, Ash nodded to Shinwan's assessment.

"You can say that again…"

"The point is, you're one of the few Chaotic players who have at least one M'arrillian. I know soon you'll have a way to control the tide and win in the fashion you want to win." Ash huffed a giggle, realizing that Shinwan had faith in him.

"Can I ask who else has M'arrillians?"

"Well, me and…" Also hearing the discussion was Peyton.

"And me as well," he confirmed. Looking to his direction, Ash and Shinwan looked to Peyton's smile… and jealousy. "Okay, Hotshot… What is it with you and the princess? What makes you more worthy than any other player!?" Ash scoffed to Peyton's accusation.

"Seriously, that's not even the discussion right now," he groaned. Peyton saw the pained face on Ash and backed off.

"Yeah, you still look a little woozy after trying Ihun'Kalin." A frustrated growl irked Peyton to ease from Ash. "Well, at least you're still undefeated."

"I know that, but how I beat Reggie… That's not me. I'm above that." Ash finished his coffee but left one doughnut out. "I'm gonna go see Najarin about this." As he got up, his Pokémon emerged from outside, deeply concerned to their trainer's health.

("Will you be okay, amigo?") beaked Hawlucha. Ash looked to his Pokémon before nodding.

"You guys keep on with your individual training. I'm gonna see Najarin for a little while." He started off to the port and Pikachu climbed onto Shinwan's shoulder. He found Lake Ken-I-Po on his Scanner and ported out. Tom, Kaz and Sarah watched as Ash left the PortCourt for Najarin's place.

"He's still flustered since using Ihun'Kalin?" groaned Kaz.

"It's not that he used Ihun'Kalin," Sarah corrected. "It's that he lost control during his battle with Reggie!" Tom nodded before noticing the Pokémon heading back outside.

"Hey, where are they going?" he asked. Peyton started walking to the doors.

"Let's go see," he wondered. The rest joined as Pikachu swung a glowing tail at Hawlucha as Froakie flung blue orbs at Fletchinder. "Okay, what are they doing?" Hawlucha chopped away at Pikachu's tail swings.

"Not sure…" shrugged Kaz. Both Pikachu and Hawlucha faced each other with grins.

("Speed's getting better, Hawlucha,") Pikachu squeaked.

("Your Iron Tail's the same,") Hawlucha advised. That's when Tom figured out the intent.

"I get it!" he spoke up. "They're training!" Sarah, Peyton and Kaz blinked to Ash's realization.

"Tom, training?" repeated Kaz.

"Ash is a Pokémon _Trainer_. He trains Pikachu, Froakie and whoever else he has on hand." Tom's friends finally figured out the ordeal.

"I see…" Sarah studied. "So they use training to refine their moves and perhaps come up with new ones along the way."

"I get it now…" Kaz believed. "Ash must go through a lot of stress with these guys." Suddenly, Peyton's laugh got their attention.

"This is perfect!" he sneered. "It's time we became trainers!" The other three became worried as the Pokémon training stopped.

"Peyton, think about it!" snapped Sarah. "They're Pokémon! Ash trusts us in watching over them!"

"Not to mention that we don't have a clue as to what moves they can do!" added Tom. However, Peyton wasn't worried.

"You know the old saying that you can teach an old dog new tricks, right?" he quoted. "So let's give these Pokémon a little lesson in Chaotic 101." Tom and Kaz looked to each other about Peyton's plan.

"Alright, Peyton!" agreed Kaz. "Let's do it!" Sarah didn't want anything to happen to Ash's Pokémon.

"Let's not!" she stormed. "Right now, those Pokémon are in our care. Can you imagine his reaction if we threw his Pokémon into the Beta Drome?"

"Relax, Sarah!" urged Peyton. "We do this every time we enter a Drome. The only thing that constantly gets injured is our pride. Besides, what could go wrong?" Sarah began to question her own doubt. Meanwhile, Ash arrived at Lake Ken-I-Po. He looked up the tower to view the scene.

"So that's Najarin's home," he believed. "Let's see if he can help out." Before he could take a step, a rustle alerted his presence. He turned, expecting a creature or a player. "Hello?" Emerging, Intress spotted Ash as he irked his neck.

"Ash?" she gasped. "What are you doing here?" Ash wasn't shy about his business.

"On my way to see Najarin. The same for you?"

"I am… and where's Pikachu? I thought you two were close."

"Tom and his friends are watching over them. They wanted to do some personal training."

"Like warriors that I thought he was… Well, since we're heading in the same direction…" Ash nodded and both headed into the tower where Najarin waited in his room. Ash and Intress entered to the Mugician's relief.

"Ash," he called. "Intress… One of you I foresaw coming." This fascinated Ash into guessing.

' _He's probably referring to me,'_ he thought. Najarin turned to Maxxor's retainer.

"How are preparations, Intress?" he asked.

"We're still behind, no thanks to the missing gear from awhile back," Intress groaned. Najarin's huffed a groan as well.

"That will hinder our progress greatly." He now turned to Ash. "And I heard you found one of the M'arrillians."

"And I used it in a game," Ash admitted. "Lost control and collapsed." Najarin studied the case.

"M'arrillians are indeed powerful creatures. It's no wonder that one such as you, a pure spirit, would have difficulty. Aside from that, I wanted to know you more." Ash blinked to Najarin's wish. "I have a Mugic that can help out." He looked through a cache of heptagons. Ash saw this as an opportunity and scanned Najarin. Hearing a beep from the scanner, Najarin turned to Ash. "You scanned me?" Found out, Ash apologized.

"I tried to keep it subtle," he confessed. "Sorry." Najarin's snicker told Ash not to worry.

"For the game, it tells me you have plans ahead." Intress pondered to Najarin's forgiveness.

"Are you sure this is necessary, Najarin?" she asked.

"He faces a hectic challenge," Najarin pointed out. "I have since long ago, after Afjak's disappearance." This made Ash curious.

"Afjak?" he repeated the name.

"Afjak was a pupil of mine. He used to learn the ways of being a Mugician as I have been. However, he was a handful: lacking patience and gaining self-approval to his beliefs. I repeatedly warned him of his behavior, but it seemed to bounce away from him like a mirror. Then one day, he left for Dranakis Threshold." Ash recalled the place.

"You mean the land with the floating and broken bridge?" he guessed.

"It's a place that can propel creatures and players to their doom if they made haste… and Afjak was one such. He departed and entered a barrier where mugic had run amok. Hearing what happened, I feared my apprentice had been lost." Ash gulped to the story of Afjak.

"I'm sorry. He… had to be close." Najarin bowed to a nod.

"Here it is: I wanted to use this to understand you more." Intress wondered about the heptagon in Najarin's hand.

"What Mugic are you using?" she asked.

"I want to learn of Ash's past and Song of Focus can help out," he explained. The Mugic flew up. An essence flew out of Najarin's body and to the heptagon. "Song of Focus, seize the control to me!" A seven-note melody played and a beam shot down to Najarin, his eyes now glowing. Meanwhile in the Beta Drome, Tom and his friends set themselves up for the Pokémon to be in a Chaotic battle.

"I still say this is a bad idea," Sarah groaned. "When Ash finds out, he'll be rightfully upset." She placed her scanner on the holder with Pikachu standing on her shoulder. Tom did the same for Hawlucha, Peyton with Froakie and Kaz with Fletchinder.

"How many times do we have to say it, Sarah?" asked Tom. "We emerge fine after each session."

"And it's only gonna be one creature, the Battlegear and the location Peyton chose," Kaz added.

"But did it have to take us an hour to decide?" wondered Peyton. When all four locked their scanners, they're ready to depart.

"We're all set," Tom announced. "You know what to do." The boys left before Sarah with a paining face. The door closed and Ash's Pokémon looked to the board.

("So, this is a new training session for us,") Froakie croaked.

("That's for sure,") Hawlucha beaked. Pikachu thought if it doesn't hurt the players, they'll be okay.

("Let's give it a go!") he squeaked. The Pokémon shrugged before hitting the cards. In a flash, the Pokémon morphed and became Chaotic creatures: Fletchinder became Takinom, Froakie became Siado, Hawlucha became a blue lean man with flowing white hair and purple slacks and Pikachu became a green cylinder-like creature with a claw for a left hand and a mechanical left leg.

"What did we become!" gawked Siado.

"I don't know!" shrieked Takinom. "And on top of that, how are we able to talk?"

"That's a good question, Fletchinder!" the green creature shrugged. The blue man-like creature urged calm with sticking his arms out.

"Let's take it easy for a minute," he spoke out. "I get that we're now different than our original selves. It may take some time for us to get adjusted." Outside, the four watched the Pokémon via a monitor adjacent to the Drome.

"So, Fletchinder is Takinom," Tom listed. "Froakie's Saido, Pikachu's Maglax and Hawlucha's Xarev."

"This can only go so well…" Sarah groaned. The scene shifted to Mipediam Oasis. Xarev and Maglax stood by the beach.

"So, this is where you and Ash were at one time?" asked Xarev/Hawlucha.

"It is," Maglax/Pikachu confirmed. Takinom/Fletchinder flew above the trees to see Xarev and Maglax.

"Hey, don't hog the beach!" she called down. She began to fly down as those in the PortCourt watched the four-way, curious to the battle.

"Are Ash's Pokémon battling?" one young man asked.

"I think so," a young woman believed. Maglax had the Cyclance on hand as Takinom had the thorn whip and Xarev carried what seemed to be a crystal on a sword hilt.

"Don't start the party without me!" shouted Siado. He emerged with some added pelt. Takinom saw everyone and knew the event.

"Alright guys," she announced. "Let's battle!" All four creatures charged at each other in this free-for-all. Back in Najarin's Tower, the Mugician finished peering into Ash's mind.

"My goodness…" he awed. "You and your Pokémon go through a lot together… and I've seen the character you are, one of conviction and will. It's no wonder you've done so much." Intress heard Najarin's study and snickered.

"No wonder I see some of Tangath in you," she teased. Ash itched his head in some embarrassment.

"Aside from that, there was something else that caught my eye as I've viewed," Najarin brought up. "These two human adults with a cat…" He wove a hand over a crystal ball to show two adults in white uniforms and red "R" emblems on them. The woman was a crimson redhead. She wore a white uniform midriff and skirt with black arm-length gloves and knee-high boots. The man was ice-violet-haired. There was also a white cat with a curled tail and a gold oval coin wedged in its forehead. Ash sighed to the group.

"Team Rocket…" he named. "They've been after Pikachu since I started my journey to become the greatest Pokémon Master. The organization targets rare and valuable Pokémon and they have caused chaos all over the world." Intress sighed to Team Rocket's intent.

"Cowards…" she scowled. Ash nodded to the term for the trio. "Najarin, do you have something for Ash? I mean, when he returns to his home…"

"I think there is," he believed. "It's in this room, but I'll need to look for it after tonight."

"Thanks, Najarin," Ash praised. "Say, is it alright if I scan that? Song of Focus seems useful." Najarin's chuckle spoke to Ash as an acknowledgment.

"Be my guest," he offered. Ash brought his scanner in full view before scanning the heptagon. Looking, Ash nodded to its use.

"Thanks for helping me out." Najarin bowed to Ash for the visit.

"As do I, young one. Come back if you need anything else." Ash grinned, ready to head back.

"I'll see you too, Intress." The catlike woman didn't react. Ash used his scanner to port back to Chaotic. After he disappeared, Intress had a question.

"Why didn't you tell him?" she asked. "Why didn't you say that Afjak was your son?" Najarin's head bowed before turning to the falling sun.

"If I did, he would suffer a distraction that would make him hesitant in battle," he admitted. "He'd stop with battling… and that wouldn't be him. I also don't want him making the same mistakes Afjak made." Intress began to understand Najarin's intent. Back in Chaotic, Ash spotted Peyton feeding the Pokémon stacks of pancakes.

"Hey, did I miss something?" he announced. Tom and his friends spotted Ash reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Ash!" welcomed Kaz.

"How was your trip to Lake Ken-I-Po?" asked Sarah.

"Deserving," Ash answered. "And it seems like your giving my Pokémon some stacks of Perim Pancakes."

"Well, it's a little treat for teaching us about battling," Peyton explained. They have hand-to-hand combat to an art form. Froakie's something else." This made Ash wonder.

"What… do you mean?" he asked. Tom came clean with the assessment.

"See, Peyton had your Pokémon in a Chaotic battle with our creatures," he mentioned. "Froakie used Siado's Surprise to a great effect and beat Hawlucha and Pikachu within a minute of each other… and that was after Pikachu found a way to beat Fletchinder and-"

"You WHAT!?" he snapped. "You had my Pokémon in a Chaotic battle!? And without my permission!?" Tom, Kaz and Peyton became fearful to Ash understandable anger.

"Told ya!" growled Sarah. That's when Pikachu pulled on Ash's shirt. Feeling the tug, Ash looked to his Pokémon.

("We did have fun,") Froakie croaked with a smile.

("Being other creatures,") Hawlucha beaked. ("Learning to talk…")

("It was awesome, Ash!") finished Pikachu with Fletchinder squawking happily. Seeing their faces, Ash surrendered. He couldn't be mad at what Tom and his friends offered to them.

"I see…" he admitted. "I guess I can't be mad if you're all happy about playing it." The Pokémon hugged Ash who saw that they had a good time while away from him.

"I guess that worked out well," Peyton nodded. Tom wondered about his visit some more.

"Did you get any scans?" he asked.

"Yeah, lemme show you," Ash answered before leading the group to the deck table to show the scan of Song of Focus. Ash will need all the focus for down the road. Who knows what lays ahead of him as more creatures are sought.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. Code of Ketchum

Chapter 14: Code of Ketchum

* * *

Tangath raced around Glacier Plains as he tried to locate his target. He journeyed around the arctic in hopes of getting a drop. He steps cautiously on the ice, his Gauntlets of Might trained to the sides. "There's no way that you'll get me twice with Surprise," he growled.

"¡Pero eso no significa que esté dispuesto a intentarlo, Tangath!" someone hissed. Tangath looked to the ice below and sneered.

"Then try this! Frost Blight!" He punched the ice and a torrent of ice billowed as a yellow man-like lizard warrior emerged. Now, Tangath was encased in a pillar of ice. The lizard had orange shoulder guards. With the Burithean Axe, he hacked the ice pillar. It collapsed but Tangath wasn't inside.

"¿Dónde?" Looking inside, there was a hole. Under the ice, Tangath swam a little before lining up a strike. With a punch and with the Gauntlets of Might, the lizard was flung into the sky. "Viperlash!" The lizard fired snakes into the new hole. Just as the snakes entered, Tangath emerged from the first hole.

"Mirthquake!" He punched the ice which knocked shards of ice and skewered the lizard, code splashing out. Watching from the PortCourt, Tom, Kaz, Peyton, Sarah, Pikachu and Hawlucha cheered for Tangath's win.

"Malvadine is code!" roared Tom. "And that's it! Ash won his seventh!" In the Imthor Drome, Ash came over to a tanned-skin young brunette man in a red tank-top and shorts.

"Ese fue un gran juego, amigo," the brunette man complimented in Spanish. He and Ash shook hands.

"Gracias, Marco," he returned. Kaz chuckled to the two talking.

"I forgot, he spoke Spanish to H'earring," he recalled. Ash and Marco entered the PortCourt.

"¡Nos vemos, amigo!" called out Marco.

"¡Si, adios!" returned Ash. Reaching the table, Pikachu greeted Ash by leaping into his arms.

("Way to go, Ash!") he squeaked.

"Hey, Pikachu!" welcomed Ash. "I take it you saw how I did?"

"We all did, even Hawlucha!" pointed Sarah. "By the way, I had no idea that you spoke fluent Spanish." Ash sneered while Pikachu reached his shoulder.

"¡Pensé que Kaz te lo había dicho!" he spoke again in Spanish.

"Showoff!" joked Tom. Ash laughed before sitting down. "That was your seventh win in the Imthor Drome if I recall."

"Well, I know I'm still undefeated if that helps, though I'm still sore about my battle with Reggie," Ash remembered. Sarah recalled the battle when Ash used Ihun'Kalin and lost control.

"I saw you with him yesterday," she thought back. "Did you ask to have a rematch?"

"Yeah, about that… Reggie said that he did have a fun match aside from me using Ihun'Kalin and felt that it wasn't necessary. I couldn't let it go, but he did have an alternative, right Pikachu?" The Mouse Pokémon nodded.

("I remember as well,") Hawlucha agreed. To Peyton, Ash had Reggie play his Pokémon.

"I gotcha," he figured. "You decided to teach Pokémon to Reggie as a way to pay him back for the match!"

"I did!" confirmed Ash. Suddenly, his Scanner began to ring. Ash answered, finding Codemaster Imthor on screen.

"Hello, Pokéotic!" he spoke. Ash seemed surprised.

"It's… Codemaster Imthor…" he gulped.

"Congratulations on earning your seventh victory in my Drome. You have won the right to face me in a Codemaster's Match. By the time this message is complete, I will see you in 72 hours. I hope you'll be prepared." The screen switched from Imthor to a timer reading 71:59:59… and counting down.

"There's the message," Sarah acknowledged. "Three days from now, it'll be you and Imthor in a Codemaster's match." Ash nodded, anxious to have his match.

"Though, going against Imthor is probably not the best choice as your first Codemaster," Kaz criticized. "Just refreshing you, Codemaster Imthor's had many challengers beforehand, but only five of them have beaten him. I'm not saying any of the Codemasters are a cakewalk."

"Codemaster Hotekk for one," Tom mulled.

"The point is… You need to be prepared for anything he or another Codemaster throws at you," Sarah advised. "They punish anyone who takes a Codemaster match without caution." To Ash, this felt nostalgic.

"Sounds a heck of a lot like Gym Battles or anyone of the Elite Four," he compared. The players looked to each other in confusion. A robot came by the table. Peyton had called it over while the others were explaining the Codemaster match.

"Is there anything you want?" it computed.

"Five orders of Toxic Gust Tacos!" ordered Peyton. Ash heard Peyton and chipped in.

"Oh, can you make mine extra spicy?" he asked.

"One order of Toxic Gust Tacos, extra spicy, coming right up!" the robot confirmed before flying off.

"So, what are Gym Battles in Pokémon?" asked Sarah.

"A Gym Battle is a battle between the Gym Leader and the challenger," Ash started. "Gym Leaders specialize in a specific Pokémon Type like Rock, Fire, Electric, Psychic, you name it." He brought out a case and opened it. Inside were three pins. One looked like a brown beetle with green spots. Another had six rectangles like a wall with a silver piece in the middle. The last had a silver and red boxing glove meeting. "So far, I've won three: Viola's Bug Badge in Santalune City, Grant's Cliff Badge from Cyllage City and Korrina's Rumble Badge." The name made Tom and the rest recall.

"Wait, so Korrina's a Gym Leader?" realized Kaz. "Isn't it… I don't know… cheating!?"

"Not at all," Ash denied. "Heck, Clemont's a Gym Leader as well." Before Ash could continue, the Toxic Gust Tacos were delivered with Ash's having some salsa. The robot also brought a shake.

"Here's a Shimmark Shake," the robot assured. "Just a cautionary…" Ash shook his head in thinking the robot had concern while it tended to other players.

"A robot that's worried about me…" he joked. Studying the case, Peyton had a question.

"So, Ash-tonio…" he spoke up. "I see five empty spots in this case. Do you have to win those?"

"I do," Ash answered. "And if you get eight badges, you can compete in the Pokémon Conference." Tom had a feeling as to this league's purpose.

"Considering your goal, I assume winning the league's conference gets you one step closer to becoming a Pokémon Master," he assessed.

"Exactly. I'm not stopping until I reach the top and see all the Pokémon out there." Ash ate the tacos, savoring the sauce tickling his tongue. "Yep, that's a-spicy taco!" Hawlucha took a taco before the salsa and sauce bit his tongue.

("¡Muy Caliente!") he beaked in burning pain. Ash surrendered his Shimmark Shake to Hawlucha who chugged it. The cold Shimmark Shake relieved the Wrestling Pokémon.

"That was a bit much for you to take, Hawlucha," Tom petted.

("It was,") he whimpered. All had a chuckle to Hawlucha's interest. Night fell and Tom and friends headed home while Ash entered his room and turned on the TV.

"Let's begin the study of Codemaster Imthor," he prepared. He switched to "Archives" and sifted through "Past Battles" before one caught his interest: CODEMASTER IMTHOR VS. PEYTONICMASTER" from several months ago. "Imthor and… Peyton?" He turned it on to find Codemaster Imthor and Peyton on the screen.

"Are you ready?" asked Imthor.

"I'll be zen and you'll be raging when this… is all over," Peyton sneered.

"I won't be intimidated so easily," Imthor mulled. Ash began to study the battle before bed. The next day, Ash and Pikachu ported to Pouril Forest.

"When they say Codemaster Imthor was a tough opponent, they don't kid," Ash gulped.

("That's what you watched?") asked Pikachu.

"Hey, I'm studying for the battle in…" Looking to his scanner, the timer read 59:26:47 and counting. "Less than 60 hours. I want to broaden my game… and I need new Location scans."

("We'll find something for sure.") They came across Dractyl's nest and thought not to go up.

"I've messed with Dractyl enough." Just then, Lystone and Quadore emerged to spot the two.

"There's our favorite human!" cheered Lystone. The two buzzed around Ash and Pikachu.

"Lystone!" he greeted. "Quadore! How you've been?"

"Great," Quadore replied. "And it looks like your scanners got some sort of clock."

"About that…" Ash started. "I've been challenged by Codemaster Imthor and this timer tells me how long I have until our battle." Lystone and Quadore started to wonder who the Codemaster was.

"So, you need more lands to take on this Codemaster?" guessed Lystone.

"More lands mean more creatures and more Battlegear," he summarized. He climbed a tree and peered from the top. That's when he saw a land flying in the sky. Lystone and Quadore reached Ash and gazed at his gaze. "What's up there?" Both gazed up to see the land.

"That's Kaizeph!" identified Lystone. "That's the land of the elements!"

"And it's so high up, not even Dractyl can reach, and forget using a Windstrider or a Flitflut," Quadore doubted. When Ash leaned in a little, the branch he stood on broke. Feeling the breaking, Ash screeched as he reached for something to grab on. He got a giant leaf as he fell from the top.

"ASH!" they cried. Ash grabbed the tip and stem of the leaf and it caught enough of air to slow his fall and land perfectly. He stood without any issue as Lystone and Quadore fluttered down to check him out.

"Are you okay?" a worried Quadore asked. Ash stomped his feet, verifying his health.

"Looks like I'm good," he assured. He then examined the leaf. "And I think I have a way. All I need is a way up." He journeyed on, leaving Pikachu, Lystone and Quadore behind.

"How many humans can fall from high up and come out okay?" gulped Lystone.

("Only Ash can,") Pikachu sighed.

"Humans can be so durable…" Quadore murmured. They rejoined Ash as he stood over a cliff where the winds were blowing extensively and exceedingly.

"This spot is perfect for some aerial training," he grinned. Lystone and Quadore blinked to Ash's plan.

"Aerial training?" repeated Lystone. "Can we watch?" Ash bobbed a nod before he brought out two balls.

"Fletchinder, Hawlucha!" he called. "I choose you!" When the balls opened, Hawlucha and Fletchinder emerged.

("Fired up!") cawed Fletchinder. Ash was ready to take charge.

"Pikachu, you'll ride on Fletchinder. Hawlucha, I'll have Lystone ride you." Obeying, Fletchinder and Hawlucha allowed Pikachu and Lystone to board. Quadore parked herself on the bill of Ash's cap, now backwards.

"Forget this being something to see, I'm ready for this ride!" shuttered Lystone. Ash had the leaf ready.

"Here… we… GO!" he commanded before jumping off. The updraft intercepted the leaf and took Ash and Quadore high up. Fletchinder was next and trailing was Hawlucha.

"YAHOO!" cheered Lystone. The glide to the sky had Ash and his Flying-Type Pokémon allow the updrafts to carry them to the land above. Bruiser was journeying around in a different part of the forest when he spotted figures flying.

"Didn't know someone made kites in Perim," he awed before whipping out his scanner and zooming in, finding Ash and his Pokémon flying. "Whoa, it's Ash! I didn't know he can do that! I gotta show this to Tom!" He began to record Ash's flight as he began to see the land approaching, one part looking to have ice and another with heated earth.

"We're almost there!" warned Quadore. The winds continued to throw them higher and higher. Finally, the group flew above the rim of the flying land. What they saw blew their minds.

"You have got to be kidding me!" gawked Ash. "This is Kaizeph!?" What they saw were four quadrants of the new land: one having molten lava, one of waterfalls, one of ice and one of mountainous ridges. In the middle was a tower that had a halo above a saucer, held by four thin towers.

"I've wanted to see this place up close!" awed Lystone. "This is far beyond belief!" No more updrafts, Ash and the Pokémon descended toward the quadrant of waterfalls. Ash landed first before Fletchinder and then Hawlucha.

"This place is… amazing!" he awed before he took a scan. When it registered, Ash, Lystone and Quadore looked. "Kaizeph, City of the Elements… Man, this place is awesome and I haven't even started to explore it." He began to journey up to the tower when he veered to the lava quadrant.

"I remember now that Kaizeph's Elements are those of Air, Fire, Water and Earth," Quadore thought back. "And they're also occupied by Servants of the Elements."

("Servants?") repeated Pikachu. Ash looked up and saw a winged four-armed demonic creature made of molten rock. Fletchinder cawed cautiously to the creature.

"That's Seeryn, the Servant of Fire," Lystone identified. Fletchinder cawed to Seeryn, but it didn't react.

"Back away, Fletchinder," Ash warned. Seeryn descended to meet Ash and the Pokémon. That's when he pulled out a hot multi-curved blade made and showed it to the trainer. "For me?"

"I'm thinking Seeryn's impressed that you reached the city from below," Quadore guessed. "No wonder he's offering you his Flameblade."

"Well, it's an honor, Seeryn," Ash accepted. He scanned the Flameblade which registered. After his stint and letting Lystone and Quadore return to the forest, Ash and Pikachu returned to the PortCourt to file the new scans: Kaizeph, Seeryn and his Flameblade. "Maybe too soon and unreasonable to use a Servant in a Codemaster match."

("Indeed,") Pikachu agreed. That's when Tom and friends gathered around Ash and Pikachu.

"Somehow, that wasn't your first time leaf-paragliding you did," Kaz joked. Ash and Pikachu jumped to see Tom and his friends.

"Don't do that!" he snapped.

"Sorry, dude," Peyton apologized. "Couldn't resist."

"Anyway, a lot of players are wondering about your ability to glide in the air with a giant leaf," Tom pointed out. "Bruiser shot you performing that." He showed a still of Ash riding the leaf.

"Whoa!" he gasped. "I actually look a lot better in this!" Pikachu looked at the still and awed it, even though it didn't have any of the Pokémon.

("Best picture ever!") he squeaked.

"Even then, I'm still jealous on how you trainers do it," Sarah sneered. Ash shrugged his shoulders, not sure how to explain. That night, Ash was back to studying more of Imthor's matches. This one had Klay's last creature coded. Ash snacked on nachos with cheese sauce, chopped pico de gallo and seasoned meat. Froakie snacked on some cereal.

"THE WINNER: CODEMASTER IMTHOR," the Drome judged. Klay crumpled to his knees.

"Once again, you let your arrogance get the better of you," Imthor scoffed. "If you had any idea how to use proper strategic methods, you would've gotten at least one." Ash saw Imthor had all six of his creatures while Klay's been cleaned out.

"Imthor doesn't mess around," he observed.

("A sweep,") Froakie summarized. Ash spent the next day on another ScanQuest, most in Kaizeph. He returned to the city three times and encountered three more Servants of the Elements: one was a green liquid-like mermaid with corals for armor at the quadrant with the waterfalls. Seeing Froakie, and seeing the bond of him and Ash, the mermaid offered a small wand with a crystal orb as the head.

"Thank you," Ash accepted before scanning it. The wand registered as "Orb of Unda" before he scanned the mermaid. Then in the mountainous quadrant, Ash came across a four-legged stone creature with tree branches for arms and boulders for wrist guards. It heard from Unda and Seeryn about Ash and offered. Hearing the adventures, Ash was allowed to scan it, revealing it to be "Nom, Servant of Earth." Lastly in the glacier quadrant, Fletchinder and Hawlucha received a blessing from a transparent lizard woman with four arms and wearing a white robe. Winning her trust and learning of his quest to reach Kaizeph, she allowed Ash to scan her, the identity becoming "Silv, Servant of Air." After his ScanQuests, Ash reached the Imthor Drome. His timer read 0:05:01. He entered the Drome with five minutes to spare and took deep breaths. Pikachu was in Jycella's arms as she sat with Tom and the rest. Finally, Codemaster Imthor made the scene as Ash smiled, his chance to test his creatures arriving.

"Ash, I've been anticipating this battle for awhile now," Imthor said.

"So have I, Codemaster Imthor," Ash acknowledged. Imthor had his own scanner and placed it on the pedestal.

"I've heard Ash had been studying on Codemaster Imthor's matches," Tom relayed. "Including Peyton's and Klay's battles." Peyton gulped to Tom's knowledge.

"I hope he didn't see that slip-up as Malvadine against Atrapol," he wished. Ash and Imthor set their cards up.

"PLAYERS, LOCK YOUR DECKS," the Drome spoke. Both sides locked and merged. Ash and Imthor are ready to test their luck.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. Tourn-About Codemasters

_Chapter 15: Tourn-About Codemasters_

* * *

Tangath toured Underworld City as he hunted someone while a motorized big spike wheel in hand. He seemed to be looking for someone. "I know you're out here, Maliph," he growled. At the PortCourt, a fever pitch echoed as Tom, Sarah, Peyton, Kaz, the Pokémon and many of the girls cheered emphatically for Tangath.

"Man, the cheering is becoming rather deafening, don't you think?" asked Kaz with his ears covered.

"Can you blame them!?" questioned Tom. "Ash has become a fan-favorite! He and Codemaster Imthor have given us a classic of a match!"

"Even his Pokébros feel his perfect record is standing!" sneered Peyton. However, not everyone believed Ash had a chance.

"This is by far the most laughable case of dashing hopes!" scoffed Klay. Tom's table glanced to Klay and Krystella in regard. "What chances are that a newbie will beat a Codemaster, let alone the strongest of the seven?" To Peyton, Klay had a personal issue.

"Don't mean to brag, but I took out two of Imthor's creatures while you were shutout in your match." Klay seethed to the retort.

"Yeah, put your deck where your derriere is, Peytonic Slacker!" snarled Krystella. "In case you don't know, your newbie may have Tangath Toborn, Overworld General, but if he goes, all he has is Faash at only five Energy. Prepare to cry at your boy-toy's first loss." The Pokémon snarled to Krystella's remark as Sarah had a question.

"Can I ask why Ash gave his Tangath the Mowecycle?" she pointed out. "It doesn't make sense!" Tom also noticed but didn't think it was by random.

"Ash told Shinwan that he doesn't prefer 'conventional' methods," he referred. "It does sound like he's treating this as a Pokémon battle, but perhaps this is his strategy." Tangath stopped his Mowecycle and looked around the buildings he surrounded himself with. He looked around before sniffing around.

"He's close," he lowly growled. Quickly, he boarded his Mowecycle and started it back up. With one more sniff, he detected a scent. Halfway on, he quickly turned the Mowecycle and raced, bashing into a red bipedal lizard in gold armor. His head looked to be of a dragon. The lizard flew back in pain.

"Airsault!" he called out before launching the Airsault attack. Tangath took the attack head-on. Maliph charged at Tangath, disappearing again. Tangath grinned to Maliph's strategy.

"You can run and hide." He clenched his fist. "Ember Swarm!" Punching the ground, Ember Swarm flew from the ground upward… and Maliph was caught in its storm. Hit repeatedly, the lizard had no escape. However, he had an attack.

"Mirthquake!" He smashed the ground which caused Underworld City to shake. One boulder was in Tangath's grinning face.

"Power Pulse!" He punched the boulder which flared up with Ember Swarm and smashed into Maliph, code spraying out. The scene shifted to the Imthor Drome and Tangath roared in victory before reverting back to Ash. The PortCourt erupted into a cascade of cheers. Klay and Krystella gawked with their jaws hanging by their skin.

"Ash beat Imthor!" shouted Sarah. The Drome acknowledged the match.

"THE WINNER: POKÉOTIC," it judged. Imthor sighed to the loss.

"That was a great battle, Ash!" he complimented. "Your unorthodox strategy had me on my toes and your myriad of creatures and techniques gave me a puzzle that I couldn't finish in time. It's an impressive victory you've committed." Ash smiled to Imthor's comment.

"Well, Codemaster Imthor…" he began. "You gave me the best match to date."

"That makes two of us. For your victory, you've inherited this." Pressing a button on his scanner, a beep sounded from Ash's scanner. He picked it up to see a location card. It was a cavern with emerald pillars and walls being mined.

"Jade Pillar… I wanna check it out and see what I can find there. Thanks!" Imthor huffed a chuckle.

"You know, you've actually made Chaotic history in this match." The information left Ash befuddled.

"What do you mean? I heard that you've been defeated before. I'm only number… six, I believe?"

"That number's rather irrelevant. What I mean is this." The board came on with two creatures on the board with Tangath having ten Energy and a red giant spider-like insect with propeller-shaped claws. It had only five Energy. "You still have Tangath Toborn, Overworld General and Faash still on the board. Never in Codemaster Match history has a player defeated a Codemaster with more than one creature remaining."

"You're kidding!"

"I didn't think it was possible… and yet, this is the proof. If this happened to Codemaster Hotekk… I'd… rather not think of his reaction." Ash awed the historic accomplishment.

"I can only wonder how Tom and the rest react to that news. Better yet, I can only imagine facing other Codemasters."

"That may be something to behold… Anyway, Codemaster Crellan and I've been wondering how you've been doing in Chaotic since you've first arrived." Ash seemed rather awed to the wonder.

"It's been great. Heck, I'd say it's like home away from home… away from home… That's ironic. Anyway, I'm having a great time and I understand what my Pokémon go through." Imthor heard Ash's explanation and awed his discovery.

"Learning from these creatures, you've grown more fond and respectful towards your own. Now, what about our match today?" Ash took a moment to think.

"Suddenly, I'm thinking back to my battle against Mandi in my first Pokémon League battle." This made Imthor question.

"Pokémon League?"

"Yeah, when you earn yourself eight gym badges, you're eligible for the Pokémon League's Regional Conference, a tournament where the best battle to become champion of the region. Of course, I'm striving for-"

"A tournament…" The sudden silence made Ash curious.

"Imthor?" Suddenly, the Codemaster began to descend.

"I do apologize, young Ash… I'll need to discuss this with other Codemasters tonight. If there's an agreement, a Chaotic event will happen. I'll see you later." Imthor vanished beneath the floor, leaving Ash confused. He returned to the PortCourt where everyone greeted him with cheers. Pikachu and Froakie hugged Ash for his victory. Shinwan also joined and hugged Ash.

"That was awesome!" she cheered. She and Jycella kissed Ash's cheeks for the win. Sarah also hugged Ash before escorting him over to their table with Perim Pizzas.

"Okay, everyone!" ordered Tom. "Let Ash have his celebration!" Ash and the Pokémon joined in having Perim Pizza.

"If anyone said that you're a special player, I would've told them they were loco!" teased Peyton as he twirled a finger by his ear.

"But who would've predicted that you'd beat not just one of the toughest Codemasters, but with two creatures remaining!?" added Kaz. "It's unheard of!"

"Hey, it was shaky to start with," Ash pointed out. "When you told me he's one of the tougher Codemasters, I had to prepare for him. Excuse me if I lost Lanker and Qwun early."

"Well, being your first Codemaster match, that's bound to happen, not the sudden reverse of strategy and advantage!" argued Sarah. "By the way, what Location did you get?" Ash brought out his scanner and showed the Location.

"Imthor gave me Jade Pillar," he presented.

"Sweet location!" awed Tom. "You should find more creatures there!" Klay and Krystella scoffed to the ordeal.

"Tis nothing but beginner's luck, gov!" hissed Klay.

As the group enjoyed the pizzas, the Codemasters gathered in a secreted location. Aside from Crellan and Imthor, five others joined at the table. One wore a silver roble with blue around the torso. He also had a helmet that looked to have a triangle on it. Another wore a platinum robe with green shoulders and a circular green helmet. One more wore a cyan robe with a red sleeves. The helmet had the face of a red dragon with gold scaled cheeks. Another had an indigo robe with silver curving stripes. His silver helmet had a bladed halo. The last one had a cyan robe with diagonal white stripes. His helmet had a W-shaped head fin with the sides matching his main robe color. The helmets laid on the table in front of their wearers.

"So, your talk with Pokéotic gave you this idea?" the dragon helmet asked.

"I know what your thinking, Tirasis," Imthor assured. "But not only would it give Perim a break, but it would test every player in Chaotic against each other."

"You ask me, this… suggestion is incredibly absurd," the bladed helmet doubted.

"Chirrul, understand that we haven't had an idea like this come around," Crellan eased. "Imthor wouldn't have brought it up on a whim."

"Of course not, but don't you think you're coddling the child a bit much?" the green helmet questioned.

"It's no one's fault that he wound up in Perim, Oron," Imthor recalled. "But think about it, Chaotic hasn't had one ever."

"Chaotic hasn't had a Codemaster lose by two creatures ever," the W-shaped helmet retorted with a woman's voice. "However, this idea may bring more competition than ever before… and if it's successful, the future looks bright." Fists bashed the table around the triangle helmet.

"This is preposterous!" he snapped. "Amzen, you don't actually mean to side with Imthor about this!? Why should we put the Dromes in these risks!?"

"Stand down, Hotekk!" ordered Amzen. "It's not something we've ever addressed while over-viewing Chaotic."

"I suggest we have a vote to see about this proposal," Chirrul offered. Suddenly, small doors opened to where 14 marbles emerged: seven were white and seven were black. Each member had one of each. Oron picked her helmet from the table and flipped it over and her two marbles.

"For this proposal, this will be our conducted process," she demanded. "Those who are in favor of this, insert a white marble. Those who oppose, black. No one will look into the helmet until I have it back and thus, count the votes. White for Yea, black for Nay." Each member grabbed their marbles and the helmet was passed around. A marble collided with other marbles in the helmet until Oron got her helmet back. She placed a plate on the helmet's entrance before flipping it over, the marbles rolling onto the plate. When the helmet came off, the plate had six white marbles and one black. "The vote is six to one in favor of the proposal."

"Oh, come on!" protested Hotekk. "You can't be serious!" The other Codemasters realized who didn't favor the idea.

"Hotekk, this was supposed to be an anonymous vote," Anzem criticized. "Thanks for telling us who said Nay!"

"And because of this outburst, your vote is forfeited," Oron judged. "Therefore, this is unanimous." Hotekk groaned to losing his vote and his voice in the manner.

"What should come next is presentation," Crellan prepared. The next day, there was a gathering by the Beta Drome courtyard where Ash and his Pokémon had a crowd on hand. Klay and Krystella came over to see the ordeal.

"What in Chaotic is this?" wondered Klay. Jycella heard Klay and turned to the two.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested, Kryssie," she taunted. "Ash is giving us Pokémon lessons." Krystella scoffed to the offer.

"Please, why demonstrate to us when we know it means nothing?" she dismissed. "It's a waste of time." Klay and Krystella left, not wanting to see performances by Ash's Pokémon. Hawlucha flew from the roof of the Beta Drome to a large pillow of Froakie's Frubbles. It did a spin before diving and onto the Frubbles pillow.

"So what kind of move was that?" asked Bruiser.

"Flying Press," Ash identified. "It's a Fighting-Type move that only Hawlucha can learn." Elsewhere, Fletchinder was dodging Electro Ball attacks from Pikachu.

"And didn't you say that Flying-Type Pokémon are weak to Electric-Type attacks?" asked Lulu.

"It's true, but in battle, it's not just Pokémon Types to take into consideration," Ash clarified. "See, Pokémon have other items like speed, strength and accuracy. In this case, Fletchinder's using his speed to race around Pikachu's Electro Ball attacks." The players began to understand when static ruptured over the courtyard.

"PLAYERS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE TRANSPORT CENTER IMMEDIATELY," the Drome reported. "THIS IS NOT A DRILL. A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT WILL PROCEED WITHIN 30 MINUTES." Ash felt as if his session had been cut short. Everyone wondered to the announcement.

"Dude, please tell me Chaotic's still gonna run," Peyton worried.

"I highly doubt that's what they're announcing," Tom assured. Ash recalled his Pokémon before joining the players on their way to the Transport Center. A huge crowd awaited news. Players had to port back from Perim and their ScanQuest to hear the news. With just about everyone in one place, a hush came over while anticipation echoed among a few of the announcement's topic. Porting in was Imthor. Everyone became dead silent… aside a few.

"Is Codemaster Imthor gonna announce a new Codemaster?" a young woman asked.

"Players, there has been a discussion among us Codemasters," he brought up. "An agreement has been made. In two days, we'll start a special event in Chaotic… a first of its kind: The ChaotiCup!" Gasps came over the crowd. "This will be a tournament that will test everyone, young and old, rookie or pro, everyone will be participating. We will have a prize for the champion: Permanent member in the Chaotic Hall of Fame." Shock and awe filled the air.

"They're creating a Hall of Fame!?" gawked Kaz.

"So bodacious!" cheered Peyton. Everyone became fascinated with the Codemasters' offer of immortality.

"Starting tonight, the Dromes will close," Imthor continued. "You'll have 24 hours for all ScanQuests in Perim to gather creatures, Mugic, Battlegear and Locations you deem will help in your victory. By midnight tomorrow night, the transport system will shut down. Access to Perim will be closed. By that time, all the Dromes will be like Beta Drome and the lineup for the ChaotiCup will be complete to know who you'll battle, when and where. Until we're down to a designated quantity of players, each match will be one-on-one. All Locations will be decided at random, even if you don't have that Location in either deck. Also, when the creature is used, they'll be unavailable until we've reached the designated quantity. Also, there will be no trading during the ChaotiCup, and no departure of Chaotic within an hour of your match. Violations of these rules will result in a disqualification and forfeiture of this tournament." The players now felt the pressure of this upcoming tournament.

"I don't think the Codemasters are messing around with this," Tom whispered.

"True, but if this works, they can do this every year!" believed Brad.

"Looks like friendships will be put on hold after tomorrow night," Peyton sneered. "But imagine the bragging rights!"

"And this ChaotiCup is not just about bringing your best creatures, but also about planning out your battles beforehand," Sarah studied.

"With this, the Codemasters and I will oversee this tournament commence," Imthor continued. "I wish for the best of luck and skill from everyone." Imthor ported out to the cheers of everyone.

"Man, this can't get any better!" sneered Bruiser.

"There are some people I want to wipe the floor with," Krystella grinned. She glanced to Ash with his hand clenched and a fire burning around his body.

"I can just feel it!" he trembled. "A tournament like this… I'm ready to get Chaotic!" Pikachu became concerned to Ash's burning desire.

"Chill, dude!" urged Peyton. "I get that you're a bit fired up for this, but we don't want to rush the excitement."

"And you just have got Jade Pillar," Sarah reminded. "Maybe you can go there now and scope the place tomorrow."

"You're right, I don't wanna get too excited and burn myself out," Ash agreed. "And Jade Pillar's not the only place."

"Right, we have 24 hours to find adequate creatures for the tournament," Tom reminded. "Right now, the Beta Drome's a good place to practice for the tournament and develop strategies."

"That's to say if not for the long line," Kaz pointed. Looking, they saw a line at the Beta Drome. "There's no way we'll get any practice in, and Ash may be a favorite. After all, beating a Codemaster with at least _two_ creatures!?" To Ash, anyone can become his first defeat.

"Then again, I am what Gary described me as," he remembered. "Any box I see, I'll work around it. This ChaotiCup will be mine." Everyone became eager to compete in this tournament. With a window of 24 hours, a lot of creatures will be scanned. What will Ash go for?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(After my next Yu-Gi-Oh!, chapter, I'll break for a Valentine's Day one-shot. Plenty of time to find the right monsters in Perim for Ash to use. Also, a big congrats to the New England Patriots for their sixth Lombardi Trophy.)


	16. Pokéotic PokéNinja

Chapter 16: Pokéotic PokéNinja

* * *

Two players exited the Beta Drome before the door closed and locked. The Drome's voice came over Chaotic. "AS OF NOW, ALL DROMES ARE CLOSED FOR THE UPCOMING CHAOTICUP," it computed. "ALL DROMES ARE NOW CLOSED." It was getting dark in Chaotic and those in the PortCourt were on their way out of the world for the day. Ash, Tom, Sarah, Peyton and Kaz knew they have a long day tomorrow.

"Do we all know where we wanna go?" asked Tom.

"Of course, bro," Peyton assured. "Of course, it would be a bit upsetting that we can't test these creatures out after scanning them."

"But that's what I see most of what this Scan-A-Thon's all about," Ash believed. "Even a creature you think is weak has a strength that can overcome some of the mightiest like Maxxor or Illexia." Sarah nodded to the point.

"True…" she agreed. "And since you just picked up Jade Pillar, you have more territory to cover and get new scans." Ash nodded to Sarah's point before standing up, a bowl of Jambalaya devoured and the Pokémon also full from onion rings and other foods.

"First time I've tried Jorre Jambalaya, or any jambalaya for that matter," he mentioned. "Anyway, I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Wanna be the first to Perim, huh?" guessed Kaz.

"Not quite, though it would be awesome to do so," Ash shrugged. "I've got a lot of scans to find."

"And I know you wanna start at Jade Pillar," Peyton assumed. Ash bobbed a nod as Pikachu crawled up to Ash's shoulder.

("Where you're going, I'm going,") he squeaked. To the rest, the bond wouldn't go without notice.

"Pikachu may provide help," Sarah sneered.

"I'm not ashamed," he scoffed. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." The two headed upstairs and into his room. Fletchinder, Froakie and Hawlucha stayed close behind as they all entered.

("He'll need to go all out,") Froakie croaked.

("That is for sure,") Pikachu noted. Ash huddled the Pokémon together.

"Guys, you'll be able to see what a tournament holds when we get the eight Gym Badges, including Clemont's," he advised. "When this is over, win or lose, it'll be a great experience to know that everyone's involved. It's not one creature or person or Pokémon… We're a team, through and throughout." The Pokémon accepted the preparation of what's to come.

("I've been in a few, myself,") Pikachu added.

"I do want you to keep practicing for when it's time," Ash continued. "You guys have been an interesting foundation… I know that we have our strengths and weaknesses but together, we're a balanced team with victory in our sights." Ash set his scanner before everyone retired for the night. The new morning arrived and the scanner rang a bell. This stirred Ash and the Pokémon awake to which Ash looked to his scanner, reading 6:00 AM. "This is it." He hustled out of bed and made an order for breakfast, including Perim Pancakes, Dardemus Donuts and oatmeal. Ash washed the food down with a frothy cappuccino while the Pokémon had juice or water. Peyton caught Ash just as he finished his breakfast.

"Looks like you're ready to go," he alerted. Ash turned to Peyton and smiled back.

"Good morning, yourself," he welcomed. "I'm about to start my Scan-A-Thon and I have a few places in mind outside Jade Pillar." To Peyton, Ash seemed to be planning his routes.

"Prioritizing like a pro… though, you gotta admit, when the ChaotiCup starts, aren't you worried about who you may be facing?" Ash sighed to Peyton's concern.

"That happened before when I was in my first Pokémon Conference on the Indigo Plateau after I won out my preliminary battles and I faced my lookalike, Ritchie… then again with my old rival, Gary in the Silver Conference and Morrison in the Evergrande Conference. After Ritchie, I had to stop thinking about our friendship and even reminded my opponent to battle the best of our abilities." Peyton snickered to Ash's claims.

"Not afraid, I see… I guess if it's me or Klay, you won't let your emotions do the talking… your creatures will do it for you." Ash nodded while pointing the spoon at Peyton's summary.

"Exactly!" After breakfast, Ash, Peyton and Pikachu raced to the port where the line constantly shifted from short to long. Players entered and exited fast after some scans were stored. Being next to port, Ash's scanner had Jade Pillar selected.

"See ya, bro!" Both ported to different locations. Ash ended up in what seemed to be a giant cave where pillars were shining green.

"So, this is Jade Pillar… I can see where the name comes from, huh? And are these diamonds?"

("Imthor is something to give us this,") Pikachu assessed. The group entered a large arena-like space where they viewed many Danians mining the rock from walls. Seeing the insect-like creatures, Ash determined the tribe.

"A Danian minefield…" Ash determined. "This looks like Sarah's place to be." Ash and Pikachu scanned for likely creatures. Pikachu spotted a muscular four-armed giant ant-like creature with a loincloth.

("That can work,") he pointed. Ash turned to the pointed creature.

"That one?" he studied. A further look made him nod. "He'll work." They retreated before getting to the ground level and reaching Makanaz who was throwing some of the jade stones in a wheelbarrow. Without a sound, Ash sprinted to the wheelbarrow and spied Makanaz using a pickax, jostling more of the jade off. Taking advantage of his business, Ash scanned the Danian successfully. Makanaz heard the click and turned to see Ash, not being too happy about it.

"Hey, mind your own business!" he snarled.

"Yeah, there may be others to come after you and some of these Mandiblors," Ash warned. "Just giving you a head's up." Makanaz growled before he cocked the pickax, but Ash and Pikachu ported out at that sign of aggression. At the PortCourt, Ash filed the scan in his deck.

("I saw another one,") Pikachu squeaked. Ash heard Pikachu before asking.

"You wanna head back to Jade Pillar?" he questioned.

("I do!") Seeing his friend nod, Ash took Pikachu's advice. They returned to Jade Pillar and resumed their search. Peering around walls, they spotted a red spider-like insectoid conjouring water. It had spiked shoulders and water spinning in its claws. He also spotted the two.

"What's this?" he growled.

"Giving you a head's up, Katharaz," informed Ash. "Expect a lot of players to come by for scans." Katharaz nodded to the warning.

"So I'll expect some more real soon?" he plotted before hearing a click. Turning, Ash returned the scanner to see what he picked up.

"Three of four elements, not bad," Ash complimented.

"Yes, and I'll demonstrate it on you if you don't leave!" Ash and Pikachu got the message and ported back to Chaotic. After that stop, Ash and Pikachu returned to Mount Pillar. They remained quiet as they searched for new scans. They stopped the act finding no one around.

"That's strange…" he whispered. "Not a Danian in sight."

("Where are they?") asked Pikachu. They continued on when they heard trumpets. Ash now believed this would be where they are. Listening, Ash and Pikachu closed in until they reached Illexia's throne room, packed with Danians. They viewed the scene which included a green and dark spider-like creature with four arms. The head looked like an ant with the fangs protruding out. Ash and Pikachu circled around the Danians as they see Lore with a crown to the new spider-like creature. Spotting the crown, Ash gasped to the texture.

"Pikachu, that crown… it's the same stone we found."

("It is?") Lore allowed the dark spider-like creature to lean down.

"Behold!" started Illexia. "Aszil, the new queen of the Danians!" As Lore placed the crown on the new queen, it dawned on Ash on the reason.

"It's a coronation ceremony," he whispered.

("Aszil's the new queen, huh?") believed Pikachu. Ash began to scan Aszil as she rose her arm high. Scan complete, Ash and Pikachu have one more look before porting out. After another stop in Chaotic, the two emerged around Kiru City's barracks. There, they found a green rotund being in a bronze steel suit. He warmed himself up.

"What is he doing?" questioned Ash. He brought out his scanner as the creature unleashed his attack.

"Allmageddon!" He fired a cluster of energy into the air as Ash and Pikachu watched. An explosion of air, water, earth and fire cascaded the barracks. The attack missed Ash and Pikachu but the power spooked them.

"Allmageddon? That's the Attack Drew constantly won on." The green man heaved a little after releasing his energy.

"Allmageddon… It takes a lot out of you if you're not strong enough." Knowing he needed training, Ash and Pikachu decided to leave. They ported back to Chaotic, causing the green creature to look. He found nothing. Ash and Pikachu returned to Underworld City where they eyed Takimon in a suit of armor and holding a heptagon.

"Takinom, going to war?" he asked. Takinom heard Ash and spotted him with Pikachu.

"Just making sure this Shadowknight armor still fits," she mentioned. "Also, what's with so many humans coming around here? It's like these humans needed to get some heat in." Ash explained the ordeal with the Codemasters and the upcoming ChaotiCup. "So after today, no human will be able to bother us for awhile?"

"Yep. I bet you have business with Perim's own problems I know you can take care of."

"I do… and this Denying Dirge Mugic should help out." Holding up the heptagon, Ash wasn't sure.

"Let me take a closer look." He aimed his scanner to it and scanneed. What popped up was a picture of what seemed to be a skyscraper sucked into a hole. "Target Creature cannot be healed or gain Energy… Nifty. Overworld Mugic may not stand much of a chance with that." Takinom took the heptagon back.

"I may use it on Overworlders but who knows… the upcoming battles will not be for attrition, I can assure you." Ash believed Takinom but had one thing in mind.

"Could you hold that pose for two more seconds?" The request made Takinom blink before she saw Ash finish his scan of her. Ash looked to the scan and saw stats that made him smile. "I might use this more than your other form. Thanks, I'll let you get back to your training." Ash and Pikachu ported out while Takinom smiled.

"I can see why Lord Chaor likes this kid." After a stop to lock the scans, Ash and Pikachu found themselves journeying Rock River Canyon. They hid behind some boulders as they spotting Prince Mudeenu wearing heavy gold armor.

"The battle is soon," he muttered. Taking advantage of their hiding spot, Ash scanned Mudeenu before he ported out. The beeping had Mudeenu turn around. No one was there. He still felt that someone was. "Show yourself!" No response, Mudeenu reached the boulders and searched to find no one there. "Must've been my imagination…" Ash was on a scanning spree as he got female creatures: one was in The Pits as he scanned a blue-skinned redhead in a black cloak. Learning about the Scan-A-Thon, she praised him by allowing herself to be scanned. Ash got Nivenna. After that, Ash and Pikachu journeyed to Dranakis Threshold where the found a cyan-haired red-skinned woman in white knight armor. After hearing a story about her, Ash consoled the cyan-haired and she granted him permission to scan her while petting Pikachu. That was Aivenna. Now, Ash and Pikachu were at a snowy mountain range. With Pikachu huddled in a heavy blue coat his trainer wore, Ash began to climb the icy cliff.

"This will be our last creature to scan," he spoke. "We got a lot including Tabaal, Nivenna, Aval'Par…"

("We should be set!") squeaked Pikachu. A few minutes of climbing made Ash's fingers lose feeling, but he reached the ledge before pulling himself up. He massaged his hands in order to warm them up, even blowing into them.

"Did you climb up the face?" someone asked. Ash and Pikachu looked to a blue-furred man who happened to have a large club. He looked to represent a gorilla.

"I did," Ash admitted.

"Not many would think of scaling the cliff side of Crystal Range. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta see Raimusa at the Summit." The blue-furred man began to leave but Ash flicked his scanner and tagged him. Registering, he found the name.

"Just be careful of other players, Blugon." The creature flicked a thumb up.

("Who's he seeing?") asked Pikachu. Ash billowed a sigh.

"We got a lot, huh? That'll be the last of our Scan-A-Thon. Let's port back before we freeze."

("Good idea…") With a press of his scanner, Ash and Pikachu ported back to the PortCourt. After locking Blugon in his deck, he fell onto the table.

"We're done… Man, how many scans did we get?" Taking a sip of hot chocolate, Pikachu tried to think. Quickly, he surrendered.

("I lost count.") Thinking back, Ash pondered about his scans.

"Think I got too much? After all, I got Heptadd twice." Hearing Ash, Tom came over to clarify.

"You may have two Heptadd, but I doubt it's a problem," he spoke as he handed Ash a Lomma Latte.

"It's okay?" he wondered. Tom dragged both Heptadd cards out and showed the bottom.

JY06 4TA2 U6Q2

JY17 4WA1 HS06

"Hey, the codes are different," Ash noticed.

("Snowflakes…") compared Pikachu. Tom nodded to Ash's presumption.

"Just because you have the same scan, doesn't actually mean the scan's the same," he summarized. "It's like snowflakes, no two are alike." Ash nodded, now believing he could use the knowledge into the ChaotiCup. Suddenly, Amzen entered the screens of Chaotic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, by the time this video concludes, the port to Perim will be inaccessible," she warned. "Tomorrow, the first ChaotiCup will commence. To commemorate this and for all future tournaments, let us light the servitude of acceptance and fair play. This is a goodwill competition that I wish the best of everyone in Chaotic." Suddenly, all the dromes were shown. Everyone in the PortCourt watched as each drome had fire spewing out of them. Amzen Drome's wings, Tirasis Drome's cape-like cover, the beak of the Beta Drome, the highest point of the Hotekk Drome, the curved beams at the Imthor Drome, the fin tips of the Oron Drome, the picket fence-like wings from the Crellan Drome and the Chirrul Drome's blade tips into one. The players cheered for the flames.

"Whoa, are we getting the Olympiad treatment!?" gawked Peyton. "DUDE! BEST OPENING CEREMONY!" Amzen had more.

"We will begin the ChaotiCup at 9:00," she informed. "Ready your creatures, your Mugic and your Battlegear. Matchups will be registered to your scanners. We'll see you tomorrow morning." Ash, Tom, Kaz, Peyton and Sarah gathered while the Pokémon surrounded the five.

"This is it, guys," Kaz readied. "Our chance to prove who's the best." He put his hand in the middle.

"Remember, if we battle each other," Ash spoke up. "I want you to give it your all." He put his hand on top of Kaz's.

"A competition like this is bound to reveal our sharpest fangs," Sarah grinned while putting her hand on Ash's.

"No hard feelings if one of us reaches the top, alright?" promised Tom before placing his hand on Sarah's. Looking to Tom and feeling his palm on her knuckles made Sarah blush a little.

"We play to win and make it look good," Peyton finished. Pikachu, Froakie, Fletchinder and Hawlucha also joined the gathering of hands.

"LET'S GO!" they shouted while swinging their arms up before giving fives to each other. Tomorrow, Ash starts his bid to be champion of the ChaotiCup. Who will he face in the qualifying rounds?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	17. The ChaotiCup: Prelims

_Chapter 17: The ChaotiCup: Prelims_

* * *

The torches were lit… Perim was inaccessible… Players were ready. The ChaotiCup commenced. Players got notices on their scanners as to who their opponents would be. As usual, Ash and his Pokémon sat with Tom and his friends. They enjoyed breakfast with Ash having eggs and oatmeal while the Pokémon had Dardemus Donuts. "So, we're allowed to use one creature and can't use that same creature for the remainder of the preliminary rounds," Peyton read the rules. "However, Battlegear and Mugic can be used repeatedly." The rest of the group wasn't so clear on the addition.

"So someone who likes the Mowecycle can use that repeatedly?" questioned Sarah.

"Apparently," Tom snapped an answer. "But if you do repeat the same cards, others will know how to counter."

"That is true," Ash agreed. "It's about skill and luck during the preliminary rounds." He continued to eat the eggs sunny side up as the yolk bled into the oatmeal.

"If I ever invite him to breakfast, I'll keep my Ekuud Eggs scrambled," Sarah sighed.

"Hey, I don't criticize the food unless I know it's inedible," Ash huffed. "Sometimes you need to think outside the box. Ekuud Eggs with Owis Oatmeal today, Blugon Burger tomorrow." Suddenly, a scanner beeped. All checked their scanners. Sarah's scanner was the buzzed device.

"I'm up!" she presented. "It's Leon in the Amzen Drome. Looks like this will be a great start in this tournament." She left the PortCourt to head to the Drome.

"Sarah's confident," Ash studied.

("She feels she'll win,") Froakie croaked.

"She's battling Hercu-Leon," Peyton explained. "He's the epitome of Overworlder overachiever!"

"But his Overworlders are nothing to sneeze at," Kaz brought up. "He and I have had many battles before you came." Before Tom could get a word in, Ash's scanner buzzed.

"Looks like the Pokémon Meister has been scheduled," Tom joked. Looking, Ash's eyes nearly left his head.

"So, which one of the gruesome twosome would you want me to take on?" he pointed out. The boys gawked to the question.

"Why, did you get one?" asked Peyton. Ash revealed his opponent. The boys gasped.

"Krystella!?" they named.

"And in the Oron Drome," Ash finished as he got up. "Looks like I'm getting back at them."

"Alright, dude," Peyton dismissed. "We'll be rooting for you or getting our own messages to battle." Ash nodded before getting up. He left the PortCourt and headed to the Oron Drome. Arriving with the help of the monorail, Ash stepped inside. He placed his scanner on the pedestal and began to plan.

"WELCOME, POKEOTIC," the Drome greeted. "YOUR OPPONENT HAS FIVE MINUTES. FAILURE TO APPEAR WILL RESULT IN FORFEITURE." In five seconds of the announcement, Krystella arrived.

"Hold that forfeiture or whatever it is!" she halted. She came to the pedestal and glared to Ash.

"WELCOME, DARKENPRINCESS," the Drome greeted. Krystella scoffed to the welcoming. Ash set his cards up.

"Someone's ready to lose..." she taunted. Ash ignored Krystella and finished setting himself up. "Guess it's time to see if you're for real." She finished herself.

"PLAYERS, LOCK YOUR DECKS..." Both players complied. The location screen flashed many pictures before "The Pits" stopped "THE LOCATION: THE PITS." In the PortCourt, Jycella watched as she held Pikachu in her arms,

"Kryssie," she lowly grinned. "Prove that you know how to play." The decks came together which had Krystella choosing Nivenna and Ash going with Aivenna. All watching and waiting for their chance to compete gasped.

"It's Aivenna and Nivenna, part two!" gawked Peyton. Finding themselves in The Pits, the pair squared off. Nivenna leaped high.

"I know you'll feel this among you!" grinned Nivenna as one of her three counters reached the mugic box. "Song of Embernova! Flambe the creature you oppose!" Song of Embernova played before Aivenna felt the burn… only to shrug it off.

"Torrent of Flame!" announced Aivenna as she punched the ground. Without warning, a wall of fire burst and singed Nivenna. She looked unusually surprised.

"Wait a minute! You're not supposed to have Fire Element attacks!"

"Yeah, about that… I've been on some training and got myself a new look." She tore off the armor, revealing a silver brassier. All looked on in shock and awe. Tom and Peyton gawked at how this was possible.

"I know Krystella and I don't like each other but how can Aivenna use fire attacks?" sided Tom. Looking at the display, Peyton got a clue as to this alteration.

"Get this lowdown!" he alerted. "Ash got Aivenna, but as an Overworld Lieutenant! And she's got fire under her nails! Guess that Underworld façade has finally shown herself!" Klay gawked, his jaw literally hanging by the skin of his teeth.

"That dastard!" he finally snapped a reply. Nivenna felt pressured as Aivenna pressed on with the attack as she held a green diamond after removing it from her neck.

"With the destruction of the Diamond of Vlaric," Nivenna commanded. "I control the earth!" The diamond was crushed in her hand. "Now, I'll shake things up! Rock Wave!" Nivenna's Rock Wave came flying at Aivenna.

"I should've activated this!" she huffed before the one counter reached the pool. "Prelude of Protection! Guard me from the earth!" The song played before a shield stopped the rocks from hitting her. When she emerged, she revealed Tangath's Sword of Khy'at. "Your move…"

"Fine… Granite Balls!" She forced from her sleeves a volley of hard balls of granite. Aivenna's attack had to be now.

"Ember Swarm!" The swarm of fire made the granite balls become ablaze. She then spun like a top. The granite balls were now baseballs as she swatted them back to Nivenna, taking massive damage. Aivenna threw the sword up which hit a cell door. It rang loudly and with it close to Nivenna's ears, she covered up. "Lucky Shot!" Aivenna nailed Nivenna's chin which sent her hurling through the air. Nivenna was still conscious and aimed for the ground.

"Mirth-"

"Lavalanche!" With one pummel to the ground, Aivenna kicked up lava that engulfed Nivenna and code came out of her. Those in the PortCourt cheered, including the Pokémon.

("He won!") beaked Hawlucha. In the Oron Drome, Krystella watched as Aivenna's arms crossed before reverting to Ash.

"THE WINNER: POKÉOTIC," the Drome computed. "DARKENPRINCESS, YOU ARE ELIMINATED." Looking at Ash, Krystella snarled.

"You think that because you won, you can smug at me for it?" she hissed.

"I did better because you don't exercise your game plan like I do," Ash scoffed. "You've wanted to come after me for such a long time. I came… and still came out on top." He began to walk with his scanner.

"Oh no! You think that you beat me, you have this tournament in your hand you son of a bit-" The door closed behind Ash as Krystella wallowed in defeat. He became disgusted with her attitude.

"She needs to mellow out..." Back inside, Krystella got to her feet.

"Mark my words, Pokéotic… You won't succeed!" Codemaster Oron emerged from below the surface and faced Krystella.

"Cursing and foul language is one violation of Chaotic," he warned. "I suggest you keep your tone clean, young lady." Krystella pounded the ground in frustration. Ash got a welcome from Sarah and Jycella.

"That was awesome, Ash!" praised Jycella. "Sure, it came at the expense of my sister, but…" Ash nodded to Jycella's word.

"It's win or go home," he briefed. "And I'm not ready to give it up just yet." Ash's confidence continued through the preliminary rounds. He battled three more times, one in Crellan, one in Hotekk and one in Beta. The second day, more people were eliminated from the ChaotiCup as the stronger creature choices over the mistakes made by players. Ash had wins in the Amzen Drome, then the Tirasis, one more in Chirrul before winning one more in Imthor. As the second night began to settle, players were wondering how many more of these one-on-one matches.

"So, all four of you battled in all of the dromes?" asked Sarah. Pikachu was in her arms.

"And won in all of them," Tom added. To Ash, it felt familiar.

"This feels like what I had to accomplish in the Indigo Conference before going to the main stage," he thought back. The others didn't register in Ash's recall.

"None of us follow," Kaz shrugged. Ash sighed before starting his explanation.

"On the Indigo Plateau, there are five stadiums: four smaller stadiums surrounding the bigger one. Each stadium has a field for the Pokémon to battle in: Grass, Ice, Water and Rock. When you win on all four of the smaller stadiums, the grand tournament begins."

"That sounds like a good way to narrow the field," Kaz understood. "So, you think those who won in all eight Dromes would advance to the main stage?"

"More like surviving the eight Dromes," Sarah groaned. Suddenly, Pikachu's ears perked. Turning, he found a group of teens who peered to Ash, four young men and a teen brunette woman in a red school uniform. A lime green sweater on the largest man had a crown on said sweater. Peyton noticed Pikachu's behavior as they disappeared.

"You see something, Little Bro?" he asked. Pikachu saw nothing now.

("Thought I did…") he squeaked. Before anyone could relax, Codemaster Amzen appeared again on all the screens.

"Players still in the ChaotiCup, the preliminary rounds are over," she announced. "Of the hundreds of participants, only those who've won in all eight of the Dromes are now in the knockout rounds. We are now down to 64 players competing. We will now display who's advanced and who they'll face. The Dromes are marked for each quadrant so you know where to go. Also, the restrictions of creatures and location cards is lifted to this point. Here is who will be competing for champion of the ChaotiCup." Screens shifted to show brackets with four sides, 16 branches that connect to the center. Seeing the brackets, everyone looked to see where they stood. Ash found his at the top of one. He then found a picture below of a raven-haired man with a leather jacket.

"My first opponent is Noisemaker?" he awed. Peyton became stoked to Ash's next battle.

"Eddie X!" he cheered. Ash turned to the gleeful group in confusion. "He's a heavy metal rocker! He got inspiration from great rock bands like AC/DC, Linkin Park and Smashing Pumpkins!" Ash blinked in more confusion.

"He's a what now?"

"Do you listen to music?" asked Tom. "Do you have a genre?" These made Ash more befuddled.

"I'd have to hear this music to understand," he muttered.

"He's a great Chaotic player as well," Peyton returned. "You'll have to 'B-Sharp' or you'll 'C-Flat' in you ballad." Ash had no idea what was said. As he looked through the list, he saw Kaz in the same half of the quadrant as he was and Tom was on the other side.

"Well, I'll tell you this…" he spoke. "I hope we have a chance to compete against each other." Tom, Kaz and Peyton nodded. Ash felt ready to lead the charge. He's survived this long, but now, the real test begins…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. ChaotiCup: Knockout Rounds

_Chapter 18: ChaotiCup: Knockout Rounds_

* * *

Inside castle walls, a blue-haired, purple skinned man ran through the concrete halls. He snarled with fangs protruding from his gums. He also wielded the Burithean Axe. "You can't hide from me!" he scowled. Turning a corner, he found Intress wielding the Sword of Khy'at.

"Hiding?" she smirked. "I was looking for you, Screamer!" The purple creature snarled before rushing at Intress, ax and sword colliding. Screamer bellowed a scream, vocals blowing at Intress who fell back. Screamer leaped to the air for a downward strike. Intress rolled back and avoided the chop.

"You can't avoid me for long!" Cornered, Intress ran to a more opened room.

"Just needed room to attack you!" Cocking the ax, Screamer swung at Intress who blocked. Inside Intress, Ash began to feel the pressure.

' _Intress is almost out of Energy,'_ he gritted. _'She loses, it's over for me!'_ That's when he remembered something. _'Of course, I haven't used that! Sorry, Eddie…'_ A Mugic counter flew to the ring.

"Hymn of the Elements!" declared Intress. "Grant me the speed of the breeze!" A seven-note melody played. A tornado formed around Intress as those watching in the PortCourt continued to cheer.

"Intress now has Earth, Water and Air abilities!" noted Sarah. Pikachu sensed Ash had an idea to finish this battle.

"Ash is never without a plan," snickered Peyton. "It's like he's one page or two ahead of his opponent!" Screamer bellowed another scream.

"Turbulence Funnel!" ordered Intress. A funnel of wind caught the waves of the scream before blasting Screamer and the walls and ceiling. Repeatedly pummeled, a huge slab evicted code from Screamer. The PortCourt cheered.

"He's still undefeated!" yelped Sarah. Ash's Pokémon cheered as well.

"Somebody stop him!" joked Peyton. Intress pumped her fist in the air before reverting back to Ash. Standing on the other side clapping his hands was a raven-haired man with unkempt bangs, leather jacket and black pants.

"THE WINNER: POKÉOTIC!" the Drome concluded. "YOU HAVE ADVANCED!" Ash fisted both hands in celebration.

"Well done, rock star!" the man praised. "You know how to make the Chaotic music." He and Ash shook hands.

"Thanks, Eddie," he returned.

"By the way, Ash… You seem to be someone who'd like some rock music, am I wrong?"

"Not really… I don't necessarily have a favorite type like with Pokémon." Eddie shrugged but remained smiling.

"I see… Well, maybe I can give you the inspiration of my music. Also, I may have a little number for a special player that the band can play." Ash became interested before he and Eddie exited the Crellan Drome and back to the PortCourt. Back with the friends, Peyton gave Ash a noogie while Pikachu and Hawlucha called out to Ash.

"That was a blast of a battle, Ashy-dude!" laughed Peyton. "And you're now in the Round of 32!"

"I know!" snapped Ash. "It feels good! I had a chance to talk to Eddie about another rocker I battled before." Sarah heard Ash as they touch shoulder-to-shoulder after a handshake.

"Good round, Ash!" she huffed a giggle. "Five more to be champion!" Ash shook his hand in front of Sarah.

"Let's not rush the celebration, I had a fun time with Eddie," Ash halted. "Although, it's the second time I battled a rocker, and I'm not talking about Rock-Type Pokémon." This stirred reactions of shock to Sarah and Peyton appeared on the faces.

"You rocked another rocker!?" gawked Peyton.

"Yeah, and she's a Gym Leader on top. Roxie is the lead singer of 'Koffing and the Toxics' which do underground rock shows and she's also runs the Virbank Gym. When I challenged her, she had a set of rules for her gym: all of my Pokémon against three of her strong Poison-Types: Koffing, Scolipede and Garbodor. It was a tough battle but Pikachu, Leavanny and Pignite were strong enough to pull it out. That's not to say that Unfezant, Palpitoad and Boldore didn't help out." Peyton and Sarah marveled to Ash's accomplishments with his Pokémon. Tom entered after his battle in the Beta Drome.

"MajorTom's moving on, as expected," he gloated. "And I saw the Pokémon Trainer beat the rocker! I wanted to face him for myself." Ash shrugged to Tom's wish.

"You may get something from Eddie if someone wins out," he added. Now the three were interested.

"You mean… a live concert!?" an excited Peyton guessed.

"He didn't say what exactly but it could very well be." This made Peyton giddy… only to remember one item.

"But I'm no longer eligible…" he moped. Tom patted Ash's shoulder.

"But we still are!" he proclaimed. "And so is Kaz!" Ash nodded before turning to the brackets. He saw Eddie's name and picture were blackened. He saw that his next opponent was a young brunette boy like him. The name was Buzz, Jr.

"Guess I gotta prepare myself for Junior next," he muttered. It took the rest of the morning and a piece of the afternoon to finish the first knockout round. 32 players remained. Ash got out of the shower to see that he's facing Buzz Junior in the Hotekk Drome. He grabbed his scanner and stepped out… only for Sarah to be there.

"Refreshed?" she asked. Ash nodded as she stepped inside. "Now, I believe this is what a college dorm room feels like. Something to keep in mind when I attend a university." Ash took her word.

"I'll keep that in mind," he shuttered. "Anyway, i've got a match to attend."

"Right, against Junior… I'll watch your Pokémon in here, as well as your match." Ash nodded before heading to the Drome. Sarah looked around and opened a room. "There's even a shower! Excuse me!" She entered and closed the door while Froakie and Pikachu watched. Over at the Hotekk Drome, Ash entered to face the brunette boy.

"Buzz, Jr.," he sneered. "Ready for the round?" Buzz Junior nodded, anticipation building.

"I'm the last Buzz that stands in the way of glory!" he proclaimed. Ash smiled to the young brunette.

"That's the attitude I like!" Setting their decks, Ash pondered on a few cards. _'Should I go with Tangath? He's been my go-to creature.'_ After some thought, Ash finished his deck.

"Ready to go on this end!"

"Right… let's make sure the computer's working."

"I AM ALWAYS WORKING," the Drome replied. "WELCOME TO THE ROUND OF 32! POKÉOTIC, YOU ARE LISTED AS THE HIGHER SEED, THEREFORE YOU HAVE THE CHOICE OF ATTACKING OR DEFERRING." Ash nodded and only needed a second to answer.

"I'll defer," he chose.

"BUZZ, JR., POKÉOTIC HAS DEFERRED," the Drome announced. "YOU ARE THE ATTACKER. SELECT YOUR LOCATION." Buzz Junior spun the wheel. Ir soon stopped. "THE LOCATION: MOUNT PILLAR." Buzz Junior looked to his options. Buzz Senior watched on, ready to see his son compete.

"Alright, Junior!" he cheered. "He's good! That's why he's still unbeaten!" Kaz and Peyton came over to Buzz Senior.

"It's been awhile since you've been proud of your son," Peyton remarked.

"He's gone farther than I could," he acknowledged. Buzz Junior made his choice.

"Jaal attacks Siado!" he declared. Attack made, Ash became Siado while Buzz Junior became a large four-armed purple-skinned insectoid with red armor. At Mount pillar, Siado pondered to what he could do.

"Being in Mount Pillar a lot, I have this in the bag," he believed. Dashing off, his Mipedian ability kicked in and he vanished. Appearing was Jaal.

"You're on my home turf, Mipedian!" he sneered. Armed with a Pyroblaster, Jaal raced searched around. He sniffed to see if Siado was around. Suddenly, he turned. "Found you!" Jaal shot flame streams at a corner of a cave. All he did was leave burns on the side. "I was certain he was there."

"And I was certain this Torwegg would give me away!" he joked as he swooped in on a jetpack before slamming into Jaal. "Hammer Dash!" Siado bashed Jaal with an oversize arm that propelled him to the ground and code splashing out. Jaal had been beaten. Siado tweaked his shoulders before reverting to Ash.

"I was hoping to beat your 'Surprise,' but I guess that wasn't possible," Buzz Junior sighed. "But it does give me a better explanation to your field. I struggled to know why you had Siado with Takinom, Dractyl and even Lystone… and now that I see Siado with the Torwegg, it makes sense: all your creatures can fly."

"That's right," Ash confirmed. "I wanted to try a little less subtle strategy to find a theme. In all honesty, I wasn't expecting an entire lineup of Danians."

"Hey, dad and I have strong Danians. We've believed that the insects have traits that no other tribe, including M'arrillians, have."

"I agree. As a Pokémon Trainer, I should know about different Pokémon Types, including Bug-Type Pokémon." Buzz Junior nodded to the point.

"POKÉOTIC, IT IS YOUR ATTACK!" the Drome indicated. Ash spun the wheel when it stopped. "THE LOCATION: MIPEDIAM OASIS." Ash looked to both remaining front Danians on Buzz Junior's board.

'Siado did take some damage by barreling straight at Jaal, so I'll give him an easier opponent,' he decided. "Dractyl attacks Lhad!" In a flash, Ash transformed into Dractyl and Buzz Junior became a red four-legged ant-like creature with green arrow markings on each leg. Dractyl flew around, a talon holding a dagger, and soon found the Danian who had a Cyclance.

"Let's see how a little wind can throw you off course!" the Danian buzzed. "Turbulence Funnel!" The Danian thrust his Cyclance to where a twister formed. Dractyl scoffed to the Danian's attack.

"Lhad, you're acting desperate," he cawed. Quickly, he flew in as the attack faded. Dractyl landed on the beach to look for Lhad. Seeing Dractyl, the Danian raced out and cocked the Cyclance back.

"Flame Orb!" It was a ruse as a Flame Orb was shot.

"Shriek Shout!" Dractyl let out a caw that rattled waves around the oasis. The Flame Orb was extinguished. Lhad reeled, stunned from the caw. An opening, Dractyl raced in and nailed Lhad with his beak, causing code to splash out. Lhad was finished. Dractyl let out another caw as he reverted back to Ash. In his room, the Pokémon cheered. Sarah sighed to Buzz Junior's struggle.

"Ash, you don't have to be antsy about advancing," she muttered. Ash looked to Buzz Junior, who stomped the floor a little upset.

"If only I didn't rush the Turbulence Funnel!" he scorned. Ash felt bad about taking the round so quickly.

"I know what you're trying to do," he tried to sympathize. "Sometimes you use an attack to lure your opponent to your location. Things like these happen." Buzz Junior sensed the sympathy.

"I mean, I got real nervous when I learned you'd be my next opponent, mainly since you're so good…"

"I know that feeling… At times, I felt on top of the world before someone knocked me back to reality. I'm not invincible by any means." Buzz Junior nodded, believing his timidity in facing Ash began to hurt his game.

"No, you've lost your fair share of creatures. Still, I wanna quit after that gaffe." This stunned Ash.

"Now? You've still have four creatures ready to go! Dractyl and Siado have taken damage!" Buzz Junior struggled greatly. "Look, I've had a chance to talk to your father when I waited for my battle with Eddie. He wanted to see a son who can accomplish anything. By forfeiting, you throw away what determination you have to show him. The last thing I want you to do is throw it away because of a few mistakes." Buzz Junior sighed, the pressure getting to him.

"Alright, no regrets!" The Drome was ready to take action.

"BUZZ, JR., IT IS YOUR ATTACK!" it buzzed. Buzz Junior spun and soon stopped. "THE LOCATION: THE RIVERLANDS." Buzz Junior prepared his attack.

"Tabaal attacks Dractyl!" The declarations made, Ash turned back to Dractyl while Buzz Junior became a red moth with eight transparent wings and some light armor. At the Riverlands, Dractyl flew above the canyon as he searched. When he spotted the moth, he saw a smug.

"Now, I apply Brainwash!" he commanded. Suddenly, one of Buzz Junior's creatures vanished. Ash's frontline had been darkened. Dractyl felt something amiss. Ash felt something amiss.

' _What's going on?'_ he gulped. Tabaal sneered as he flew up.

"Neuro Freeze!" A bolt of blue lightning struck Dractyl and he began to descend fast. Hitting the ground, Dractyl couldn't move. "Primal Smash!" Tabaal slammed into Dractyl and code splashed out. Tabaal stood triumphant before reverting back to Buzz Junior.

"Hey, you finally got one!" he praised. Buzz Junior smiled to the compliment. That's when Ash looked to the board. "Wait, what happened to one of your creatures?"

"That's Brainwash," Buzz Junior explained. "I sacrificed a Mandiblor to infect three of your creatures."

"So you had that in mind… nice." Looking to the board, he saw the two darkened cards. "Looks like it's a battle now. I'll use Takinom to attack Tabaal!" Quick sessions, Takinom had lost energy but not enough as she coded Tabaal. Buzz Junior's turn had one of his two go after another darkened creature.

"Lore attacks Siado!" Lore, a four-armed skeletal creature in a black cloak, had a scope which spotted Siado to which it attacked and coded Siado. Ash had his turn next.

"Takinom attacks Lore!" The darkened card of Takinom didn't help Ash as she was quickly done in by Lore. Buzz Junior seemed to have gained momentum as Ash's frontline was gone.

"Lore attacks Quadore!" With little to go with Quadore, it was apparent as Lore coded her. Ash began to struggle but had to act fast.

"Lystone attacks Lore!" Lystone used the losing momentum to his advantage as she ended Lore's run. Buzz Junior had one creature left.

"BUZZ, JR. IT IS YOUR ATTACK," the Drome announced before Buzz Junior spun. "THE LOCATION: QUEEN'S GATE." Buzz Junior had one shot.

"Formicidor attacks Lystone!" he declared. In a flash, Lystone flew to a giant gate. Behind looked to have catacombs covering the walls.

"Queen's Gate, huh?" she pondered. "More like King's Gate." She flew around, looking for her opponent. Holding a two-pronged sword, the large four-legged Danian swooped down.

"Freeze Flash!" he shouted. A cascade of ice showered on Lystone who took the impact hard. She fell from the edge but recovered enough to get a Mugic into the circle.

"Now or never… Hymn of the Elements! Grant me the heat of battle!" Playing the Hymn, Lystone flew to engage her opponent. "Guess that's payback for before, huh?"

"I do try to keep things interesting…"

"Like… Lavalanche!?" Her tiny hand pounding the ground, she summoned lava. Formicidor leaped back, but the lava nailed the ceiling to where it rained on each. Formicidor wanted to move quickly.

"Rustoxic!" He shot the Rustoxic upward but it couldn't stop the Lavalanche from splashing onto him, scorching the Danian. Lystone flew around to find a new attack but looking up, she just fluttered. "That's not right…" Looking up, Formicidor watched as the ceiling came down on him. "I should've seen it coming!" The ceiling caved in and crushed Formicidor, causing code to fly out. It was over. Lystone sighed in relief before she changed back to Ash.

"Great battle. Buzz Junior.," he praised.

"THE WINNER: POKÉOTIC!" the Drome judged. "YOU HAVE ADVANCED." Ash came to Buzz Junior and shook hands.

"I'm proud that you didn't give up," he mentioned.

"Thanks, Ash," Buzz Junior welcomed. Back in the PortCourt, Sarah came down with Pikachu in her arms.

"Congrats, Ash!" she cheered. Buzz Senior also came by to comfort his son.

"You gave it your best, Junior," he consoled.

"Thanks, Dad," Buzz Junior returned. "Say, Ash… could you show me these Danian Pokémon?" Ash stumbled a little before correcting himself.

"You mean the Bug-Type Pokémon, sure," he allowed. As he grabbed his PokéDex, Kaz entered the PortCourt in celebration.

"I won!" he shouted. He pumped his fists before Peyton caught one.

"Chill, bro!" he warned. "You won the round! You still have a lot of competition left!" Kaz forgot and calmed down. Learning this, Ash looked to the brackets. To his and Pikachu's shock… Kaz was his next opponent.

"Kaz, if you knew who you're taking on, you'd better get ready for a match of your life," Buzz Senior warned. Kaz blinked in a little confusion.

"Wait, my opponent?" he believed. "Who won?"

"He did," Buzz Junior pointed out. Turning, Ash was in his face.

"Looks like it's time I faced my friends…" he grinned. Kaz looked to the brackets and saw the same ordeal. He smiled.

"It's about time we did this!" he sighed. "But if one of us is gonna win…" Ash and Kaz linked arms, knowing each one had to do their best. Tomorrow, the ChaotiCup continues…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	19. ChaotiCup: Sweet 16

_Chapter 19: ChaotiCup: Sweet 16_

* * *

After Ash's wins against Eddie and Buzz, Jr., he prepared himself for the next round as 16 players remained. One match had Ash battling Kaz and Ash prepared with breakfast: waffles. "At least he keeps syrup in moderation," Peyton smirked.

"I'm surprised Chaotic had Wrenges Waffles on their menu," Tom huffed. "How many pages did he scurry through?" Ash stopped eating as Pikachu crawled up Sarah to reach her shoulder.

"You know, I've been wanting to battle at least one of you in a Chaotic match," he admitted. "Never thought it would be during the ChaotiCup."

"I know, right?" understood Sarah. "Honestly, I wanted to have one with you after your first Chaotic match, if not for us giving you the rundown on what goes on." Ash nodded to the confession.

"Then again, I wouldn't have been able to meet some pretty awesome people," Ash reminded himself.

"Ay, no thang, bro!" laughed Peyton. The two exchanged a high-five. Looking around, Ash noticed someone missing.

"Where's Kaz?" he asked. Tom and Sarah looked around but saw no one fitting Kaz's description.

"Yeah, where _did_ he go?" she wondered. Peyton recalled something before and looked to the two.

"Oh yeah," he spoke. "Natalie found Kaz and wanted to wish him good luck in his match outside." Hearing his location, Ash believed Kaz would be waiting for him at the designated Drome.

"I'll be seeing him in the Oron Drome," he said as he stood.

"Yeah, I gotta go take on Connor," Tom excused himself. "It's the Imthor Drome for me."

("Good luck, you two!") squeaked Pikachu. Ash and Tom nodded before they left for their Dromes. At the Crellan Drome, Ash entered with his arm windmilling for action.

"Alright, Kaz!" he called out. "You and your Underworld creatures ready to rumble?" Hearing no answer, Ash wondered if Kaz was even inside. "Kaz?" Finally, he spotted Kaz. Mouth hanging open, smiling with eyes frozen and glaring skyward… Ash irked in reaction. ' _Whoa, what's with him? His face looks_ _like Brock… and that's when a "Pretty Girl" is around.'_ Cracking his knuckles, Ash cocked his arms back before swinging them together for a loud clap.

"WHA-" startled Kaz. "WHAT-!" Looking again, he saw his opponent. "Ash, what the he-" Finally, his senses kicked in. "Right, our match… Sorry…"

"Welcome back to reality, Kaz. What happened? I come in and you have that familiar look… I thought you were an old friend." Kaz itched his head in embarrassment, smiling still.

"That? I was with Natalie while on my way here and you won't believe this: she grabbed my face and gave me a good luck smooch… ON THE LIPS! Guess I was so happy, I… spaced out." Ash's face read dread as he palmed it.

"Oh boy…" Kaz shook off the silliness and grabbed his scanner.

"Anyway, I'm ready now!" Seeing his scanner, Ash brought his out.

"NOW THAT ALL AWKWARDNESS IS SETTLED," the Drome computed. "WE HAVE A CHAOTICUP TO RUN. ASSEMBLE YOUR TEAMS." Ash and Kaz got their cards assembled to battle each other.

"I told Sarah, Tom and Peyton this but I wanted to battle at least one of you at some point," Ash confessed.

"And it looks like you're getting that wish," Kaz confirmed.

"PLAYERS… LOCK YOUR DECKS," the Drome commanded. Both hit their buttons when the screens merged. Kaz gawked to the cards Ash chose: Kaz's Underworld creatures would face Ash's Overworld creatures. Even the people watching Ash's and Kaz's match couldn't believe the cards set.

"The war continues!" gawked Peyton. "Underworld versus Overworld!" A crowd grew around Peyton, Sarah and Pikachu for the match.

"KIDCHAOR, BECAUSE OF YOUR ROMANTIC MOMENT, YOU HAVE THE OPTION OF ATTACKING OR DEFERRING," the Drome judged. Ash and Kaz gawked to the ruling.

' _You've gotta be kidding!'_ they minded. Kaz straightened out before facing Ash.

"I'll attack!" he chose before spinning the wheel. Once it landed, Ash prepared to face his opponent.

"THE LOCATION: CORDAC FALLS," the Drome registered. Kaz prepared himself.

"Time to fulfill your wish, Ash," he teased. "Takinom attacks Blugon!" Both players hit their cards. Ash became Blugon and Kaz became Takinom.

"Let the match begin," she teased. The scene became a waterfall with a lake at the bottom. Blugon looked up, finding himself at the bottom.

' _If I didn't know any better, I'd say Cordac Falls was connected to the Riverlands,'_ Ash wondered if he wanted to climb or remain at the bottom. He had an answer as Takinom came flying in.

"Time to warm the abominable snowman!" she mocked. "Flame Orb!" Blugon dodged but barely as the Flame Orb missed him by a few inches. There was also a Torwegg strapped to his back. The jetpack-like Battlegear throttled as hard as it could.

"Why'd I give this creature Torwegg?" he grunted. After a second to think, Blugon clasped the wall before climbing.

"Let's see how one deals with some Ember Swarm!" She launched a shower of embers which struck nearby Blugon who pushed the Torwegg but it wasn't giving much.

"I know!" He dropped backed down before both arms were in front. "Liquescent Swirl!" A swirl of water formed below and Blugon entered. Takinom wasn't going to let Blugon escape.

"You need to warm up! Allow me… Torrent of Flame!" She kicked up a fiery torrent which boiled the swirling waters. Blugon emerged before palming the heated drink.

"Thank you… Flood Force!" He flung the orb of water which splashed into Takinom who wasn't too pleased after hitting the rim.

"You've always been a Drome hotshot… Emberwhip!" She flung the Emberwhip which coiled around Blugon before flinging him to the lake. Without warning, code came out of the water. Blugon was defeated. A gleeful smirk appeared on Takinom before reverting to Kaz.

"Looks like I'm bringing a little too much heat into this," Kaz joked.

"No, I'm getting warmed up," Ash grinned.

"FIRST BATTLE AND SUDDENLY, WE'RE SEEING A RIVALRY IN THE MAKING," the Drome joked. "NOW, POKÉOTIC… IT IS YOUR ATTACK." Ash spun the wheel. It landed on the location Imthor gave him. "NEXT LOCATION: JADE PILLAR."

"Let's see if physical strength can go after mentality," Ash chose. "Aivenna, Overworld Lieutenant attacks Ulmar!" The scene changed to Jade Pillar where Aivenna eyed a small green goblin in a lab coat and his brain exposed. Aivenna seemed a little irked by this decision.

"That's Ulmar?" she wondered. With a sigh, Aivenna prepared to get a quick score. Ulmar focused on the jade embedded in the stalagmites.

"So… much... jade!" he awed. "So, this is what Ash got from Imthor… Makes me wanna find it as well." Regaining focus, Ulmar looked to find his opponent. "I need to realize that she's around and has that ability she used on Krystella." Ulmar scurried around for the Overworld creature. He didn't see Aivenna behind him.

"Emberwhip!" She whipped the Emberwhip which snapped at Ulmar, taking damage.

"Really? I'll make you pay! Ember Swarm!" He fired the Ember Swarm but armed with the Whepcrack, Aivenna swatted away the swarm. She used the Whepcrack to snag Ulmar by the head. "OW! Those thorns!" Holding the handle, Aivenna prepped one more shot.

"Lucky Shot!" She slapped the handle which caused the thorns to shoot over the place, some piercing Ulmar enough to code. Back in the Drome, Aivenna smiled as she reverted back to Ash.

"You know I'm a little sneaker," Ash smirked.

"That is true, but you won't get another cheap shot while I'm battling you," Kaz retorted. "Now I believe it's my turn, right?"

"THAT IS CORRECT, KIDCHAOR," the Drome allowed. Kaz spun before it stopped. "NEXT LOCATION: IRON PILLAR." Kaz eyed the target.

"Takinom attacks Aivenna, Overworld Lieutenant!" he declared. Ash pondered the point before shrugging and touching his card. The scene shifted to a giant pillar consistant of steel. Aivenna looked down from a few stories up.

"I see why they call it Iron Pillar," she examined as she looked up, finding Takinom. She seemed a bit worn from her battle with Blugon. Kaz gritted the situtation.

' _That was my mistake in putting Ulmar in the front,'_ he muttered in thought. _'I assumed he would've had Lystone in the match since he likes to use her a bit since he scanned her. Also, if I didn't finish Blugon so fast, I would've used Takinom to sacrifice him for Energy.'_ Takinom swooped in for an attack.

"I won't lose this catfight!" she announced. "Lavalanche!" Takinom flung lava at the beams of the pillar. Aivenna watched as Takinom burned the pillar with her arms moving upward.

"Alright…" she muttered before running inside. Takinom watched as Aivenna re-positioned herself.

"Sorry, Borth-Majar… I need your Energy." A card from Kaz's deck vanished and Takinom's Energy filled back up. She soared back up, willing to cut off Aivenna. She journeyed inside. "I bet you're familiar with the old saying: Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me." Looking back, Aivenna grinned while ready to spring her trap.

"Here's the second fool: Torrent of Flame!" Aivenna fired a torrent which blew Takinom from the pillar, but she soon recovered. That's when a counter reached the circle.

"Canon of Casualty! Blow the opponent sky high!" The melody played before an explosion launched Aivenna from the pillar, but she flicked her Whepcrack to catch a pipe. She swung down but Takinom was ready. "Flash Kick!" Takinom launched the kick, forming a flying blade, breaking the Whepcrack. Aivenna had a plan.

"I'm not done! Emberwhip!" Aivenna whipped Emberwhip onto another pipe but Takinom was too close.

"Sorry, sister!" With another Flash Kick, she smashed Aivenna who fell to the bottom and code splashing out. In the Drome, Takinom snickered as she reverted back to Kaz.

"Haven't you heard the saying: if you play with fire…" he taught.

"Wait until I burn you, Kaz," Ash sneered as he spun the wheel. When it stopped, the next Location emerged.

"THE LOCATION: GLACIER PLAINS," the Drome read. Ash readied his choice.

"Staluk attacks Rothar!" Both hit their cards. Ash became an orange Centaur and Kaz became a red Minotaur in armored overalls. In the Glacier Plains, the meeting on ice played out. The Centaur kicked up his hooves but the Minotaur caught him.

"Someone's anxious to horse around," the Minotaur mocked.

"And I thought I had bull," retorted the Centaur. Both pushed off as the Minotaur revealed a bazooka with three barrels. The Centaur had the Pyroblaster. Both shot fire which countered each other.

"What else do you have, Staluk!?" The Centaur smirked.

"How about an Earth Pulse!" With a stomp, the plain shattered as ice shot up. Caught off guard, Rothar did his best to hold his footing. Staluk came hoofing toward the unbalanced opponent. In the PortCourt, Sarah gasped to Staluk's plan.

"Ash isn't gonna do a point-blank Pyroblaster attack, right?" she wondered.

"Seems so but Ash isn't one to guess a plan of attack," Peyton argued. "Is Ash falling for Kaz's strategy or is this something else? Ash wants to make others think in a split second." Sarah seemed disturbed to Peyton's study of Ash while Pikachu pondered to the point.

"Mineral Mayhem!" shouted Rothar. A punch to the ice launched shards of minerals as Staluk hoofed back. He didn't stay back for long.

"Vine Snare!" he called out. Throwing vines, he used the embedded minerals to fly towards Rothar. Staluk jumped before smashing his hooves to the ice. The bazooka aimed at Staluk. "Terraport!" Staluk vanished as Rothar fired. A wave of water came at Rothar who looked stunned.

"Uh oh…" The water crashed on top of Rothar who had code smashed out. In the Drome, Staluk neighed, his front legs kicking excessively before reverting to Ash.

"That's half of your lineup," he reminded.

"And soon, half of yours will be code," Kaz promised as he spun the wheel.

"NEXT LOCATION: POURIL FOREST," the Drome read.

"You should've brought Staluk wings instead of a Pyroblaster since I'll have Takinom attack him!" The cards touched, Pouril Forest emerged. Takinom took residence in Dractyl's nest. Staluk roamed around the forest. He headed straight for the nest.

' _Staluk may not have wings, but I know how to make him fly,'_ Ash sneered.

"Rock Wave!" neighed Staluk as he stomped the ground. The Rock Wave rose before falling but Staluk used the Rock Wave as a ramp, stampeding toward the nest, much to Takinom's awe.

"Okay, that's original," she gulped. "But did you forget this is _my_ attack!? Fireram!" Takinom's attack smashed the blazing ram's head into Staluk who looked to have been kncoed out as he fell to the ground. Shaking off the cobwebs, he looked up to see Takinom airborne for an attack. Staluk shot the Pyroblaster but missed. "Let me give you _my_ Lucky Shot!" She threw her Burithean Axe but Staluk rolled away.

"Radical Ice Balls!" He fired volleys of ice balls. Takimon shielded herself with the wings, buying Staluk time. Takinom recovered and flew to Staluk with the Axe. She chopped the Pyroblaster in half before mounting Staluk.

"There's no way you'll escape this! Consuming Fire!" Both suddenly became consumed in fire. Staluk let out a last scream before code came out. Takinom stood tall once more before reverting back to Kaz. Ash started becoming frustrated to how Kaz used Takinom.

"What is that now?" he questioned. "Three knockouts by Takinom? I think you may need to change your name."

"Hey, Chaor was my first Chaotic card," Kaz countered. "How else would I learn and master the Underworld?" Ash looked to his remaining lineup.

' _What to do?'_ The Drome reminded Ash of his opportunity.

"ONE CANNOT ADVANCE UNTIL ONE ATTACKS, POKÉOTIC," it called out.

"Right and I know what to do." He spun the wheel.

"NEXT LOCATION: MIPEDIM OASIS."

"Vlar attacks Kiru!" They changed and arrived at the Oasis. Ash was now a smaller version of Maxxor while Kaz became a purplish-blue lookalike of Chaor. The purplish-blue creature looked around as he held a gold trident. The Maxxor lookalike spotted the opponent.

"There's my prize…" he grinned. Using the trees, the lookalike crossed from limb to limb. The big beast heard rustled branches as he turned, expecting company. Without warning, something passed him. When he gripped, there was… nothing to grip.

"The Trident!" he roared.

"Oh, were you looking for this, Kiru?" Turning around, Kiru saw his opponent with the trident.

"My trident, Vlar!" In the PortCourt, Peyton and Sarah gasped to Vlar's removal of Kiru's Battlegear.

"Vlar's special ability!" noted Sarah. "That's why Ash didn't equip him with any Battlegear!"

"I bet Tom taught him that one," Peyton assumed. Vlar stabbed the trident to the ground before calling an attack.

"Lavalanche!" he summoned while palming the trident. Lava shot from several directions and Kiru was splashed with a lot, burning him.

"Rustoxic!" he cried before a wave of Rustoxic splashed. This stopped the Lavalanche, but Kiru was heavily damaged. Vlar reached Kiru with one more strike.

"Inferno Claws!" Vlar leaped off and slashed Kiru with the claws that code splashed out. Vlar laughed before reverting back to Ash.

"It's coming down to the wire, Kaz!" he warned.

"And you have a hard time pulling your punches," Kaz retorted. "But when you're competing in a tournament, don't give your opponents breathing room." He spun the wheel.

"NEXT LOCATION: THE LAVA POND," the Drome computed.

"You're right about Takinom being unstoppable and we may find her the ChaotiCup's MVP as she'll attack Vlar!" The scene became a cave where a lake was filled with lava. Takinom took to the air once more.

"Now you're in my Ember Swarm turf!" she mocked as she fired Ember Swarm.

"Rock Wave!" he shouted as the Rock Wave collided with Ember Swarm. Takinom swooped at Vlar with the Burithean Axe. She swung at Vlar but when she passed, the Axe was gone. "Lose something?" Takinom gasped and lunged at Vlar but he jumped and connected Axe to Takinom's back as she got hurled into the lava, coding her. Vlar wiped sweat from his forehead before reverting back to Ash. In the PortCourt, Sarah saw both of Vlar's victories.

"Twice the steal, twice the win!" she cheered.

"And now Kaz only has Chaor!" pointed Peyton. I'd say this was a trip to the Quarterfinals-worthy!" Ash's fans cheered as it appeared to be over for Kaz.

' _All I have is Chaor,'_ he thought. _'Ash has Tangath, Maxxor and Vlar… Should I stop?'_ Ash prepared his next move.

"Hey, Kaz!" he called out. Kaz looked up. "You know I've made a few comebacks in my battles. You can as well." Kaz needed a few seconds to smile.

"You're right! Let's go!" Ash spun the wheel.

"NEXT LOCATION: UNDERWORLD CITY," the Drome discovered.

"Let's give them a classic, Kaz!" suggested Ash. "Maxxor attacks Chaor!"

"Now, you're talking!" The players changed and they arrived in Underworld City where Maxxor got started.

"Alright, Chaor!" he spoke. "Let's do it!" Chaor nodded as he brought out his own Pyroblaster and Ash had the Aqua Shield.

"Torrent of Flame!" he shouted. A Torrent of Flame headed to Maxxor but he dodged it.

"Flame Orb!" Maxxor fired a Flame Orb which Chaor shot out of the air.

"Maxxor, don't disappoint me!"

"Never!"

"I'll make sure of that!" A counter found a match. "Decomposition!" The melody played and Maxxor's body began to drain.

"Boy, that came out of nowhere!" gawked Sarah. The group who've been seeing the new player watched on.

"It's a good thing Tom's still battling Connor," Peyton added.

"Fire Stream!" called out Chaor as he launched a stream of fire. Maxxor had his shield up when the stream hit, doing no damage.

"Sunder Ground!" he summoned. Ground opened after Maxxor punched and caused pillars of lava to rise.

"You just game up your Earth! What plan is this?"

"One that requires a Mugic!" One counter flew into Ash's ring. "Hymn of the Elements! Grant me the power of the waves!" After the melody, Maxxor felt water in his hands. "It's gonna take more than Decomposition to slow me down!"

"But it does grant me this: Lavalanche!" A punch to the ground by Chaor had lava splashing around. Maxxor had to think fast.

"Neuro Freeze!" Maxxor freezed a small area around himself before lava hit him. When the lava subsided, Chaor was ready for the finisher.

"Fireram!" The Fireram attack destroyed the ice dome, sending Maxxor flying. "Now, Incineraise!" Chaor expelled the fire that traveled all around.

"Tainted Thunderstorm!" Maxxor had his counters vanish as a thunderstorm overcast emerged and shocked Chaor. It worked as code emerged. In the Drome, Maxxor was on a knee where he faced Kaz. He stood and roared as he reverted back to Ash.

"MOVING ON, THE WINNER: POKÉOTIC!" Kaz ran to Ash and helped him onto his feet.

"That was something, Ash," he complimented. "You won this the hard way."

"I did, huh?" huffed Ash. Back at the PortCourt, Peyton handed Shimmark Shakes.

"That was radical, you two!" he cheered as Pikachu climbed back on Ash.

"You're in the Quarterfinals," Sarah announced to Ash as she hugged him.

"He's too good," Kaz sighed with a smile. A few minutes later, Tom came into the PortCourt, huffing.

"I almost forgot that Connor had a War Beast," he alerted. "Almost coded my whole team if not for taking out the Conjuror." This astonished the rest.

"But you won, right?" asked Kaz.

"I did," Tom replied. They looked to the brackets. There were eight players still in… and Ash and Tom would meet in the next round. The two glanced to each other. "Ash, promise you won't hold back."

"Never have held back," Ash snapped back. "Never want to start." The two seemed fired up for tomorrow. What will come out between the two?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	20. ChaotiCup: Quarterfinals

_Chapter 20: ChaotiCup: Quarterfinals_

* * *

Buzz began to fill as the ChaotiCup was now down to their last eight. Two were worthy of mentioning as it was Ash versus Tom. Both have come off victories against Kaz and Connor and now are three wins away from the title. In the PortCourt, The five with Ash's Pokémon watched the players getting anxious about two of the top players facing each other. "Man, all this for one of the greatest matches to take place," Peyton gulped.

"Can you blame them?" pointed Kaz. "One of the most prolific Chaotic players on the game taking on one of the greatest upstarts who's risen to fame so quickly… It's practically the match of the century!" Ash scoffed to the notion.

"I thought my Silver Conference Pokémon Battle with Gary was a match of the century," he muttered. "If this gets better than that, I may be living a bigger impact than before."

"Hey, nothing wrong with that," Tom assured. "Anyway, we should get going to the Oron Drome for our match." Ash agreed as the Pokémon watched the two depart or as Sarah blocked them off.

"Before you two go, I wanted to give you something," she offered before kissing Ash and Tom on cheeks. The boys gawked to the kisses. "Good luck." Ash and Tom stood frozen while Peyton and Kaz gasped badly.

"When did she show love!?" questioned Peyton.

"I don't know, but I'm not sure I want it from her!" gawked Kaz. Ash and Tom recovered, hit the monorail and arrived at the Oron Drome. They began assembling their decks for their match.

"I told Kaz when I battled him that I had wanted to battle you guys at some point," Ash confessed.

"And now, you're battling me after Kaz," Tom reviewed. "So, it looks like you get your second wish." Just as they finished , the Drome announced.

"PLAYERS, LOCK YOUR DECKS," it computed. The red buttons pressed, Tom looked to Ash.

"May the best man win!" announced Tom. Ash nodded as the board came together. The two sides had the same set of Overworld and Underworld creatures facing off. Those in the PortCourt gasped to the next battle.

"Now he's playing Underworld!?" gawked Kaz.

"And Tom's gone Overworld!" noted Sarah.

"And the real battle begins!" cheered Peyton as the Pokémon watched. At the Drome, Ash noticed one card that looked like Maxxor but it had something below his name. He also wore gold armor.

"This Maxxor you have is different than Maxxor that I've talked to," Ash noticed.

"You must mean Maxxor. Protector of Perim!" grinned Tom. "Sometimes, creatures take new forms, especially battling the M'arrillians." Ash awed the discovery as the Drome spoke.

"MAJORTOM, BECAUSE OF YOUR GREATER EXPERIENCE IN CHAOTIC," it buzzed. "YOU WILL BE THE ATTACKER." Tom nodded before he spun the wheel. "THE LOCATION: RAVANAUGH RIDGE."

"You ready?" asked Tom. Ash nodded. "Viqtarr attacks Pyrithion!" Both touched their cards to where Ash turned to Pyrithion and Tom became a large grizzly with a red kilt held by a belt and an eyepatch. He was a big bear.

"Let'sss sssee if ssspeed beatsss ssstrength!" hissed Pyrithion. Suddenly, the scene of a mountainous ridge emerged with rocky spikes protruding around. Pyrithion seemed impressed with the layout.

"Ssso, thisss is Ravanaugh Ridge," he admired. "Mark that as one place to go."

"Indeed!" growled the bear. "And it's here where I take the lead!" He threw a bladed discus at Pyrithion who flew with the Torwegg.

"Ember Ssssswarm!" Pyrithion fired Ember Swarm.

"Slime Slam!" The bear, Viqtarr, unleashed a barrage of slimy bullets which oozed the Torwegg's harness. The Ember Swarm missed Viqtarr and Pyrithion raced after. However, the slime loosened the Torwegg enough that Pyrithion slipped to the ground. He landed with a disturbing thud. "It's not easy when your idea gets gunked up." Pyrithion looked up, upset to Viqtarr's strategy.

"I'm not done… Blaze Barrage!" Pyrithion fired a myriad of flame streaks.

"Rustoxic!" Viqtarr launched the Rustoxic attack that nullified the flame and nailed Pyrithion. He quickly recovered and he countered.

"Lavalanche!" Pyrithion fired Lavalanche. Viqtarr flung the discus which gathered lava as he leaped away. The Discus hit Pyrithion and slashed code out of there. In the Drome, Viqtarr roared before reverting to Tom.

"You know it won't be easy," he grinned.

"So I've noticed," Ash smiled back. "It's just what I expect battling you." Ash looked to the board, already losing Pyrithion.

"POKÉOTIC, IT IS YOUR ATTACK," the Drome buzzed. Ash nodded and spun the wheel. "NEXT LOCATION: MIPEDIM OASIS."

"Nivenna attacks Intress!" Cards hit, the two became he female creatures. The Oasis had the two ladies. One had a shard on her wrist the other had the Whepcrack.

"Flash Kick!" shouted Nivenna. Intress dodged clear before whipping the Whepcrack.

"You may wanna hold still!" urged Intress as she snared Nivenna, the barbs digging in her skin. "Rip Tide!" Splashed with Rip Tide, Nivenna had to do something.

"Rock Wave!" She kicked up a Rock Wave and used the Whepcrack to fling Intress to the wave. Intress hung in the air and Nivenna chose to close the deal. "Power Pulse!" Nivenna connected a barrage of punches which knocked the Whepcrack from her hand.

"Tidal Surge!" Intress launched the Tidal Surge to where Nivenna stepped back.

"Shriek Shock!" Nivenna let out a shriek that ruptured the surge. The collision made rain and Intress covered up before Nivenna delivered a more punches. The attack knocked Intress into a tree.

"It's not over!" She peeled herself off. A heptagon flew to the wheel. "Diminuendo! Match the strength with her!" The seven notes played and a beam weakened Nivenna.

"I suppose that was your last-ditch effort. Vine Snare!" Nivenna shot vines that wrapped around Intress before flinging her around like a tethered ball. Finally, she's flung out into the ocean where code splashes out. In the Drome, Nivenna smirked before reverting to Ash.

"I thought your skill with Aivenna was something, and I can see why," Tom praised.

"Learning about the two from Jycella, I had a feeling they'd operate the same," Ash assumed.

"Well, that's true!" That's when Tom spun the wheel again.

"THE NEXT LOCATION: SKELETAL SPRINGS," the Drome registered.

"Now to finish off another," Tom sneered. "Viqtarr attacks Nivenna!" They transformed and reached the location where Ash found Ihun'Kalin.

"At least they kept the stench in the Skeletal Springs," Nivenna sighed. Viqtarr came roaring in.

"Nothing personal!" he apologized.

"Nothing taken… except the lead!" She punched the Battlegear into the ground. "Tectostrike!" There was a punch to the ground.

"Let me return the favor!" He launched a Tectostrike which launched Nivenna high. Seeing the spring below, she had to do something.

"Vine Snare!" She launched Vine Snare but she was out of reach. She let out a scream before falling into the spring, poisonous water and code emerging. The quick round belonged to Viqtarr. Ash shook his head while Viqtarr roared triumphantly before reverting.

"I doubt you'll win that easily," he teased.

"The best way to win," Ash grinned back. "But it's time to put that Ursaring into hibernation." He spun the wheel to the next area.

"THE NEXT LOCATION: JADE PILLAR," computed the Drome. Ash now had an attack handy.

"Kiru attacks Viqtarr!" They transformed and entered Jade Pillar. Ash became Kiru He began sniffing out Viqtarr. He didn't wait long as he leaped from an entrance. Tom knew he had to strike since he's had a long stint with this one creature.

' _If I can land a couple of shots before Viqtarr gets coded, it'll give me a chance!'_ he thought. The giant heard the disturbance and turned with the Burithean Axe. One cleave with it sent Viqtarr into the pillar, a vicious thud on impact. He grimaced.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning," he tried to joke. The giant wasn't in the mood.

"Mirthquake!" he roared. One hammer fist to the ground shook Jade Pillar and Viqtarr fell from the pillar to the ground with boulders falling onto him and code bleeding out. The giant roared back in the Drome before reverting back to Ash.

"Hey, ever heard of mercy?" urged Tom. "I felt that, and the Drome's normally not one to cause harm!" Ash sighed to Tom's complaint.

"I had to take out the big threat," he expressed. "I should've done so against Kaz's Takinom several times." Tom chuckled before spinning the wheel.

"THE NEXT LOCATION: PREXXOR CHASM," the Drome computed. The PortCourt had gasps about Tom's roll.

"Prexxor Chasm?" repeated Sarah.

"That can't be the same Prexxor Chasm that had the blight in it, right?" gawked Peyton. The Pokémon wondered about the choice of location.

("Is something there in Prexxor Chasm?") asked Hawlucha.

"If this was Tom's plan, Ash just stepped into a huge trap," worried Kaz. Takinom appeared in her armor as she flew around the place.

"Quaint, nothing special," she studied. When she landed, there was a quake. Takinom fluttered for a few seconds. "So much for quaint… Something's going on."

"And it's more than me to worry about," growled Tangath. Takinom turned to find Tangath, not the same as Ash's version.

"How often that I'm reminded how different my Tangath is so different from the basic?"

"Easy, because one Tangath scanned like your different Takinom has a few secrets involved." Tangath had his Sword of Khy'at while Takinom held an Aquashield. Tangath charged in to where Takinom showed skill with a defensive Battlegear. "Power Pulse!" The Power Pulse strike missed Takinom but not by much.

"Let me show you the power of a Shadowknight!" There was another quake which made Tangath struggle to stay balanced.

"I forgot to mention but this can be a real test. It's coming!" Curious, Takinom stood by Tangath when a massive green sludge came barreling down the woods. This awed Takinom.

"That can't be a creature, right?" The PortCourt became abuzz with the living sludge.

"It's the blight!" gasped Peyton.

"I knew Tom wanted to play that card during the ChaotiCup!" growled Kaz. "Why now!?" The creatures tried to think of something to rid of the blight. The eye eyed Takinom. That's when she had an idea.

"The chasm!" she referred. "Let's head that way!" She took to the sky with Tangath and the blight following. They reached the chasm and Tangath used his sword to knock a tree down. The blight sludged closer to Tangath who made his way across the chasm. "Flame Orb!" Takinom's Flame Orb struck the blight, but it did nothing.

"Obviously, this thing needs more than a simple Flame Orb," Tangath nagged.

"Right, we need a heavy hitter if we're gonna get that thing away!" Tangath used a Flame Orb to burn down the tree. Takinom lifted the burning tree and faced the blight.

"Flaming wood coming your way!" She chucked the wood which the blight absorbed, though he winced. With the blight at one side of the chasm and Takinom and Tangath at the other side, the two watched as the blight struggled with the flaming wood.

"Takinom, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Takinom studied it as well.

"Need a lift?" With a nod from Tangath, Takinom flew to below the cliff and palmed it.

"Lavalanche!" they shouted together. Lavalanche began cutting through the rock before the blight began to drip over. Taking the slime on the armor, Takinom felt time was running out.

"If that blight gets a hold of one of them, they're code!" warned Peyton.

"Takinom's Shadowknight armor should minimize damage she's suffering," Kaz believed as the crowd gasped in horror.

"Tangath's exposed!" alerted Sarah. That's when Takinom brought out her Aquashield and used it as an umbrella.

"I don't know if you brought that Aquashield for this or another location!" Tangath growled as the Lavalanche attack burned through the rock at an angle.

"Coincidence that I'm using it for the both of us!" she groaned. Finally, the Lavalanche reached the other end.

"Clear!" Takinom flew away before the cliff collapsed, the blight falling with the piece of the earth. The two returned to the chasm top as the blight fell. The crowd in the PortCourt cheered wildly to the teamwork.

"So there _is_ a way to beat that creature!" awed Peyton.

"Right!" assessed Kaz. "Instead of attacking the blight head-on like you and Tom did, they used the environment to trap and bring it down on it!"

"And that blight's got a long climb back up!" concluded Sarah. The battle resumed.

"Next time I question Pokémon trainers' intelligence," Tangath grinned. "I'll need to remind myself of this battle."

"Don't worry…" Takinom smirked. "Besides, we still have this to finish!" Tangath tried slashing but Takinom's Aquashield deflected the sword swings. Suddenly, a heptagon reached Ash's pool.

"The song snuffs your elements as you hear the Searing Symphony!" The seven-note melody played and Tangath suffered. Using the mugic had Ash ready to show the end of Tangath. "Aerosion!" Takinom created a twister which spun Tangath enough for code to emerge. Ash had the advantage.

"That's the last time I'm using Prexxor Chasm with the blight," Tom admitted. "Then again, I don't think using the Decomposed Maxxor would've been a good idea."

"Are you saying that because Kaz and I have that?" questioned Ash.

"I do." After that stint, Ash spun the wheel.

"NEXT LOCATION: MOUNT PILLAR," the Drome computed. Ash prepared to attack.

"Alright, Kiru attacks Vlar!" he judged. At Mount Pillar, Kiru had his Axe in the ready.

"It's about time I came back!" grinned Vlar. Kiru turned to swing but before he could, the Axe was gone.

"My Burithean Axe!" he shouted. Vlar struck Kiru before resetting. "Torrent of Flame!" Kiru's torrent tagged Vlar but not enough.

"Vine Snare!" Vlar launched vines that snared Kiru before slashing with the Axe again. Kiru used the vine by reeling Vlar into him and delivering a heavy punch that sent him to a cliff. "Clever… Terraport!" In a flash, Vlar vanished before reappearing to give Kiru one more hack. Success as Kiru's code emerged. In the Drome, it was three-a-piece.

"Looks like we're even so far.," Tom advised as he spun the wheel.

"THE NEXT LOCATION: DRANAKIS THRESHOLD," the Drome studied.

"Najarin attacks Lord Van Bloot!" The two touched cards before Najarin and Lord Van Bloot appeared by the floating rock bridge.

"It's been a long time… Lord Von Bloot," Najarin murmured. Lord Van Bloot looked ready to cleave Najarin.

"Overworld muge…" he growled. He charged at Najarin with a tied shard while Najarin's got a golden mask. Within reach, Najarin grasped and threw him away. Finally, he had a heptagon fly into Tom's pool.

"Hymn of the Elements! Give me access to fly!" The hymn played and soon, Najarin had Air attributes. Lord Van Bloot reached the bridge and prepared to attack.

"Radical Ice Balls!" Launching, Lord Van Bloot tried to pelt Najarin with the ice balls, but Najarin had something else.

"Blaze Barrage!" The ice balls collided with the blaze shots. The smokescreen enveloped. Both were engaged in the middle of one rock.

"You'll have to do better than that! Terraport!" Both vanished and reappeared within the walls of the floating island.

"You've set yourself for disaster." Lord Van Bloot ignored Najarin's warning and attacked with claws. "Fearocity!" A volley of red balls slammed into a wall. Returning, Lord Van Bloot took a breath.

"I've lost focus but now I know better. It's time for the comeback." A heptagon flew into Ash's Mugic pool. "Decomposition! Show me his weakness!" The seven-note melody played and Najarin felt energy leaving him.

"Wha-?" This was Lord Van Bloot's chance.

"Viperlash!" Snakes came out of Lord Van Bloot's fingers before slamming him into the walls, crippling Najarin. He fell into the depths below and code ruptured. At the Drome, Lord Van Bloot glared before turning back to Ash.

"Najarin's tougher than I believe," he repeated. "Suddenly, I feel ready to use Najarin soon."

"Glad I can show you the strength of an Overworld Mugician," Tom muttered. "That is, if you can get pass me." Ash sighed to Tom's advice.

"Tom, you might wanna hold on to that word." Ash spun the wheel.

"THE NEXT LOCATION: LAVA POND," the Drome reported.

"And to do that," Ash continued. "I'll have Lord Van Bloot attack Vlar!" At the Lava Pond, Lord Van Bloot flew around as he saw the running Vlar.

"No matter what you do, I'll dominate!" he sneered.

"Oh yeah?" scoffed Vlar. "Take some Torrent of Flame!" Lord Van Bloot saw Vlar erect the torrent but flew through it. Vlar saw the move and landed a Flash Kick that blew Lord Van Bloot into the lava, coding him. Taking advantage of the situation, Tom spun for his next move.

"NEXT LOCATION: POURIL FOREST," the Drome noted.

"Vlar attacks Takinom, the Shadowknight!" he called out. In the Pouril Forest, Vlar and Takinom exchanged Ember Swarms and creating a forest fire.

"Well, you know what they say about playing with matches!" she joked.

"I'd prefer the whole 'getting burned' thing," Vlar huffed. The two felt the fire lick at their skin and armor to which Takinom dove for Vlar who jumped out of the way.

"Incinerase!" She let out a blaze across the land and Vlar was caught in it. Code emerged from Vlar, ending his time. Tom had one creature left: Maxxor. Protector of Perim. Takinom was weak and Tom felt the time to strike was now as he spun the wheel.

"NEXT LOCATION: EVERRAIN," the Drome read.

"Takinom, the Shadowknight attacks Maxxor. Protector of Perim!" he declared. At the Everrain, Maxxor appeared in his golden armor. Takinom struggled to stand. To Tom, Maxxor needed one attack.

"Mirthquake!" he shouted. The Mirthquake from his punch shook the water upward to the flying Takinom. The water grounded the Underworld creature and shook enough to loosen code. At the PortCourt, everyone watched as it was down to one creature each.

"This is it!" a gleeful Peyton squealed. "Maxxor versus Chaor!"

"Anyone who's familiar with that rivalry knows we're in for a great battle," Kaz remembered as the Pokémon cheered for Ash. In the Drome, Ash and Tom knew this would be the last round.

"The classic is upon us," Tom smiled. "Maxxor and Chaor…" Ash nodded before offering his hand.

"Would you do the honors?" he asked.

"Of course…" Tom spun the wheel for the last round.

"THE FINAL LOCATION: GLACIER PLAINS," the Drome computed.

"To go to the Final Four… Maxxor. Protector of Perim attacks Chaor!" Both hit their cards and were soon transported to the icy Glacier Plains. Maxxor stood and waited for Chaor to show up. He rode on a giant blue mechanical robot.

"Now, let's do this, Ash!" he called out. "Come out and face me!" On cue, a series of giant stomps echoed. Maxxor turned and became shocked. In came Chaor riding the moving statue of himself. "That's… Battlegear?" Seeing the size of the moving mechanical robot, Maxxor's left dumbfounded.

"You wanna move on to the Semifinals, Tom!?" he mocked. "You'll have to get by me in this first!" Maxxor's gawking expression matched Tom's face from within.

' _There's no way that it's Battlegear,'_ he thought. _'If that is Battlegear, Ash is a far better Underworld player than Kaz or even Klay!'_ The PortCourt was abuzz at the magnitude of the battle.

"This match has been taken to new heights!" awed Peyton.

"This is straight out of a mecha anime!" laughed Sarah. Kaz looked beyond shocked with his jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"There's no way that Chaor statue's Battlegear!" he gawked.

"I know, dude!" agreed Peyton. "It just makes it all worth it! Best ChaotiCup match by FAR!" Kaz looked on, regretting his oversight.

"If I knew that statue was Battlegear, I would've scanned it. That moment about Iron Pillar should've told me from H'earring… I should've listened…" Both mechanical robots engaged and wrestled around. The statue punched the robot which kicked back. This became a real Donnybrook. It was a street fight with the robot shooting missiles. The statue's arms knocked the missiles away. The PortCourt became deafening with huge cheers.

"Major!" one group repeatedly cheered. "Maxxor! Major! Maxxor!"

"Chaorotic!" another group chanted. "Chaorotic!" Finally, both struck with hooks which tore the heads off over thinned ice. Both giants fell and soon sank into the lake below. Luckily, Maxxor and Chaor escaped. With the mechs destroyed, they had to battle the classic method.

"So it's come to this, friend," Maxxor huffed. "A battle for the next round…" Chaor grinned to the idea.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled. "Like this!" On the board, all of Chaor's heptagons vanished, and Maxxor's heptagons soon followed.

"You think keeping me away from my Mugic's gonna help you in the long run?" The point made Chaor smile more.

"I'm not one who plays by tactics. Emberwhip!" He flung Emberwhip which Maxxor had planned.

"Hammer Dash!" The Emberwhip snared Maxxor's arm but the Hammer Dash carried extra power and Chaor dodged it.

"Power Pulse!" Chaor nailed Maxxor with point-blank accuracy. Maxxor reeled a little before recovering.

"Flood Force!" Maxxor palmed the ground to cause water to surge at Chaor. He felt the force of water and leaped high.

"Dry Touch!" Chaor's arm became enflamed and he landed a punch to Maxxor. He reeled and Chaor grabbed him. "It's been a blast… Consuming Flame!" Both creatures became ablaze but Maxxor had code spill out. The PortCourt billowed in excitement of the battle ending, a winner decided. In the Drome, Chaor let out a triumphant roar before reverting to Ash.

"THE WINNER: POKÉOTIC," the Drome judged. "YOU HAVE MOVED ON TO THE SEMIFINALS." Ash pumped his fist in the air as Tom came over, his scanner removed.

"That was an awesome battle, Ash!" he praised.

"Thanks, Tom!" returned Ash. Both shook hands. Night began to set in Chaotic as the two left the Drome.

"Well… you beat me fair and square."

"Hey, it was a really awesome match you gave me. Anytime someone gives me their all, that's when it's a fair fight. Also, that scan of Maxxor in the armor… one I wanna get."

"I bet you'll get your chance. Say, let's head back and celebrate with dinner."

"Sure… but I'm gonna stay out here for sometime. After that hard-earned victory, I'll need some fresh air."

"I know, right?" Ash laughed while Tom began his walk back. "We'll see you back at the PortCourt." Ash nodded before he began to stroll around.

"That was one heck of a win… Suddenly, I may wanna stay here… and Pikachu is with me and not in danger of Team Rocket trying to take him." Before long, the small gang that had been watching Ash came forward and surrounded him.

"So, we finally meet the Pokéotic," the brunette young man noticed. He wore a black jacket over a white t-shirt and his hair spiked.

"And you guys are…" wondered Ash.

"We're the ChaotiKings," two blue-haired young men named. The brunette man nodded.

"Pete, Skeet, I got this," he excused. "I'm Drake, the leader. There's RJ next to me…" The big young man in a green sweatshirt and skull cap waived his hand. "…and behind is Autumn." Ash turned to the brunette young woman in a school uniform with pigtails. "We've heard of your reputation as the player with the beasts." Ash believed Drake referenced his Pokémon.

"You mean Pikachu, Hawlucha and-" he started.

"I don't mean those. I'm talking about you as one of the very few to lose a Chaotic match."

"The one who beat a Codemaster with more than one creature remaining…" added Autumn. Ash sighed, now that he knew they meant his gameplay.

"I'm not an easy one to figure out," he admitted.

"No, which is why we have a proposition: we're in the hunt for new members to be part of the ChaotiKings," Drake issued. "With your winning streak, you'd be more than qualified to be part of the elites." Ash seemed unsure of the offering.

"Seems a bit sudden…"

"I know, and you and I'll be battling in the Tirasis Drome in the Semifinals. Perhaps, you can make that decision then." The group walked off but not before Autumn blew Ash a kiss. This got to Ash a little as she also winked. Inside the PortCourt, Ash finds his friends where even Pikachu crawled up his arm.

"I have to believe Ash uses that bathroom to freshen up after each Chaotic match," Peyton believed.

"He's also got a nice queen-size bed and a nest for the Pokémon," Sarah added. "The Codemasters know how to make sure Ash is comfy while he's here." Ash stood behind Sarah and cleared his throat. The clearing of the throat made Sarah jump and turn.

"So, that's why the shampoo bottle felt light when I used it last night, huh?" he accused. Sarah gawked to being discovered.

"I-I got a-a l-little curious about it!" Ash huffed a sigh, still upset that Sarah used his room without consent.

"Next time, tell me before you go inside." He sat down and grabbed a Blugon Burger. "By the way, I met my next opponent: Drake of the ChaotiKings." More gasps came out from the table.

"The… ChaotiKings?" repeated Kaz.

"Apparently, they want me in their club," Ash finished before biting into the burger.

"Ash, you may need to listen to the PeytonicMaster on this!" warned Peyton. "The ChaotiKings are among the elite of Chaotic, the best of the best! Very rarely, do they lose! But they're also some of the worst snobs in Chaotic who are predators looking for prey."

"They've been monitoring you for awhile," Sarah added. "No one can claim to be the best without proof and your record is Evidence #1."

"You'll be in a tough one tomorrow," Tom finished. Ash sat and absorbed the information.

"So, a group of strong players against one still without a loss…" he assessed. "I've got a few ideas for Drake when I face him… Hopefully, I can pull it off." Ash was now a match away from the final. Against a ChaotiKing, this battle would make or break him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	21. ChaotiCup: Semifinals

_Chapter 21: ChaotiCup: Semifinals_

* * *

Only three matches to go… Ash had one of those three. The Semifinal round began in the Tirasis Drome as he and Drake entered from opposite sides. With the Finals on the line, a mistake could turn the tide in this battle. "This is it, Pokéotic," Drake determined. "You may be one step from the ChaotiCup Final, but this is the main test to see if you're worthy of becoming a ChaotiKing." Ash had a smug look as he set his deck.

"You may be a ChaotiKing," Ash smiled. "But you're about to get a royal beat-down." The decks were set when the voice spoke up.

"SEMIFINALISTS, LOCK YOUR DECKS," the Drome detected. When the two locked up, their boards came together. Each side was astonished with what the other had.

"Not a bad deck you have, Drake," Ash noticed. "Jumbad, Galmedar, Wrenges… You've got a nice setup."

"Hey, yours isn't so shabby either," Drake acknowledged. "H'earring, Makromil, Vinta… We're in for a good one." Ash nodded to Drake as the PortCourt had Ash's friends and Pokémon at one table and the ChaotiKings elsewhere.

"These two have what it takes for a great match!" expected Tom.

"I know, and I can't wait for them to throw down!" cried Peyton. Sarah was worried as she clutched Pikachu. Kaz saw Sarah's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Ash seemed motivated in taking on the leader of the ChaotiKings," she mentioned. "I'm worried that if he wins… he'll want to become a ChaotiKing himself. Did we do enough to take care of him?" Tom sighed to Sarah's worries.

"Don't get melodramatic. Sarah," he assured. "Ash won't become a ChaotiKing." It didn't make Sarah feel better. Back in the Drome, the computer prepared a statement.

"POKÉOTIC, BY REQUEST OF KINGDRAKE, YOU ARE THE FIRST ATTACKER," it registered. Ash realized the point of the request.

"Drake wants to see what I have to show…" he thought. He spun the wheel.

"THE LOCATION: MIPEDIM OASIS." Ash had to look through his list to determine what to attack with.

"I'll begin the Semifinal with this: Vinta attacks Jumbad!" Both hit their cards as Ash became Vinta and Drake became Jumbad. They arrived at Mipedim Oasis. Vinta was armed with the Gauntlets of Might. He searched for Jumbad when he decided to attack.

"Rock Wave!" he shouted. Hearing, Vinta prepared for the worst. The Rock Wave flew out of nowhere.

"Power Pulse!" shouted Vinta. He fired fists which pummeled the Rock Wave. "We're both Mipedians. You can't hide from me." Jumbad appeared behind Vinta.

"I knew a full frontal assault wasn't a good idea," he grunted. He came at Vinta with a two-pronged sword to which he swung. Vinta was fast on his feet and was ready to launch an attack.

"Eroding Blast!" Vinta launched a concussive blast of rusting sand that nailed Jumbad. The other Mipedian stood.

"Tectostrike!" Trying to fire, nothing came out. "I said Tectostrike!" Jumbad became confused. At the PortCourt, Peyton looked at his scanner to check the ordeal.

"No wonder Jumbad can't launch Tectostrike!" he noticed. "Eroding Blast removes the Air Element from the targeting creature!" While it may give Ash an advantage, Tom felt it wasn't enough.

"That Double Edge can give you an Element of your choice!" he pointed out. "So he could get Air back or another Element altogether!" Peyton checked the scanner again.

"Oh, Drake's chosen alright!" he warned. Back at the Oasis, Jumbad swung the Double Edge again. Before Vinta could strike again, fire began to form on Jumbad's hand.

"Flame Orb!" he summoned. The unexpected attack nailed Vinta in the chest and he staggered back a little before straightening himself out.

"Let's go Hampering Winds!" he called forth. A blast of winds struck Jumbad and reeled him to the trees. Jumbad recovered a little before a heptagon reached Drake's pool.

"Trills of Diminution! Disturb the traits of the Mipedian race!" The seven-note melody played before a sound-wave got to Vinta who reeled. This gave Jumbad an opening. "Blaze Barrage!" Vinta watched as he had the Blaze Barrage blast him. After falling, he had to stand. A heptagon flew from the card to Ash's Mugic pool.

"Big I shall go… Fortissimo!" The seven-note melody played before Vinta grew in size. Now Vinta was ready to continue. "Hammer Dash!" With new power, Vinta landed Hammer Dash that launched Jumbad through trees before code ruptured out. Vinta won. He took a deep breath before reverting back to Ash.

"That's one…" he snickered.

"Not bad, Ash," awed Drake. "It's only the first creature, but I can see the potential." Ash continued to snicker.

"You want potential, I'll give you some."

"KINGDRAKE, IT IS YOUR ATTACK," the Drome announced. Drake spun the wheel. "NEXT LOCATION: MOUNT PILLAR." Drake smirked as he chose his attack.

"Let's have a Danian versus a Danian," he declared. "Mahrrant attacks Wamma!" Both players hit their cards. Ash became Wamma and Drake became an armored ant with a golden shoulder guard. They came to Mount Pillar and faced each other. Wamma saw the charging Danian and prepared to use the Cyclance. Wamma brought out the Burithean Axe and swung away. The two weapons collided and both flew a fair distance from each other.

"Airize!" the armored Danian shouted. He punched the ground and a twister formed beneath Wamma. He was lifted high into the air before falling.

"Torrent of Flame!" he shouted as he blew from his mouth. The torrent heated Mahrrant that he backed away.

"Airsault!" Mahrrant kicked up an Airsault that blew back Wamma before he slammed into the wall. Coming at Wamma, Mahrrant was ready to end it.

"Oh no… Fireram!" Wamma rushed at Mahrrant before he lowered his flaming head.

"Let's see who can take it…" A heptagon flew into Drake's Mugic pool. "Swing the battle in my favor… Unbalancing Battlesong!" A seven-note melody played to where a beam shot from Wamma to Mahrrant. When the beam finished, Wamma blew up into code before landing the attack. In the Drome, Ash looked stunned as Mahrrant snickered before reverting to Drake.

"Looks like I timed Unbalancing Battlesong well," he believed. "And we're at one creature each." Ash took a deep breath before finding a way to speak.

"Didn't think a Mugic could end a round like that," he gulped.

"Nor did I see someone recover from some debilitating Air attacks. Suddenly, I might be facing my dethroning."

"Hey, someone will be king of the ChaotiCup before they're threatened with being dethroned."

"AND WE WILL HAVE THAT KING IN THE NEXT MATCH," the Drome agreed. "POKÉOTIC, IT IS YOUR ATTACK." Ash spun the wheel. It stopped and Ash knew what to use. "THE NEXT LOCATION: DRANAKIS THRESHOLD." Ash saw the next battle in sight.

"When the past meets the present," he teased. "Makromil attacks Ajara!" The two transformed before finding themselves at Dranakis Threshold. Ash was a giant green dragonfly while Drake was a purple female lizard with cyan hair and a skirt. The lizard saw the dragonfly.

"So, you've come back to haunt me, is that right?" she wondered. The dragonfly flew around, screeching at the female lizard. Inside, Ash realized something about the dragonfly.

' _Looks like Makromil can't speak like other creatures,'_ he assessed. Regardless, he launched Fearocity to where Ajara dodged by little. She prepared an attack by first leaping.

"Gravity Slam!" She launched a pulse, sending Makromil into the trees below. The dragonfly creature recovered and flew back up. It flapped its wings hard, causing a Cyclone Slam to floor Ajara. She reeled before a heptagon flew from her card to Drake's pool. "Rearmed, the Tune of Xerium heeds new strength!" The seven-note melody played where her Ur-Shard was replaced with the Cyclance. Ash gulped from inside Makromil.

' _He goes from no elements to two in a mugic?'_ Rearmed, Ajara leaped high for Makromil. It soon propelled with a corkscrew, creating a Funnel Blast.

"Mineral Mayhem!" Ajara tried to pelt Makromil with the shards of minerals but flying around, it landed nothing. However, the Mineral Mayhem was caught in the Funnel Blast to where Ajara was struck repeatedly. The dragonfly flew around before speeding for Hammer Dash. Ajara couldn't move from the barrage of her own attack before getting an attack sandwich. Code blasted out. In the Drome, Drake shook his head while Makromil shrieked before reverting back to Ash.

"I've never seen an attack like that," he awed. "Was that something you learned from training?"

"It is…" he admitted. "But I didn't think it would work."

"Well, it did." Drake spun the wheel and continued the match. "Wrenges attacks Makromil!" Drake's card coded Makromil. Ash's turn came.

"H'earring attacks Mahrrant!" Ash's Underworld card finished Drake's Danian.

"Wrenges attacks Vinta!" Drake's Wrenges took care of Ash's Mipedian.

"Aval'par attacks Wrenges!" Ash had another M'arrillian and Wrenges lost. Drake spun the wheel.

"THE NEXT LOCATION: UNDERWORLD COLISEUM," the Drome registered. Drake prepared his attack.

"Son'las attacks H'earring!" he declared. Hitting their cards, Ash became H'earring and Drake became a giant deformed white crab. In a coliseum, H'earring looked up to the giant mutated crab.

"Nice M'arrillian…" he tried to reason. H'earring shook fearfully. That's when a stone suit emerged and clothed the Underworld creature. Inside, Ash had to think of a way to take the M'arrillian down.

' _I know H'earring has that Mugic,'_ he plotted. Son'las used its sharp pincer to pick H'earring up. It tried to crush the green rabbit-like creature. The stone armor started to crack.

"Welcome to my trap, M'arrillian! Feel the pressure of Decomposition!" The heptagon above H'earring's card flew to Ash's Mugic pool to where it played the seven-note melody. A beam struck Son'las who roared in pain. It even threw H'earring up in the air. Despite the small frame, he landed head first on the crustacean. Code spewed from Son'las. In the Drome, H'earring laughed before reverting to Ash.

"That's one way to make M'arrillian mush," he taunted. Drake became easily frustrated.

"You're about to find out about what makes me a ChaotiKing," he grunted. Ash spun the wheel.

"THE NEXT LOCATION: THE PITS," the Drome computed. With only one creature on Drake's side, Ash seemed poised for victory.

"Aval'par attacks Galmedar!" he decided. The Drome now showed the Pits as Ash became a giant black armored torso with purple tendrils from each hole with a series of eyes and a hand out. Drake became a giant red armored soldier with horns on the helmet.

"Poison Panic!" the M'arrillian gargled before shooting green glob bullets. Using an Aquashield, the Underworld creature deflected the globs.

"You're still weak from the last battle," Galmedar noted. "Rustoxic!" He shot the Rustoxic which made Aval'par screech in pain. "And I've trained to deal with the likes of M'arrillians… like you!" On his back were spear-like missiles. He palmed the ground. "These Obliterators will cook you dry… Fire Ring!" A ring of fire flared between both which burned Aval'par to its code spilling out. Ash lost the M'arrillian. In the Drome, Ash took a breath while Galmedar cackled before reverting to Drake.

"This is why I saved the best for last," Drake briefed. Ash grinned to Drake's explanation. "You're enjoying this more and more…" To Ash, it felt familiar.

"It's kinda like my last Pokémon Battle in the Orange Islands," he brought up. "Ironically, my opponent was named Drake as well… and he was the Orange Crew's leader like you are with the ChaotiKings." Drake irked his head forward in a laugh.

"That's funny… I needed one with how serious this battle is." He spun the wheel.

"THE NEXT LOCATION: SHA-KREE FLATS," the Drome registered. To Ash, Drake wanted to go after his Tangath.

' _It would make sense that he goes for Tangath,'_ he assumed. _'That way, he'd take out my strongest and I'll be left with H'earring and that Stone Mail.'_ Drake made his choice.

"Galmedar attacks H'earring!" he announced. Ash irked before they hit their cards and traveled to a cracked desert. H'earring looked aroundand wondered how to fight back.

' _Wait… if I read the card correctly, I can choose an element… and I know which element to use…'_ Galmedar came hard at H'earring.

"Flurry of Fists!" he roared. In a flash, a flurry of fists fired at H'earring who quickly got his Stone Mail on before the attacks landed. H'earring couldn't move.

"I… gotta… do… something…" he shuttered. Galmedar continued.

"Mirthquake!" The punch shook the ground and rattled H'earring hard.

' _I'm losing H'earring's Energy fast!'_ thought Ash. _'I need one shot at him if I need Tangath to win the fight!'_ Galmedar threw the Obliterators which blew up at H'earring. The Stone Mail broke and freed him. _'Now!'_

"Flame Breach!" he shouted. Suddenly, H'earring's body flared. "Fireram!" With a jump, H'earring raced after Galmedar with a blazing leap. The impact sent the armored creature back several feet. Galmedar recovered before attacking.

"Sunder Ground!" he declared as he chopped the land. The chop sent a shock-wave that opened the floor for H'earring to fall before code erupted. H'earring was gone. In the Drome, Galmedar let out another cackle before reverting back to Drake.

"I'm impressed, Pokéotic," he applauded. "You didn't get this far by luck. I saw impressive skill."

"Thanks," Ash accepted. "Of course, I saw mistakes from you that I could say that I won… like the fact that you went after H'earring instead of Tangath Toborn, Overworld General." Drake blinked before Ash spun the wheel. "That's a move that will give you a royal spanking." The wheel stopped.

"THE LAST LOCATION: JADE PILLAR," the Drome read.

"Tangath Toborn, Overworld General attacks Galmedar!" Both hit their cards as Jade Pillar emerged. Galmedar looked around for his opponent. Leaping from an entrance to a lower floor, Galmedar didn't see Tangath… who sneaked behind him.

"A warrior who rushes in for combat must know where to find him first," he mocked. Galmedar turned to see Tangath but he was too close and armed with the Sword of Ky'hat.

"Of course, it's easier for the attacker to be attacked!" he snarled. "Radical Ice Balls!" Galmedar launched the Radical Ice Balls. Tangath rose his guarded shoulder and charged through the attack with his own ready.

"Emberwhip!" Tangath whipped and wrapped Galmedar by the neck which caused burns. Fighting it off, Galmedar broke free and had his arm ready for the attack.

"Mirthquake!" Tangath had other ideas.

"If you can take the Rip Tide!" He stabbed the sword and palmed the hilt. A Rip Tide shot up and propelled Galmedar to the jade pillar. Tangath abandoned his sword before riding the wave. "Just like in the Orange Islands, Drake… You lose! Power Pulse!" Tangath landed a Power Pulse which broke through the armor and punched through the pillar with code emerging. The crowd in the PortCourt cheered as Ash won. In the Drome, Tangath roared triumphantly as he reverted back to Ash. He billowed a heavy sigh.

"That was a great match," he complimented. Drake was on his buttocks.

"THE WINNER: POKÉOTIC," the Drome judged. "YOU ARE IN THE FINALS." Ash removed his scanner before going to Drake. The ChaotiKings nodded in unison.

"He's earned it," Pete and Skeet agreed. Ash helped Drake up before going to the PortCourt. The ChaotiKings arrive to meet up with their head as Tom, Sarah and the Pokémon come too late.

"That was one Chaotic match you gave me," Drake acknowledged. "Now, you're in the Finals. Your reputation as a battler has proven to be quite exceptional. You've proven that you're more than qualified as a bonafide ChaotiKing." RJ, Autumn, Pete and Skeet agreed. "Ash… Pokéotic… you're now part of royalty." Drake offered his hand to shake. Ash peered at it for a few seconds. Finally, he smirked.

"Please…" he sneered. "If this is what the ChaotiKings are all about, forget it. You've been using the ChaotiCup to gain members and everyone has won and lost. You're no different." The ChaotiKings gawked at Ash's denial.

"What!? A player like you, not wanting to be a-!? But why!? You've got what it takes to be part of the ChaotiKings, the top players!" This made Ash think. Another smirk appeared.

"Wait… If all of you are top players, which one of you is the best?"

"I AM!" shouted the ChaotiKings in unison. Suddenly, they glanced at each other with confusion as players heard the commotion and stepped outside.

"Hold on a second… You can't _all_ be the best," he teased. "One of you is the real ChaotiKing. The rest are just followers. It's common sense." The ChaotiKings turned to each other.

"Hey, it's obviously me!" argued Drake as Pikachu crawled up Ash's shoulder. "I _am_ the leader, after all!"

"Being the leader means nothing, Drake!" snapped RJ. "It's me who's the best of this club!"

"No way!" denied Pete and Skeet. "Two heads are better than one! We're the kings!"

"Um, hello!?" barked Autumn. "I'm the only girl here! I can beat you boys any day!"

"In your dreams, Princess!" retorted RJ. The argument continued for a minute before they finally snapped.

"I can't believe you!" they shouted in unison before they broke away in different directions. Kaz and Peyton heard the aftermath.

"Was that an argument?" questioned Kaz.

"I think it was between the ChaotiKings," Peyton gawked.

"It was," Sarah confirmed.

"And I think the band's broken up!" believed Tom. "All because of a question."

"After what you told me," Ash recalled. "You guys are true friends I'd hang out with." The four laughed and patted Ash on the back. Sarah got Ash to go in the PortCourt with the others and to their table. A large tray of hot dogs awaited at their table with Shimmark Shakes. "Ash, not only are you in the Finals, but how you destroyed the strongest club is amazing!"

"Please, guys," Ash shrugged. "The ChaotiKings weren't meant for me except if it's the title for winning the ChaotiCup. Besides, I'd rather be busy gathering new scans or new Pokémon back where I'm from." Pikachu nibbled on a hot dog with a lot of ketchup on it.

"Man, you gotta use moderation with condiments on these Hoton Hot Dogs, little dude," Peyton advised. "You'll end up with a huge mess." He grabbed a mustard bottle and covered the hot dog completely before biting into it. Pikachu's yellow fur began turning green as he became queasy.

("EWW!") he stuttered. He turned his head away, concerning Hawlucha and Froakie

("Amigo!") the Wrestling Pokémon beaked. Seeing Pikachu's cheek bulge, Sarah picked the Mouse Pokémon up and cradled him as she walked to a different table.

"It's okay…" she eased. She stroked Pikachu's head and back, hoping to calm him down. Peyton seemed befuddled to Pikachu's behavior.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"Pikachu loves ketchup… a lot," Ash replied. "I remember a place called Dark City and that Pikachu was nuts for ketchup. When a trainer's Scyther sliced the bottle Pikachu had, he was heartbroken."

"Well, that makes some sense," Kaz believed. "Mice are partial to fruit and nuts."

"Okay, but what about the mustard?" wondered Peyton.

"Pikachu won't be within feet of any condiment that's yellow," Ash answered. Sarah's too occupied in making Pikachu feel better than she didn't hear the conversation as the boys blinked in confusion. Just then, Tom spotted Reggie who was nearly in tears as he looked toward his lap.

"Reggie?" he alerted. The rest turned to Reggie and rushed to him.

"Thomas!" he spotted. "Ashton! Peyton!" Tom knelt to Reggie's wheelchair level.

"What's going on, Reggie?" he asked.

"I lost my Semifinal match," Reggie answered. "I was doing well and then I lost." With Pikachu feeling a little better, Sarah approached and allowed the Pokémon to be on Reggie's lap.

"It happens a lot, Reggie," she muttered.

"Yes, it does…" Ash came to Reggie and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that you didn't make it," he apologized. Reggie's hand covered Ash's.

"Lad, thank you…" This left the group with a burning question.

"Who did Reggie face?" asked Kaz. "We _were_ fixated on Ash's match to know of Reggie's."

"Right, meaning that whoever he or she is, Ash will face tomorrow in the Finals," Tom concluded. Before anyone could ask Reggie…

"Coming through, losers!" sounded Klay. "Future ChaotiCup Champ needs an alley to walk through!" Looking to the direction of his voice, the group saw Klay shoving aside other players. Seeing Klay approaching, Reggie's head lowered once more.

"He was my opponent," he answered. The group seemed in shock. Klay arrived and faced the group.

"And here's the lowlife moocher the Codemasters refuse to return home. Hard to believe you're the only thing standing between me and immortality." Ash didn't flinch.

"Alright, Klay," Kaz grunted. "You may have beaten Reggie, but you don't need to insult his ability."

"That's exactly the reason I can gloat, Kazket! When this mate is code, all will bow to me." Froakie and Hawlucha were ready to help Ash out.

"What you'll need after tomorrow are a pair of sunglasses once I beat you black and blue," he returned. The crowd awed the back and forth between the two.

"Tough talk for someone about to become a Chaotic loser." With that, Klay journeyed off with Krystella giving Ash a grin.

"Those two are a pain in the neck," Sarah groaned.

"That may be, but Ash shouldn't sleep on threats," Peyton warned. "He may be rude outside of the Drome, but he's dangerous inside. He's got a lot of wins and will do what it takes to claim the top spot." Ash nodded, knowing he had to be on top of his game to beat Klay. That's when the screens flickered and Codemaster Imthor appeared on the screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the ChaotiCup has reached the Finals as we've all seen," he started. "The first finalist is Pokéotic." Ash's picture appeared on the screen to where everyone cheered wildly for him. The girls wailed wildly for Ash.

"You've earned a lot of fans during your stay," Tom pointed out. Ash giggled as he turned back to one of the screens.

"The second finalist is Klayotic," Imthor announced. Klay's picture appeared to boos and jeers from the crowd.

"We can see and hear who the favorite is," Sarah believed. Imthor had more.

"For the Finals, there's a special Drome to where Klayotic and Pokéotic will battle in," he continued. "And they'll battle in a 16-on-16 match to prove who is the ChaotiCup Champion. The finalists will report to the Drome around sunset tomorrow. To Klayotic and Pokéotic, the Codemasters wish for an excellent and rightful match." The monitors turned back to the oval symbol as Klay returned.

"Talk about spicing up the last round," he mentioned. "16 creatures to use… Too bad these runts can't get involved… Even then, your deck is as good as code. Facing the best, expect the worst." Mutters from the crowd began to flood the floor while noticing Ash not moved at Klay's trash talk.

"Exactly…" he sneered. Klay blinked to Ash's start. "I've heard you don't pull punches in a Chaotic match… but I also know that punches don't always connect. Tomorrow night may be the night you'll be eating those words: face the best, expect the worst." The crowd gasped in awe to Ash's rebuttal. Klay quietly growled at the retort.

"By the time tomorrow, you little kiwi… this won't be a title match… It will be a war." Ash had a glint-revealing grin that Jycella gulped to. Fire began to blaze in his eyes.

"Bring it on!" With a angry gruff, Klay departed with Krystella behind him. The group looked to Ash in shock.

"Yep, Ash is playing with fire," Kaz gulped.

"Maybe… but I think Ash knows what he's up against," Tom believed. "That's not a face of someone who plays around." Ash had one challenge in mind: Klay. Tomorrow, it's the ChaotiCup Final… and it may be the battle of a lifetime.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(I want to extend my condolences to the Notre Dame cathedral in Paris, France. I remember going there four years ago and seeing inside the cathedral up close. Being part-French and having family in France, it breaks my heart seeing it burned up as it was, then getting burned up by people who practically dismissed it as a common fire. I want Notre Dame to be remembered as iconic as it is historic.)


	22. Cusp of the Final

_Chapter Disclaimer: No ownership of Zayde W0lf_

 _Chapter 22: Cusp of the Final_

* * *

The morning rose in Chaotic. Bright and early, Ash and his Pokémon exited their room and then the empty PortCourt. To Ash, his day would be long. What awaited him is Klay. The two are in the ChaotiCup Final after Ash defeated Drake and the now defunct ChaotiKings and Klay defeated Reggie. The Final was prepared to have 16 creatures on each side. A robot flew to Ash and his Pokémon as they stepped outside. "Excuse me, Pokéotic," it buzzed. "Are you gonna have breakfast?"

"We will," Ash assured. "We'll be back in about an hour. Think you can get a Sunder Steak Skillet prepared? Scrambled eggs to be clear."

"It will be done within the hour and remain piping hot upon your return."

"Thanks…" The order made, Ash and the Pokémon left to jog. Ash, Pikachu and Froakie ran as Fletchinder and Hawlucha flew. As they ran to the light of the rising sun, they spotted a small island about to be connected. This one looked like Imthor's Drome except it was designed like a crown. They continued to run and fly as the Pokémon watched the new building come in.

("A new Drome?") asked Hawlucha. Ash stopped and turned.

"So, that's where we're gonna battle…" he believed. He watched as the monorail tracks connected to the new island. Pikachu seemed interested in continuing their workout.

("Let's keep going!") he squeaked. He sprinted ahead and the rest followed, Ash trailing the pack.

"Pikachu, don't run off!" he shouted. After an hour of exercising, the first Chaotic players arrived with Codemaster Crellan on the monitors.

"While we prepare the finishing touches to the special Drome that has arrived," he addressed. "We have opened the Dromes for everyone aside from the two finalists. The Dromes will close at 4:00. Matches will finish by 4:30 so that everyone will report to the PortCourt to watch the Final." Ash was soon met with his friends and plenty of people supporting the undefeated player.

"Morning, Ash, guys!" greeted Sarah. The robot came in at the same table with breakfasts for everyone. Ash had scrambled eggs on top of sirloin steak sauteed in onions, green peppers, hash browns and had a side of salsa, steak sauce and Hollandaise sauce.

"What's this?" he asked.

"That's Hollandaise Sauce," Peyton named it. "Egg yolk, lemon juice and water, then seasoned with butter, salt and cayenne pepper." This astounded Ash as he cut a piece of steak, dabbed it in the Hollandaise and ate it.

" _Really_ rich and creamy," he tasted. "Not exactly what I would enjoy."

"Guess you can't enjoy 'em all," Tom joked. Several battles occurred as Ash prepared mentally for the match tonight with his Pokémon. Krystella came to Klay's table after stopping by Tom's table.

"You really think we'll know what the loser's got for me?" he asked.

"Look, I didn't slave myself to help you if it was anyone else," Krystella justified. "By 5:00, your deck will have counters for what that brat's got. After tonight, his spotless record will be stained with humility."

"Don't think you're the only one. I do want to get back at those… 'pets' for how they treated us… and destroying the Decomposition Mugic from Lord Van Bloot's hands…"

"Yeah, I don't think I needed a reminder. Anyway, if Plan A doesn't go as planned, I have Plan B." This made Klay anxious.

"Makes me wanna know Plan A." Looking over. Ash and some of his Pokémon began returning from their session.

"Man, that worked up another appetite," he huffed. Fletchinder cawed a bit heavily but rested by Ash's room. He viewed other Chaotic matches occurring as the ChaotiCup Final drew near. "It's kinda nice seeing the Dromes open to everyone again."

"You and me both," Kaz agreed. "We've been kinda cooped on the sidelines for far too long waiting for Chaotic's equal to the Super Bowl." Ash, Pikachu and Hawlucha blinked to the name.

("Super Bowl, amigo?") repeated Hawlucha. Tom sighed to Kaz's naming.

"Kaz, he's from Pallet Town, not Kansas City," he corrected. "He wouldn't know about football, let alone the NFL."

"Eh, at least you're not bringing up the first Super Bowl before it was officially named 'Super Bowl'," Peyton added. Ash ached to the topic.

"You guys know you're not helping him talk about what to do against Klay, right?" murmured Sarah. The boys relented.

"You're right," Tom realized. "This is about Ash and Klay, not Packers and Chiefs." Ash straightened his posture before a robot came to their table.

"You ready for lunch yet?" it buzzed.

"I'm ready, alright," Ash allowed. "You have the Solvis Sub. What's on it?" A menu screen appeared in front of the robot and Ash.

"You can choose from these ingredients. It's a touchscreen so pick to your desire." Ash looked over what he'd enjoy as Peyton watched. A total of 21 choices were made.

"And I thought I had a big stomach," Peyton gulped.

"Must be for his match," Sarah hypothesized. "After all, 16 creatures on each side, up to 31 rounds…" That's when Peyton pictured the huge battle about to take place.

"If anything, it won't be that 105-creature match sometime ago with Tom. Of course, most of what you have is protein: egg, spinach, vinaigrette, ham, turkey, onion, olives, bacon…" Sarah and Tom gulped to some of the items.

"That's some carbo-loading…" shuttered Tom. Ash grabbed the edge of the table to pull himself in when he felt a weird bump. He wondered about it when his friends refocused on the topic.

"So, what does Ash need to do against Klay?" asked Sarah. Hearing Sarah's question, Krystella listened to the plan with an earpiece.

"Now, for the juice…" she sneered.

"Keep in mind that Klay and Kaz are basic Underworld users," Tom started.

"Except I've dabled into other tribes, as have you guys," Kaz pointed out. Ash patted Sarah's arm, getting her attention. She turned to Ash who pulled out a tiny microphone. It was the size of a thumbnail. Sarah seethed at the ploy and had a thought as to who wanted the secret plan.

"Ash doesn't play with a standard strategy," Peyton reminded. Ash nodded as Sarah leaned at the mic.

"And…" she whispered before she screamed into the microphone. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Her scream brought huge pain to Krystella's ear. She quickly removed the earpiece in aggravation.

"Dammit!" she ached. "Son of a-"

"It doesn't help that those four practically shield him," Klay added. Suddenly, Ash's order came in. The foot-long sandwich had slices of ham, salami, pastrami, chicken, turkey, roast beef, egg, bacon, spinach, lettuce, tomato, cucumber, pickles, onion, olives, jalapeno, mayo, vinaigrette, chipotle and provolone and cheddar cheese.

"The feast is on!" cheered Ash. He wasted little time in diving into the Solvis Sub. As he began chowing down, Tom had one demand.

"Ash, I know you don't need me to say this," he spoke. "But you need to win against Klay." Ash took a drink of Frafdoccino before placing it by his tray which had barbecue Chirrul-shaped potato chips. He seemed intrigued as to why this was a priority.

"Tom, I've been winning since I came to Chaotic," he reviewed. "What makes this such a big deal?" The monitors have switched to a trophy which had the oval-like symbol coming up on a gold pedestal. It had gold statues of Maxxor, Chaor, Mudeenu and Illexia on each corner. One monitor had an image of Ash facing right. The next one over had Klay facing left, looking like he's staring Ash down. The clock read 4:10.

"Think about it, Ash," Kaz opened up. "If you lose to Klay, it's a huge upset… but that's not all. Klay would brag to no end that he's the king of Chaotic, a god even. No one will hear the end of it. Players will want to quit playing since he'll be so boastful about beating you… I'd rather not have Chaotic ruined for one loss." Ash now believed the ChaotiCup Final meant more than just the last match.

"If Reggie had beaten Klay, we wouldn't be needing this demand," Sarah continued. "And you would've had that rematch without any M'arrillian in play." As the group shared their opinions on what to do, Krystella had a small USB device.

"So, what's this?" asked Klay.

"This will allow you to manipulate the deck however you want," she informed. "If there's an attack that you like, it will give it to you regardless if that creature has the type and it can make creatures into Battlegear if you choose." Klay sneered to the idea.

"That loser will feel helpless under my control." However, Krystella had a doubt.

"The thing is… it can only work once without a hitch. If I could, this would all be real easy to do." To Klay, it's not an issue.

"Once is all I'll need, and I know who to give it to." Krystella felt Klay was ready. Suddenly, there was an announcement.

"FINALISTS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE DROME THAT HAD ARRIVED THIS MORNING!" the voice spoke. "THE MONORAIL WILL GUIDE YOU TO YOUR LOCATION…" The time had come. Klay left as Ash was surrounded by players ready to support them.

"Thanks for the advice," he praised. The crowd patted his back, backing him up.

"Go for it bro!" cheered Peyton. With one nod, Ash began to head out of the PortCourt. He boarded the monorail which headed to the Drome he saw and it rolled to the Drome, facing the battle that meant everything.

"Get Chaotic on Klay!" one shouted.

"Show Klay what you're made of!" a girl hollered. Catcalls for Ash to beat Klay grew as he prepared to face hi,

* * *

 _I don't believe in no devil  
'Cause I done raised this hell_ _  
_ _I've been the last one standing  
When all the giants fell_

 _I won't shiver  
I won't shake  
I'm made of stone  
I don't break_ _Start me up_ _  
_ _Open my eyes_ _  
_ _Turn me loose and you'll see why_ _  
_ _I was born, born ready_ _  
_ _I was born, born ready_ _  
_ _Staring at the pressure now_ _  
_ _I won't quit, not backing down_ _  
_ _I was born, born ready_ _  
_ _I was born, born ready_ _I am the unknown fighter_ _  
_ _A dark horse coming for you_ _  
_ _I'm gonna push up higher_ _  
_ _I'm gonna do what I do_

 _I won't shiver  
I won't shake  
I'm made of stone  
I don't break_

 _Start me up  
Open my eyes  
Turn me loose and you'll see why  
I was born, born ready  
I was born, born ready  
Staring at the pressure now  
I won't quit, not backing down  
I was born, born ready  
I was born, born ready_

 _Keep pushing up higher  
Keep pushing up  
Keep pushing up higher, higher  
Keep pushing up_

 _Keep pushing up higher, higher  
Keep pushing up_

 _Start me up  
Open my eyes  
Turn me loose and you'll see why  
I was born, born ready  
I was born, born ready  
Staring at the pressure now  
I won't quit, not backing down  
I was born, born ready  
I was born, born ready_

 _Keep pushing up higher, higher  
Keep pushing up  
Keep pushing up higher, higher  
Keep pushing up_

 _Start me up  
Open my eyes  
Turn me loose and you'll see why  
I was born, born ready  
I was born, born ready_

* * *

Ash entered the new Drome and found his opponent. The inside of the Drome had a crown design. Klay approached from the other side. "So, it's come down to this: a 16-on-16, winner-take-all bout," Klay started. "And all I have to do is beat the snot out of you to claim it."

"So it sounds like," Ash acknowledged. The two began to circle around.

"I still haven't forgotten what your frog did to my face. That would've been an early trip to the skillet. Frog legs sound scrumptious about now, and a dashing of your failure is icing."

"You talk like you're hungry, but there's a thing called 'biting off more than you can chew'. See, I've got bonds… bonds that don't break as easily as emotions. I have those bonds with my Pokémon, my friends that you enjoy to insult, and the creatures I've worked with during my time in Chaotic."

"That's rich… I'd vomit to such a childish response, but then again, you're still a child yourself. A grownup like myself knows the harsh reality only you can have nightmares about."

"Like the one you'll be in? Perhaps you haven't been watching some of my battles but I don't use a routine strategy."

"To me, that's not a winning strategy. Playing cute will make you look worse for wear."

"There's more than one way to skin a Meowth. All you see is the opponent. Tom helped me remember that sometimes what you don't see… Call it my Future Sight. Your creatures will not remain intact by the time this is over." Klay seethed to the comebacks Ash gave.

"It's about time I make you bounce like the kangaroos, but you'll be hopped out of your trousers." Ash removed his cap and tossed it to the side. A compartment opened and caught the hat before storing it.

"Then let's jump around…" The Drome now made its voice known.

"IS THERE A REASON YOU TWO HAVE DELAYED THE FINAL, GENTLEMEN?" it buzzed. Annoyed, Klay growled upward.

"None of your stupid computerized business!" he snapped. Ash sighed to the opponent's reaction.

"Oh, don't mind him," he eased. "This is something between enemies. You know how it goes."

"UNDERSTOOD," the Drome accepted. "FOR THE RULES OF THE CHAOTICUP FINAL, EACH FINALIST WILL USE 16 CREATURES. THERE WILL BE AN INTERMISSION WHEN EIGHT OF ONE'S FINALIST IS DEFEATED. IS EVERYTHING CLEAR?"

"Sure, let's get going with it," Klay groaned. Ash and Klay began to build their decks. In the PortCourt, everyone had snacks prepared for what would be a great battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" an announcer spoke up. "We've gone from thousands of players now to the last two! This is the ChaotiCup Final!" The crowd cheered. "Introducing first: coming from Pallet Town in Kanto in the Pokémon World, this upstart rookie has made a stand as the undefeated player and fan favorite… Ash Pokéotic Ketchum!" The cheers came on as the feed introduced the crowd to his face. Girls became wild, wishing they had more time with him. "His opponent: coming from Melbourne, Australia… self-proclaimed Underworld god with a knack for making the best deals… Klayotic Klayborne Davidson!" The crowd and Ash's Pokémon booed Klay.

"Soon, they'll all respect him," Krystella sneered. At the new Drome, the arduous task of assembling the teams.

"FINALISTS, LOCK YOUR DECKS," it computed. Both hit their red buttons as the time neared 6:00. The massive field emerged. It was set as one in the back, two sets of two, then a set of three and two more sets of four. Klay gawked to who Ash had in his deck.

"Trying a balanced lineup?" he scoffed. "Four Overworlders, four Underworlders, four Mipedians and Four Danians? What's this, a union of warring creatures?"

"That's right… against you and our Underworld army," Ash smiled.

"POKÉOTIC, BECAUSE OF YOUR POLITE RESPONSE TO MY QUESTION EARLIER," the Drome spoke up. "UNLIKE KLAYOTIC'S RUDE ONE, YOU WILL BE THE ATTACKER. SPIN USING THE LOCATION RANDOMIZER." Ash nodded to the ruling.

"Let's do this," he grinned as he spun the wheel.

"THE LOCATION: KIRU CITY," it registered.

"Lucky me, since I have an Overworlder in front… and Heptadd attacks Dardemus!" Both players touched their cards and transformed. Ash was Heptadd and Klay became Dardemus. Both now glared to each other, the ChaotiCup Final beginning.

"Let's get Chaotic!" they shouted. The final round began…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	23. ChaotiCup: Final

_Chapter 23: ChaotiCup: Final_

* * *

The start of the 16-on-16 ChaotiCup Final started in Kiru City. Heptadd faced off against a large green troll who started shooting Fire Orbs. "Slowsand!" shouted Heptadd as he palmed the ground. Hands emerged and held the troll by the ankles.

"No!" he growled. "Blaze Barrage!" Heptadd braced and took a few blazers to the body.

"Tainted Thunderstorm!" Heptadd's attack collected Blaze Barrage and blasted the troll with the combination. Lifted, the troll flew upward. When it stopped, the troll fell and crashed onto a building where code flew up. In the new Drome, Heptadd pumped his arm back before reverting to Ash. He drew first blood in the ChaotiCup Final against Klay who sighed. Klay chose to come back and spun the wheel.

"THE NEXT LOCATION: STONE PILLAR," the Drome announced.

"You won't need a break from me," Klay believed. "Spyder attacks Makromil" Both hit their cards where Ash became Makromil and Klay became a giant spider with a large head. Makromil flew around to look around pillars while zooming on the Torwegg.

' _Funny that I'm a Beedrill finding an Ariados,'_ Ash minded. Suddenly, web sprayed out of nowhere and the demonic spider was on the pillar. It launched Ember Swarm to where the Torwegg came in handy. No ember touched Makromil or the Torwegg before slamming into the pillar, shaking it to the foundation. Rocks fell from the pillar and rained on the two creatures. The spider swung with webbing and remained mobile, trying to remain on top of everything. Makromil flew slowly as he got around rock after rock. The spider watched closely before Makromil zipped close with a Hammer Arm. The spider got Makromil with some webbing and flew in tow. It then had a Torrent of Flame that transferred to Makromil which roasted its wings. He used the Torwegg to move around and flew only to realize the Torwegg's on fire, too. It exploded and Makromil fell to the falling rocks, crushed and code emerged. The spider hissed as it reverted to Klay.

"Now you know what to face in this battle royale," he sneered. Ash wasn't going to give a word as he spun the wheel.

"THE NEXT LOCATION: MIPEDIM VALLEY," the Drome announced. Ash had to make a choice.

"Vinta attacks Krekk!" Both hit their cards before they traveled to the valley. Vinta prepared himself with an Ur-Shard. He raced through the valley as Krekk wore a gold crown.

"Now I get to pay you back for breaking the Decomposition!" he snarled.

"Spare me the details," Vinta scoffed. "Vine Snare!" The vines shoot out and snagged Krekk.

"You should've learned from our last round. Torrent of Flame!" Krekk's Torrent channeled to Vinta via the Vine Snare to get his enemy.

"You mean this? Hampering Winds!" The blast of Hampering Winds blew the Torrent clear. They engaged and both were in hand-to-hand combat for a minute.

"How about a Fireram!?" Krekk raced forward to which his head was ablaze.

"Hammer Dash!" Krekk's Fireram was close but Vinta's punch knocked the wind from Krekk as he fell into the depths, crashing down a ravine. Code splashed, another of Klay's creatures lost. Vinta sneered down Klay before reverting back to Ash.

"One attack can level a battlefield," he warned. "Just a little advice." Klay scoffed to Ash's alert.

"It can, I'll admit," he confessed as he spun the wheel. "But where you can see one advantage, I'll have another to put you on your knees."

"THE NEXT LOCATION: FOREST OF LIFE," the Drome computed.

"Ghuul attacks Vinta!" he declared. In a forest full of rotten and decaying trees, Vinta looked around to find a green hybrid of turtle and mantis with blades protruding from the wrists. He came out from behind a tree with a sneak attack.

"You should look harder!" it snarled. Vinta turned to the hybrid as it lunged.

"Ghuul!" Armed with a Torwegg, Ghuul raced at Vinta who rose the Ur-Shard for defense. The Ur-Shard broke and it left Ghuul open. "Welcome to your Flurry of Fists!" Vinta lobbed volleys of fists which knocked Ghuul down. It got back before attacking.

"Gladiator's Fire!" It became engulfed in flames before it threw a punch. Vinta moved to the side as the attack grazed him. Vinta circled back.

"Fearocity!" Vinta launched Fearocity that Ghuul was caught in since he was in arm's reach. Ghuul decided to attack from a different angle.

"Elemental Oxidation!" Vinta's body was aglow for a second and it left him puzzled.

"Don't know what that was but I felt nothing. Sunder Ground!" He punched the ground… but nothing happened.

"See, Elemental Oxidation removed your Ur-Shard for the round… and soon, that'll be you!" He charged at Vinta. "Inferno Claws!" He reached and slashed with Inferno Claws that gouged code from Vinta. Heptadd got revenge on Ghuul at Lake Ken-I-Po before Spyder attacked Makanaz and defeated him. Ash spun next.

"NEXT LOCATION: THE PITS," the Drome announced. That's when Ash grinned.

"Pyrithion attacks Pyrithion!" he declared. The two hit their cards to where both became Pyrithion… Ash was a green Pyrithion while Klay was the typical red Pyrithion. In the PortCourt, the group with the Pokémon watched in confusion.

"Pyrithion against Pyrithion?" gawked Sarah.

"Luckily, we know which Pyrithion's which," Kaz acknowledged. "Ash's Pyrithion's green."

"This could help if there's two players using the same creature," Tom clarified. "The Codemasters did a few upgrades to this Title Drome." Klay's Pyrithion had a mask on while Ash's Pyrithion had the Bodal's Dagger. Ash's Pyrithion and Klay's Pyrithion slithered around with Ash's Pyrithion attacking first.

"Ember Ssswarm!" he shouted as he began spreading Ember Swarm. Klay's Pyrithion felt pain as Ember Swarm pelted him. He soon straightened out and attacked.

"FlameBloom!" he shouted. A burst of flame struck and seemed to re-energize Klay's Pyrithion.

"You know, you've gotta be more offensssive." Hearing his copy, Klay's Pyrithion turned to Ash's Pyrithion with a hope of fear.

"Don't think what you have is enough! Fireram!" Klay's Pyrithion raced at Ash's Pyrithion but he slithered up and stabbed the tail end with the Dagger. Klay's Pyrithion screeched in pain as Ash's Pyrithion readied his followup.

"Blaze Barrage!" Firing, the Blaze Barrage scorched Klay's Pyrithion and he kicked out the Dagger. This upset Klay's creature.

"Magma Might!" With a palm slapping the floor, magma-like fists emerged and burned the Dagger. Ash's Pyrithion howled in pain from getting a burning punch. Both gripped each other by the shoulders.

"Consuming Flame!" they shouted. Both burned each other beyond recognition and code emerged. Ash's Pyrithion stood. Now came some quick rounds.

"Kughar attacks Pyrithion!" announced Klay. Ash's Pyrithion couldn't survive and lost.

"Tianne attacks Rarran!" announced Ash. Tianne overwhelmed the Underworld bat.

"Barath Beyond attacks Heptadd!" A skeletal warrior with a brain exposed and wearing red armor overwhelmed Heptadd. Ash's creature used Echoes of Empty Hands but it wasn't enough.

"Nivenna attacks Kughar!" The brute Kughar defeated Nivenna with the Mowecycle.

"Kughar attacks Odu-Bathax!" Kughar and Odu-Bathax dueled for sometime but Kughar was too strong. Ash had one Danian left.

"Ixxik attacks Atrapol!" Ixxik's power was too much for Atrapol to handle and Klay was one creature away from intermission like Ash.

"Kughar attacks Tianne!" In a swamp, Tianne used a Mugic Counter that became its Sacrifice. The damage dealt to Kughar was enough to code him.

"BOTH FINALISTS HAVE EIGHT CREATURES REMAINING EACH," the Drome announced. "WE WILL HAVE 20 MINUTES FOR THE FINALISTS TO REFRESH THEMSELVES FOR THE SECOND HALF." The field turned from green to red and had a clock and message as the two stood far from each other with their scanners. Shimmark Shakes were available for each as Ash's scanner buzzed. He answered, Tom on the other side with Hawlucha over his shoulder.

"How are you holding up, Ash?" he asked.

"You told me that Klay's tough," he warned. "He definitely shows it. He's giving me a run for my money!"

"Stay calm. You've been in this situation multiple times. You can knock him down."

("You've always been tough, amigo!") cawed Hawlucha. Kaz took the scanner from Tom to talk to Ash.

"Come on, champ!" he hollered. "You've got what it takes!" Peyton was next to have the scanner.

"Bro, take the wave from Klaytonic!" he mocked Klay before Sarah had the scanner last, Pikachu's on her shoulder.

"We've got your back in this!" she advised. Ash smiled, knowing that he didn't feel alone.

"Thanks, guys!" he praised.

("You should know what to do!") Tom had his scanner back.

"And we're not the only ones," he added. That made Ash blink.

"What do you mean?" he gulped. Hawlucha had the scanner to show the crowd.

"Pok-é-otic!" they cheered loudly and repeatedly. "Pok-é-otic!" The crowd cheering made Ash stoked.

"Wow, talk about support," he chuckled.

"That's for sure!" agreed Kaz. "Everyone in Chaotic's cheering you on! They want you to win!"

"Well… except for Krystella," Sarah shrugged. Ash knew why.

"No surprise there," he snickered.

"Anyways, time to show Chaotic who the real champ is, dude!" urged Peyton before he turned to the crowd. "Let him hear you!" The crowd still chanted his Chaotic name. Ash smiled as he turned to his Final opponent.

"Looks like I got the home field advantage, Klay," he taunted.

"You can keep it," Klay scoffed. "Besides, when this is over, that crowd will have their backs turned against you. With the second half, you'll understand what losing will be like." To Ash, the gauntlet was thrown down.

"Bring it!" As the countdown reached one minute, the Drome spoke back up.

"FINALISTS, RETURN YOUR SCANNERS TO THE PODIUMS," it spoke up. Ash and Klay complied as they placed their scanners back. "KLAYOTIC, IT IS YOUR ATTACK." The countdown hit zeros. Klay spun the wheel. "THE NEXT LOCATION: POURIL FOREST."

"Kamangareth attacks Takinom, the Shadowknight!" he declared. In the Forest, Takinom took up residence in the Dractyl's Nest. Slithering below, was a giant purple centipede attached to a blue woman. Takinom took off.

"Mineral Mayhem!" the centipede shouted. Looking down, the Mineral Mayhem flew up at Takinom who evaded the flying rocks. Eyeing her opponent, Takinom swooped in.

"Need to aim better, Kamangareth!" she taunted. "Funnel Blast!" She used her wings to kick up Funnel Blast that pulled Kamangareth from the trees. Above, Kamangareth sneered to Takinom.

"Vine Snare!" She launched Vine Snare which reeled in Takinom into the Funnel. After a minute inside, Takinom flew out a bit out of control.

"Thanks for showing me something! Let me return it!" He reached the Funnel. "Incinerise!" Embracing the Vine Snare, she used Incinerise to explode the Funnel and blast Kamangareth to code. Ash had the advantage. In the PortCourt, there was a question to the start.

"So wait," Sarah spoke up. "Klay went twice?" This did wonder among the group.

"I believe it's like football the Codemasters are experimenting with, like the last Super Bowl with New England and Los Angeles," Tom thought. "It is the second half so Klay's entitled to start, even though and if Klay scored at the end."

"Yeah, but that game against Atlanta was better than that snooze fest!" another player informed.

"I know, the epic comeback!" laughed Peyton. In Skeletal Springs, Ixxik had chased Barath Beyond, a skeleton with a cone helmet and huge

"You can't really eat me!" he warned. "I'm only armor and bones!"

"I agree!" roared Ixxik. "I've got ideas for that." He leaped in the air as Barath Beyond clawed the ground.

"Lavalanche!" He summoned geysers of Lavalanche skyward. This made Ixxik change strategies.

"Never learned… Aeroison!" It produced an Aerosion attack that collected the Lavalanche and Barath Beyond who started losing energy and fast. He broke free.

"Not so fast! Big as I go! Fortissimo!" A Mugic Counter entered Klay's pool. The seven-note melody played and Barath Beyond became big. He grabbed Ixxik by the horns and heaved it into the spring. Code splashed out, Ash lost his Warbeast. Ash felt the pressure and needed to come back. However, Klay had his turn.

"I'll continue the onslaught with this!" he taunted as he spun the wheel.

"THE NEXT LOCATION: IRON PILLAR," the Drome computed.

"Barath Beyond attacks Takinom, the Shadowknight!" he ordered. At the Iron Pillar, Takinom flew around as she searched for Barath Beyond, back to normal. Finding each other, Barath fired first.

"Blaze Barrage!" he ordered. The barrage reached Takinom but she vanished. A counter from her card vanished.

"Oh… Barath," she cooed. Turning around, Barath looked behind him. "Hammer Dash!" Takinom slammed and blew Barath out before he was in front of his own barrage.

"Mommy!" he cried before his coding. The barrage destroyed Barath as in the Drome, Takinom laughed her head off as she reverted back to Ash. In the PortCourt, Ash's friends and Pikachu broke out in laughter. Peyton and some other players pounded tables as Tom and some more held their stomachs.

"Did Klay just say 'Mommy!'?" spurted Sarah.

("He did!") cackled Pikachu. In the Drome, Klay steamed at Ash's chuckling.

"What's so funny!?" he snapped. Ash started to settle as he wiped a tear, laughing hard.

"I can't believe you!" he snickered. "You crying 'Mommy!' just as that attack got you!" His laughing grew again, much to Klay's chagrin.

"I did no such thing!"

"Don't deny. I heard it, those in the PortCourt heard… I bet even the Drome heard it!"

"Oh please!" To be sure, Ash looked up.

"Can I request a playback of the round?"

"REQUEST FOR PLAYBACK: ACCEPTED," the Drome acknowledged. The playback began.

"Oh… Barath," sounded Takinom. Suddenly, Barath came on.

"Mommy!" he cried.

"BARATH BEYOND CODED," the Drome finished. "PLAYBACK ENDED." This enraged Klay.

"Oh, you think you're so smug by playing that clip, huh?" he snapped.

"You want smug, wait until this match ends," he grinned as he spun the wheel.

"THE NEXT LOCATION: LAKE KEN-I-PO," the Drome responded.

"Najarin attacks Ulmar!" At the Lake, Najarin felt at home with the location. Behind him Ulmar.

"Now why would you use this in your pile when I can easily scorch you?" the goblin questioned. Najarin scoffed to the issue.

"You'd be surprised with what I possess, feral imp," he mocked as he showed off the Orb of Unda. Those watching from the PortCourt gawked to Ash pulling this out of his deck.

"Why does he have that?" gawked Tom. That's when one Mugic counter reached Ash's pool.

"Hymn of the Elements!" called out Najarin. "Present Tangath with the lands of victory!" The seven-note melody played and Tangath's card was glowing for a moment. Then, nothing.

"You used a Mugic to power a card you haven't used?" argued Ulmar.

"It's called planning ahead… Well within the rules."

"Perhaps you should focus on me instead of your teammate! Sudden Flare!" Ulmar's Sudden Flare started to cook Najarin but he had a plan.

"Flame Breach!" Now, Najarin had fire. "And Ember Swarm!" Ulmar defended himself with Aquashield.

"I came prepared for this!" He emerged before aiming to the sky. "Face some Perplexing Heat!" A ray beamed down on Najarin who lifted the Orb of Unda which broke. He took some damage.

"Thank you, Ulmar!" A mugic emerged before it flew to Ash's pool. "Prepare for the backdraft from the Song of Embernova!" The seven-note melody sounded before a blast knocked Ulmar back.

"Let's see you try this!" Ulmar palmed the lake. "Now, Torrent of Flame!" The torrent flared and steamed the water to cause a fog.

"So, you're resorting to blinding me… Unfortunately, you've taught me a few techniques that I'm gonna use on you. Ember Swarm!" Najarin's embers flew around and tagged Ulmar who wanted to end the round.

"Neat trick! But that's all the fun you'll have!" A Mugic counter reached Klay's pool. "You'll lose the feel! It's true and Falsetto!" Another seven-note melody played and Najarin felt weakened.

"I will not submit to your empowerment!"

"But you will see defeat! Lavalanche!" Lava plumed up and engulfed Najarin to code him. Klay looked on after reverting from Ulmar.

"I have a funny feeling that you had your Mugician as a sacrificial lamb for your General," he studied.

"How nice…" he teased. "You realized that plan. You should probably do that for Lord Van Bloot."

"Like I'll take your advice." Time for a couple quick rounds. "Magmon attacks Takinom, the Shadowknight!" Takinom didn't last long as she got taken down.

"Prince Mudeenu attacks Ulmar!" The Underworld battle didn't last as Ulmar was code.

"It's time the leaders get involved…" He spun the wheel.

"THE NEXT LOCATION: UNDERWORLD COLOSSEUM," the Drome reported.

" Nauthilax attacks Aszil, the Young Queen!" In the colosseum, a bluish-green amphibious creature wearing a red vest lurked around for a target. Suddenly, a hiss. Looking up, Aszil looked down at the creature. Looking from the PortCourt, Sarah gawked to seeing Aszil and her position.

"Wait, Aszil!?" she gasped. "I thought Illexia was queen!" This also bothered the boys.

"Illexia's probably retiring…" assumed Peyton. "Making way for young blood." At Jade Pillar, Aszil watched as Nauthilax climbed to meet her.

"A new Danian queen, huh?" he croaked. " Let me show my appreciation for you, new highness! Tidal Surge!" Aszil rose a giant hammer with horns protruding from the top.

"You forgot that it's my attack!" she advised. "Paraseed!" She launched green bullet seeds that pelted the Tidal Surge and Nauthilax who fell hard to the ground. He stood up and raced back to confront the young queen.

"Maybe you need to cool off! Radical Ice Balls!" The attack showered Aszil with the frozen balls. It did nothing to stop Aszil.

"Time for a Clean Slide!" Aszil stomped the ground and rocks fell onto Nauthilax.

"It's not over!" Recovering, Nauthilax pushed off the rocks and prepared to strike again. "Rip Tide!" Nauthilax's Rip Tide made Aszil leap from her post and plot the next hit.

"Mirthquake!" Aszil stomped the ground which caused the Mirthquake to occur. Nauthilax was on all fours before more rocks came falling.

"Neuro Freeze!" He encased himself in a small ice dome as the rocks struck it. Aszil smashed it with the hammer and exposed Nauthilax to another attack. A counter flew to Ash's pool.

"Prepare the balance with the Song of Symmetry!" The seven-note song played and suddenly, Nauthilax felt drained and Aszil powered up. "And to nail the round… One Doomhammer swing!" Aszil struck Nauthilax which nailed him to the pillar and code emerging. Nauthilax was defeated. Snarling was Klay as Aszil smirked before reverting back to Ash.

"It's not over!" he growled as he spun the wheel.

"THE NEXT LOCATION: EVERRAIN," the Drome registered.

"Prince Mudeenu attacks Vyll!" In Everrain, Mudeenu came with a stone tube attached to his wrist. He faced a red bird-like man in a gray cloak.

"You looked everywhere, don't you?" the bird-like man asked. "Mipedian Fulgurite…"

"Every nook and cranny…" replied Mudeenu.

"Well, at least I can issue this!" The counters came to a Mugic heptagon. "May the winds and flames become my leader with the Song of Asperity!" A seven-note melody played as Lord Van Bloot became powered up.

"Following my lead…" Mudeenu decided not to wait and charged in. "Lightning Burst!" Mudeenu fired a Lightning Burst which shocked Vyll. He brought out a black fishtail with red eyes.

"You're not prepared for this! Flood Force!" Mudeenu faced the Flood Force, but decided to stand his ground.

"Airize!" The attack lifted the water like a ramp. Vyll looked on when Mudeenu burst through the flooding and tackled him to the ground. Recovering, Vyll readied another attack.

"Neuro Freeze!" To Mudeenu, a grin told Vyll he messed up.

"Thanks, I'll take it! Hammer Dash!" Mudeenu took the freezing attack and became Fireram on ice, colliding and coding Vyll. Klay grimaced as Mudeenu huffed as he reverted back to Ash.

"Charging in to attack while I'm attacking?" he gawked. "Have you gone mad!?"

"No… I've gone… Chaotic," Ash grinned. "Pokéotic…" Klay mulled as Ash spun the wheel.

"Cute…"

"THE NEXT LOCATION: RAVANAUGH RIDGE," the Drome read.

"And Prince Mudeenu will attack Magmon," Ash sneered. At Ravanaugh Ridge, a yellowish ogre with spikes coming out of its body charged wildly at Mudeenu.

"Aerosion!" ordered Mudeenu. An Aerosion attack engulfed the ogre.

"That's nothing!" grunted Kughar. He powered through the Aerosion. "Fireram!" He charged at Mudeenu who had a counter enter Ash's pool.

"Get ready to use brute strength as you suffer from Trills of Diminution!" The seven-note melody played and Kughar's Fireram became a simple tackle. The hit didn't do much and Mudeenu had a counterattack.

"What-"

"Malevolent Blast!" A massive blast heaved Kughar far and when the orge landed, code spurted out. Klay shook his head before he had to straighten himself out.

"Magmon attacks Prince Mudeenu!" ordered Klay. Mudeenu was a warrior until Magmon overcame the Mipediam and left Ash with three creatures.

"Aszil, the Young Queen attacks Magmon!" called out Ash. Aszil had more damage and lost his last Danian.

"NEXT LOCATION: FEAR VALLEY," the Drome dictated.

"Magmon attacks Maxxor!" ordered Klay. In Fear Valley, Maxxor faced a golem who seemed brittle with magma trapped in its crevices. Maxxor faced it and realized it couldn't stand another attack.

"Now, Magma Might!" the golem roared. The Magma Might flew at Maxxor who swung the Cyclance which melted.

"Now let's see how you deal with this," he grinned. "Cyclone Slam!" The attack launched the golem upward. It began to fall as images of water caught its eyes.

"No water!" it cried before hitting the ground. Standing up, Magmon decided to go for an ultimate attack. "How about some Consuming Flame!" Magmon began to burn Maxxor but he won out.

"How about a Mirthquake!?" The ground shook and Magmon felt pops below before one big pop destroyed it and code rushed out. Maxxor smiled as he reverted to Ash before spinning the wheel.

"NEXT LOCATION: LAVA POND," the Drome announced.

"Chaor attacks Skithia!" he declared. At the Lava Pond, Chaor faced Skithia and armed with a Whepcrack. Chaor wasted little time with attacking with a powerful Mugic.

"The pain is upon the Song of Fury!" he chanted. The seven-note song played and the song got to Skithia as she ached.

"Don't think you're the only one with a Mugic!" she nagged. "You'll be hitting the deck after you've been blasted by Canon of Casualty!" The new seven-note melody played and a blast got Chaor. He felt his energy sapped. He stood up and had to attack.

"Unfortunately, you needed to balance yourself." One more Mugic was casted. "Feel the unwavering despair of the Unbalancing Battlesong!" One more seven-note song played as Skithia lost energy and Chaor felt refreshed.

"It's not over! Blaze Barrage!" Unleashing Blaze Barrage, Skithia tried to buy time but Chaor was a little too strong and had plowed through.

"Inferno Claws!" The claws were enough to send Skithia into the lava and code erupted. In the PortCourt, cheers erupted.

"Ash has one more creature to code!" pointed Kaz.

"He's got this!" believed Peyton. "Bro's gonna take the ChaotiCup!" Everyone believed in Ash winning. That's when Klay grinned.

"It's over… and you'll regret not going after him before," he warned Ash in the Drome. "Lord Van Bloot attacks Chaor!" In a flash, Chaor fell.

"Maxxor attacks Lord Van Bloot!" That's when a Mugic was enacted.

"I lucked out on finding this in the Mugic Mines… Decomposition!" The Mugic counter vanished and Maxxor was soon destroyed. The PortCourt became silent. It was the last round and Ash's only hope. Klay spun the wheel.

"THE LAST LOCATION: GOTHOS TOWER," the Drome registered.

"This is it, loser!" sneered Klay. "Lord Van Bloot attacks Tangath Toborn, Overworld General!" In Gothos Tower, Tangath prepared to face Lord Van Bloot. That's when giant stomps got his attention.

"Now what?" he wondered. That's when he found something giant coming his way.

"Tangath, prepare for your ultimate demise!" sounded Lord Van Bloot. What came was a blue lizard with a pinkish mane and purple flames from it. Tangath gasped at the size of the creature Lord Van Bloot rode on. The PortCourt also shuttered at the sight of the third creature. How was he going to win this?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	24. First Champion

_Chapter 24: First Champion_

* * *

Tangath faced Lord Van Bloot in the last round of the ChaotiCup and the Underworld creature had one surprise by having a giant creature to ride on. The PortCourt gasped in shock to the move as Tom, Peyton, Kaz and Sarah recognized the added creature. "Isn't that Uboraan!?" asked Kaz.

"No mistaking that Warbeast anywhere!" gulped Peyton. Tom felt like Tangath would be code as the Overworld General launched Ember Swarm to no effect.

"This is insane!" he yelped. "Ash is in serious trouble!" Sarah felt the advantage heavily favoring Klay as Uboraan destroyed another room to get Tangath.

"He doesn't stand a chance with those odds!" she cried. Pikachu and the other Pokémon wanted to help but couldn't as the creatures entered hallway after hallway. That's when Kaz felt something off.

"Peyton," he called out. Peyton turned to Kaz, holding Froakie. "You're the Mipedian expert. I know there are some creatures that can be used as Battlegear, but can Uboraan be one?"

"No way, dude!" denied Peyton. "Uboraan's a Warbeast and a bonafide creature! It's not like Xield!"

"Oh yeah…" remembered Kaz. "From that previous Scavenger ScanQuest! I beat you with that combination!" Also remembering, Peyton frowned to the moment. This made Tom and Sarah believe one case as Tangath avoided fire attacks.

"Wait a second…" she noticed. "If you can't use Uboraan as Battlegear…" Tom nodded to where she lead toward.

"There's only one explanation for it," he recognized. Kaz and Peyton's eyes opened wide to the conclusion.

"KLAY'S CHEATING!" they shouted in unison. The PortCourt heard the four and realized Klay's infraction while Lord Van Bloot and Uboraan had Tangath cornered.

"Hey, they're right!" an angry young man gasped.

"Klay _is_ cheating!" an angry young woman agreed.

"He can't do that!" another mad young man yelled. "That's against the rules!"

"This isn't a fair battle!" another angry young woman snapped. "We should've known Klay would pull something like this!" The PortCourt became a cafeteria of boos, snarls, hisses and jeers. Some threw food and drinks at the monitors, despite being out of reach. That's when Tom sensed something amiss as Tangath escaped Uboraan's sight for the moment.

"Hold on!" he voiced. "This doesn't make any sense!" The others, including the Pokémon blinked to the alert.

"We… don't follow," Sarah muttered.

("What is it, Tom?") beaked Hawlucha.

"The Codemasters are watching the same match we all are, right?" questioned Tom. "They're seeing Klay's rule-breaking like we all are!"

"I'm not sure I can argue that," Kaz murmured. "But what are you getting at?"

"Why are they letting the match continue?" asked Tom. "Klay committed a violation, they should stop it and disqualify him!" Peyton and Sarah gasped to Tom's inquiry.

"That's… a really, _really_ good question," he shrugged. Tangath began running through the halls to avoid capture of Lord Van Bloot and Uboraan, chasing him down each room he entered.

"Face it, little worm!" taunted Lord Van Bloot. "You cannot survive this combination! It's a loss that you'll have to accept!" Tangath looked around for something to help him. Uboraan charged at Tangath but he dove clear of the Warbeast.

"A creature that's also Battlegear," he grunted. "I did not see that coming." That's when Tangath grinned.

"Accepting defeat, are you? That should've been your first thought."

"No, but since that's Battlegear, it makes perfect sense to use this!" That's when Tangath unsheathed Flameblade of Seeryn. Lord Van Bloot gawked to Tangath's Battlegear.

"What is that!?" Refusing to answer, Tangath simply grinned as he raced at Uboraan. The Warbeast thrashed at Tangath but got chemicals on the shelves which created a fog, blinding everyone in sight. However, Tangath positioned himself before he became engulfed under Uboraan. He stabbed the Flameblade into Uboraan which cause it to glow red and burn inside. Finally, it exploded into code. All in the PortCourt cheered as Ash was able to neutralize the giant threat.

"Okay, that was awesome!" cheered Peyton.

"He equipped Tangath with the Flameblade of Seeryn!" recognized Kaz. "Now who's feeling the heat, Klay!?" The fog cleared and Uboraan was gone. Lord Van Bloot lost it.

"You son of a-" he started before scowling in anger. "You'll pay for that!" One more counter reached Klay's Mugic pool. "Grant me flight, grant me fire. This is the Song of Asperity!" The seven-note song played and Lord Van Bloot grew. Tangath stared Lord Van Bloot down as he readied for the finale. Lord Van Bloot took to the sky.

"Running away, are you?" he mocked.

"No, but it's a new position for Ember Swarm!" With the Ember Swarm, Tangath took a pounding with the striking embers.

"Lightning Burst!" The lightning strike was nothing as Lord Van Bloot circled around.

"Hammer Dash!" The Air based attack missed by a couple of inches.

"Blaze Barrage!" The storm of blazers came at Lord Van Bloot.

"Aerosion!" Lord Van Bloot kicked up the Aerosion which caught the barrage. Tangath used the attack to get behind Lord Van Bloot.

"Allow me to show you some moves like my Bite attack!" With a lunge, Tangath's fangs bit through Lord Van Bloot's wings before tearing them off. All at the PortCourt turned their heads away.

"That's… gotta hurt," Tom cringed. Fletchinder couldn't watch anymore. Lord Van Bloot turned around, only to get his face clawed by Tangath, then his chest. He screeched and jumped away in pain. Scars were huge after the attacks and Lord Van Bloot was

"Now you've done it! Flurry of Fists!" He launched a cascade of fists that pounded Tangath and sent him into a wall. Struggling to his feet, Tangath was hurt and Ash realized it.

' _What can I do?'_ he minded. _'Tangath's almost out of Energy.'_

' _Ash!'_ shouted Serena in his head. _'Never give up until you try!'_

' _But what can I do? I gotta counter Lord Van Bloot and come-'_ That's when a thought came to him. _'Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?'_ Tangath looked up to Lord Van Bloot, ready to start the began to bob up and down before jumping and landing on his hand. Without warning, he began spinning around like a wobbly top. In the PortCourt, Pikachu squeaked in surprise to what Tangath was doing.

("Is that-") he voiced. The players weren't sure what Ash was doing spinning around. Peyton became upset with Ash's sudden movement.

"Ash, this is no time for breakdancing!" he yelled.

("That's not it, Peyton!") Hearing Pikachu, the other three wondered to his concern after hearing Pikachu's squeaking.

"Something tells me this is something Pikachu's done," Sarah believed. Lord Van Bloot seemed confused with Tangath's spinning.

' _This worked for Pikachu, for Buizel and for Infernape,'_ Ash thought. _'If they can do it, so can I!'_ Lord Van Bloot had to end Tangath's shenanigan.

"I don't know what you're doing but it stops now!" he roared. "Torrent of Flame!" He turned on the flames to where Tangath had him in his sight.

"Torrent of Water!" he commanded. The Torrent of Water shot out of his feet and hands when not pushing. The water doused the flame and struck Lord Van Bloot repeatedly. Each line was like a water version of the Emberwhip, smacking Lord Van Bloot over and over. The gang in the PortCourt stood in stunned silence at the move. Pikachu laughed to the move.

("It's Counter Shield!") he squeaked in awe. ("That's what Ash adopted from Dawn!") The other Pokémon blinked in confusion.

("Counter Shield?") repeated Hawlucha.

("How does Counter Shield work?") croaked Froakie.

("It's an attack that's also a defensive move!") explained Pikachu. Unaware of the name, none of the players had a clue on how to describe the method.

"I didn't know you could use Torrent of Water like that!" laughed Kaz.

"That's the understatement of the year," Tom awed. "How do you manage to get a hit while breakdancing?"

"I don't know myself but that… was… AWESOME!" yelped Peyton. Back to the match, Tangath and Lord Van Bloot were breathing heavily. They knew one landed attack would end the battle and the ChaotiCup.

"Shall we end this with a bang?" offered Tangath.

"Finally, something we can agree on!" sneered Lord Van Bloot. "Magma Might!" Lord Van Bloot launched the magma streams. Tangath began to spin again.

"Neuro Freeze!" With a freezing cold wind spraying around, a mist formed as the Magma Might attack reached Tangath.

"I win!" When the mist cleared, the magma was ensnared in the Neuro Freeze attack. Lord Van Bloot gasped to seeing magma in an ice ball. "That's not possible!" Tangath grinned to Lord Van Bloot's face.

"We agreed that it'll end in a bang." He chucked the iced magma at Lord Van Bloot.

"And it'll blow up in your face! Hurlicane!" The iced magma was caught in the winding air to which Tangath was spinning again.

"I know what you mean! Torrent of Flame!" The spinning Torrent of Flame came from Tangath's palms and caught Lord Van Bloot's Hurlicane. The flames caught the iced magma and melted to free the extra fire. The Hurlicane made the fire become white and the ice shards, heavy winds and blistering flames struck Lord Van Bloot. He let out a scream as code splashed out of him. The PortCourt jumped, roared and cheered at Lord Van Bloot's code spewing from the impact.

"He did it!" the overjoyed Peyton cheered. He hugged Froakie who also celebrated Ash's victory.

"That was incredible!" laughed Sarah. Krystella screeched in anger. In the Drome, Klay stood stun as Tangath was on his knee and breathing heavily. He finally stood up and let out a vicious triumphant roar before reverting back to Ash. The Drome made the final ruling.

"THE WINNER OF THE CHAOTICUP: POKÉOTIC," it judged. "CONGRATULATIONS." The cheering PortCourt had Jycella stealing Froakie from Peyton and hugging him.

"I knew he could do it!" she laughed.

("I never doubted Sensei!") the Bubble Frog Pokémon happily croaked. Sarah tossed Pikachu high into the air, sharing in the celebration.

"If not for Serena, I would've fallen for him!" she confessed.

("He wouldn't mind!") squeaked Pikachu. Drake and Autumn saw the match.

"No offense, Drake," she teased. "But he's proven to be the _real_ ChaotiKing."

"None taken, Autumn," Drake scoffed. "None taken." Eddie found some players and gave instructions.

"Alright, let's set up for that concert I promised him!" he ordered. "We've got a few songs I've chosen for him." The band agreed to the idea. Back in the Drome, Ash took a moment to collect his thoughts as he looked to Klay.

"We certainly made a battle out of this," he praised. "Thanks." He turned around to exit the Drome.

"This…" started Klay. "This is… not over!" Ash stopped and started to turn around.

"The match just ended. I'm sure you'll get another chance."

"That's what you think… you CHEATER!" Hearing the claim, Ash sharply turned around. He seemed shocked that someone suspected him of cheating.

"What!?"

"That's right, there's no way a nobody like you deserves to win! Especially against a pro like myself!" In the PortCourt, suspicions rose on Ash about his play.

"Did Ash cheat?" one young man wondered.

"No, you heard those guys!" a young girl corrected. "It was Klay who violated the rules!"

"Then what does Klay have on Ash?" another young woman questioned. "Jealousy?"

"He's whining, he's just throwing a temper tantrum!" Tom and his friends believed Ash was in the clear.

"Dude, that's a low blow!" argued Peyton. "You don't have evidence!" To Kaz, there may have been a case.

"Ash wouldn't use anything illegal in the Final, right?" he pondered.

"No, it wouldn't be possible," Tom disagreed. "Sure, Ash's ability to use something unorthodox as Tangath was a bit unusual but nothing out of bounds." In the Drome, the computer heard the accusation.

"KLAYOTIC, YOU HAVE ACCUSED POKÉOTIC OF CHEATING IN A CHAOTIC DROME MATCH, LET ALONE THE CHAOTICUP FINAL," it computed. "THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER. DO YOU WISH TO LODGE A FORMAL COMPLAINT?"

"I do!" answered Klay. To Ash, he had to defend himself. That's when something began to bother him about the last round.

' _I do wanna know if creatures can be used as Battlegear like Klay says,'_ he minded. That's when a hole opened below the two. Rising, Imthor and Amzen made their presence. Amzen turned to Klay.

"You've lodged a complaint that Pokéotic cheated," she reported. "Do you have proof that he violated the rules?" Klay had to believe Ash did something wrong.

"Of course he did!" he complained. "It is unnatural for attacks to be spun in the fashion he did, twirling like a rugby ball after scoring a try. I couldn't get a clear attack on this wallaby when he did his whirly dervish!" Amzen heard the complaint.

"It is… unusual, but not regarded as a violation of the rules, per se…" He now turned to Ash. "I may regard it to the counsel about this." Choosing to speak, Ash had to ask about Uboraan.

"Codemaster Imthor, I have a question," he spoke up. Imthor turned to Ash.

"What would it be?" he wondered.

"Can creatures be used as Battlegear in a match?" Rolling his eyes, Klay couldn't believe the question.

"Oh, please…" he muttered. Imthor ignored Klay to answer.

"There are some creatures that can be," he replied.

"So would Uboraan that Klayotic equipped Lord Van Bloot to be a legal Battlegear?" Thinking back, Imthor glared to Klay who had to realize the infraction was being unearthed.

"Uboraan would not be." This led Imthor to Klay's scanner as he removed it from the stand. That's when he discovered the device: a micro-USB adapter. "What's this?" Klay's face went pale. "Looks like a bug that would override the Chaotic system." Recalling from earlier in the day, Ash suspected Klay had help with the violation.

"Now that I think about it, Krystella was trying to get my deck and was sitting with Klay when she had that in her pocket," he brought up. Amzen now realized the cheaters weren't Ash or his friends. Back at the PortCourt, everyone surrounded Krystella.

"We've known that you helped Klay in some of your schemes!" a young woman scolded. Krystella became scared of what the people would do to her.

"Game's over, Kryssie!" scowled Jycella. "You're not my sister!" In the Drome, Amzen examined the adapter.

"This is a high disregard of the rules we've placed," she mulled. Ash crossed his arms to the discovery of Klay's illegal tactic as he dropped to his hands and knees as the secret was found.

"Klayotic, your formal complaint is hereby null and void," Imthor ruled. "In the meantime, the Codemasters will discuss this item used in the Drome, as well as yours and Krystella's history." Klay looked to Ash, who seemed less than pleased while Imthor and Amzen descended below the floor.

"Klay… I'm extremely disappointed in you." He stepped out of the Drome while Klay seethed with anger.

"You think you'll get the last laugh?" he growled. "Wait until I get revenge!" Ash began to reach the monorail to head back. He'll be in for a surprise.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	25. Chaotic Party Time

_Chapter 25: Chaotic Party Time_

* * *

Ash rode the monorail back to the PortCourt after the ChaotiCup Final. After a massive battle involving 16 creatures on each side, Ash defeated Klay to become the ChaotiCup champion… but it wasn't over. Klay accused Ash of cheating, only to be discovered tampering the system. The Codemasters were in a discussion as Ash mulled, despite his victory. _'_ _Those two would be great for Team Rocket, especially Jessie,'_ he minded, referring to both Klay and Krystella. _'_ _Not to mention that Klay has the nerve to call me a loser, despite being undefeated. He's probably lost more matches than Tom has, and that's before me arriving, let alone the ChaotiCup.'_ The monorail reached its destination and Ash headed to the blacked-out PortCourt. _'I know my Pok_ _é_ _mon will be happy to see me after that long battle.'_ As he reached for the door to get in, he now noticed the PortCourt had no power. This made him curious. _'Did a Cod_ _e_ _m_ _aster not pay the electric bill? I know it was a lot of work to get the new Drome installed…'_ He opened the door and looked to the blacked-out lobby. Without warning, the lights flashed on, blinding the trainer for a few seconds. Then…

"SURPRISE!" the players cheered. Ash gawked but laughed to the gift. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Ash was surprised to see the players gathering around him as confetti and streamers rained inside. Tom, Kaz, Peyton and Sarah were the first to make contact with Ash.

"That was a wicked awesome battle, Ash!" shouted Peyton as they locked hands and bumped shoulders.

"I knew you could pull it off!" praised Kaz. "No way in Chaotic would you lose on a title shot!" Ash laughed as more players gave their praise and awe to Ash's victory.

"Hey, I didn't know you'd throw a celebration like this!" he chuckled.

"We wouldn't do it for Klay, and you already know how we feel!" mocked Sarah. The Pokémon rushed over and tackled Ash in their own celebration. They embraced their trainer in a massive hug.

("Numero Uno, Amigo!") cawed Hawlucha.

("I knew Dawn's teachings were still on your mind!") teased Pikachu.

("Can you teach me that, Sensei!?") requested Froakie.

("Me too!") cawed Fletchinder.

"You guys…" laughed Ash. Sarah helped Ash up with Fletchinder flying onto Kaz's head.

"I'm not normally a girl who shows love," she admitted. "But with how you beat Klay…" She gave Ash a massive hug. "I'm inclined to make an exception or two." She drilled her lips onto his cheek, creating catcalls about the two.

"Spare some face for the rest of us, Sarah!" urged Lulu. She, Jycella, Shinwan and other girls came to Ash, wrapped him in hugs before kissing his face, sans the lips. Sarah and the Pokémon enjoyed the show of love Ash was getting.

"Hey, let's get this party started!" chuckled Tom. The PortCourt cheered wildly as Eddie had a band behind him on a stage.

"Let's give it up for the Pokéotic, the first ChaotiCup champion!" he cheered. "Ash, this is my Conflagration! We have a number for the champ! 1… 2… 1, 2, 3, 4!" The Conflagration began playing rock music which Ash and the Pokémon instantly started cheering, softly banging their heads and pumping their fists in the air. With the music playing, Ash came over to a line of tables and a smorgasbord of PortCourt Food available: Hoton Hog Dogs, Perim Pizzas, Frafdo Fries, Toxic Gust Tacos, Onion Rings of Na'arin, Siado Salads, Blugon Burgers, Wamma Wings, Najarin Nachos, Shimmark Shakes, water, soda and juice.

"You guys went all out!" he awed.

"Believe us, when you have this many players watching, getting excited works up an appetite!" explained Bruiser. "So, what do you say? The ChaotiCup After Party Eating Contest?"

"Count me in!" agreed Peyton. Ash wouldn't pass a moment and handed his cap to Pikachu.

"I'm game!" sneered Brad. A few more lined up to have the eating contest with Sarah and Jycella looking on with pain on their faces. Kaz kicked it off.

"Ready, guys!?" he warned. Everyone was prepared. "EAT!" The boys began eating a storm at the smorgasbord. They sampled and then devoured each item that was there. Within five minutes, one guy caved, then another. Brad couldn't last long and it was down to Ash and Peyton, but the Mipedian expert was hurting, more than Ash was. Before he could shove another onion ring down, Peyton collapsed. The PortCourt cheered for another win by Ash.

"He's unconscious!" joked Sarah. While they cleaned the tables, someone came by the PortCourt's entrance. The visors were glowing red. Back inside, Ash was met with his friends as they held Ash's Pokémon.

"Hey, we all saw the move with Tangath and how you're able to attack while breakdancing," Kaz opened up as he drank a glass of soda. "Honestly. I didn't think you could pull it off."

"I was gonna say," Tom spoke up. "Where'd you pull that move out of? Tangath's memories?" Ash laughed to the guess.

"It's actually a move that I taught when I traveled in Sinnoh," he corrected. "Pikachu knows about the Counter Shield." The four looked on a little confused.

"Counter… Shield?" repeated Sarah.

("It's a treat to watch,") Pikachu squeaked.

"Here I am, thinking it's something you've seen other players or creatures pull off this radical," Peyton shrugged. "So what breakdancing school did you attend?"

"Well, it's a-" he started but a sensation entered his head. He felt something in his mind and turned. Klay appeared and swung a wide right hook. He spun away and faced Klay as the rest gasped to his backstabbing attack. Klay looked red in the face. His anger had boiled.

"Klay!" gawked Kaz. As Ash tried to recover and wonder Klay's ordeal, the sensation picked up again. He became weary before finding Krystella about to hit him with her fist. Ash dodged the punch mere inches from his face. Ash staggered a bit before recovering and seeing two enraged at him. Jycella had her scanner recording the exchange.

"Sis, that was uncalled for!" she snapped. Krystella ignored her sister as her anger came at Ash.

"This is all your fault!" yelled Klay. "The Codemasters are furious at us!"

" You got us in trouble!" added Krystella.

"No, you got yourselves in trouble with that device!" retorted Ash. "You shouldn't blame others for what you did!" Klay bellowed a roar at Ash.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" he snapped. Ash gritted and tossed his gloves and vest to Shinwan. Pikachu wore his hat after Ash had the eating contest.

"Remember when I said that punches don't always connect?" he reminded as he balled his naked fists. Klay charged at Ash, knuckles clenched. He swung but Ash lurched his head to the same side as his flying arm. Ash countered with a nasty body blow, slamming his fist into Klay's stomach. He followed up with a hook to the cheek. This forced Klay back and Krystella to attack. A bunch of players brought out their scanners, including Ash's friends, and recorded them. Krystella swung wildly, but Ash landed a perfect counter uppercut to her chin. This wobbled the brunette, sending her back several feet before falling on her hands and knees. Klay came back with both arms swinging downward like a hammer. All it did was graze Ash's wild hair. Ash delivered and connected a right cross above the cheek and breaking the glass of his specs.

"No wonder he said that about punching!" realized Tom. Peyton seemed perplexed.

"You mean how they don't always connect?" he recalled. Ash continued to bob, weave and counter each attack from Klay and Krystella. The group photo of Ash and his friends from Geosenge Town slowly slipped out from his jacket. Shinwan didn't notice.

"Of course… Ash can box!" After a while, Ash remained standing from the tag team "effort" but Klay and Krystella looked as if they couldn't stand for long. Their faces were bruised and swollen, nose gushing blood, teeth broken and missing... Klay's visor shattered and bow bent. That's when Krystella found the Geosenge City picture and picked it up.

"What's this?" she brought up through busted and missing teeth. Ash saw the picture and turned to Shinwan. He saw the pocket hanging down and loose. He now realized that was the pocket the picture was in. "Klay, look at these losers!" His face having seen better days, Klay looked at the photo and laughed.

"Who are these pathetic brats?" he cackled. They eyed Clemont and his forced smile. "The derp with the glasses can't stand straight!" Krystella eyed Bonnie and sneered.

"That little girl has to be an annoying bullhorn! Jycella was like her!" She also pointed to Korrina. "How many pigtails does one girl need? Overdoing it much?" Klay now eyed Serena as Ash's anger grew, blood boiling at the insults.

"Those two keep getting lower and lower and they're doing it on Ash's friends!" growled Sarah.

"This girl by our assaulter…" Klay pointed to. "I've never seen a more worthless and pathetic girl in my life!" Both laughed at Serena's picture. Ash was distraught. Hearing these two mock his friends, he lost all happiness. Replaced by anger, he clenched his fist and approached the two with a sprint as Klay leaned back, cackling to the mocking.

"I never thought anyone would cross that line…" he scowled. "NOW YOU'LL PAY!" By the time Klay got his head up, Ash was inches from him. Ash flung his knee up… and split Klay's uprights, smashing his kneecap into Klay's crotch. Klay stopped on the impact and stood frozen as the men in the PortCourt cringed at where Ash's knee made contact, holding their groins in the reaction. Klay let out a high-pitch scream, pain rushing through his body. With his body crouched forward in sheer pain, Klay looked open as Ash grabbed his collar.

"Anyone else think Ash is pissed?" wondered Brad.

"Understatement of year," Buzz Senior cringed. In his anger, Ash smashed Klay with destructive hooks from each hand, one more knocking him to the floor with massive force. Klay didn't stay down for long as he raced at Ash. He didn't know, see or care about Ash's cocked arm. He spun and delivered a rising uppercut, catching him in the jaw and twisting his head in a crooked fashion. He flew for a few seconds, flipping backwards just as he landed head-first into the floor. He looked to be knocked out. Krystella saw what happened and rushed Ash.

"YOU SON OF A BIT-" she screamed but got a crushing overhand punch that sent her flying several feet. The two began to stand despite how hurt they were.

"I want you to listen to me!" seethed Ash. "My Pokémon and I came here against our will. We were forced to come and we played this game. I learned what the game is and had a great time. You can deal with me in the Dromes, you can deal with me in Perim, you can deal with me here in Chaotic however you want… but my friends are off… limits! You can slug me in the back, you can insult how I battle, you can even mock at what I did wrong… but if you ever speak about my friends like that again… I promise you I will make it my mission to deal a punishment that you will feel back home." Klay and Krystella got to their feet and snarled back through their swollen faces.

"Then make it our mission to find your 'friends' and make sure they regret meeting you with how we'll make your face!" he countered. Just as they reached their feet…

"That is enough!" shouted Imthor. All turned to see all seven Codemasters reach the battlefield.

"It's the Codemasters," Tom hushed. Klay turned to the Codemasters with a disturbing grin.

"I'm actually glad you arrived," he sneered. "This boy has attacked us when we were giving him our congrats for winning the ChaotiCup! I need him-"

"Not another word!" scowled Amzen. Ash turned to the Codemasters, his hands slightly bruised and swollen.

"Trying to make us fools?" scorned Imthor. "We were going to suspend you for a month from service, but when we saw you attacking Pokéotic in his blind spot, you two forced our hand. Chaotic is suppose to be a place to make friends and challenge themselves in Drome battles."

"Please," Klay dismissed. "All this playing fair makes anyone weak! It's no wonder we never got one victory since you use cheap tactics! Rules are not meant to be followed since you don't follow your own! You need to bend it if you need to succeed!" The crowd booed and hissed the two for the audacity.

"There are people who won't learn… and here's two examples!" snapped Imthor. "Besides, we appreciate you telling us how you failed to show strategy in _all_ of your Codemaster matches. Those who rather ignore the rules will not be around… EVER!" Amzen brought her scanner out. With a push of a button, Klay's and Krystella's scanners flew to the other two Codemasters.

"NO!" they cried.

"You have violated Chaotic for the last time!" continued Imthor. "Your records in Drome matches will be cleansed. You'll no longer be participating in Drome matches overall. Your permission to travel to Perim for ScanQuests are permanently revoked. Your scans and cards you've saved will be absconded." Amzen and Crellan scanned Klay's and Krystella's scanners before sliding them back. The two picked their scanners up, but there was a lock on each screen. "Basically, we Codemasters hearby banish you two from Chaotic… and you'll never come back!" Klay and Krystella yelled a plea before they burst into code. The two were gone.

"Good riddance…" Jycella scoffed. Now, they turned to Ash.

"We'll be back in a little bit," Crellan addressed. The party resumed for a little while when all of the Codemasters reentered the PortCourt.

"Excuse us!" called out Amzen. The party settled as the large gold trophy came out for all to see.

"Now, Pokéotic," Oron announced. "Come forth!" Ash heard the Codemaster and came to the stage. It was like the picture shown before Ash's and Klay's ChaotiCup Final.

"It is with great honor that we announce our first ever member of the Chaotic Hall of Fame," Tirasis began.

"Through tough trials and hardships," Crellan added.

"And through rigorous and strategic battling," Hotekk murmured.

"We hearby declare Pokéotic, champion of the first ever ChaotiCup, a permanent member of Chaotic and the Hall of Fame," Amzen announced. Chirrul handed the large gold trophy with statues of the four tribal rulers facing the large monument. Ash rose the statue above his head to show.

"Congratulations!" praised Chirrul. The crowd cheered wildly to the ceremony. Imthor saw in Ash's face something he needed to get off his chest.

"Do you want to say something to this crowd, Ash?" he asked. Ash looked to Imthor and nodded.

"I do," he admitted before putting the trophy down then faced the crowd. "It's a great honor to be the first champion of Chaotic… but in all honesty, I wouldn't have been anywhere as close without all of you to help. It's because of you that helped me with Chaotic, and Perim and meeting friends that I'll remember for the rest of my life. I cannot say that I deserve the trophy without all of you included. You've not only helped me in battles, including the ChaotiCup, but also in friends. Thank you!" The crowd cheered again, a great speech given. That's when Ash turned to Imthor. "By the way, if you knew Klay was cheating, why didn't you stop the match?"

"We have a strict code that doesn't allow us to interfere with a battle unless it's between rounds and the player must declare the opponent is cheating." Ash bobbed a nod, now realizing that it was the last round so he would've declared a ruling when Klay did use the Warbeast. "On a side note, we wanted to see how you'd overcome that illegal combination before ruling you the winner by default. Also, that move you did impressed all of us, even Hotekk." Ash chuckled shyly to the added detail. After a few more hours, the party had ended. Ash and his Pokémon were covered in kisses from all the female players giving love to them and each one was wiped out. Only Tom and his friends stuck around to help Ash and the Pokémon back to their room.

"Man, those girls were crazy for Ash," Kaz huffed. "Even Natalie gave him a little smooch!" Peyton carried the trophy up to Ash's room.

"I'm just gonna shower before calling it a night," Ash weakly moaned.

"After all that, I wouldn't blame you," Sarah sympathized. All reached the spot where Tom borrowed Ash's scanner and opened the door. Everyone entered and Peyton placed the trophy in a corner where it wasn't in sight.

"Thanks for helping me back," Ash praised.

"Hey, what are friends for?" joked Peyton.

"You all need a goodnight rest after all that," Tom reasoned. They left and returned to Earth as Ash showered and headed to bed. The day ended with the ChaotiCup champion sleeping easy.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	26. Perim-mitted

_Chapter 26: Perim-mitted_

* * *

The new day arose in Chaotic. The events of yesterday's ChaotiCup Final took a toll on Ash and the Pokémon. They remained in the room as Chaotic's PortCourt filled and the Dromes carried on with their Chaotic matches and access to Perim was granted to everyone again. "Hard to believe that a little while ago, we were all celebrating a great win by Ash," Kaz studied.

"I know, right?" huffed Tom. "And now, Chaotic's a little more peaceful without Klay and Krystella hanging around, especially after the beating they took."

"It's called karma, Tom," Sarah muttered. "Not only for cheating with Krystella's USB device, but also for trying to blindside him." Tom shrugged his shoulders.

"Admit it, though," Kaz sneered. "Who else but me wanted to teach those two a lesson?" To Tom, it was an easy answer.

"Ask about anyone," he suggested. "Leon, Bruiser, Shinwan… I'm sure there are plenty who've wanted to get their hands on those two for the longest time and someone actually did." Peyton focused on the stairs and the room the champion was in with his Pokémon.

"PEYTON!" shouted Sarah. Peyton jumped at the shout.

"WHAT!?" he yelped. Sarah held her dipping head with her fingers.

"You've been staring at the door for awhile now! When he wakes up, he's awake!"

"I know, but it's 10:30! I don't know if he passed out and died!" Just then, the door opened and Pikachu and Hawlucha flew out and toward the table with Tom and his friends.

("Morning!") he greeted. The players were glad to see some of Ash's Pokémon awake.

"Hey, Pikachu!" welcomed Sarah. "Got enough rest?"

("We did, amigos,") Hawlucha smirked.

"You sound like you've got enough, Hawlucha," Tom noticed. Pikachu looked at the screens, seeing Drome battles occurring.

("Everyone's back in play, huh?") he squeaked. Seeing where Pikachu's eyes were, Kaz confirmed to the Pokémon's thoughts.

"The ChaotiCup's over and Chaotic's back to normal," he answered. "We're able to go back to Perim and the Dromes are back open."

("I see…") understood Hawlucha. Not long after, Ash finally arrived at the bottom of the steps, greeted by Shinwan.

"Hey, Champ!" she praised before offering a Magmon Mocha.

"Thanks, princess," he chuckled. Shinwan had a giggle lisp from her before she kissed his cheek. They separated before he joined his Pokémon and his other friends. "Morning, guys!" He suddenly released a yawn before drinking the mocha.

"I was kinda worried about you not waking up," Peyton sighed. "I know, last night was chaotic… pun intended… and we did get a _little_ overboard with some of the moments." Ash chuckled before lifting his mocha.

"True enough…" he agreed. "Heck, my hands are still a little sore from clocking Klay and Krystella a few times." Sarah scooted over to see Ash's hand still bruised and red. She massaged the knuckles.

"Well deserved, to say the least…" she teased.

"And none of us blame you," Tom eased. "Klay and Krystella were so far out of line, removing them from Chaoitc seemed like the only punishment to give them."

"Even then, I bet that was a light punishment for those two," Kaz added. "It was bad enough they cheated but then to insult your friends like that? If that was Natalie who they chastised, I would do the same thing." Tom shook his head to Kaz's promise.

"With how skinny your arms are, you'd be in need of a cast instead of a massage," he pointed out. Kaz growled to Tom, fist balled. To Peyton, Ash's reaction to Serena seemed personal.

"I know why Ash went mental after Serena was mentioned…" he spoke. All turned to Peyton in believing he had a theory as a robot delivered a tray of Shimmark Shakes to the table. "See, it's obvious that Ash cares for his friends and learning where Krystella pointed to, they struck Ash's nerves and offended him. It started with Clemont, Bonnie and Korrina. Serena was the last straw and Ash may not admit it but he's in love with her…" Ash gawked to Peyton's assessment. He got to his feet and slammed his hands on the table.

"Don't be so ridiculous!" he snapped. Peyton's nervous giggle sounded.

"I'm just saying that you suddenly went 'No Mercy' after Serena's ridicule. It would be like if they insulted Sarah and Tom lashed out for the same purpose." Tom and Sarah gasped to Peyton's analogy. They grabbed their, Kaz's and Peyton's shakes and dumped them all on his head.

"DON'T BE SO STUPID!" they snapped. Ash and the Pokémon watched in some concern to Peyton. Ash soon palmed his face.

"What in the name of Arceus makes Peyton think I have feelings for Serena?" he muttered.

("Not quite sure, amigo,") Hawlucha shrugged. Peyton seemed perplexed as he wore the Shimmark Shakes. In the afternoon, Ash and his Pokémon were outside the PortCourt with plenty of players. Peyton had since cleaned himself of the shake splash.

"Last night, you told us the technique you used to beat Klay was called Counter Shield," Tom mentioned. "Can you show us?" Ash smiled to the opportunity.

"Of course I can," he replied. "See, it's a technique I learned in Sinnoh with a friend named Dawn who became a Pokémon Coordinator. She taught her Piplup a form of his Bubble Beam for her contests. I taught Pikachu, Buizel and Infernape as Chimchar ways to turn an attack into a shield-like move." Ash had everyone stand back. "Here's how it goes… Pikachu, spin and use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped up, spinning his body before unleashing Thunderbolt which flew in several directions. A few seconds later, he landed on the ground and pumped his fist.

"Nice…" Brad nodded. "Can any Pokémon move use this ability?" Ash was happy to reply.

"Not every move, but you can learn through trial and error," he admitted. "If one move doesn't work, there may be another that will. Tackle, Quick Attack, Mach Punch, Fire Punch, Low Sweep… those are basic straight on attacks that you can't do much in Counter Shield methods." The players studied Ash's words.

"We've seen some moves from your Pokémon like Froakie's Frubbles and Pikachu's Iron Tail," Bruiser added. Ash bobbed a nod, expecting this.

"Let me clarify that Froakie's Frubbles are not a Pokémon move," he corrected. "As for Pikachu's Iron Tail, I can see it being used but it's not a long range attack. Also, if the Pokémon using a Counter Shield technique goes too long, it'll be dizzy and unable to defend itself." The crowd awed the warning. This gave Lulu an idea.

"So could Froakie's Water Pulse or Bubble attack work?" she questioned. That made Ash think. He snapped his fingers.

"Let's try it!" he decided. "Froakie, spin and use Bubble!" Recalling Ash's use of Tangath, Froakie did the breakdance spin and spat Bubbles out, going in every direction. Ten seconds later, the bubbles burst as Froakie awed his work. Everyone was amazed with Froakie's talent.

"Awesome!" awed Jycella. Suddenly, Fletchinder cawed to Ash.

("Let me try something with it!") he beaked. Flying, Ash had an idea.

"I know!" he plotted. "Froakie, I'll need your help on this."

("What for?") croaked Froakie. The three huddle and a plan formed.

"Now, Fletchinder! Come in with Flame Charge!" Fletchinder flew a circle before his body became a fireball. Everyone watched in curiosity. "Froakie, use Water Pulse!" Froakie's Water Pulse formed before firing it at Fletchinder. The fireball and Water Pulse collided… but Fletchinder fell to the ground but not fast enough as Froakie's Frubbles caught the Ember Pokémon. Ash rushed to Fletchinder's side. "Hey, you okay, Fletchinder?" Shaking the water out, Fletchinder cawed. "Alright… now it's time for the spin." Fletchinder cawed as he took to the air again.

"What happened to Fletchinder?" asked Eddie.

"See, Fire-Type Pokémon are weak to Water-Type attacks… but what if there's a way around Fletchinder's Type Disadvantage?" Now the players watched on as Fletchinder powered up another Flame Charge. "Get ready, Froakie!"

("Let's go!") croaked Froakie.

"Fletchinder, spin and use Flame Charge!" Fletchinder began to spin as he now became a flying flame drill. "Froakie, Water Pulse!" Froakie's hands had another Water Pulse and flung it out to Fletchinder. The attacks collided again… but Fletchinder cawed proudly and nailed Froakie in the body to which Ash caught the Bubble Frog Pokémon. Ash became elated. "It worked!" The crowd was a little confused as to what happened.

"It was the same result, right?" wondered Buzz Sr.

"That's my thought as well!" gulped Kaz. "But Fletchinder came out in better shape!"

"And it turned the Flame Charge into just a Charge!" concluded Sarah. "Suddenly, hearing this from the top Tangath player in Chaotic makes sense." Ash heard the information and turned to Sarah.

"Wait, I'm on the top?" he asked.

"Yeah, you haven't heard?" alerted Tom as he showed his scanner and a list appeared. Ash saw the top three.

BEST TANGATH TOBORN PLAYERS:  
POKÉOTIC – 51%  
BRUISER33 – 19%  
MAJORTOM – 15%  
AGGRO999 - 7%

Ash chuckled to the poll posted. "I have half the players saying I'm the best Tangath player?" he shrugged. "Guess it helps that I'm still undefeated." Autumn decided to go back to learning about Pokémon.

"Okay, guys…" she urged. "Let's refocus on Pokémon again." After a minute for Ash to be back with his Pokémon, Autumn had a question she wanted to ask. "So, what does it take to become a trainer?" This took Ash back a little bit. He then felt Pikachu and Froakie leap onto his shoulders. Flashbacks of his battles played of other Pokémon in his control. The trainer now smiled.

"A lot of work, but also commitment, love, trust and determination," he listed. "In a world where Pokémon can be around the corner, sometimes it's not who or what you come across… It's what you do when you reach that bridge and meet a Pokémon that can help you the same way you want to help it." The players awed the advice from Ash. They continued to train for the rest of the day. The next day, Ash and Pikachu entered Pouril Forest as Ash listened to some music. The song played through new ear buds in his left and Pikachu's right ear.

"Man, Eddie's got a voice to listen to," Ash mentioned. "I can only imagine the bands he mentioned and what songs he's gonna give me. He mentioned Smashing Pumpkins, Megadeth, AC/DC, KISS…" Hearing Ash, Lystone and Quadore came by and saw Ash and Pikachu.

"Did someone say kiss?" teased Lystone. The voice made Ash and Pikachu look back to see Lystone and Quadore as the came to kiss Ash on the cheeks. Ash blushed at the creatures' kisses.

"Not _that_ kiss, Lystone!" he snickered. "It's a rock band that Eddie mentioned to me. He wants to share a few songs from bands that inspired his own." Quadore awed the information.

"So when you said 'kiss,' that's a band's name?" she wondered.

"It is," Ash confirmed

"Nice!" smiled Quadore. That's when she changed the subject. "By the way, what happened in the past several days?"

"Yeah, we thought you and your creatures had gone back home without saying goodbye to us!" whined Lystone. Ash snickered.

"Not quite…" he assured. "See, we had a tournament back in Chaotic. Everyone of us battled each other to see who was the best and we didn't come to Perim during that time." Lystone and Quadore looked to each other in confusion. Someone else wanted in on the ordeal.

"What's this about a tournament?" asked a woman. Looking up, all saw Lomma approaching.

"It's Lomma!" gasped Lystone. "Guardian of the Forest of Life!" Ash and Pikachu awed the guardian.

"Can I do something for you?" the trainer asked.

"I'm interested in this… tournament that you brought up," she requested. Ash smiled to the antelope-like guardian as she took and petted Pikachu.

"The tournament had everyone enter. At first, it was one-on-one, but soon after… we had to make teams of six before the last round when I was one of the last two in the tournament for a 16-on-16 battle. Thanks to a little memory… I emerged as champion." Lystone and Quadore gasped in amazement as Ash's accomplishment.

"You won the tournament!?" cheered Lystone as she wrapped Ash's neck with a hug. "I knew you'd be the one for us!" Quadore hugged his neck as well, surprisingly not choking him.

"You are indeed a special human for this place," Lomma smiled. Ash chuckled before spotting someone approaching.

"Lomma!" another creature called. "Ash! Pikachu!" Arriving was Attacat. He was nearly out of breath when he arrived. "You've gotta get somewhere to hide!" All looked onto Attacat with curiosity.

"What is it?" questioned Lomma. With one deep breath, Attacat screamed it out.

"IT'S THE M'ARRILLIANS!" The announcement left everyone shocked. Ash looked to Attacat as Lystone and Quadore hid behind the human. Ash had to listen as Attacat explained the situation. He had two options: fight or flight. Help with the M'arrillians or retreat for his and his Pokémon's safety?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	27. The Invasion of the M'arrillians

_Chapter 27: The Invasion of the M'arrillians_

* * *

In the PortCourt, Tom and his friends fived Sarah who came back from a Chaotic battle. "Nice win, Sarah!" praised Tom. "What is that, your fifth win in the Crellan Drome?"

"You know it, Tom!" she smirked. "I kinda wished Ash would watch." She sat down and started drinking a Shimmark Shake. "I heard he returned to Perim since he kinda missed going there during the ChaotiCup tournament." Tom would agree to a point.

"A lot of players missed going to Perim like we do." Kaz believed. "At least Ash is having a good time meeting the creatures again." Peyton hummed a giggle.

"Let the Hall of Fame player have his time alone," he eased. "He's missed being with some of those creatures like Lystone and Quadore. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Just then, alarms go off. It caught everyone by surprise. The voice from the Drome spoke up.

"ATTENTION CHAOTIC PLAYERS," it sounded. "DUE TO AN EMERGENCY, THE CHAOTIC TRANSPORT SYSTEM WILL BE SHUT DOWN IN 10 MINUTES." The voice repeatedd the message and Peyton gasped in disbelief.

"You were saying!?" snapped Sarah.

"I said _the worst thing_!" protested Peyton. "What's going on!?" Players ran for the ports to escape Chaotic. The four were confused but knew one thing.

"Ash should get the alert as well, right?" pointed Kaz.

"Yeah, his scanner's got the same alarm we do!" reminded Tom. "He should be able to respond and get to safety!" When Peyton looked to the screens and saw Ash and Pikachu with Lystone and Quadore, along with Lomma and Attacat.

"Guys, remember when I said what's the worst that could happen?" he recalled. "That's worse!" All turned to the monitor as a green floating pod with tendrils emerged. "It's Erak'Tabb!"

"And it's got Ash in its sights!" gawked Sarah. Ash faced down Erak'Tabb with Lomma, Attacat, Lystone and Quadore by him and Pikachu. With a shine, Lomma, Ash and Pikachu covered their eyes. After the flash, they looked again as Attacat, Lystone and Quadore turned with eyes dilated and opened wide. Lomma sensed danger.

"As, you need to go!" she warned. Ash turned to Lomma, not wanting to get out of the sight with Lystone and Quadore in danger.

"I can't!" he protested. "I gotta free them!"

"No! I cannot beat a low-level M'arrillian, let alone this one! You won't stand a minute!"

"But-"

"Najarin's told us that you're a special human who can bleed since you came to Perim. If you die, you can't be able to return to your world." Ash gritted the reminder. "Go while you can!"

("Let's listen!") squeaked Pikachu. Ash didn't want to run but his Pokémon sensed the danger. He decided at that moment.

"Get out when you get a chance," he replied.

"I will," Lomma nodded. Ash and Pikachu escaped as Lomma faced the hypnotized creatures. "Come at me!" The creatures charged as Ash and Pikachu ran for their lives. They soon found Kiru City and entered just as the gates were closing. Intress rushed to Ash and Pikachu's side.

"Ash!" she called out. "Pikachu!" Ash and Pikachu looked to Intress with Ash's hands on his knees. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the humans?" Ash wasn't worried about his friends as much as these creatures were.

"They're fine, but my friends here are in trouble!" he snapped. H'earring also came to see Ash and Pikachu.

"I don't normally side with Overworlders but Intress is right!" he alerted. Ash and Pikachu seemed perplexed as to why H'earring's in Kiru City.

"What are you doing here than in Underworld City?" he questioned.

"He's not the only one," Intress pointed out. "In fact the tribes' chieftains are in Maxxor's castle in a meeting about the M'arrillians." Knowing where Maxxor resided, Ash and Pikachu headed to the castle.

"Good! I have a plan!" H'earring and Intress watched on in shock. The two arrived in the castle where they saw Maxxor, Chaor, Mudeenu, Aszil, Najarin, Agitos, Vinta and Wamma.

"It was a scene we didn't need to see but…" Aszil groaned. "After the M'arrillians invaded our land and possessed Illexia, she couldn't recover. If we don't stop the M'arrillians, she may not survive." Mudeenu scoffed to Aszil's grieve. Maxxor noticed Mudeenu's behavior.

"Prince, we all know of your hostility against Danians," he warned. "Do not risk the truce among the war with the M'arrillians."

"Don't lecture me, Maxxor!" snapped Mudeenu. "I'm aware of the situation going on. I just feel bugged that we have to come together to stop this threat."

"Then respect the meeting and its' reason," Najarin advised.

"I don't need an Overworld Mugician to order me around," Chaor snorted. "Then again, these M'arrillians don't care about who fights who." Vinta and Wanna bobbed nods.

"It does pain me that an old adversary was lost before we settled the score, Aszil," Maxxor expressed.

"I'll accept your sympathy when the situation's resolved," Aszil muttered. "Right now, Aa'une's the big pain in the tail but with the M'arrillians doing his dirty work…"

"Right," Mudeenu figured. "It was a miracle before in stopping the M'arrillians… and that's when we had Tangath alive."

"Are you implying that we don't have a chance, Prince?" asked Wamma.

"Let's not jump the gun, alright?" urged Chaor. "Maxxor has known Tangath before his sacrifice and taught us that the M'arrillians aren't invincible."

"If new leadership is needed, not only do we need to find him," Najarin explained. "We need him now. Time is not an ally at this moment." Ash wanted to come in and make a voice known. To Vinta, finding a leader would not come fast enough.

"You make it sound like we don't have a chance," he believed. "Maybe we should just give Perim to the M'arrillians." Hearing enough, Ash slammed a fist onto the large round table they sat around. All heard the thud and turned to the balled hand then to Ash himself.

"So let me get this straight," he spoke with Pikachu jumping onto the table. "You'd rather give Perim to these M'arrillians instead of defending your home?" The chieftains and retainers seemed surprised to have their meeting disrupted by the Pokémon Trainer.

"A-Ash!" stuttered Maxxor. "What are-" Agitos stood to face Ash.

"This is a private matter!" he shouted. "You shouldn't be here! And in any case, you speaking of one tribe's surrender as everyone!? You shouldn't rush-"

"Agitos!" snapped Chaor. Agitos turned to the Underworld ruler. "Let him speak. He may know a method to defeating the M'arrillians." Reluctantly, Agitos retreated and sat by Chaor. Ash resumed his talk.

"Look, you've said that the M'arrillians were beatable before," he reviewed. "I think I know how we can overtake these things." As Ash rambled about his plans, Najarin rubbed his eyes. He thought he saw something from Ash but after refocusing, he found a blue veil starting to glow from Ash. He wasn't seeing things.

' _That glow,'_ he thought back. _'It can't be…_ He _is the one? The blue light from what the Song of Futuresight showed me?'_ He watched some more as Ash debated with the chieftains. _'He's only a boy, yet I see a passion of determination and confidence… If he's the bane of Aa'une, he will need help.'_ Maxxor's eyes lit over an item Ash mentioned.

"You've dealt with M'arrillians before?" he mentioned.

"I did, Ihun'Kalin at the Skeleton Spings," Ash briefed.

"And you've been exposed to their mind control?" questioned Mudeenu.

"More or less. Pikachu was controlled but not me."

"I see," Wamma studied. "But I have a problem with your plan." Ash nodded to Wamma's concerns.

"Keep in mind, Pokémon Trainers are tactical at heart," he bragged. "And I work best on the fly." Suddenly, warning bells began to ring. They knew their time had run out.

"AA'UNE!" someone shouted. "HE'S HERE!" The commotion outside prompted the chosen retainers to fill out first, M'arrillians overhead and one being Aa'une.

"Come out of there, you cowards!" he challenged. Ash, Pikachu, Maxxor and Chaor saw the M'arrillians overhead.

"We'll need to get the tribes out of there!" ordered Ash. Some of the foreign creatures came back to defend the city.

"You need to go as well!" demanded Maxxor. Ash and Pikachu felt they needed to stay.

"I can't, Maxxor!"

"No, you need to go! You can't risk your life like this!" That's when Son'las emerged and fired Torrents of Water. Maxxor dragged Ash back inside and shielded the water from hitting him. The M'arrillians' were relentless as all the creatures fought to keep Kiru City from going under. Suddenly, a hang-glider attached to a surfboard darted out of some destruction. Piloting was Ash as he and Pikachu flew from the city. They cleared the walls of Kiru City and flew towards Pouril Forest.

"We can't just leave Maxxor and Chaor to fend for themselves!" he argued.

("They're our friends!") squeaked Pikachu. ("Let's head back!") Turning around, Pikachu saw a few M'arrillians flying at them and freaked out. ("Hold that thought!") Ash heard Pikachu's warning and glided the hang-glider around and out of sight. However, finding a place to hide became impossible as more M'arrillians flanked them. Aa'une was positioned above.

"No creature will escape my sight!" he bellowed. Watching from the PortCourt, Tom and his friends gasped to the leading M'arrillian and their friend in his crosshairs.

"Ash!" cried Sarah. "You gotta port out of there!"

"Right, he can get back to Chaotic, just not back there!" remembered Kaz. "Get off that Windstrider and get back home!" To Tom, it wasn't about Ash's safety.

"No, he's there to help out our friends!" he realized. "He's never turned his back on someone in need of help! Now I wished we came to get him before everything blew up like this!" Aa'une had water tubes swirling around himself.

"Face the Rage of Aa'une the Oligarch!" he roared as he sent the spinning tubes downward. Ash and Pikachu saw the tubes and grinned. In a brazen act, Ash used the tube and surfed upward.

"I'm facing you right now, Aa'une!" he mocked. "Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"

("You got it!") the Mouse Pokémon agreed before throwing an Electro Ball that nailed Aa'une in the face. The impact looked brutal… but when the smoke cleared, it looked to have done nothing. He scoffed to the attack.

"Pathetic!" he judged before shooting Radical Ice Balls. Ash moved as much as the Windstrider would carry him until a Rock Wave flew up. The attack tore through the fabric, sending Ash and Pikachu spiraling down. As Ash tried to maintain level, he spotted Lomma under control.

"Great…" he muttered as he turned around with what control he had left… only to get a lift. Looking up, Ash and Pikachu found Takinom in her Shadowknight armor.

"You boys look like you could use a lift!" she offered.

"Thanks, Takinom!" Before they could, a Rustoxic attack bashed the airborne group, splashing the Shadowknight and crippling the wings. Aa'une caught Ash falling off the board and clawed his chest with with a claw of water. He flew into the trees, snapped a few branches and fell into a heap with his jacket and t-shirt in tatters. Takinom caught Pikachu before he too smacked the ground. Lomma and Attacat apporached with caution when Maxxor and Chaor emerged. Maxxor wore the golden armor while Chaor was darker than before. He looked to have black armor on his shoulders and knees. Ash began to rise gingerly to this crisis as Najarin also make it.

"Ash, don't move," the elder Mugician warned as he palmed Ash's chest. Ash sat up and grasped his injured chest.

"I'll be fine…"

"Not with those injuries," Maxxor growled. "Najarin told us the ordeal." Enre-Hep, Kopond and Lore came to Ash as well.

"This is him?" questioned Kopond.

"Yes, there's no question," Najarin confirmed. "Ash, it's time that we gave you the power." Ash blinked as he wasn't sure about the situation.

"Me?" he guessed.

"Yes. All I need for you to do is relax." Najarin, Enre-Hep, Kopond and Lore surrounded Ash and offered their hands. They each had a glow of light to where the four released essences into light and all entered Ash's body through the wounds. Ash felt extreme pain and discomfort as he embraced the imbuing light. After a minute of struggle, Ash settled and his wound shone lights of the Mugicians. He opened his eyes, imbued with lights as he glared to the sky and Aa'une as the four tribe markers appeared on his chest. The four Muges sensed Ash's prepared for a battle of all time.

"This is a new game, Aa'une!" he challenged with a deep and echoing voice. Maxxor and Chaor watched in awe as Ash had somewhat transformed into a new being. Would it be enough to stop the M'arrillians?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	28. Numero Aa'une-0

_Chapter 28: Numero Aa'une-o_

* * *

In the PortCourt, Tom, Peyton and Sarah gawked to Ash's new look. The other players gasped with the girls screaming in excitement for Ash's new look. Ash and his Pokémon were caught in the midst of a battle between Perim's creatures and the M'arrillians led by Aa'une. After their initial encounter, Ash was badly injured but thanks to Najarin, Enre-Hep, Kopond and Lore, Ash became empowered with the muges' powers. Tom and his friends couldn't believe their eyes. "Wait a second!" gulped Tom. "Did the muges fuse Ash with their mugicians?"

"That's what it appears to be, Tom!" noted Peyton. "Has it ever been done before?"

"Doubt it!" gawked Sarah. "Then again, Ash is real life while we're simply avatars!" Kaz reached the group with information.

"Guys, the Transport System's offline!" he reported. "We won't be able to get to Ash now!" To Tom, Ash was on his own.

"Great, now we can't reach him!" groaned Sarah.

"Even if, he's got those mugicians in him!" added Tom. "He's stuck while infused with those!" In Perim, Ash felt the mugicians inside.

"I know what I must do against Aa'une," he proclaimed. Maxxor, Chaor and the others around saw Ash as someone new. H'earring quickly ran to the scene.

"Lord Chaor!" he gasped. All turned to H'earring who collapsed onto his face. Pikachu came to H'earring's aid.

("You alright?") he squeaked. H'earring stood up.

"It's Aa'une!" he squawked. "He's been spotted going that way!" Everyone looked to the direction with a question. That's when Maxxor remembered what awaited in that direction.

"No, it can't be…" he growled. Chaor sensed the direction wasn't good.

"You might as well tell us, Maxxor," he demanded. "We're not familiar with the Overworld as you are." Maxxor turned to Chaor with a nod.

"It's Dranakis Threshold! Aa'une must want something with Dranakis Threshold if that's his path!" The creatures could only wonder about Aa'une's objective.

"What would Aa'une want with Dranakis Threshold?" asked Lore. "It was destroyed during the last Perim skirmish, right?" Najarin spotted M'arrillians approaching. Maxxor had to get Ash away from the enemies.

"Ash, go!" Ash heard Maxxor's demand before creatures glowing jumped from nowhere and pounced on Ash. Pikachu raced in and fired a Thunderbolt that scattered one purple floating saucer-like creature with many tentacles. Maxxor, Chaor and some of the muges unleashed fire attacks to rid of the attackers. Ash's arm was caught in the crossfire but instead of scorching his hand, it was glowing red.

"He absorbed… the fire?" gawked Chaor. The M'arrillians raced back but Ash gathered some sort of energy before rolling on the ground.

"Let me give you _my_ Flamethrower!" he shouted as he crossed his arms and unleashed a huge stream of fire that engulfed the M'arrillians. Charred, all of them collapsed. Kopond seemed shocked to the ability.

"I never knew Torrent of Flame could be used like that!" he gulped. Not too phased, Chaor snapped his fingers. That's when a horse made of only skeleton appeared.

"Ash, use the Skeletal Steed to get to Dranakis Threshold!" he offered.

"Thanks," Ash accepted as he threw his Pokéballs in the air. Froakie, Hawlucha and Fletchinder emerged and turned to Ash. "Froakie, Hawlucha, Fletchinder… Stay with these guys and help them. That goes for you too, Pikachu." The Pokémon gawked and complained to Ash. "No, I want you guys to be safe. I don't wanna put you in danger. Besides, everyone else comes before me… and you guys do come before me." He leaped onto the Skeletal Steed before riding it toward Dranakis Threshold. The Skeletal Steed began to gallop as those in the PortCourt stayed around to watch.

"Isn't that Pokéotic?" one young man questioned.

"What's he doing in Perim?" a young woman asked.

"Didn't the Transport System shut down?" wondered Buzz, Jr. Tom and his friends watched as they figure out Ash's destination.

"Why is he going that way?" asked Kaz. "I mean, the only thing in that direction is Dranakis Threshold." Tom, Sarah and Peyton blinked to the direction.

"What would any M'arrillian want with Dranakis Threshold?" asked Sarah. "That place was practically destroyed after the players discovered the time warp!" Hearing the reminder, Tom gasped to the idea.

"That's it!" he realized. "The M'arrillians must be wanting to go back in time to dominate Perim from the past onward!" The others looked to Tom with a befuddled look.

"Dude, you cannot be serious…" doubted Peyton. Ash rode the Skeletal Steed as Aa'une dropped Radical Ice Balls on the trainer. The splash and shattering of the Radical Ice Balls tore at Ash's skin. He winced but pressed on.

"WHAT MAKES YOU, SOME PUNY HUMAN, THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME DOWN!?" he taunted. Ash ignored the taunt and proceeded on while blood spilled among the pathway. In a jet overhead, Intress and Vinta fly above Aa'une with Maxxor on a screen.

"Intress, how far are you from Dranakis Threshold?" he asked. Intress looked forward and found the floating islands and the largest floating land with remains of broken stone.

"Less than a minute," she reported.

"Do what you can to defend Ash. Aa'une must be stopped."

"Perhaps the servants would have a better time dealing with Aa'une than some mere brat, despite Enre-Hep's explanation," Vinta scoffed.

"If you have an idea where to find that floating land, Vinta," Intress scorned. "I'm all ears." She flipped the lid off the control stick, pressed and held a red button. The jet fired missiles that struck Aa'une who then turned to blast Torrents of Water. The attack snuffed the missiles and forced the jet to retreat. At the base of Dranakis Threshold, Ash hopped off and patted the bone of the steed.

"Get going…" he told. The Skeletal Steed neighed before galloping off. Ash stepped to the edge of Dranakis Threshold. He eyed the remains. "This is Dranakis Threshold? Certainly different than when I battled Shinwan." Without hesitation, Ash jumped onto the islands and leaped from rock to rock. Aa'une turned to see the peak of Dranakis Threshold.

"It's been destroyed?" he growled. "It had to have been since the wormhole had opened before. No matter…" He saw Ash go from rock to rock. "Somehow… I'm starting to like this human… such stubbornness…" He turned to the remains. "I know what to do in order to restore the gateway…" He curled himself into a ball as he began to glow. Ash turned to see the glowing sphere that just appeared. He continued to climb up the bridge when the brief cocooning ended. Aa'une appeared larger and his body formed a centenarian with many tendrils among his scaling figure. A crown of light also emerged as well as red lights among his chest, arms and back from peacock-like scales. "I… AM… ULTIMATE!" Maxxor and Chaor arrived and observed the new form.

"Aa'une the Oligarch… in Avatar form!?" gawked Maxxor. "This is not good at all."

"Don't give up on him already," Chaor reminded. "You saw how emotional he got! Even your Muge had lost his backbone at his retort!" Ash neared the platform as Aa'une closed in.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Ash had been imbued with the Mugicians. Maxxor, Chaor, Najarin, Enre-Hep, Kopond and Lore watched in awe. "My word…" Najarin gulped. "He's… indeed the one?" Ash glanced to the rest with the eyes glowing white._

" _I can feel the power," he hushed. "And my aura's bonding with it."_

" _We can tell," Lore studied._

" _While we don't know what he now wields, is he strong enough to face the M'arrillians?" wondered Kopond._

" _Maybe, but we can only see this as wishful thinking," Maxxor doubted. "Aa'une's a creature unlike the finds of Perim before. He's not one who'll stop when he reaches his peak." Ash heard Maxxor and stomped over to him._

" _Are you saying that what I have now is pointless!?" he stormed. "I've faced tough opponents while staying with Tom and his friends. I even won the tournament held there, even as my last opponent cheated! I don't want to hear nonsense that no one's unbeatable! You hear me!?" The anger from Ash made his glow brighter. Maxxor shuttered at his sudden rage._

" _I think Ash has tapped to an even bigger power source," Lore noticed. This made Maxxor reconsider surrendering._

" _I do apologize," he admitted. "If you can battle someone who would resort to illegal activity and come away victorious…" Ash nodded to his conclusion._

" _It's like used to say: Never give up until you try and never give up until the end. If it takes all of us to stop the M'arrillians, let's go!" Chaor cackled to Ash's word._

" _Where have I seen this amount of spirit!?" he teased. Maxxor grinned to knowing where to direct his anger._

" _Thank you," he accepted. "Let's prepare for their front!"_

* * *

"Just like you said, he's got an impressive amount of spirit," Maxxor replayed. "It would be why he's facing Aa'une now with hardly any fear shown." Ash faced Avatar Aa'une.

"THE FATE OF PERIM LYING IN YOUR HUMAN HANDS IS A JOKE FUNNIER THAN THE SERVANTS THAT COWER IN THE FACE OF US M'ARRILLIANS!" goaded Aa'une. Ash didn't budge. "IF YOU CAN CHALLENGE ME, MERE MORSEL… GIVE ME ONE!" Aa'une sprung water spouts that aimed at Ash. Like spears, the spouts pointed to Ash's chest but something sparked in Ash's hands and he threw a punch. The meeting of attacks caused a huge explosion that propelled Ash into the ring of broken tablets. "NOW TO RESTORE THE GATEWAY…" With waives of his tendrils, the island became engulfed into water and morphed. Ash barely got up while M'arrillians attacked any land controlled by other creatures. When the glow dimmed, the tablets stood and formed the heptagon. A seven-note melody played which made the tablets shine. "NOW THE POWER WILL BE MINE!" He reached into get what power was inside. However, his tendrils stopped and felt getting pushed out.

"You'll… get… nothing!" growled Ash. With a push, the tendrils exploded and Ash leaped onto the top, glowing even brighter as his shirt had been ripped to shreds.

"Ash!" gawked Intress.

"Did he absorb Dranakis Threshold's energy?" wondered Vinta. "That's dangerous, even for any M'arrillian, let alone a human!" Ash now faced the M'arrillian Avatar with new strength.

"THAT POWER IS MINE!" roared Aa'une as he unleashed more water spouts. All the spouts aimed at Ash who caught them all as they spun at the palms. He leaped down, the palms and his body pushing the spouts back.

"You want this power!?" he asked. "Let me give to you!" Everyone watching around Dranakis Threshold and those in the PortCourt watched in awe, excitement and fear of what could happen. Four arching beams exited from his chest, each "Here you go! Roar of Time!" Ash fired a beam that ripped the tendrils and right at Aa'une with the beam growing ever so significantly.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" he screamed as the beam engulfed and vaporized him. When the beam finished, Aa'une the Oligarch was gone. Ash's arms dropped to his sides. Maxxor and Chaor were in shocked at what happened.

"D-Did he… just destroy Aa'une?" gawked Maxxor.

"I never thought it was possible," Chaor urped. Suddenly, Maxxor's hand-held device rang and he hit a button. A projection of Intress emerged.

"Maxxor, there's been reports all over Perim that Vinta and I've picked up," she started.

"Go ahead," Maxxor allowed.

"The M'arrillians… they're disappearing from sight into thin air! I don't know what's happening but places like Mipedim Oasis, Mount Pillar and Underworld City have been seeing M'arrillians vanishing before their eyes." To Chaor as Pikachu looked to the device, it had to be related to Aa'une.

"We just watched Ash eliminate Aa'une!" he informed. The PortCourt was in a cheering frenzy as the head M'arrillian had been eliminated.

"What a job well done!" cheered Lulu.

"Ash is not human!" gasped Peyton. "He's _the_ man!"

"Not only did Ash destroy Aa'une," Tom noticed. "The M'arrillians are also gone!"

"What is it about Ash that makes us so glad that he came!?" a wild Sarah happily questioned. The creatures around Perim began to cheer as Maxxor, Chaor and Pikachu glanced to Ash standing at the peak of Dranakis Threshold.

"Ash, you did it!" shouted Maxxor. "The threat to Perim's gone!"

"I knew there was something likable about you, kid!" called out Chaor. Ash didn't move as blood drained from his body. Fletchinder, Froakie and Hawlucha finally arrived by Maxxor and Chaor as they see Ash, his body a mangled mess of bruises and gashes. "A-Ash?" A few seconds passed when Ash fell forward, off the island and heading to the trees below. Everyone gasped in horror.

"ASH!" shouted the chieftains.

("ASH!") cried his Pokémon. Even the PortCourt witness Ash's collapsed body fall from Dranakis Threshold.

"ASH!" shouted his friends.

"ASH!" the many players gasped. Ash fell fast from the top of Dranakis Threshold as Takinom arrived and grabbed him on the fly.

"Gotcha!" she grunted as she had Ash in her arms. She flew him to her chieftain and Maxxor who gathered as the muges reached the group.

"Nice catch, Takinom!" he praised. Takinom laid Ash down.

"How is he?" asked Maxxor. Seeing the blood and busted body, Takinom didn't like the result.

"Bad…" she briefed. "Really bad! He's got large wounds all over his body and he's losing too much blood! We gotta save him now!" Chaor gritted the outcome and Maxxor turned to find the muges approaching.

"We saw what happened!" shouted Najarin. Seeing Ash and his condition, Enre-Hep gasped in horror.

"He's still has our Mugicians," he recalled. "It's keeping him alive for now!" Lore had an idea.

"We still have our Healing Mugics," he reminded. "Let's use it on him." Kopond gasped to the idea.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. "We haven't done one on a human."

"Now isn't the time to question, Kopond," Najarin silenced. "If we don't, he doesn't have a chance." All had their mugics in the air. "Song of Resurgence! Restore the health of the hero!"

"Song of Desperation!" summoned Kopond. "Give life to the fallen warrior!"

"Song of Recovery!" brought forth Enre-Hep. "Help in the healing of his injuries!"

"Draining Dirge!" ordered Lore. "Remove the pain and misery!" The chorus of the seven-notes followed with beams of lights that struck Ash. The beams lasted a few seconds. When it ended, his body seemed free of the bruises and cuts.

"Did it work?" asked Kopond.

"I think it did," Najarin studied. "Hey, wake up." Ash didn't move. Those in the PortCourt watched, helpless as they saw Ash lie motionless. The Pokémon also felt helpless as they couldn't do anything to help with the trainer. The jet soon arrived and Takinom signaled their location. Ash may have destroyed Aa'une and erased the M'arrillians… but was it too great of a gamble?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	29. Lamenting Players, Lamenting Perim

_Chapter 29: Lamenting Players, Lamenting Perim_

* * *

The threat against Perim from the M'arrillians had been resolved by Ash and his courage, along with the infused mugicians. However, the cost of the death of Aa'une seemed high. In Kiru City, Tom and his friends finally arrived after being held in Chaotic. The Transport System had been offline from the distress order when the M'arrillians began attacking. They eyed Wamma and dashed over to him. "Wamma!" called out Sarah. Wamma irked his head to see the humans approaching.

"Sarah!" he noticed. "And I see you brought your friends over. It's about Ash, right?"

"Cam you blame us for worrying?" argued Kaz. "The Transport System's back online after that scare and we saw what Ash did." Wamma nodded, confirming the sight. He turned to Maxxor's Castle.

"He's in there, and so are his creatures," he notified. Ready to congratulate Ash, Tom nodded to Wamma.

"Thanks," he muttered. "We'll be there." Tom led the group to Maxxor's Castle where they spotted Maxxor, Chaor and Najarin. They saw Tom and the friends who seemed concerned.

"Tom!" he gulped.

"Kaz?" wondered Chaor. Kaz wasn't as worried about the discovery as he was about Ash.

"We saw him falling after destroying Aa'une," he replayed.

"Will he be okay?" asked Tom. Najarin, Maxxor and Chaor looked to each other before Maxxor answered.

"We don't know," he murmured. This irked the friends.

"What do you mean, you don't know!?" demanded Sarah. Najarin spoke up for Maxxor.

"We've used the best healing Mugics from all of the tribes to heal his wounds," he informed. "However… his injuries were greatly severe and the battle on Aa'une took an extreme toll on his energy." Chaor bowed his head.

"Najarin, Enre-Hep, Lore and Kopond did all they can for the boy," he expressed.

"And now, all we can do at this point is wait," Maxxor added. "And… hope." Tom, Kaz, Sarah and Peyton didn't want to believe the chieftains.

"He's got to live…" prayed Sarah. "Ash is… It's unfair that he had to do that to save Perim!" Peyton had gone to a wall and punched it.

"I agree, Sarah!" he snarled. "He's gotta pull through… and if he doesn't… if he dies… I'll never play this game again! I'm not battling someone on his grave!" Those hearing Peyton's ultimatum sensed the discomfort of Ash's grave state. Froakie opened the door to see everyone.

("What's this about Sensei?") he croaked. He hopped to Peyton as Sarah turned her head away.

"It _would_ be pointless to have battles if he doesn't make it," she acknowledged. "If so… I'd quit too." Overhearing this, Fletchinder, Hawlucha and Pikachu also emerged as did a young, moderately tanned raven-haired woman in a maroon blouse and denim pants.

"Sorry, I'm late!" she apologized. All turned to the new girl who arrived.

"Natalie!" noted Kaz. Natalie hugged Kaz as she turned to Pikachu and knelt.

"So you're the mouse everyone's talking about. I'm sorry about what happened to your owner." Pikachu felt Natalie's warmth when she hugged him.

"It still amazes me about his person," Najarin spoke. "A human boy possessing limitless courage… Him being the one who brought an end to the M'arrillians with a power not even in this universe could ever imagine. Life or death… all of Perim owe their lives to Ash." Sarah was the first who entered and saw Ash without a top on. His still look made even Peyton worried. It made Sarah and Natalie dive their heads to Tom and Kaz respectively.

"So, that's him?" asked Natalie. Breaking to get a closer look, she came to his bedside and petted his hair.

"Such a power inside a vessel so small," Maxxor described. Pikachu nodded in knowing what Ash did to stop the M'arrillians.

"The way you describe Ash sounds a lot like Peyton's reaction," Tom compared. "No doubt a lot of people are gonna come by and wish Ash well."

"You sound like he'll be okay in… this condition," Chaor doubted.

"It's like we saw during the struggle," Kaz pointed out. "Ash won't go down as easily as others would think." Natalie huffed a chuckle while leaning down on Ash.

"Thank you… for finding me a boy to call my own," she whispered before she gave Ash a kiss to the forehead. The following days, people waited word of Ash's condition and learning about his resting, they came to Kiru City. Those who've favored different tribes had one thing in mind: visiting Perim's hero. Jycella combed Ash's hair.

"Ash, if you were older," she muttered. A tear trickled down her face. "I'd have you as a boyfriend. Still, you need- No, you _deserve_ someone to care for you. After what Kryssie and Klay did on you, we're getting better in Chaotic… and now it's your turn to get better." She leaned down and kissed Ash between his closed eyes. A little while later, Lulu entered to see Ash in his aftermath.

"I could never do what you did all this week," she confessed. "You won the ChaotiCup, entered the Hall of Fame, kicked off the two rudest players from Chaotic… and that's within Chaotic itself. Never mind the fact that you faced the M'arrillians, let alone destroy them to keep Perim safe… but us safe… You're so much of a hero that we didn't deserve… but glad that we knew." She finished her visit with a kiss to his face, just under his ear. Shinwan also stopped by.

"To say that I love you would be stealing you from your real friends," she muttered. "It's still so fresh in my mind when you kept me from falling at the same place _you_ fell from." She wiped a tear from her face. "There are a lot of people who'd wish were you. I'm one of them. I wish it wasn't the case but… I may be the PerimPrincess, but you're definitely a ChaotiKing…" She kissed Ash on the eyelid. "…Your highness." As she began to exit, she picked up Pikachu and walked out.

"Whoa, Shinwan, what's this?" asked Peyton.

"Ash is being treated that I thought giving Pikachu a break seemed reasonable," she explained. Fletchinder cawed to agree in the idea. Then…

"Excuse me," someone new voiced. All turned to see Crellan approaching.

"Codemaster Crellan?" gulped Tom. "This is… rare!" Crellan didn't mind the gawks.

"I know it's… rather sudden but…" Crellan cleared his throat. "I brought a change of clothes when he needs it. Besides, I came to get his scanner." This irked the players and Ash's human friends.

"What for?"

"We found the dimensional tear in the fabric of time and space and have intercepted a path to the Pokémon World. I can send him and the Pokémon home." Fletchinder, Froakie and Hawlucha gasped to the idea of returning to their world. However, Kaz bared to tell Crellan the ordeal.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Codemaster Crellan," he murmured. "But we don't know if Ash will wake up after what he did to save Perim." Crellan heard Kaz in beliefs that Ash wouldn't survive.

"Regardless, I do want to return the Pokémon," he acknowledged. "I have a feeling that he'll feel better knowing…" To Tom and Sarah, the Codemasters believed Ash would be okay. Hawlucha grabbed the scanner and handed it to Crellan. As the days passed, the creatures also had time to see Ash. Intress was the new visitor.

"Maxxor sensed a friend in you, Ash," she opened. "We sensed it… We all sensed Tangath had been with you all this time… We were pretty reluctant to accept such a belief that he was still a part of us long after Maxxor destroyed the Sword of Khy'at and traveled beyond time but… a lion's courage is its pride. With the amount of courage on you… I'd be deathly afraid of who you come across that exerts a challenge." With a snicker, Intress kissed Ash on the nose. "My love is elsewhere, but you do need a little love yourself." Takinom opened the door to see Intress watching over.

"Think I can have a minute?" she asked. Turning, Intress smiled.

"After what Ash had done, I doubt it'll be a minute." Takinom giggled to what sounded like a joke from Intress.

"You got me there." With a chuckle, Intress excused herself. Takinom took to Ash's bedside. She palmed his chest. "Hard to believe… Not even a high-ranked Underworlder like myself would have the audacity to face any M'arrillian, let alone the high-ranking Aa'une, Daredevil. Even Lord Chaor is beyond impressed with the courage you presented. I don't want you to lose that ferocity." Takinom leaned in and gave a kiss to his temple. "Thank you, great human." After her visit came Lomma, Lystone and Quadore.

"Is this what happened to him after we were being mind controlled?" questioned Quadore.

"That's after he faced and defeated Aa'une," Lomma clarified. "He used a lot of Energy to slay the demon of Perim. For that, he is blessed by its deities." She leaned down and kissed him on the eyelid.

"He deserves more than that, Lomma," Lystone teased.

"Indeed… A lot more…" With nods from each other, Lystone and Quadore gave Ash kisses to each cheek. After they left, Aivenna and Nivenna entered to see the young hero.

"So young," Aivenna noted. "Hard to believe he ended the M'arrillians by himself."

"I know what you mean, Overworlder," Nivenna hushed. "Someone like him is not a creature to tread lightly on."

"He's a human, Nivenna," Aivenna scoffed.

"Humans are particular kinds of creatures…" Aivenna shrugged her shoulders to Nivenna's point. "Still, someone with the power and courage should be considered a knight like Takinom." Nivenna's suggestion made Aivenna nod in agreement.

"Indeed…" Nivenna got to the other side of Ash before Aivenna and Nivenna gave Ash a pair of kisses to his temples. As the days passed, Ash's Pokémon returned to his bedside. They hoped for the day he'd come to… or a day where he'd be laid to rest.

* * *

 _(Dream)_

 _Ash began to wake up as he lied on a meadow. He turned his head to see the meadow's green and lightly clouded blue skies. '_ Did I… die?' _he asked. That's when he heard laughter. He sat up and saw himself with Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Pikachu and Dedenne having a picnic. That Ash was fully clothed while he was still without a top from his battle with Aa'une._ "Hey, that's me! And there's everyone I missed!" _Dedenne ran around to see Clemont's tinkering. The clothed Ash ate a plate of pasta while Pikachu ate a cake puff with blue frosting._

" _You're getting better and better with your cooking, Serena," he complimented._

" _Thanks, Ash," she smiled. "I've been working on that dish for sometime." The bare-chested Ash blinked as he saw something unusual. Among Serena was a veil of sparkling pink as she smiled to the clothed Ash. "I can tell that you'll want seconds." Bare-chested Ash couldn't help but stare at Serena and her pink glow with a light wind pushing her hair and her blue eyes rather vibrant._

"Is that really what I'm seeing?" _he thought to himself._ "Why does she look so… so…" _He shook his head in trying to register the words to say._ "I mean, this was barely present with Misty and May and Dawn… I didn't get it from Iris… But why is Serena the one with that gorgeous aura?" _Serena got close to Dream Ash as Bare-chested Ash watched on._

" _Mind if I sit by you?" she asked. Dream Ash looked to Serena with a smile._

" _Not at all,"_ _he allowed. Serena sat by him as Bare-chested Ash smacked his head._

"I've been completely dense!" _he whined._ "Serena's… someone I cannot be away from… and here I am in Perim, Chaotic… Serena's a lot more beautiful than anything I've seen… and I've been a complete idiot for not seeing it myself!" _Dream Ash and Serena smiled to each other with a laugh that rang music to Ash's ears. Just then, someone new entered behind Bare-chested Ash._

"These are some great friends you have back home," _he spoke._ _Bare-chested Ash_ _turned to the voice and saw Tangath in the shade under a tree. He gawked to who he turned to._

"Tangath Toborn?" _His name mentioned in full, Tangath laughed as he waived Ash over. He got up, but his legs gave out._

"It's your dream. I'm sure you can move them." _Ash nodded before going to Tangath with his feet now alive and moving._ "Come and sit." _Complying, Ash sat by Tangath._

"This is a surprise to see you, Tangath… but why are you here?"

"You should know since you're the one who saved Perim… and every connected world." _Ash blinked in confusion._ "I came to say thank you. With Aa'une's death, the M'arrillians have ceased to exist. They can no longer harm another world." _Ash laughed a little to the praise._

"After their history with Perim, that makes a few of us." _Tangath huffed a chuckle._

"I also noticed the courage you displayed when you faced Aa'une… That will and determination… I remember being that myself when we had to fight the M'arrillians before… when I froze myself at Glacier Plains with Symphony of Statis. I wanted to protect the home Perim gave me." _Ash smiled to the story._

"I see now. I guess I'm the new Tangath… No wonder the Codemasters gave me your card."

"That _is_ very generous of them." _Both now gazed to the_ _group, making Tangath curious._ "They're definitely a good bunch of friends by your side."

"They are… Clemont's the Gym Leader in Lumiose City who also invents things… even if they do blow up in our faces. Of course, science is amazing when it works. Bonnie's Clemont's little sister, always full of energy and enjoying being around Pokémon… I almost wanna say she's becoming my little sister. Then, there's Serena… and why I've been feeling like a fool about her." _Tangath eyed Serena by Ash talking._

"How so?"

"When I became a Pokémon Trainer in my journey to become a Pokémon Master… I've always wanted to keep my eyes forward, but I've had to go back to some tactics I've learned and now I'm remembering the Summer Camp we were in… She's always been with me in learning about Pokémon until the day she hurt her knee and I helped her back to camp." _Seeing Ash's eyes_ _on the glow of Serena made Tangath curious._ _Ash's cheeks also had a distinct red glow._

"Seems like Serena's more than a friend when addressing this."

"And it's about time I told her how I feel with memories about this. After all, remembering now… I know what I need to do." _Tangath palmed Ash's head, sensing his plan._

* * *

In Maxxor's castle, days after his fight with Aa'une, he finally opened his eyes. Pikachu, Froakie, Hawlucha and Fletchinder watched over him as when his eyes did open, Pikachu was the first to notice movement. ("Is it?") he squeaked. Seeing his eyes, Ash groaned.

"P-Pi… ka.. chu?" he murmured. Hearing Ash, Pikachu leaped onto and nuzzled Ash's face.

("You're back!") The other Pokémon heard and raced to see Ash finally awake for the first time since facing Aa'une.

"Fro… kie? Hawlucha… and Fletchinder…" Hearing the noise, Najarin entered to see the Pokémon embracing him.

"Ash!?" he gawked as he got to bedside. "I was just going to see if you'd be awake yet! It's wonderful to see you come out of your coma!" Ash huffed a chuckle.

"Hey… Najarin…" Standing up, Najarin had a mission.

"Stay right there… I've got to tell Maxxor!" He left before Ash turned to his creatures.

"I'm sorry… for not… being with you." Froakie and Fletchinder forgave Ash's inability to care for them.

("You were long gone, Sensei!") croaked Froakie.

("Tom and the others watched over us,") Pikachu squeaked. Just then, Tom and his friends saw Ash now awake.

"ASH!" they cheered. Ash and the Pokémon turned to the teens.

"Everyone alright?" he weakly asked. Sarah pounced on Ash, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Silly," she whimpered. "We're at the PortCourt the whole time! We're safe! And now, so is Perim thanks to you!" Lifting her head a bit, she slammed her face into his cheek, her lips leading. The boys gawked to the sight.

"Sarah, easy!" warned Peyton. "He just got up!" Tom, Kaz and the Pokémon laughed, knowing everything was going to be normal... even with a deep lip print on Ash's cheek made by Sarah.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	30. A New Paladin

_Chapter 30: The New Paladin_

* * *

It had been a few days since Ash woke from his coma after his battle with Aa'une. Today, he was with Tom, his friends and his Pokémon as he wore a white suit of armor. "Kinda feels unnecessary when you think about it," Peyton sighed. "You're wearing a suit of armor for a ceremony and nothing else."

"Peyton!" snapped Sarah.

"Hey, I'm just saying…" To Ash, it's a moment that Perim wouldn't forget.

"To think, I'm the one who saved Perim and who knows what else," he muttered. "All by ending Aa'une… It still feels so surreal."

"I know, right?" believed Tom. "And all of the tribes' chieftains will be there to honor you." After being fitted by Kaz and Sarah, Tom had a black cape to drape over his back, containing the symbol of Chaotic and the four colored elements: Red, blue, brown and yellow. "Alright, you're all ready to go." Ash stood, his legs still a little shaky. Kaz kept him up.

"Easy, Ash!" he advised. With some help, Ash had complete balance.

"You know, I wish Codemaster Crellan didn't take my scanner away," he sighed.

"Well, they found a way to get you and your Pokémon back home," Sarah explained.

"He could've told me first." The others nodded to that assessment. They all walked out to where H'earring spotted the group.

"Ash, you're looking spiffy in that armor!" he praised.

"Thanks, H'earring," Ash accepted. H'earring led the group to where many creatures and players have gathered. 12 of them stood in the front by chieftain, retainer and muge while the rest stood in the back. Maxxor, Intress and Najarin represented the Overworld, Chaor, Takinom and Kopond represented the Underworld, Aszil, Wamma and Lore represented the Danians, and Mudeenu, Vinta and Enre-Hep represented the Mipedians. Tom, his friends and Ash's Pokémon stood back as Maxxor came forward.

"For as long as we remember, no creature of any kind, let alone a human, has never dealt with the M'arrillians in the methods that you have displayed," he proclaimed. "The M'arrillians were indeed a tribe that never belonged here, let alone anywhere to siphon the lands for their cause. When the worst of times were brought upon us, we were offered a gift… one no mugic or Battlegear or servant would match. A warrior, one of unparalleled courage, vision and determination… one whose heart never sways in surrender, even in forces of godly proportions. He, and he alone has done what no creature would accomplish. Now, Ash Ketchum… On behalf of the Overworld of Perim…"

"…and the Underworld," Chaor added.

"…the deserts of the Mipedians…" continued Mudeenu.

"… and the caverns of the Danians…" finished Aszil.

"We hereby bequeath the title onto you…" started Maxxor as the chieftains, retainers and muges came forward.

"THE PALADIN OF PERIM!" they announced. Maxxor brought out a gold heptagon medal with the same emblem as on his cape. The creatures and players cheered and applauded to the newly named hero. Ash began to shed a tear.

"You have no idea how honored this is," he smiled. "I will do my best to uphold it for all of Perim and Chaotic." He began to bow. "Thank you, everyone." His top-half of his body lent forward, Ash heard a chortle from Maxxor, causing him to look up.

"Ash…" he smiled. "You bow to no one." That's when the creatures and players all knelt to Ash, astonishing him and his friends.

" _We_ kneel to you," Takinom answered. Peyton laughed to what he saw.

"Peter Jackson would eat this up!" he snickered. "This is so out of the Lord of the-" Sarah smacked Peyton in the back of the head.

"Can it, Peyton!" they shouted. Peyton clutched the back of his head.

"Ow… you didn't need to do that…" Following the leads of the creatures, the foursome joined the players in kneeling to Ash. Back inside Maxxor's castle, Najarin dug into a pocket.

"Ash, when I had that insight of you," he pointed out. "I found few troublemakers that you know very well." Ash sighed to the reminder.

"Of course, Team Rocket," he muttered.

"Who now?" asked Kaz.

"They're criminals who go all over the world to steal rare and powerful Pokémon. A group of two adults and a Meowth have been after me for a _long_ time for Pikachu."

("They're such a pain in the tail,") Pikachu groaned. To Najarin, a solution was at hand.

"That can be troublesome and even Pikachu feels the annoyance as cumbersome," he studied. That's when he pulled out green shards. "Luckily, I have these." He handed them to Ash.

"What are they?" he asked.

"These are Transport Shards. They'll send anyone to Perim's Pits in the Underworld." Overhearing this, Takinom snickered to Najarin's idea.

"I guess you Overworlders have a few snide ideas that would make Chaor furrow his brow, if he had one," she pointed out. Ash snickered to the advice.

"Okay, you two…" he giggled. Najarin eased before adding something else.

"These shards only work once before they disappear," he mentioned. "It should be used wisely." That's when there was a knock on the door. Maxxor opened it to reveal Imthor.

"Is Ash in here?" he asked.

"He is," Maxxor allowed. Imthor entered to the sight of Tom and his friends.

"It's Codemaster Imthor," announced Tom. Imthor stopped in front of Ash with his scanner.

"We've succeeded in finding your world and we're ready to send you and your Pokémon home," he informed. Ash and the Pokémon smiled to the news.

"That's great!" the trainer smiled.

"I thought it would be. Besides, when we do send you back, it'll be the day after you arrived in Perim." To Ash, it was unusual given how long he's been interacting with Chaotic and Perim.

"The day _after_? Not now?" To Maxxor listening to the conversation, he knew the ordeal.

"Think about it, Paladin," he presented. "How long have you been here? A few weeks at least?" Imthor turned to Maxxor, then to Ash.

"Your friends would've confirmed your death," he informed. "You would've had your funeral and your family and friends would be distraught knowing that you died so young." Ash and the Pokémon realized the ordeal it would've been during the time Ash was in Perim.

"I never thought about it…" he admitted. "Man…" Even Froakie and Fletchinder understood the reasoning. That's when Ash had a plan. "Can I see Chaotic once more?"

"Ash, you can return to Chaotic at anytime," Imthor explained. To Sarah, a problem seemed overlooked.

"But wouldn't it mean Pikachu and any other Pokémon he has won't be able to come?" she whined. Imthor laughed to the claim.

"Not to worry. Any Pokémon on Ash when he comes to Chaotic will also join." Sarah sighed in relief. To Ash, it wasn't about the players.

"Actually, I'm referring to the trophy," he added. Imthor irked a bit before realizing the issue.

"Good point." With scanner in hand, Ash and his friends ported back to Chaotic and the PortCourt where the players got to see Ash's look closely. Eddie was the first to congratulate him.

"What an honor to be named Paladin," he awed as he shook his hand. "As promised, I'm gonna give you those songs, so I'll need your scanner." Complying, Ash handed the scanner to Eddie who connected it to his scanner. Jycella came over and hugged Ash as other girls played with Pikachu.

"Hey, Ash…" she greeted. Seeing Jycella, Ash noticed how disheveled she appeared in.

"Jycella, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's not easy since I heard about what happened to you and then what happened to Kryssie." Ash became interested with the story.

"Krystella?"

"Her life has been destroyed and she still blames you for it."

"Hey, not my fault she and Klay cheated."

"But she wouldn't accept it and she's been resorted to drinking to relieve herself. She gets herself plastered so bad each night. As if that wasn't enough, Kryssie's got into drugs like marijuana, cocaine and meth. I stepped in and found her stash one night, which also included heroin, bath salts and cigarettes. She may have been downright cruel but she's my sister. A drinker and a druggie became my sister."

"Oh, man…" Even Tom and his friends were shocked to hear of what happened.

"You had to have told your folks, right?" questioned Peyton.

"I did," Jycella confirmed. "They saw and called the cops on Kryssie, but they were on her instantly. From the news report, she hopped in her car and drove in a drunken road rage. She destroyed mail boxes, road signs, street lights, benches, fire hydrants and other vehicles. The damages were near $100,000." The listeners gasped to the amount of damage done by Krystella.

"Oh, I heard about it as well!" recalled Tom. "Krystella was charged with multiple counts of Attempted Vehicular Homicide, Possession of a Controlled Substance, Disorderly Conduct, Destruction of Property, DUI… Over 100 criminal counts. The drugs alone were what gave Krystella a life sentence." Jycella nodded to the report.

"Krystella snapped and everything she had is gone," Ash realized. "Some people take their hobbies _way_ too seriously…"

"And he's not the only one, mate!" a young man added with an Australian accent. "You know her mate, Klay?" The players turned to a young redhead man wearing a green cricket uniform.

"Who doesn't know, Simon?" scoffed Peyton.

"Well, being from Melbourne, I saw the breakdown of Klay as he'd also been drinking like no tomorrow and doing some mondo drugs, even though pot's legal. Some of the drugs are also life sentences after being detained by the cops." Hearing what happened to Klay and Krystella, Ash sighed to the results.

"They cheated," Ash listed. "They forced misery on others, they lose in the ChaotiCup…"

"Which you won," Kaz reminded.

"They attacked Ash," Tom added. "Got their butts beat, banned from Chaotic permanently and now they finished their public lives with doing stupid and illegal things…"

"Pretty much," Jycella shrugged. "Then again, my family has disowned her."

"That's a good move on your family's part," Sarah approved. Eddie came back with Ash's scanner.

"We're rockin' it!" he smiled. "The Pokémon World may need some great music… and it starts with you." He handed the scanner back with two pairs of earbuds: one pair had wide hoops that fitted around Pikachu's ears while another had rubber hooks that circled Ash's ears perfectly.

"Thanks, Eddie," Ash accepted. "Be right back!" With a sprint, Ash found his room to grab his trophy. There was also a black t-shirt with the red Chaotic logo over the left side of the chest. "Nice…" He grabbed the shirt and the trophy.

"Whoa, cleaning house?" asked Lulu.

"More or less," Ash sighed. "I'm… heading back." The crowd of girls gasped to the news.

"Wait… is this goodbye?" worried Shinwan.

"No, it's more of a 'see you later' moment," Ash corrected. Shinwan took a deep breath of relief as Imthor reemerged.

"Got what you need?" he asked. Ash nodded before Imthor guided him and the Pokémon away. When they vanished, Sarah gawked.

"Oh no…" she gulped.

"Oh no?" repeated Kaz.

"I wanted to give Ash advice about Serena!" That made the boys look blankly back at her. In the Codemaster area, Amzen had shook Ash's hand.

"You'll be on your way in a few minutes," she briefed.

"I actually had a great time," Ash praised.

"That's great. By the way, the Codemasters discussed an idea before we were to ask you: Since the new inclusion of the Drome you and the banned player used in the ChaotiCup championship, it can be used by you as the newest Codemaster. We had these to go with." Crellan had a robe and helmet in the same color palette and design as the drome in question. "It would go with you as Codemaster Ketchum." Ash sighed before putting the helmet back down.

"I'm gonna say no," he chose. This caught Amzen and Crellan by surprise."

"Why not?" asked Crellan.

"Well, I don't want it yet. After all, there's only one Codemaster I've beaten and that's Codemaster Imthor. If I have a chance and beat all you guys… I might take the helmet and join." To the Codemasters, Ash wanted everyone's trust.

"Quite a likable dedication. I may prefer myself." To Amzen, there was something she could do for Ash.

"Is there something else you have in mind?" she wondered. Ash thought for a minute before recalling something during his time.

"I was told about players finding past creatures and locations," he started. "In fact, I remember Peyton saying that he tried to go to Kiru City in the past, but he still ended up in Kiru City of today." Entering and hearing Ash, Imthor had a guess to it.

"You want the Transport System to send people to the locations, and by its timeline?" he pondered.

"That's one way of putting it." To Amzen, it wasn't a far-fetched idea.

"I'm sure we can work the algorithms to make it possible," she agreed.

"Thanks… imthor hit the keyboard before turning to Ash.

"Pokéotic," he called on his Chaotic name. "It's time…" A rift opened. Ash and Pikachu knew they were going back to Clemont, Bonnie and Serena with Ash having something for the last girl.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED…

(I wanna give a big shout out to the US Women's National Soccer Team on their World Cup victory. These are Outlaws I respect.)


	31. Return to Return

_Chapter 31/Final: Return to Return_

* * *

By a cave entrance, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Dedenne held a bouquet of flowers. They hoped Ash and Pikachu would come out of there but with the path to both sides closed, they had one conclusion: Ash and Pikachu were lost forever. Bonnie approached the cave with Dedenne on her shoulder. A sniffle from her, Bonnie laid the bouquet by the entrance. Dedenne laid a single flower on top. "Ash, there was so much I wanted to learn from you," she whined. "I was so moved by you that I wanted to have… to have you as a big brother! There wasn't anything you couldn't do! I just wish I spent more time!" She let out a wail which made Serena clutch her chest. Bonnie returned to Serena who embraced in a hug as Clemont had a turn. He laid his own bouquet on top of Bonnie's.

"Ash, it was you who started to bring me out of my shell," he admitted. "Why didn't I meet you years ago? That would've been a moment I needed you when I dealt with… Like when ClemBot had gone out of control… or when I felt down about being a big brother… I wish now you've been with me when Bonnie was born… and then on…" He clapped and bowed with a tear shedding from his eye. Now it was Serena's turn as her face didn't want to believe what happened.

"Ash…" she whimpered. "Why? What happened? Why did you leave me?" She fell to her hands and knees. "There's so much that I wanted to tell you. So… Much… ever since we reunited after so long… I never forgot who you were!" Tears showered the ground.

"Serena?" whined Bonnie.

"For years… For years, I've held that handkerchief that you wrapped my leg around. I wanted to tell you… I wanted to say… I LOVE YOU!" Serena's crying could be heard from within the cave. Suddenly, a rupture from behind got Dedenne's attention.

("What's that?") he squeaked. Bonnie and Clemont turned to find a green rift behind them.

"What in the world!?" gawked Clemont. Inside, Imthor, Ash and Pikachu were at the rift's entrance. Clemont and Bonnie gasped to the side. "It can't be!" Imthor turned to Ash and Pikachu who nodded to the location.

"This is it, Pikachu," Ash agreed. "The Pokémon World… We're finally home."

("And there are our friends!") Pikachu squeaked.

"So, those youths there are your friends, huh?" asked Imthor. "I know you showed the picture around to other players but not Crellan or myself. Not that I would've want to know from the first place." Ash giggled to Imthor's claim. "Anyway, whenever you're ready to come back, Chaotic and the players will welcome you back." Ash knew that Imthor had more and turned to Pikachu.

"Buddy, I'll be a couple more minutes," he excused. "Go say hi to everyone."

("Good idea,") he agreed and rushed off Ash's shoulder. He entered the world to Clemont's and Bonnie's sight. ("I'm back, guys!") Bonnie's face lit up at Pikachu's return.

"Pikachu!" she cheered. She and Pikachu reunited in a hug to know Pikachu's real and back. "It really _is_ you!" Serena turned to see Bonnie holding Pikachu, believing there's hope Ash was returning and ran to Bonnie's side.

"Pikachu?" she called. Pikachu turned to Serena with newfound belief. "You're alive, then Ash must be as well… right?" Pikachu turned to the portal with a wait. Inside, Ash got the last instructions.

"By the time you come back, the upgrades to the scanners will be complete and you'll get a notice about it," Imthor allowed. "Soon, you can travel to locations in the past since the gateway at Dranakis Threshold was destroyed."

"I've wondered about that for awhile," Ash sighed. "Anyway… I gotta return Serena… that." Imthor nodded, not wanting to enter Ash's personal information.

"We will see you soon."

"Thanks for all you could for me." Ash walked from Imthor with his trophy and entered home. He emerged, Paladin armor and cape dressing his torso and back and Perim's medal around his neck. The girls spotted Ash and his new look. They rushed in missed excitement to hug him.

"ASH!" they cried as they tackled him to the ground. They were so overjoyed at Ash's return, they bombarded his face with kisses.

"Bonnie!? Serena!? Stop!" After a few minutes of nonstop plastering of kisses, the girls got Ash to his feet as Dedenne ran around on Ash's armor. Even Clemont wanted to know about the armor he wore.

"Ash, what in the world happened to you?" he asked. Ash had a laugh while Serena's tears continued to trickle down her face, overjoyed to have Ash back.

"You wouldn't believe me and Pikachu when we tell you, even by the trophy I brought home," he shrugged. Bonnie looked to the bag Ash dropped when she and Serena tackled him.

"You mean this?" she pointed. "ChaotiCup Champion? And… Wait, are you this... 'Pokéotic' guy?" Ash had a nervous laugh.

"I can tell you, but I wanna tell someone… and it can't wait any longer." This made Clemont and Bonnie curious. When Ash turned to Serena, her mind jumped.

' _Wait… to me!?'_ she gasped. Ash approached Serena as Pikachu leaped onto Clemont's shoulder, concerned to Ash's mentality.

"What's going on?" the Lumiose Gym Leader wondered.

("I'm not sure…") the Mouse Pokémon shrugged. Ash was now face-to-face with the girl he wanted to confess to.

"Wha- What is it?" asked Serena. Ash took a deep breath before he readied himself.

"When I was out for awhile, I had a memory show up on me," he started. "I began to remember Professor Oak's Summer Camp we attended… and how you were afraid of Pokémon like Venonat and Gloom. You bumped into me when you ran from a Dunsparce and we got to meet for the first time. I showed you around and met plenty of Pokémon from Magikarp that we petted, to a Mankey that liked your hat and the stories of Ghost-Type Pokémon that you hugged me on… I remember you shaking like when in an Earthquake. I also remember that one day where you chased an Oddish around and hurt your knee." Serena's eyes blinked to that, a memory still fresh.

"I remember, too! My knee hurt a lot, though being so little… a little bruise would feel like Beedrill's needles jabbing you." Both kids began to laugh. "You came by, used the handkerchief to wrap my knee before picking me up. I guess I really was clingy to you… but Ash, what are you talking about? After your training with Alexa, I gave it back. Not to mention that you didn't need to worry about what happened before. You're so wound up in facing off against Viola at the time that you shouldn't worry about it."

"I'm getting there… Do you remember the day we left the camp? When you and Grace were heading home? Never mind that I didn't know where Vaniville Town was." Serena began to think back.

"I think so, but it's a little-" She suddenly stopped when a thought popped up. "Wait! You don't mean-" Before Serena could finish, Ash approached and in a flash, locked lips with her. Serena's eyes bulged at what just happened. That's when Ash broke away and faced her.

"Now, I've returned what you gave me when you left Pallet." Clemont, Bonnie and the Pokémon gawked to Ash's sudden and rather endearing kiss to Serena who now recalled the moment.

' _THAT'S IT! I can't believe he remembered me giving him that farewell kiss… and what I said to him!'_

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Little boys and girls had reunited with their parents while an aged white-haired man in a lab coat watched. Ash, wearing a red/yellow basketball jersey watched as he saw Serena, in a pink summer dress and hat, with a rather young brunette in black with a zipper-like hair piece wedged on top of her hair. "So, you wanna say goodbye to your friends?" she asked. Serena nervously looked to Ash, her knee wrapped in Ash's handkerchief. "Remember, our flight leaves_ _for home_ _in an hour." Serena looked up to the brunette then to Ash who had a brunette woman in a pink button-down shirt and blue skirt approach him._

" _Can I have one, Mommy?" asked Serena. Her mother seemed bemused._

"Just _one? You can have a few in the 15 minutes we have."_

" _No, just one."_

" _Okay, Serena… Guess you really wanna get home, huh?" Serena made a beeline to Ash. The brunette in pink saw Serena coming._

" _Ash, someone wants to say goodbye to you," she warned. Ash turned to Serena who stopped to give Ash a hug._

" _I'm gonna miss you, Ash," she whined. That's when she gave Ash a peck to his lips. Ash seemed a little startled but he smiled._

" _I wanna give it back to you," he promised. "If I see you again."_

" _Okay! Bye!" She dashed back to her mother and they left._

* * *

The memory of Serena's kiss to Ash back then made her realize that Ash kept his promise. She hugged him despite the armor he wore. "Ash, you don't know what it's like to hear that you remembered all these years!" she cried.

"I know," he acknowledged before pulling her off. "And… I'm sorry for not remembering before when you asked me between my battles with Viola. I was never too good with memories and I was rather dense to the-" Serena's finger shut Ash up.

"Ash, don't apologize," she smiled before laying another kiss into Ash, one which Bonnie could no longer hold her excitement. Serena's tongue wrestled with Ash's, both pinning each other in the cheeks.

"Yay!" she cheered. "We're watching love!" Dedenne cheered along with Bonnie while Clemont and Pikachu still tried to come to reason with this development.

"Something tells me this is what Bonnie wants from me, now," he sighed. Their second kiss done, Ash felt ready to move on.

"Well, I'm ready to get moving," he announced. "Shall we hit the road?" Everyone agreed to the idea when…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!" shouted someone. This surprised the kids.

"Huh?" they wondered as they turned to the cave entrance. Suddenly, two adults and a dirty white cat emerged, all gasping for air. A crimson redhead had her hair curled at the tip as she stood by the ice-violet-haired man, both wearing white uniforms with a red "R" emblem on each. The redhead had a miniskirt. The cat had brown spots on its toes and ears and had an oval coin wedged in its forehead.

"Finally, we're out!" the redhead gasped.

"Dat place was too freaky!" the cat mewed out of breath.

"I never wanna go back there again!" whined the ice-violet-haired.

"Especially those lookalikes that protected the twerps!" the redhead growled. "It makes me sick!" The kids gawked to the arrival of the threesome.

"Team Rocket?" pondered Clemont. Serena's hand hid her disgusted face.

"Not again…" she moaned.

"You have horrible timing, you three!" scolded Bonnie.

"Wrong, baby twerpette!" the redhead snapped. "Every time is a good time to take Pikachu!" Ash smiled to the group as he approached.

"So, how've you been, Team Rocket?" he started. "Pikachu and I can't be more relieved to see you." Aside from Pikachu, everyone looked to Ash with incredible confusion.

"HUH!?" they gawked.

"It's weird but… Pikachu and I believed we'd run into you three like always."

("We sure were!") confirmed Pikachu. Serena began to wonder about his health.

"Dear?" she called. "Are you… feeling okay?" Ash turned back to his new girlfriend with a smile.

"I'm good, honey," he winked. This left Team Rocket wondering his behavior.

"Alright, twerp," the redhead irked. "What's with you all of a sudden? You're suppose to be upset when we come for Pikachu!"

"Also, what's with that getup?" the ice-violet-haired gawked.

"And da trophy over dere?" wondered the cat. With a smile, Ash sighed to the trio.

"It's a _very_ long story," he huffed. "I do have good news." To the redhead, Ash was throwing his hands up.

"You're surrendering Pikachu?" she started to glee. "I knew you'd mature enough to give it to me."

"Not quite, Jessie. I got something better." The ice-violet-haired blinked to Ash's offer.

"Better?" he repeated. Jessie was also interested with this "better" offer as Ash pulled out the Transport Shards from his pocket that Najarin gave him.

"We still want Pikachu, twerp," she protested. "What could you possibly have that's more valuable that your Pokémon?" Ash approached and handed a shard to each. "There you go, Jessie… and one for James… and you think your paws can hold this, Meowth?" As the Rockets looked, they didn't like what they held.

"Shards?" irked James.

"You've gotta be kidding!" yelled Meowth. "Dese~!?"

"What could we even do with these measly pieces of crystal!?" snapped Jessie. "They're not enough to make a profit off the black market!" Ash snickered and wove a finger, ready to lie about the Transport Shards.

"I'll admit, they're not worth much," he confessed. "However, Pikachu and I realized what they are: Genie Shards!" Everyone but Pikachu gawked to the name Ash gave.

"Genie Shards!?" they shouted.

"What, never heard of a wish-granting genie? Pikachu wished on this and he ended up with a bunch of fruit that we ate, all fresh. So, he showed me where to find them and we gathered some before I wished us back to my friends. I also learned they're a single use for each." Team Rocket became thrilled to the idea.

"So, how does it work?" an eager Jessie urged. "How!?"

"It's real easy. Hold the Genie Shard to your mouths, whisper your wish, and slam it to the ground. With it…" Ash now stood with his arms crossed and chest out before using a deep voice. "Your wish is granted!" To Team Rocket, if it worked for Ash and Pikachu, it'll work for them.

"This may be the best idea you've come up with, twerp!" cheered Jessie. "And if it works, I… may stop calling you twerp. Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" cheered James and Meowth. They held the Transport Shards to their mouths.

"My wish is to be the supreme queen of the entire world," she whispered. "This queen deserves everything on a whim, millions of suitors and servants on me hand and foot."

"Every bottle cap," James muttered. "Common, rare, super rare, legendary… my bottle cap collection will be complete."

"I want dat Persian outta da boss' cozer," Meowth murmured. "I want ta be da boss' main Pokémon." Ash and Pikachu heard Team Rocket's wishes.

"Sounds like you all have a wish in mind with the Genie Shards," Ash studied. Team Rocket nodded before lifting the Transport Shards above their heads.

"Here goes!" they readied before throwing down the shards. When they smashed on the ground, the area lit up. Ash had his cap on and tilted it down to protect his eyes from the flash. Everyone else shielded themselves from the flash. A few seconds later, the flash dimmed and everyone looked… only to find Team Rocket disappeared from their standing.

"What the-" gawked Bonnie. "What just happened?"

"They're gone!" noticed Serena. To Ash and Pikachu, Najarin's shards worked like a charm.

"And they won't bother us again," he grinned.

("Better off that way,") Pikachu smiled. To the blonds, Ash did something evil.

"Ash, what just happened?" asked Clemont. "Where's Team Rocket?" To Serena, her boyfriend committed a crime.

"They're not… dead," she thought. "Are they?" Ash held a hand out to the group.

"They're fine, everyone. Also, there's no such thing as Genie Shards. They're Transport Shards, and they're in the other world we've returned from. Needless to say that… they won't bother us again, especially Pikachu." The blonds seemed more perplexed than anything.

"The… other world?" repeated Bonnie.

"Ash?" gulped Clemont. "What's going on?" Ash turned to the siblings.

"Like I said, it's a _very_ long story," he huffed. "Come on, let's get going before the sun sets. At dinner, I'll explain _everything_ to you guys. I promise!" Everyone decided to wait and hear the story Ash had. As they headed on their way, Serena reached Ash and clutched his hand.

"To be honest…" she spoke up. "I'm ready to move on in our lives." To Ash as he lifted the bag with the ChaotiCup trophy, he wanted to go on with his life as well.

"You and me, both." They both kissed as Clemont and Bonnie watched with a few giggles. Meanwhile in the Pits, Team Rocket soon found themselves locked up in a cell. They shook the cage as a blue shark-like creature with legs and a dark blue panther with a lot of fur sticking out approached the cage.

"Well, looks like we got some vile humans here, Klesh!" the shark snarled with a glint. The tail whipped at Team Rocket who became scared.

"What's going on!?" screeched Jessie.

"Get me outta here!" cried Meowth. A few minutes later, Chaor emerged to see who wound up in the prison with Najarin.

"Seems we have new… guests in here," Chaor snorted. To James, the sight of Chaor terrified him.

"Satan!" he cried. Jessie stayed defiant through the ordeal.

"Hey, let us outta here!" she stammered. "We did nothing wrong!" Chaor turned to the Overworld Muge who had a good look to them.

"These are the ones that have constantly harassed the Paladin and his Pikachu," Najarin determined. To the Underworld chieftain, Ash had one thorn removed from his life.

"It's a good thing I invited you to join during our moment of truce," Chaor nodded. "Now that you've been verified…" He held a set of keys in his claws. "You'll be here for the rest of your lives. Lavalanche!" A splash of lava squirted from his hand and fell to the ground. Team Rocket shrieked to the act. "Even if you find your way out of here, Perim will be your new… permanent home." Like a terrible two-year-old, Jessie lashed out in a temper tantrum as Chaor and Najarin left.

"Don't assume they'll stay in that cage, Chaor. That… human will do anything to free herself," Najarin warned.

"I'm gonna get my hands on that lying twerp!" bellowed Jessie. Hearing her, Chaor bowed his smiling head.

"Even if, where can she go?" he retorted. They exited the Pits where outside the gate was a statue of Ash in his Paladin armor. It wasn't the only place. There was one outside the gates of Kiru City, one erected in Jade Pillar, one in the Mipedim Oasis and one more on Kaizeph. Meanwhile, Ash and his Pokémon continued throughout Kalos stopping by a camp where Ash shipped his armor, the medal and the trophy as he wore a black t-shirt with the Chaotic symbol on it. He hadn't beaten Korrina until after a time at another summer camp. Along the way, he had defeated Ramos on Coumarine City and during that time, he prepared for his battle with Clemont at Lumiose City. After defeating his friend, they continued on with Ash coming back to Chaotic after his stint away. Thanks to Imthor, the upgrades were complete as Ash now had an avatar to use for the game. Whenever Ash came back to Chaotic, his Pokémon would be with him to show off. Once, he visited the Pits where Team Rocket weren't happy with Ash committing "false imprisonment" on them.

Months have passed since Ash's return from Chaotic where he and Serena slept in a bedroom. Serena's hair had been cut from lower-back length to shoulder length. His Paladin armor, the ChaotiCup trophy, the medal from Perim… and a trophy which had a Pokéball in gold on the same dresser. There were newspaper clippings around the hardware like one which Serena, in a black gown with pink frills and pink dress shoes, wore a crown by a rather large yellow fox with red fur out of its ears and standing like a human with a rotund bushy tail holding a stick, a panda cub with sunglasses on its forehead and a pink fox with a ribbon on one rabbit-like ear and feelers around the neck. She wore a crown with a ponytail redhead woman wearing a while ballgown and high-heeled boots.

"NEW PRINCESS OF KALOS CROWNED"

" _Vaniville Rookie, Serena, becomes the Kalos Princess after tough Master Class."_

Another clip had a black dragon with flames coming out of the tail and flames for fangs battling a large blue frog like creature with what seemed to be a pink scarf and moving like a ninja holding a giant shuriken.

"KETCHUM KAPTURES KALOS"

" _Pallet Town Trainer's unusual Counter Shield technique baffles Alain, wins Lumiose Conference."_

Last was a picture of Ash and Serena with a horde of different Pokémon going after a redhead man in black who had hair that made him look like a lion.

"KALOS CRISIS AVERTED"

" _Trainers team up to snuff Team Flare's conquest."_

The adventures of Kalos and Chaotic have given Ash and his Pokémon a lot to remember. As Ash and Serena slept with Serena's head nuzzled on Ash's shoulder, Pikachu and the panda cub borrowed Ash's scanner and wore the earbuds given by Eddie.

 _Buddy, you're a young man, hard man;  
Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world some day!  
You got blood on your face;  
You big disgrace;  
Wavin' your Banner all over the place;  
Singing we will, we will rock you!  
We will, we will rock you!"_

The two bobbed their heads to the song. The scanner showed "We Will Rock You – Queen" with a circle traveling down a line. In the kitchen, the yellow fox was with the pink creature and a clown-like creature with sticks as arms and legs and large gloved hands and feet. The brunette that was with Ash in the flashback came to see the yellow fox ready to light the stove as the clown grabbed something out of the fridge.

"Braixen, do you want to help make breakfast?" she asked.

("I do,") it barked. The brunette smiled.

"I can tell, you were anxious to help instead of letting me make it myself and Mimey." Braixen smiled as the other fox headed for the front door. The clown-like creature saw this.

("Checking in on Pikachu and Pancham?") it asked. The pink fox turned and nodded as it used a feeler to open the door. It saw the two Pokémon who looked up the scanner.

("So, what do you wanna hear now?") asked Pikachu. Going through the list of bands, the panda cub, Pancham, pawed the screen upward. Band names scrolled like REO Speedwagon, Imagine Dragons, Metallica, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Guns 'n' Roses and Eddie and the Conflagration.

("They all look good to listen to,") Pancham admitted. One band caught the fox-like Pokémon's attention and pressed a feeler to KISS. Pancham and Pikachu turned their heads to the creature who showed up.

("Sylveon?")

("You wanna listen to KISS?") Sylveon blinked to the surprised looks.

("It's not a song?") it questioned.

("No, they're a band like Smashing Pumpkins, Aerosmith, Tsunami Bomb…") Pikachu listed. ("I like Thunderstruck by AC/DC.")

("And Queen's 'We Will Rock You' is really moving!") added Pancham. Looking through the songs list, Sylveon saw another Queen song.

("'We are the Champions',") it barked. ("A good reminder.")

("Tell me about it!") laughed Pikachu. As he began to climb onto Sylveon's head to insert the earbud, a voice caught Pikachu's ear.

"Yeah, no wonder this place is called a town," sounded… Peyton?

"Hey, respect who's here," replied… Sarah?

("Peyton?") believed Pikachu. ("And Sarah?") Pancham and Sylveon blinked to the names. Instead of getting a clarification, Pikachu ran off with the other Pokémon trailing. That's when Pikachu saw the four friends from Chaotic. They also had Pokémon: Tom had a black lion cub with orange hair and a blue jackal pup with small spikes protruding from its wrists. Sarah had a metallic ant and a fuchsia long-legged spider. Peyton had a bipedal chameleon and a giant green snake that looked to be blossoming out of a vine and horn-like ears. Kaz had a large black dog with ribs sticking out of its back and devil horns and a giant purple scorpion with pincers on the arms and tail.

"We should be nearing Ash's scanner since we learned this is his hometown," Tom believed.

"It's nice…" Sarah observed. "Tranquil…" The Pokémon saw the Chaotic Quartet and Pikachu welcomed them.

("Sarah!") he cheered. Hearing the Pokémon, the Chaotic players turned to Pikachu who leaped into Sarah's arms.

"Pikachu!" She hugged with tears running down her face. "How are you doing?"

("Just great!") This made the boys realized how close they were.

"Well, Ash-bro's close by, huh?" grinned Peyton. "How else did Pikachu come so fast?" Kaz understood Peyton's point.

"I know what you mean," he acknowledged. "We're wondering where he's been in the past week." Sylveon realized who they're after and raced back. Sarah saw Sylveon's behavior, a little confused.

"Whose Sylveon's that?" she asked. "She ran off as if Durant would've been after it." The steel ant buzzed, denying the case. Sylveon ran up the stairs to the bedroom and began barking up a storm.

("Ash, come quick!") it frantically pleaded. ("Some trainers are here for you!") Ash groaned to Sylveon's barking.

"Sylveon, five more minutes…" he snored.

"Fifteen for me…" moaned Serena. Sylveon seemed eager to get them up as the Quartet reached the gate to the house. The brunette stepped outside to see.

"Good morning!" she greeted. Seeing the brunette, Tom decided to greet her back.

"Morning, Mrs. Ketchum," he welcomed. "We came to see how Ash is doing." Mrs. Ketchum smiled to the acknowledgment.

"He'll be awake when I get done making breakfast. Were you from Kalos and wanted to come to see him?" The Quartet giggled to her guess.

"Not quite..." corrected Sarah. "It's a little farther away than Kalos." Ash heard the conversation from outside and woke up.

"They sound familiar…" he mumbled as he rolled out of bed only boxers as his clothing. Serena opened her eyes and lifted herself, a pink nightgown dooned on her. Ash looked outside and his eyes bulged. "No wonder they sound familiar! It's my Chaotic friends!" This woke Serena completely as she also wore shorts. Ash quickly jumped into black jogger pants before rushing outside. "Tom! Kaz!" The Quartet spotted Ash and exchanged fist bumps with Sarah giving him a hug.

"We've been wondering what you've been up to in the past two weeks," Kaz explained. "I knew you wouldn't have quit Chaotic."

"Yeah, sorry…" When Serena came out to see the action, she also saw some of the Pokémon and came out.

"Are they yours?" she asked. Looking down, Peyton assured Sarah of who they had.

"Chaotic players becoming Pokémon Trainers, right?" he joked. "I've got Kecleon and Seperior, Kaz has Houndoom and Drapion, Sarah's got Durant and Ariados and Tom's got Riolu and Litleo." Serena huddled to Tom's Litleo who sniffed her hand.

"See, Serena's friendly," Tom assured. Litleo barked before licking Serena's hand, tickling her.

"Tom's got a new friend, but he's already been taken," Kaz shrugged. Ash heard this and since he's fallen for someone himself, he became curious.

"I doubt it's Shinwan," he guessed.

"It's not," Sarah grinned before she linked hands with Tom. Ash and Serena saw the hands together. Serena had an idea.

"Could you give us you hands?" she requested. Sarah lifted hers and Tom's hands to give Ash and Serena's. All four linked together like a team vow before breaking the huddle. Serena's hand was on Ash's, which was on top of Sarah's, which was on top of Tom's.

"Let this all be part of destiny for all of us." They broke away, feeling proud of the link among all of them. Tom decided to ask a question to Ash.

"So what happened in the past two weeks?" he brought back up again.

"It was the Lumiose Conference which I'm the champion, then Team Flare tried to devastate the world, we stopped them, then I had to say goodbye to Goodra and Greninja-"

"WHAT!?" gawked Peyton. "Not Goodra! Not Greninja! Why!?" Kecleon patted Peyton on the side to calm him down.

"So what happened to Goodra and Greninja?" asked Kaz. "Certainly not the same as Tangath Toborn, right?" Serena blinked in confusion.

"They're now defending their lands and called them homes," Ash concluded. "After that, Serena and I told Grace that we're heading back here to Pallet Town and we said farewell to Clemont and Bonnie as they're back in Lumiose City." To Sarah, Ash had been preoccupied with his friends and the Pokémon.

"It's no wonder we sought the Codemasters to see if there's a way to come to your world to find you," Tom pointed out. "And for this chance to work, all the scanners needed to be upgraded again. When you left, they did it so we could go to past locations without using Dranakis Threshold and now this."

"And those Chaotic players have found new life in Pokémon Training," Sarah added. Ash snickered to the outcome. Serena sensed the reason.

"That tells me he's got new competition to try out," she grinned.

"I'm not one who turns it down, honey," Ash reasoned. They reached the road to where Pikachu stood by Ash's side. "And after this, we can all go see the Pokémon at Professor Oak's Ranch. How's that sound?"

"Hey, I wanna see who you do have!" cheered Peyton.

"Same with me!" added Sarah. Tom stepped to the plate.

"Alright, Ash…" he sneered. "You may have bested me and Kaz in the ChaotiCup… but let's see how we do in a Pokémon battle."

"Bring it!" he insisted. Sarah turned to Tom with a request.

"Be careful, Tom," she advised before the two had a quick peck to the lips. She reached the fence as Pancham brought Ash's scanner to her. Seeing what was on the scanner, Sarah believed Pancham wanted to listen to more music. "You know, I've wondered about who Tsunami Bomb is," she pondered. "How about… 'Not Forever'?" Pancham accepted. Looking through the artist list, and seeing the songs in each one, she smiled. "Eddie finds some interesting interests." Tom chose his Pokémon.

"How about a one-on-one?" he requested. "I'll use Riolu." Tom's Riolu flashed a few stances.

"And I'll use Pikachu," Ash countered. Pikachu stood up. Peyton took the stand on the other side of the fence.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between MajorTom and Pokéotic!" he announced. Ash and Tom gawked and got a little steamed.

"THIS ISN'T CHAOTIC, PEYTON!" they snapped. Serena and Ash's mother seemed a little frightened.

"Tom's a… little young to be a Major of a military force, right?" the brunette shuttered.

"No, his name's Tom Majors," Kaz corrected. "It's like Sarah Lawrence, the ChaotiKween; Peyton Touhey, the PeytonicMaster and me, Kaz Kalinkas, or KidChaor. Chaotic has usernames instead of real ones." Peyton cleared his throat again.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Tom Majors and Ash Ketchum!" he announced again. "Let the Pokémon battle… BEGIN!"

"Let's get in there, Riolu!" commanded Tom.

"Let's show Tom how Chaotic Pokémon can get!" teased Ash. Pikachu raced in. For one Pokémon Trainer, the transition of playing a new game gave him the tools to rise above everyone else… above everything else. He became a Conference Champion, a ChaotiCup Champion, a Paladin of the world of Perim… Overall, Ash Ketchum became a hero to all. Whenever things got Chaotic, Ash would be there to quell the war among all.

* * *

THE END  
Next Up: Dinosaur King: Taylor-ed To Ketchum


End file.
